The Master Challenge: Unova Arc
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Full Summary on first chapter. A year has passed since Ash finished the Kalos league. A tournament brings friends and rivals together for what could be the largest adventure of their lives. As Ash starts learning more about his aura and what it truly means to be an aura guardian, dark presences start to emerge. Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping Wishfulshipping & others.
1. Unova List

**OKAY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE DRILL: This is the fifth Arc of the series. If you wanna have any idea of what's going on, then you will need to go to my profile and start with the Intro and Kanto Arc, then Johto Arc, Hoenn Arc, then Sinnoh Arc in order to have a clue.**

Also this isn't a full chapter, just a list for now, for your connivence :)

Summary: Join Ash and his friends, from all his adventures, on a journey that will test them like never before. They will grow and learn more about each other and themselves than they thought possible. The Pokemon League has announced a tournament and everyone is excited that someone may get the honor to battle the reclusive Master himself. The tournament will start as soon as the contestants can complete a task; to travel the world and come back to the Indigo League after a year to battle to the top, but something dark stirs beneath the surface as enemies old and new attempt to turn the Pokemon World on its head. Watch as the heroes try their best to accomplish their dreams and goals and conquer all the obstacles in their way, but will any of it come at a cost?

Unova Summary: After finding out everything that happened in the past with Satoshi and the original Knights of Arceus, the group continues on their path for finding the remanding hearts and healing the land by Arceus' command. Team Rocket is starting to put more and more pressure on our heroes and the League is seemingly still on the fence about allowing the group to continue their dangerous mission. All while they are still trying their hardest to compete in the Master Challenge. What awaits our heroes in Unova? or maybe the better question is what doesn't await them?

Known Teams and their Ages:

Ash's Team:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 19

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

The Second Group's Team:

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 19

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

Leaf's Team:

Leaf: 19

Jimmy: 19

Marina: 17

Vincent: 18

Calem: 18

Alain: 19

Manon: 17

Astrid: 18

Shauna: 20

Tierno: 22

Trevor: 21

Assunta: 19

Brendan: 21

Samurai: 19

Damien's Team:

Damien: 19

Shamus: 18

Greg: 22

Dingo: 20

Ursula: 19

(nine other strangers)

Rafe's Team:

Rafe: 20

Sid: 21

Tory: 18

Rebecca: 22

Audrey: 14

Kathryn: 14

Conway: 18

(seven other strangers)

Lucy's Team:

Lucy: 25

Anabel: 20

Macy: 18

Casey: 19

(ten other strangers)

Xavier's Team:

Xavier: 23

Tobias: 22

Virgil: 21

Jon Dickson: 21

Tyson: 22

(nine other strangers/leeches :P)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Other Characters and their Ages:

Jessie: 29

James: 28

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Professor Birch: 55

Prof. Ivy: 46

Prof. Rowan: 61

Prof. Juniper (female): 43

Prof. Juniper (male): 64

Prof. Sycamore: 41

Prof. Elm:49

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

Blueregard(Blue Oak): 38 (deceased)

Gretchen(Green Oak): 39 (deceased)

Sylvester(Silver Rocketto): 35(38 years old[fuzzy on age due to Ho-oh's influence])

Ruben(Ruby Garcia): 34

Sapphire Garcia: 33

Dia(Diamond Tsumura): 31

Pearl Pearson: 31

Platia(Platinum Berlitz): 31

Xavier(X Darcio): 23 (same Xavier as above)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Known Pokemon Of the Two Main Teams:

Ash:

Pikachu

Charizard

Emboar

Samurott

Serperior

Unfezant

Scrafty

Levanny

Seismitoad

Krookodile

Gigalith

Venusaur

Kinger

Muk

Tarous

Snorlax

Heracross

Meganium (son*)

Typhlosion

Feraligatr

Noctowl (shiny)

Donphan

Swellow

Sceptile

Crawdaunt

Torkoal

Glalie

Staraptor

Torterra

Infernape

Floatzel

Garchomp

Blastoise

Primape

Gliscor

Greninja

Talonflame

Go-goat

Pangoro

Tyrantrum

Butterfree (family*)

Pidgeot

Lapras

Gengar

Tyranitar

Rapidash (shiny)

Lucario

Espeon

Jolteon

Zoroark

Nidoking (shiny)

Kingdra

Marowak

Ellie

Mienshao

Scizor

Houndoom

Manectric

Ninjask

Shedinja

Shelgon

Luxray

Rampardos

Hippopotas (male)

Ralts (male)

Absol (shiny)

Misty:

Seaking

Staryu

Starmie

Kingdra

Psyduck

Politoed

Corsola

Gyarados

Caserin(Luvdisc)

Azumarill

Milotic

Lanturn

Vaporeon

Quagsire

Togetic

Jigglypuff

Sealeo

Tentacool

Buizel

Ritchie:

Sparky(Pikachu)

Zippo(Charizard)

Happy(Butterfree)

Cruise(Tyranitar)

Rose(Swellow)

Tangrowth(Romeo)

Hypno (Doc)

Kraken (Croconaw)

Fawn (Linoone)

Wyvern (Gible)

Aisu (Sneasel)

Max:

Sceptile

Gardevoir

Mightyena

Camerupt

Beedrill

Golduck

Dodrio

Vigoroth

Croagunk

Egg

Brock:

Steelix

Golem

Crobat

Forretress

Ludicolo

Swampert

Sudowoodo

Toxicroak

Blissey

Rhydon

Sandslash

Shuckle

Vulpix

Anorith

Magnemite

Starly (shiny)

Gary:

Blastoise

Umbreon

Electivire

Kingler

Nidoking

Arcanine

Dodrio

Nidoqueen

Magmar

Scizor

Golem

Alakazam

Houndoom

Pinsir

Fearow

Kingdra

Skarmory

Aerodactyl

Exeggcutor

Dusclops

Meditite

Dratini

Sheildon

May:

Blaziken

Beautifly

Venusaur

Delcatty

Munchlax

Blastoise

Glaceon

Nidoqueen

Furret

Altaria

Spoink

Luxio (female)

Drew:

Roserade

Masquerain

Flygon

Absol

Butterfree

Girafarig

Ampharos

Mantine

Kecleon

Eevee

Paul:

Electravire

Ninjask

Aggron

Gastrodon

Drapion

Froslass

Torterra

Ursaring

Honchkrow

Weavile

Magmortar

Gliscor

Hariyama

Nidoking

Gyarados

Hitmontop

Swalot

Stunky

Egg (Riolu)

Dawn:

Piplup

Buneary

Mamoswine

Typhlosion

Pachirisu

Togekiss

Bellossom

Mismagius

Ambipom

Mawile

Glameow

Cilan:

Simisage

Crustle

Stunfisk

Parasect

Victreebel

Breloom

Sceptile

Tropius

Snover

Turtwig (female)

Chili:

Simisear

Heatmor

Arcanine

Darmanitan

Magcargo

Vuplix

Combusken

Magby

Cress:

Simipour

Slowking

Poliwrath

Omastar

Dewgong

Sharpedo

Clamperl

Bidoof

Barboach

Iris:

Haxorus

Excadrill

Emolga

Dragonite

Hydreigon

Kangaskhan

Aerodactyl

Lapras

Vibrava (shiny)

Gabite (female)

Cranidos

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Serena:

Delphox

Vivillon

Florges

Meowstic

Amaura

Manectric

Sunflora

Goldeen

Staravia

Hippopotas (female)

Clemont:

Diggersby

Dedenne

Heliolisk

Chesnaught

Magneton

Nosepass

Flaaffy (shiny)

Rotom

Harley:

Cacturne

Banette

Ariados

Octillery

Wigglytuff

Clefable

Haunter

Smoochum

Glalie

Solidad:

Slowbro

Lapras

Pidgeot

Butterfree

Ninetales

Raichu

Dragonair

Kadabra

Zoey:

Glameow

Mismagius

Gastrodon

Lumineon

Gallade

Leafeon

Ledian

Houndour

Barry:

Empoleon

Staraptor

Roserade

Heracross

Skarmory

Hitmonlee

Ponyta

Munchlax

Kenny:

Empoleon

Alakazam

Breloom

Machoke

Floatzel

Graveler

Golbat

Mothim

Nando:

Roserade

Sunflora

Kricketune

Altaria

Kricketot

Lopunny

Armaldo

Chimecho

Azurill (sing)

Stephan:

Zebstrika

Sawk

Liepard

Arcanine

Tentacruel

Donphan

Heracross

Bianca:

Emboar

Minccino

Escavalier

Cloyster

Electrode

Pineco

Cherubi

Cameron:

Lucario

Ferrothorn

Samurott

Hydreigon

Swanna

Watchog

Eevee

Skorupi

Trip:

Serperior

Unfezant

Jellicent

Chandelure

Vanilluxe

Conkeldurr

Himonchan

Kadabra

Rhyhorn

Georgia:

Beartic

Bisharp

Vanilluxe

Lapras

Piloswine

Delibird

Prinplup

Eevee

Burgundy:

Dewott

Sawsbuck

Stoutland

Darmanitan

Fearow

Dunsparce

Clamperl

Yanma

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Okay so I realize there are some vast difference between the amount of pokemon some characeters have. The sad truth is it will mostly remain this way. Everyone will be catching pokemon but some people just simply won't be able to catch up.**

**As for the teams shown, You'll notice some pokemon are evolved, some still aren't, some characters have some new pokemon I gifted them since they either had less than a full team or because they are catching pokemon, in the case of the second group, outside of the reader's view.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

If you guys think of anything else you'd like me to list let me know.

Follow, Fav, Review! :D And most importantly, Enjoy!


	2. Reversal Mountain and Undella beyond

Day Count: 120

**Okay! Sorry for the wait :) I think I've gotten the main plot points down for the Unova Arc at least, so now we can continue. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of the Unova Arc :D**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was quiet and the plane was dark as it coasted through the skies. Most everyone was asleep, save the occasional business man or woman typing away on their computer.

Ash's eyes fluttered partway open when he felt something on his shoulder; it was Misty's head resting there. He let out a contented breath when he also noticed Pikachu and Ellie's warm forms on his lap and hers, snoozing away. He went to close his eyes again when quite suddenly the lights popped on and the attendants started to greet every groaning person with a good morning. They all got out of their less than comfortable sleeping positions as they were passed a small complementary breakfast. About thirty minutes later, the plane finally landed and the passengers started to disembark.

_All passengers please disembark in an orderly fashion. If you have a connecting flight to get to, then you can find a wooden board with times of all flights when you step into town. For those of you who are at your destination, welcome to Unova! The Baggage Claim is on the tarmac._

Ash and the group walked down the stairs of the plane's exit to be greeted with a blast of sandy wind to their faces. They were definitely in Lentimas town.

"ACk! hck!" Max coughed loudly with a couple of the others who hadn't braced themselves for the winds.

"Wow, what a gust," Dawn spoke as they finished walking across the tarmac and into the very small town. The clay and straw houses were everywhere and children were running about in thick burlap robes and clothing.

Looking further down, the group could see a Pokemon Center and eagerly walked towards it. They wished to check out their next clue for the fifth token as well as prepare for their travels through Reversal Mountain and to Undella beyond. After getting themselves settled at a couple tables and Ash leaving Pikachu and Ellie to be checked on by Nurse Joy, they let Brock do the honors of once again reading the clue.

"To honor the past, to see a relic as the greatest of treasures. To learn from our past mistakes or the past mistakes of others. These two things are of the same kind," Brock recited from his pokedex. At that time, Pikachu and Ellie ran over after Ash waved to Nurse Joy as a show of thanks.

"That sounds more like a saying or life lesson rather than a clue about a place," Gary mused and leaned against his chair as he closed his eyes in thought.

"I'd say the best bet is that it's a place that's known for ruins, or even lore perhaps," Drew added simply and with a shrug.

"Aw man, there's so many places I could name that have some sort of connection to relics, lore, and ancient times," Iris remarked soon after and gave a slight pout.

"Well good news is we can check out Undella once we get through Reversal Mountain. It's famous for the ruins at the bottom of the bay," Cress smiled.

Everyone was at least happy with that prospect. They would definitely have to do some trial and error to figure out the location of this token. After making sure they were good to go, the group set out towards Reversal Mountain.

zz

The winds were quiet and oddly seemed somewhat absent as everyone walked across the dry landscape. Dry grasses rustled at the touch of their feet and dust lifted from the ground with every step.

"At least the wind stopped," Dawn said cheerily. Piplup was on her shoulder and was being oddly silent, not adding anything for once. Pikachu seemed to notice but downplayed it when Ellie gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah," Max nodded.

"That was actually kinda bothering me," Cilan hummed.

Max turned to him as well as Iris who spoke, "Why's that?"

"It usually isn't a good sign when things are too calm. You know what they say, the calm before the storm?" Cilan expressed.

"Wow you're actually going by sayings now?" Iris giggled and gave Cilan a mischievous look.

"I though that was part of our agreement?!" Cilan squeaked out in defense which only made Iris giggle a bit more.

"I agree with Cilan, also there are literally no pokemon anywhere around us. Like really none," Ash spoke up and caused everyone to look at him.

"That definitely can't be good," Chili mumbled.

"Um, guys?"

"I wonder what could cause all the pokemon to run from the area?" Cress mused.

"Perhaps some sort of drought?" Brock offered.

"Um… **Guys**."

"No, There is still enough sustenance around here to support an ecosystem even with the sparse vegetation. Pokemon around these areas are equipped to handle it," Gary supplied.

"GUYS!"

Everyone froze and turned to look at Paul who was pointing into the distance and staring at them with a nervous glance. A absolutely massive sandstorm was thundering towards them.

Everyone glanced frantically around for someplace to hide and Ritchie was able to point out a roof behind a wall of rock. The group ran towards the very old looking house and got inside to wait out the monstrous dust cloud.

After shutting the large doors behind them, everyone gathered the various chairs and stools scattered about the room and placed them in a kind of circle so they could sit comfortably to wait.

"Must've been that sandstorm that scared all the pokemon away," May spoke out after they had all settled.

"Well not all of them," Ash remarked.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked him soon after,

He glanced sideways as if somewhat looking behind his back, "There are ghost pokemon here."

Right after Ash had said that aloud, tons of laughter echoed in the building.

"Wonderful," Paul muttered in sarcasm.

Piplup glared at Paul as Dawn moved to hold his arm. The small water type cried out in anger and leapt from Dawn's lap before glaring around the room and spraying the air with Bubble Beam.

"Pip pip pip pip pip pip pip lup!" Piplup shouted as the bubbles flew forward. They struck nothing as everyone rose after Dawn to try and figure out why Piplup was acting so strange.

"Piplup! Piplup stop! What's wrong!?" Dawn called out. The penguin pokemon ignored her and started to prepare another attack when Pikachu ran over and grabbed one of Piplup's fins. He promptly got a beak slammed into his head courtesy of a Peck attack.

"Piplup! That wasn't very nice!" Dawn yelled in anger, now that she was getting frustrated.

The noise from outside, coming from the storm banging the shutters against the windows, seemed to have amplified with the increasing stress of the situation until-

"Lup!" Piplup snapped and ran off up some nearby stairs and out of sight. Everyone grew quiet. Pikachu finished rubbing his head before turning to look at Ash with sad eyes. He nodded to his friend before scampering off after Piplup with Ellie trailing behind him.

"Is Pikachu going to talk to Piplup?" Max asked.

Ash nodded and gave Dawn a smile, "No need to worry, okay?"

Dawn nodded but was frowning, "That's when I tend to worry the most."

ZZZ-Pokemon Translator Activate-ZZZ

"Do you know why he's acting so strange?" Ellie whispered as the two mice walked through one of the hallways, one which had floor boards creak and groan even under their small weights.

"I have a clue, but I need to talk to him first," Pikachu replied.

"You seem to be acting as though you've been in his shoes before," Ellie remarked.

Pikachu frowned a bit, "Yeah, thing is I think he's jealous of Paul's relationship with Dawn."

"Huh!?" Ellie stuttered.

"No not like that… It's kinda complicated really. For me… I thought I'd never know that feeling. I used to think humans were without purpose before I met Ash."

"Wait… You don't mean-"

"When Ash and Misty first started getting teased about liking each other, I teased them too, especially Ash. Then I started to realize towards the end of our journey in Johto that they might actually care for each other more than just friends and to be honest I started to have an internal battle with myself that I never really told Ash about."

"Really? What for? It doesn't mean he wouldn't love you less."

Pikachu paused in the hallway and looked at her, "Well yeah… but… I suppose when you've come to know someone like I've known Ash, you almost don't want him or her to bother with others. It's selfish, but true."

"But…"

"Look it's different when you're a starter," Pikachu spoke in slight exasperation. He soon regret his wording.

"I didn't realize… being a starter was so different," Ellie was looking as the ground in slight sadness, "I wouldn't know what it's like, but then again I wouldn't really know what it's like to be caught as a true battler."

"Aww now don't say that. You **are** a true battler," Pikachu sighed.

Ellie shook her head sadly, "Naw, I'm just a pet. I'm sorry for asking."

Pikachu tried to speak again but stopped himself when he felt a presence. He moved closer to Ellie and spoke out to what seemed like thin air, "I know you're there. Show yourself!"

At his call a Litwick faded into view, "Huh… You… You use the arts of the dead ones."

At this particular wording Pikachu and Ellie, sweatdropped. Pikachu let out a breath, "You mean aura, right?"

"Yes… that stuff that belongs to the living."

"It belongs to you too since I could sense you," Pikachu replied.

The Litwick seemed to remain stone-faced, "No it doesn't. Yes it's aura… but it's not mine."

Pikachu and Ellie paled slightly when they realized what the ghost was implying.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry."

The mice let out a calming sigh. Pikachu then looked up, "Have you seen a water type run through here?"

"Oh… he's your friend, isn't he?" Litwick drawled causally

"Yes he is! Do you know where he went? We're really worried," Ellie expressed.

Litwick nodded, "Yeah, the other dudes here have already lead him towards the spirit gate."

Pikachu's and Ellie's mouths dropped open, "What!?"

"Aw man… this is awkward," Litwick sighed and a puff of smoke fled his mouth, "Come on then. Let's go stop them."

The ghost type floated off and Pikachu and Ellie ran off in pursuit. The three pokemon entered a large room; they could see Piplup waddling slowly towards a swirling vortex that had formed in a painting.

"Piplup!" Pikachu called out, which was enough to snap the water type from his trance.

"Why did you bring them here?" One of the other Litwick asked. The rest seemed to become very angry.

"Uh, they asked," The Litwick replied as his flame flickered, "This guy and girl are friends with that guy there."

"So?" The rest of the ghosts cried out at the same time.

Litwick sighed, "Fine, I was pretty sure you'd say that. NIGHTSHADE!" The ghost energy shockwaved out from the small flame on the pokemon's candle. The others cried out in surprise and all fell to the ground, fainted. The Litwick grunted and turned to start floating out of the room, "Come on… before they wake up, guys."

Pikachu, Ellie and Piplup glanced at each other in confusion before following him out. They jogged down the hall on their way back to their trainers when Ellie asked Litwick a question, "Why did you attack your friends?"

Litwick seemingly shrugged, "They aren't my friends. We all just live here together."

"Oh," Ellie replied, "I see."

Litwick let his eyes shine, "I've lived here the longest though. Even when I was human."

Ellie's eyes widened, "You were human?"

"Ghost types are almost always previously human or another pokemon, even hatched ones…" Litwick nodded.

"So you not like them?" Pikachu asked.

"Eh, they're jerks sometimes. You wouldn't happen to know a trainer in need of a ghost type, do ya?" Litwick sweat dropped, "I'm going to be in need of a new residence."

The other three pokemon deadpanned, until Pikachu smiled, "Maybe not a ghost type, but certainly a fire type."

Litwick smiled, "Sweet."

Ellie smiled at the both of them before looking over at Piplup who hadn't spoken a word, "Are you okay, Piplup?"

"No. Dawn doesn't like me as much anymore," Piplup grunted.

Pikachu shook his head, "That's not true. I was telling Ellie how I've been through what you're going through. When Misty left Ash's company after Johto, I was actually surprised at how indifferent I felt. I mean I missed her as a friend, but Ash had cried from saying goodbye."

"What Pikachu is trying to say is, that Dawn will always love you and you have to trust in her ability to make room for Paul, since you are already there in her heart. She needs your support not your fear," Ellie finished with a smile and smiled even greater at Pikachu's stupefied and slightly guilty face. Her smile did diminish a bit from the guilt she saw.

Pikachu placed a paw on Piplup's shoulder, "It'll be okay, pal."

Piplup sniffed a bit before he started to cry a bit comically, "You're right! I'm sorry Dawn! I'm coming!" He then ran off down the hallway as Pikachu and Ellie ran off behind him with smiles on their faces.

Litwick waited only a moment before he grinned broadly, "Bout time for some liveliness in my existence." He giggled somewhat childishly and darted off after the three to join them and check out their human friends.

ZZZ-Pokemon Translator De-Activated-ZZZ

"There they are," Ash nodded as Pikachu and the other pokemon ran down the stairs towards their trainers, "They brought a new friend too."

"Litwick?" Litwick asked as he faded into view in front of Ash's face. Said trainer of course wasn't surprise since he had known where the pokemon was.

"Cool," Chili grinned.

"Pip pip pip lup!" Piplup cried out as he ran and jumped into Dawn's arms.

"Oh Piplup!" Dawn spoke and hugged the pokemon close, "Is everything okay now? Did I make you angry somehow?"

Piplup shook his head swiftly and nestled deeper into Dawn's chest. Ash gave Pikachu a look and he only nodded which put Ash at ease, before telling him Litwick needed a trainer.

"Oo! I'll do it! My team's all fire types so we can really get stronger together," Chili smiled brightly. Litwick nodded and flew over towards Chili and alighted on his shoulder. Chili caught him and released him again afterwards. They noticed that the winds outside had died down so they moved outside and started back towards Reversal Mountain.

zz

The caves were large and expansive. Gary began a long talk about how lava and the growth of minerals within helped to build the walls and shape the inside of the mountain. As it started to get later in the day, Ash helped everyone find a way to the top of the first mountain of the double peaks. They took a tunnel to the top and camped out where they could see the peak of the other mountain. Everyone took this opportunity to train their pokemon. Ash walked off to a open and rocky space to train his own.

zz-Ash-zz

"Alright then, let's go everyone!" Ash cried out and released several poke balls. Absol, Ralts, Houndoom, Luxray, Torterra, Pangoro, Butterfree, Espeon, and Jolteon all were released. Ash smiled and kneeled in front of Absol. "Welcome to the family, Absol. I hope we can all be good friends." After Ash spoke, the rest of the pokemon there cried out happily, with the exception of Ralts, who was quiet and Luxray, who nodded. Absol nodded politely and glanced back up at Ash with happy blue eyes. Before either Ash or Absol realized it, Espeon had wondered closer and leaned into Absol and wiggled his eyebrows before purring slightly. Ash's face deadpanned and Jolteon would've face palmed at his brother's actions if he could, so he settled for rolling his eyes.

"Anyways," Ash hurumphed to get Espeon's attention and turned to face everyone, including Pikachu and Ellie, "Here's what I want, Luxray, practice your electricity on Torterra and Torterra practice speeding up Rock Climb on Luxray while he dodges. Butterfree you practice dodging with Quiver Dance to increase speed, while Houndoom tries to land a Flamethrower. Espeon I need you to teach Ralts how to increase his psychic power. Absol, I would like you to practice your agility and Shadow Claw against Pangoro, who will practice his defenses. Finally…" Ash turned and faced a surprised Ellie, "You and Jolteon will be strengthening your electric attacks on each other since they will cancel out with Lightning rod and Volt absorb."

"Pi?" Ellie asked and pointed to herself.

Ash laughed a bit and nodded, "Of course!" He leaned down and gently undid Ellie's bow, "Now you're ready to train." Ellie's eyes glittered and she nodded before letting some electricity dance off her cheeks.

"Pika!" She smiled and then ran off after Jolteon.

Ash smiled over at Pikachu who was smiling at her disappearing figure, "Alright buddy, how does some special training sound?"

Pikachu cheered and nodded before bounding after Ash who ran towards a stand of rock. He leapt up onto one and grinned, "Okay try and knock me down. Break the rock under me and make me hit the ground, alright?"

"Pikachu Pika-Pi!" Pikachu grinned and charged his cheeks. He used Thunderbolt on the boulder Ash was standing on as the trainer leapt off and to another boulder a bit away as the previous one cracked and exploded.

"Gonna have to be faster than that!" Ash shouted. Ash almost ate his words immediately but he was able to jump away again in time before the rock beneath was broken. This continued for some time as Ash continued leaping and jumping, even flipping off and away from each rock. Pikachu increased his speed in which he used his electric attacks and sent out several Thunderbolts almost in rapid fire. The rock Ash was once on and the one he jumped towards were zapped too quickly for him to react. He struck the ground and summersaulted before coming to a stop.

"Chu pika ka chu!" Pikachu cheered as Ash stood with a smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about! Great job!" Ash nodded before he gestured towards where they had both left the others, "Let's go check on all the others, okay? See how they're doing."

Pikachu ran and leapt to Ash's shoulder as they both turned to go check out the others like Ash had said. They both came back to a distressing scene. All the pokemon were shouting and speaking out in confusion and some in anger as Luxray squirmed and hissed in midair, suspended by Ralt's Psychic attack. The electric types eyes were completely red and glowing; his Rivalry had activated.

"Whoa wait! Stop Ralts!" Ash shouted and ran over. He kneeled, "I know he attacked you guys most likely, but he didn't mean it."

"Tor torterra?" Torterra asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah sorta like Infernape, Torterra."

Ralts almost glared at Ash before he slowly set down the struggling beast. Ash moved forward and cupped Luxray's face in his hands as the electric type growled. "Easy now…" _It must be physical exertion that is the trigger to having his ability overpower him, that and the presence of a male of course._

Luxray's eyes dimmed and he stared into Ash's with confusion.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out, buddy," Ash spoke and stroked behind Luxray's ear, "Just like we helped Infernape before."

Ash turned and looked at Ralts and kneeled. He looked evenly at the psychic type, "I'm wondering if you're ready to share with me why you're so nervous."

Ralts seemed to flinch in surprise, but remained still and calm afterwards. Timidly the pokemon walked closer. He knew now that his new trainer was a knight of Arceus, so if he would ever be able to tell his story, it would be to him. Besides, the knights are there to help people and pokemon with their problems, right? Ralts closed his eyes as calmly as he could before he knew he would be experiencing uncomfortable memories. Ash closed his after placing his hand on the pokemon's head. The memories began.

_zz~Ralts' memories~zz_

_He could remember pens, thousands of pens… Shell from his egg littered his feet. He could see eggs in many of the pens and other young pokemon in the rest. A dark figure was moving around and glancing at a few of the older pokemon amongst the adolescents. It had others come and take a few whimpering ones away. Was this what being alive was like?_

_Then the humans with blue lights came and freed them from the men, which is what Ralts learned were the male humans that had held him captive with the others. Many were taken away to get treated for their trauma, but Ralts slipped away. Humans did things for gain, is what he had learned, there couldn't be any human that did something for the sake of someone other than themselves… there couldn't be._

_zz_

_He found a place to live in the woods on the outskirts of Celestic town. He talked to none of the pokemon there who tried to welcome him into their midst. Only territorial pokemon ever tried to chase out newcomers. He became secluded and withdrawn. He used his psychic power to chase away people who wandered too close. The young pokemon didn't know how to care for himself, so he became dirty, sick, hungry, until one day he met a Guardian… He knew this human was good now yet it confused him. He still didn't understand why Arceus trusted one of the evil humans and he was pretty certain he never would. Why did these other pokemon love the Guardian so?_

_zz~End of Memory~zz_

Ash slowly opened his eyes as the rest of his pokemon watched him anxiously. Ralts didn't open his eyes and kept his head bowed. _So he was young, maybe a year or two old, though like most pokemon, he aged faster than humans._ Ash thought to himself before he pulled Ralts into his arms and close to his chest. _An Egg mill… Those horrible people, breeding pokemon for profit._ Ash held the pokemon at arm's length, "I'm sorry you've been without a parent, Ralts and that you know so little about the world. Not all humans are like those men. We can be your family now and teach you everything you need to know. Right guys?"

"Tor!"

"Esp!"

"Jolt!"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu and Ellie cried out together.

"Absol!"

"Goro!"

"Doom!"

"Freeeheheheee!"

Luxray nodded his head and a small smile tried to form on his muzzle.

Ralts looked up and at everyone there before glancing into Ash's eyes.

"I know it's a big job for any of us to take the place of a mother or father, but give us a chance to at the very least," Ash nodded.

Ralts was still for a moment before the pokemon nodded back and hugged his waist. Ash could feel the emotion pulsing through his body from Ralts' aura. Ralts seemed very confused after hugging Ash for the love and good emotions he felt coming from the human were filled with happiness and positivity. Ralts couldn't control himself from spinning a bit with a smile on his face.

Ash grinned, "That's the spirit." He stood and nodded to everyone, "You all did a great job to day. Let's keep it up, alright?" All the pokemon present, cried out in unison as Ash retrieved their poke balls, "I want everyone to continue their training at the tree, right? Venusaur is still monitoring everyone, isn't he?" After an affirmative nod from the group, he thanked them all and returned them promptly. Pikachu and Ellie leapt to his shoulders as they made their way back to the campsite.

zz-Together-zz

Everyone was sitting and talking as Brock finished cooking some sausages for the group as a treat after dinner. Ash was gazing at his folded cloak as the others talked some. Eventually Misty spoke up after she had watched him sitting quietly.

"You thinking about something?" Misty asked with a half smile, somewhat knowing what he was thinking about. This question brought everyone's attention since they had also entered a lull in their own conversations.

Ash nodded with his brow furrowed, "I'm wondering how we're going to get away from Team Plasma. I don't even know who these so called Ninja freaks are. I was also worried about N and his sisters."

"Yes, I am worried for our dear friend. Team Plasma didn't particularly like him," Cilan nodded in concern.

"I wonder if N even knows that Ghetsis is out," Iris sighed.

"Doubtful, if he's been traveling," Drew remarked. Everyone had been told about N as they had gotten into Unova. It had been one of their various conversations as they traveled.

"Well if we see him, we definitely need to warn him," Ash nodded as everyone nodded in agreement.

They talked a bit more about their future travels before going to bed.

zz

After a lot of traveling, the group knew they were close to exiting the tunnels and entering Undella town. They walked through another tunnel that was cracked and dusty; they could see light pouring in from the outside and walked a bit faster when…

-Crack-

Everyone froze as more cracks started to thread their way about the inside of the tunnel.

"This can't be good. Volcanic tunnels are fragile and can completely collapse if conditions are right. There's also no telling how far down the fall would be," Gary rambled.

Ash focused and let his aura vision start to trace its way down the areas below them to see how high up they were, but his attempt was cut off by a scream.

"Dawn!" The shout of terror came from Paul's throat as he saw Dawn glide down through a hole that had formed beneath her. He dove and snatched her hand.

"Paul!" Dawn cried out after her shock had faded some. She was looking up into his face as the others tried to move carefully over to the pair. She could also see cracks forming beneath his chest and body since he was leaning on the edge of the opening she had fallen through.

"Hang on!" Paul shouted and started to use all his strength to pull her up.

"You'll fall," Dawn whispered.

Paul felt her voluntarily start to loosen her grip in an attempt to save him from her fate. He shouted somewhat angrily, "That's not fair! You made me cross that bridge in the Snowpoint Temple with you, even though there was a chance you could've fallen too." Her hand slipped through his and he used his other hand to grab her forearm before she could fall. "Let me take that chance too!"

Dawn stared up at him in a bit of shock and then horror as the ground crumbled beneath him and they both tumbled into the darkness. They could hear their friends' shouts before they vanished.

zz-The rest-zz

"No!" May screamed out as Drew pulled her close. Everyone was pressed against the wall of the tunnel as they stared at the hole their two friends had fallen through.

"Ash, can you sense them?" Misty asked in worry.

Ash stood silently and closed his eyes. A wind blew in from the outside and blustered his cloak slightly. After a few tense minutes, he opened them.

"They're alive, but hurt," Ash mumbled, "We need to get down there somehow. I can't tell from here how hurt they are."

"Let's get outside and use Steelix and Krookodile to dig into where they are," Brock nodded.

"Good plan," Ritchie nodded.

The group carefully crept to the exit and started their way down the mountainside as quick as possible.

zz-Dawn and Paul-zz

He opened his eyes slowly and immediately wished he hadn't woken up yet. His side was aching horribly and his vision was somewhat blurry. At least he thought it was blurry. Because the darkness was so thick, he could hardly see anything at all. It was then he remembered, _Dawn_. Frantically he pushed himself up and started to feel around, ignoring the pain that stabbed his chest and left arm. He felt the seam of clothing and after a moment he discerned it was Dawn's back pocket of her jeans. He ignored the embarrassment that wanted to flush his system and carefully felt up to her shoulder and face. He shook her very very carefully, just in case her neck, Arceus forbid, was damaged.

"Dawn. Dawn!" Paul spoke out in the darkness. His heart almost jumped into his throat when he heard her soft groan. "Dawn please wake up. Just tell me if you're hurt badly or not. If you can."

Dawn woke and groaned out a response, "Paul… you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Paul fibbed slightly, "How about you?" He felt her lean up some and he helped to support her.

"My leg hurts a lot. Everything's sore," Dawn whispered, "Do you know how far we fell?"

"Not a clue," Paul replied truthfully. He furrowed his brow, "I'm going to feel around and see if we can go anywhere."

"Be careful, don't fall again," Dawn whispered.

Paul stood and started around by carefully shuffling his feet and having his hands out. After a while of doing this and bumping into rocky walls, Paul discovered they were somewhat trapped in a pit. He came back over a sat on the ground next to Dawn.

"Trapped, huh?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Paul spoke and nodded even in the dark.

"The others will come for us," Dawn smiled and let out a breath.

"Mhm," Paul sighed.

"It's good to hear you have so much confidence in everyone now," Dawn said.

Paul chuckled slightly even though it hurt, "I would be kinda insane not to trust you all now."

Dawn giggled in the dark, "Yeah I guess you've got a point."

Dawn scooted closer and leaned on Paul's chest. She felt his heart rate increase before settling back down. Listening to his heart beat, helped her forget the pain in her leg.

Paul was in pain from her leaning on his chest. He was suspicious that his once broken rib had been broken again; however, her resting against him was worth it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers. He couldn't see her eyes open in slight surprise or the smile that spread the width of her face after his actions. Their hands became interlocked after another moment of silence.

"What do you think will happen to us?" Dawn asked suddenly.

Paul sighed, "Eventually Ash and the others will find us and then we'll really get to see how hurt we are."

"Well yeah, but that's not exactly what I meant," Dawn murmured.

Paul was quiet a moment before he asked, "What did you mean then?"

"I meant **us** us," Dawn replied. She was fearful of the moment of silence that passed.

"I don't know I guess. I know I care a lot about you. I suppose even if we never become anything more. I certainly will remain your friend if you'll allow it."

"Of course… so you really do care."

"Yes. Do you think I'd be in a volcano tunnel's pit otherwise?"

Dawn chuckled, "Another good point." She froze when she felt Paul's lips press against her forehead.

"You made yourself a part of me. A part I was once sure I didn't need," Paul replied calmly.

Dawn's eyes watered as she smiled into his chest. They flinched when they heard and felt rumbling.

zz-Together-zz

"You sure?"

"Yes, right through here. Steelix and Krookadile first then Excadrill and Sandslash as we get closer," Ash instructed.

Both he and Brock nodded to their pokemon and Steelix and Krookadile dove into the mountainside as they burrowed forward. The group crawled in after them. Ash directed the two pokemon carefully and eventually Ash asked them to stop and commanded Sandslash and Excadrill to dig some towards Paul and Dawn's location. He could sense that they were closer. They broke through a hollow spot and light poured into the pit Paul and Dawn were in.

"Guys?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, Paul! Are you okay?" Iris questioned worriedly.

"We're not sure actually," Paul replied.

Paul helped Dawn limp over to the hole and aided her to wiggle through. After he made sure she was safe on the other side, he started to make his own way through. He groaned slightly at the pressure of the rock against his chest. He wheezed a bit as he was pulled through by his friends. Krookadile carried Dawn as they made their way out of the cave.

They all sat down as Brock looked over the couple. "I imagine your rib is broken again, Paul."

"Figured," He grunted. He flinched hard and growled suddenly when Brock touched his left arm.

"Oops, sore?" Brock asked.

"That's an understatement," Paul snapped due to the pain.

"Okay and your leg is hurt. Other than that you both have some cuts and bruises," Brock nodded and kneeled next to Dawn. He softly rubbed over the spot and Dawn whimpered slightly and grit her teeth, "Seems it might be broken."

Ash stared at Dawn intently as she spoke.

"I'm going to get in the team's way, waiting for a broken leg."

"We may be disqualified," Drew mused with a frown, "Regardless it doesn't stop the fact that we need to continue traveling to heal the hearts."

"I'm the one that needs to heal them," Ash replied.

"Yes, but we're in the prophecy for a reason," Paul added from his seat.

Ash sighed as he gained a determined look from Misty.

"He's right and you know it," She nodded.

Ash grunted and walked forward towards Dawn, "Then let's speed things up."

"But Ash!" Dawn shouted, "You can't heal a broken bone, can you?"

Ash looked up at Dawn, "Honestly, I'm not sure, but if I can only heal one injury here, it needs to be your leg. Paul can still walk easily enough."

"And you?" Gary asked Ash and crossed his arms.

"I'll be fine. My power has been increasing over time. Slowly I'm feeling more energy inside of me. I suppose that's a part of being an Aura Master one day," Ash nodded and kneeled in front of Dawn. He placed his hands on her leg and let his power flow out and into her extremity. Dawn gasped at the warmth that flushed through her. Everyone heard a snap and Dawn bravely clentched her teeth and only let tears bubble at the corners of her eyes. The blue around her leg and Ash started to disappear and Ash finally opened his eyes again. "There, it's done." He groggily stood and took deep breaths, "A stop in Undella will be needed obviously."

"Agreed," Everyone spoke out in unison.

Dawn stood and tested her leg, surprised at how good it felt. Though it was still sore and tender, it felt much much better than before. Paul was still hurting but refused Ash's help since he could tell his friend was tired.

They all started down the road, carrying their tired selves after returning their pokemon.

zz

It was near the outskirts of the city that they worked to pick up the pace. As they saw the town in the distance they simultaneously heard a cry or shriek or sorts. Everyone snapped their heads up towards a nearby dead tree. They watched worriedly as a small bird pokemon cried out and was pushed from a nest at the top of the tree.

"Togekiss, catch it!" Dawn shouted and tossed her sphere. Togekiss complied and caught the pokemon, saving it from a nasty fall. As Dawn's pokemon came close to the ground, everyone could see it was a Vullaby.

"Makes sense. I mean Vullaby are a species of pokemon like a couple other large predator birds that have their young fight each other for their place in the nest. The other falls to their death or dies of starvation," Gary explained

May frowned, "So sad."

"Vull?" Vullaby cried out and looked up at Dawn as Togekiss drew nearer.

"Hey little one," Dawn spoke and stroked the few feathers on the pokemon's head, "I guess you got the boot, huh?"

Vullaby shrieked out and stared at the nest and cried out at her mother who was watching the group with suspicious eyes. She seemed to not even notice her crying child.

"Why is she ignoring Vullaby?" Max asked in sadness.

"It's just how their species work. Vullaby is theoretically dead to her. I suppose food is hard to come by around here," Gary replied.

"Hey, I'll be there for you. I mean Glameow is still growing, but you can come with me and be okay," Dawn smiled and scratched the bird's back. The Vullaby turned to looked at her with teary eyes. She smiled and pointed a poke ball at Togekiss to return her, "Would it be okay if I captured you? That way I can care for you easily. See it's safe, right Togekiss?"

"Toge!" Togekiss cried out happily as she disappeared into the red beam.

Vullaby eyed the spot Togekiss once was before nodding and crying out happily, while reaching towards Dawn with her wings. Dawn scooped her up and hugged her as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Welcome to the family," Dawn smiled and caught the bird swiftly.

Everyone congratulated her before hurrying and continuing towards Undella.

zz

"My my, Fell down part of the mountain, hm?" A Nurse spoke as she lead the group through the hospital.

"Yes ma'am," Paul replied.

"I see," The Nurse nodded and then gestured to a room with several chairs, "Everyone can wait here. Mr. Rebelledo and Mrs. Berlitz, please continue following me."

"We'll be here," Brock nodded and Paul and Dawn nodded back as they were escorted further into the building.

"I wanted to go check the bay for those ruins while we're here. We'll probably have to wait a bit for Paul's injuries to heal if he has broken anything. The doctors can set the bones and maybe later I can speed their healing up," Ash spoke.

"I can tell you're restless, so I'll come with you," Misty nodded.

"Yeah, I'll follow along," Gary added.

"I need to increase our stock of food," Cilan spoke up.

"I'll go with you," Iris smiled.

"Okay, sounds good. The rest of us will stay right here and wait for Paul and Dawn," Brock expressed and sat in a chair.

The groups separated to do their duties.

zz-Ash, Misty, Gary-zz

"Know anything about the bay ruins?" Ash asked Gary as they walked, "I mean I saw it once but things were crazy with Team Rocket and I didn't learn much about the place or its history."

Gary nodded, "The Unova Survival Crisis… I figured you were involved with that. Then again where the Team Rocket Trio is, you seem to be not too far away. Anywho, according to information so far recovered, the ruins are from an ancient civilization around a thousand years ago. It was most likely a port for several other more powerful civilizations and with the help of the Kami Trio, was able to keep most poor weather away. Some event caused the Kami Trio to relocate, perhaps their dispute caused that. They became dormant on or near Milos Island and it's theorized that the ruins became ruins because of a bad storm."

"How sad," Misty murmured before confusion came to her face, "Why are we checking this place out again? Certainly this isn't where they'd have the token."

"Nah, Maybe a heart or at the very least new info about what we need to do and such. Ya never know," Ash shrugged as the reached the beach. It was the afternoon so people were still out and enjoying the sun. Ash nodded to Misty and Gary before going to change. He dove into the water afterwards, leaving Pikachu and Ellie with Misty and Gary on the beach.

zz-Misty and Gary-zz

"Come on out Meditite," Gary spoke and released the pokemon. Misty had already released some of her pokemon and were letting them swim. Her Buziel, Tentacool, Sealo, Seaking, and Staryu were stretching their legs so to speak, while Pikachu and Ellie played with them.

The two trainers were sitting on some wooden stakes, with Meditite at Gary's feet, when someone approached.

"Hey."

Gary turned and looked up to lock eyes with a boy his age with a Machoke behind him. The kid had blond spiky hair with blue eyes; he actually looked a lot like Gary.

"Yeah?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's battle! We've locked eyes, so we have to!" The boy grinned somewhat maliciously.

"Not that old thing. That declaration was abolished a two decades ago. I'm not in the mood for a battle," Gary replied and waved the other boy off. Misty was watching the blond with suspicion.

"Pah, we're going to battle or my name isn't, Zachary Germane," Zach snorted.

Gary stiffened up and Meditite took notice.

"Zach? As in Zach from Pallet town?" Gary asked in confusion.

Zach flinched and narrowed his eyes, "How'd you know that?"

"It's me… you know?" Gary explained and then deadpanned, "Gary Oak… Ring a bell?"

Zach face was filled with slight shock, "Gary? Geez, I didn't realize you could snag a girlfriend with all the fangirls tailing you."

Gary and Misty facefaulted.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Misty shouted.

"Red's right," Gary grunted.

"Oh figured," Zach smirked.

"He's even more of a jerk than you were," Misty huffed.

Gary's eyes narrowed and he glared slightly at Misty, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"So you too chicken to battle or not, Garrison?" Zach chuckled and his Machoke followed suit.

Gary huffed, "No, I'm just relaxing and waiting for a friend. Meditite is chilling too. The waves are nice and calm to listen to."

"Who you waiting for?"

"Ash."

"…Oh still hanging around that dud?"

Gary flinched as Misty marched forward. He knew she had to be seeing red.

"What'd you call my boyfriend?"

"Wait, you're **Ash's **girl? No way," Zach grunted, "He was such a klutz. You feel sorry for him or something?"

"No! What, you've never tripped before? You perfect or something?" Misty growled.

"I still don't get you Zach, why have you always disliked Ash so much?" Gary grumbled and actually cut off Misty. The water trainer watched Gary with intrigue as the rest of her pokemon that could, gathered nearer.

"He wasted a good opportunity. He could've done so much better," Zach replied evenly, "He was the Master's kid… He could've accomplished so many things and tried so much harder to be greater, but he didn't. No, instead he didn't take things seriously and he wasted his chance to learn more before his dad left him and everyone else."

"Who are you to decide how he should live his life?" Gary growled, "I think you were jealous of Ash and mad at Red for leaving Pallet. He broke your heart by leaving the town. He was your hero and heroes don't abandon their loved ones. Here's the funny thing though, Ash has grown and gone on to do great things without his father's help and he was able to let go of his father leaving him… his own father… and you? You can't let go."

"Karate Chop!"

Gary felt the breath leave his lungs once the hand of Machoke had slammed into his chest and sent him crashing into the sand.

"Med!"

"Gary!" Misty shouted at her fallen friend and rounded on Zach, "Who do you think you are!? You know good and well that's illegal to attack a person with a pokemon except in self-defense!"

Zach sneered, "So what? Your word against mine."

"Let me properly introduce myself, I'm Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym. Wanna try that again?" Misty huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"A Gym leader? Ash snagged a Gym leader?" Zach asked in surprise.

Misty snorted, "Is it **that** surprising? I think you're fooling yourself. You know just how strong a person Ash is-"

"He's spineless," Zach snapped.

Misty was going to retaliate when she heard Gary soothing Meditite who was hovering over Gary's form. The professor was trying to pull himself back up, though he was still out of breath and knew there would be a large bruise on his chest.

"It's okay…" Gary wheezed slightly, "I'll be fine, Meditite."

Meditite lowered his head after nodding silently. He turned and started walking towards Machoke, a dark shadow hiding his eyes. "MEDI!" The pokemon suddenly shouted and started to glow. Moment later, Medicham stood before the trainers and started glowing red. His knee then glowed blue as he lunged towards Machoke and jammed his kneecap into the pokemon's chin. Machoke toppled backwards from the Revenge attack and was out cold much to Zach's surprise.

"Mediti- I mean Medicham," Gary murmured, "You sure are strong, pal." Medicham turned and walked over to Gary, offering his support to further help Gary off the ground.

"Whatever," Zach grunted and returned his downed pokemon, "I will become the Pokemon Master one day, whether I have to beat the current one or one of those veterans in the Master Challenge, I will reach my goal."

"Then you might be battling any of us."

Zach froze and turned to look over his shoulder at Gary and Misty who were unable to hide their smirks.

"What do you-"

"Ash, Misty, me, and more of our friends are one of the teams in the Master Challenge. Thought you knew," Gary spoke and suddenly seemed to revert to a familiar condescending tone he used to use on Ash.

"Liar," Zach grunted.

Gary whipped out his pokedex and flashed his four tokens which shone digitally on the screen and spun in place. Zach's mouth dropped open comically.

"I think you made a big miscalculation on your part," Gary smiled calmly.

Zach was about to speak, when he heard something and he and the other two there turned and looked.

A Floatzel leapt high out of the ocean with Ash riding on his back, "Not **that** high, Floatzel!"

"Float zel zel!"

zz-Ash-zz

Ash was tired from healing Dawn's leg so instead of relying on his king's power, he let out Floatzel and had him take him deeper. It would only be a quick look anyway; holding his breath, and griping the small water-proof camera Gary had given him, they made their way towards the ruins. Eventually they found themselves at the bottom of the bay and Ash could feel his breath running out. Floatzel swam powerfully towards an opening and both their heads burst forth from the surface within an unwater cave in the ruins.

Ash took a few breaths and started treading water. Floatzel floated silently close by as Ash's eyes started to scan the pictures and symbols he saw carved on the walls about him.

He was somehow able to decipher what the pictures were saying and Ash wasn't really surprised. Ash pulled out the camera and took a few shots. He held his breath and mentally asked Floatzel to bring him to the surface.

zz-Cilan and Iris-zz

The couple walked out from the grocery store with a few bags of supplies. Cilan noticed someone in front of the pair and warned Iris.

"Iris, watch out!" Cilan called out. Iris flinched and stopped herself from bumping into said person, since she had been talking to Cilan only seconds before.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Iris spoke and looked up to find the person before her was quite familiar. Cilan also knew the person before them.

"Cynthia?"

zz-?-zz

"You made a poor poor choice, Jack. It's a shame really. **This** is what they call a Rank Nine Ranger now a days?"

"…"

"That's good. It's probably best you don't speak right now. Not that you can easily at the moment. That jaw looks pretty busted."

"I can speak just fine," Jack Walker growled at the familiar black suited man before him.

"Hmph, Yes… speaking of talking… You did give me an idea, Walker."

Jackie's face turned confused and nervous underneath his stone-faced appearance.

"Those Orre spies might be a good back up… That young man, Wes, right? He's a pretty well known trainer in the region and it would be a shame for him to never again see the light of day. Perhaps I could add to my future bargaining pool… However-" Giovanni pulled the gun from his vest and pointed it right at Jackie's head.

The Rank Nine Ranger glared up at the head of Team Rocket with defiant eyes which were soon filled with horror. Giovanni aimed and shot the G-man, who was one of a few that were tied up next to Jackie, in the head. The soldier struck the ground and breathed no more.

"No!" Jackie shouted in instinct.

"A common G-man however is but a leech, don't you agree? What would the League sacrifice or trade for one man or woman who isn't one of their best?" Giovanni rambled and glanced at Jackie who was staring silently at his dead comrade. His other allies were staring at the ground, preferring not to see the gun if they happened to be next.

Giovanni smiled more to himself than for the benefit of the prisoners before him, "I'll answer that for you-"

"Nothing."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Okay! So what'd you guys think? Sorry for some cliffies of sorts, really I consider these more like little teasers rather than a true cliffhanger. Most of them will be answered/completed in the next chapter.**

**I have a quick question for all of you :D Here it is: There aren't too many fairy type pokemon, right? Ash has a Ralts right now that is planned to become a Gallade, which would mean he would lose his only fairy type pokemon. After looking over the other fairy types, The only ones I could imagine Ash owning would be a Gardevoir or maybe maybe a Carbinx. Would everyone be okay with Ash owning a Gardevoir as well? or perhaps you prefer Carbinx? Should I put up a poll for this or just let you guys answer in the reviews? It's not a major issue just a little thing I had been thinking about. Lol I said I had A question. :P Okay that's all.**

**ZZZ**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**Guest: I was wondering will you explain more about Iris' Dragon Ability.**

**NoSignal: Yes I shall ^^**

**Great: I noticed Ash doesn't have psychic types, so maybe you could give him a Sigilyph or an Elgyem ( I prefer the Sigilyph). A Joltik would be appreciated as well. And Misty could catch an Alomomola. Any other requests of Pokemon captures, eh maybe later. Anyway Looking forward to more!  
PS Would you consider giving one or two Legendary Pokemon to Ash to help him against A) Evil forces of Team Rocket and B) Tobias' Legendary Pokemon? I would love for him to have Zekrom or Victini. ****PSS N is one of the descendants of Aura Guardians, right?**

**NoSignal: Okay, Ash happens to have Ralts and Espeon so he does have some psychic types :) As for Joltik, I had been planning for him to get one, but it's personality was turning into something too much like Nincada/Ninjask. That and a couple other issues mean Ash will not be getting a Joltik ;) As for Alomomola, you'll have to see.**

**Ash will be catching one legendary, but I won't say more than that. I wish I could but it's important I don't.**

**N? Mayyyyybbeeeee... :P You'll see.**

**Lizzy: Oh, I started to read your fanfic and I've read all the others arcs already. I am waiting for the next chapter, continue soon :)**

**NoSignal: Welcome to the Master Challenge! Your wish has been granted!**

**Favs and Followers: Thanks so much for all of you who silently read this story as well. I don't think I say that enough. I value every review but I also am happy to see people follow, fav, etc. Even you all out there who are reading and haven't reviewed, faved, followed yet(my ghost readers as I call them) Thanks so much!**

**Also I'm glad to see so many people still following. Though we have a ways to reclaim what we had in Sinnoh [92 follows versus 48 for Unova(as of now)] Thanks for everyone's support :)**

**ZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Dawn: Vullaby**

**Chili: Litwick**

**ZZZ**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	3. Zachary Germane

Day Count: 122

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zach was quite shocked to be honest. Ash Ketchum had always been quite scrawny as a kid, not hugely athletic except climbing and running like most children. To put it simply, he wasn't the top pick for a game of football or other sport. At least, the Ash Zach remembered. _Was it really the same kid?_

"Ash?" Zach asked somewhat skeptically as Ash came over and stood beside Misty and Gary. Ash actually looked decent. He hadn't only been training his pokemon. He wasn't crazy buff or something and of course he had aged, but for where Zach remembered Ash starting, it would be easy to think he was someone else. If it weren't for those birthmarks.

"Yeah? Do I know you?" Ash asked and scratched the back of his head in a wholly innocent manner. He tried using his aura to figure out who was in front of him but he was still worn out.

Zach brought his mouth into a thin line and Gary ended up answering for him.

"This is Zach… You know? The one we grew up with?" Gary asked and his eyes darted between Ash and Zach. The researcher was actually quite curious as to how Ash would react.

"Zach…" Ash murmured. Said individual couldn't tell what the raven-haired trainer before him was thinking. His attention was diverted slightly when he saw the Floatzel, Ash had come in on, laying on the ground. The gym leader's Buziel came over and accidentally bumped noses with the otter, causing him to jump up quickly in embarrassment and flop over onto his back. Zach caught Ash's eye who turned and smiled at Floatzel.

"So we finally found someone who can get behind that cool guy act you put on huh?" Ash grinned cheekily and promptly got a fierce Water Gun to the face.

"Floatzel zel float!" Floatzel snapped angrily and turned away sulking. Buziel only tilted her head in confusion.

"That your Floatzel?"

Ash turned back towards Zach and tilted his own head, "Yeah. It is."

Another silence came between the four people there. Pikachu had been sitting behind Misty, almost glaring at Zach. While Ellie was watching with mild weariness on her features. Gary wasn't too surprised at how awkwardly this conversation was going; Zach had bullied Ash a lot when they were kids. Not as frequently as Gary, but when he did, it was way way worse things than Gary ever had allowed from himself. It was comparable to teasing versus flat out being cruel.

"Well, I'm outta here," Zach muttered and turned to walk away.

"It was… nice seeing you, Zach."

Zach froze and glanced over his shoulder at Ash. Misty was staring at her boyfriend in confusion and Gary looked like he had gotten slapped with a Magikarp tail.

Zach snorted, "Nice huh?"

Misty then saw Ash clench his fist. She realized he was trying **very** hard to be nice himself.

"Yes."

"Arceus, you were always a terrible liar. You know how many times me and my buddies got busted for things because you couldn't keep your mouth shut in front of your **mommy**?" Zach grunted and folded his arms.

Misty could see Ash's knuckles starting to turn white. She glanced up at his face and was surprised at the calm she saw. He seemed to be slowly becoming more and more disciplined as time went on; if it was back in the early days, he would've shouted angrily at whoever was talking like that. Ash though, did have a limit.

"I hope 'Misty of Ceraulan city' doesn't mind a momma's boy. She doesn't have much of a choice in your case, huh?"

Ash marched forward after that and stood inches from Zach's face. The blond glared into Ash's eyes but couldn't stop from being mildly intimidated by the glare he got in return.

"Don't talk about Misty," Ash growled, "Don't talk about Gary, my friends, my mother… If you have any sense of honor or pride in yourself. I could care less what you think or say about me, but don't cross that line."

"I'm really scared," Zach said flatly, "How about we settle this with a battle, hm? Before you go all primitive on me and punch me like someone without restraint."

"You can't battle to settle a score. It's looked down upon," Ash muttered.

"Fine, we're just battling then. It's not like if you win, which you won't, that I'll be your friend or something."

"But so long as there is malice behind the battle, it's wrong," Ash grunted and folded his arms. He knew all too well what battling without restraint looked like; he had almost died to stop that display too.

"Still as much a stick in the mud as you used to be," Zach sighed, "Fine, I'm out. You're all wasting my time."

"Correction, you came to **us**. You were wasting **our** time," Gary spoke out and folded his arms as well.

"Smart-ass," Zach hissed.

Floatzel ran up behind Ash and gripped his shoulder, "Floatzel float zel zel float zel."

Ash sighed, "You sure?"

"Float."

"Zach, fine. I'll battle you," Ash spoke out.

Zach turned and looked over Ash and his Floatzel, "Fine."

zz

"This will be a battle between Zach Germane versus Ash Ketchum both from the town of Pallet, Kanto. It will be a three on three battle, no substitutions, no mega evolutions. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Ash nodded. He was now fully clothed and out of his trunks.

"Yeah **Oak**," Zach replied almost spitting out Gary's name.

Gary completely ignored the jab, "Alright then, both trainers choose your pokemon and- Begin!"

"Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash shouted and threw the pokeball.

"Poliwrath, let's take 'em down!" Zach cried out and tossed his own sphere.

Talonflame burst out from his poke ball with his wings wrapped around him. He then opened them with a quick flick and let embers dance around his form. The flame bird cried out a challenge to his opponent.

Poliwrath was kneeling on the ground and when he heard the call of Talonflame, he spread his arms wide and flexed his muscles.

"Talonflame, Agility!" Ash commanded. Talonflame nodded before he started to dart rapidly around Poliwrath.

"Bubble Beam," Zach spoke out. Poliwrath let lose the stream of bubbles and foam in Talonflame's direction. The bubbles popped and sparkled in the sunlight.

Ash didn't even have to tell Talonflame to dodge. The bird spun and dove under the beam before strafing left.

"Flame Charge!" Ash snapped. Talonflame was engulfed in flames and charged toward Poliwrath at a rapid pace.

"Protect! Then Double Slap!" Zach shouted. Poliwrath brought up a shield quickly and Talonflame bounced off slightly as his flames disappeared. Poliwrath brought back his hand to start his assault, when-

"Me First!" Ash commanded. Talonflame's body glowed green and Poliwrath faltered. The water type was then battered multiple times with Talonflame's wings as the bird used the stolen Double Slap attack. "Back up and be in standby." Talonflame screeched after the attack and took a couple of flaps to get back and start circling.

"Mind Reader, Hypnosis," Zach smiled. Poliwrath's eyes flashed from pink to red.

"Counter shield!" Ash snapped. Zach's smile dropped and he was staring at Ash in confusion. Talonflame's mouth opened wide as a Flamethrower shot out and the bird started to twist and flip in midair with the help of Acrobatics. With the speed Talonflame had accumulated, he looked like a pulsing and flaming star as the waves of Hypnosis bounced and broke up before they even got close. "Flare Blitz!" Talonflame whipped out of a spin and turned towards Poliwrath. The flames of his previous attack still coated him and turned a hot and intense blue before he rocketed towards and slammed into Poliwrath. The amphibian tumbled backwards and stilled; he got up with effort.

Zach was furious. He hadn't even gotten a hit off yet. _How could Ketchum be this good?_

"Submission!" Poliwrath leapt up with his arms outstretched to grab Talonflame, which was successful. Talonflame cried out when he found himself pinned to the ground. "Hyperbeam!"

Ash growled as the move charged up. Leave it to Zach to use a move at such close range. It reminded Ash too much of his battle against Sho's Raichu. He felt Pikachu's grip on his shoulder tense and he knew his buddy was thinking the same thing, "Double Team, Quick Wing."

Talonflame suddenly vanished from Poliwrath's grip and appeared behind the water type with several other copies. The bird's wings glowed white as he darted forward rapidly with a Steel Wing attack. Poliwrath only barely got to see Talonflame's form before he was out cold and facedown.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Talonflame is the victor of the round!" Gary shouted. Talonflame chirped and chittered happily as it flew around in circles. It came over to Ash and landed on his other shoulder since Ellie was sitting on the ground and Floatzel was standing behind Ash with his arms crossed and his eyes on Zach.

"Great work, Talonflame!" Ash smiled and scratched under the bird's chin, making him spread his wings and chatter in contentment.

Zach silently returned his fallen pokemon and pulled out another sphere, "Lucky run. Rhydon, go!"

Ash frowned a bit but kept his face relatively even, "We'll see. Marowak, come on out!"

Marowak opened his eyes and saw a pale belly in his face. He placed a finger to his mouth as he traced his eyes upwards to finally see Rhydon's face glaring at him. Marowak sweat dropped and waved kindly. Rhydon snorted out a breath and it slightly blustered the smaller ground type.

"You going for irony here with the under dog?" Zach shook his head, "How cliche."

Ash grunted, "You read too much into things."

"Round two, begin!" Gary shouted.

"Rhydon, Bulldoze!" Zach snapped, trying to get ahead. Rhydon lifted up his foot to slam it down on Marowak's face.

"Bone Rush, trip him," Ash replied back. Marowak quite rapidly brought out his attack and the staff blocked Rhydon's foot. The ground type twisted the bone staff and caused Rhydon to topple over onto his left side. "Brick Break!"

"Hammer Arm! Crush him!" Zach growled. Marowak's right glowing arm intercepted Rhydon's right arm that had started glowing red. The two pushed against each other for a moment, before Marowak was tossed back and flipped before landing on his feet a distance away. "Stone Edge! trap him!" Before Marowak could react, he found himself trapped in a ring of high stones. "Charge Surf." Rhydon opened his mouth and started to build up the orb of water energy in his mouth. It took a moment since it was a type of move that was difficult for Rhydons to learn.

"Marowak, break out with Power-up Punch!" Ash shouted above the building energy of Surf. Marowak's fists turned red and he started to punch the rocks around him viciously. Then the water started to come. A massive wave was crashing towards Marowak, still within his prison. "Marowak! Brick Break!" Marowak crashed his fist through one of the rocks, breaking it in half. "Climb and attack!"

Zach was watching with a dumfounded expression on his face. Marowak leapt from the broken rock to the top of the taller rocks, before taking a mighty jump over the waves churning. The ground type's fist was alight with white energy as it collided with Rhydon's equally stupefied face. With the power of several Power-up Punches behind the attack, Rhydon crashed into the ground and rolled a couple times to boot.

"Get up! Get up now and use Ice Beam!" Zach yelled angrily. Rhydon struggled to prop himself on his arms, his belly still touching the ground as the Ice Beam shot from his maw.

"Dig," Ash snapped. Marowak had landed from the attack since the waves had passed and entered the ocean or absorbed into the sand. At his daddy's command, he dove into the soft sand as the Ice Beam froze over the hole he had made. Only seconds later, he popped out of the ground and slapped the side of Rhydon's face with his bonemerang. That knocked the beast out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Marowak is the winner of this round!" Gary spoke aloud. He was pleased with Ash's choices thus far and the look on Zach's face was priceless. The guy had to be absolutely steaming. He had hardly landed a hit. Misty was simply smiling.

Marowak ran over to Ash's legs and hugged them. His tail wagged as Ash patted his head, "Amazing job, Marowak. Truly amazing." Marowak nuzzled his head deeper into Ash's legs.

Zach watched with bitterness. He was absolutely furious that Ash was dancing circles around him._ Counter shield? Quick Wing? Using **his** Stone Edge to their advantage? Who was this kid?_ Zach calmed his raging thoughts and pulled out his last poke ball, "So that yellow punk on your shoulder is your starter, right?"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and sent a shock down Ash's arm. The trainer huffed, "He's not a 'yellow punk'. He's Pikachu and yes he's my starter."

Zach nodded, "It's about time you saw a real starter. The kind people **on time** get. Come on out, Charizard!"

The poke ball opened and the dragon-like pokemon roared very loudly. He bared his fangs and held his claws at the ready.

"Still not as loud as our Charizard," Ash murmured softly to Pikachu who snorted in amusement. Ash smiled to his partner, "What do you think about teaching this Charizard a lesson about power-houses?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

Ash turned and smiled, "Your Charizard's very strong, like mine. I think my friend would like to test him. After all, they tend to battle each other often." Ash pulled out another sphere, "Sceptile! I need your help!"

Ash's Sceptile formed on the field in a bent down position. He pulled himself slowly to his full height and carefully placed a twig in between his jaws, before folding his arms. The orbs on his back pulsed with the sun's warmth on them.

"A Sceptile? Are you stupid or something?" Zach scoffed, "I mean yeah, your Talonflame was somehow able to beat Poliwrath, but this is a different power level we're talking about here. You sure you wanna throw the last round?" Zach's eyes narrowed.

Ash smiled, "You might be surprised. Besides I've already got you two to zero. The rest is a simple formality."

"Fine," Zach muttered in irritation.

Gary waited until both trainers were done speaking before he rose his hand, "Trainers, Begin!"

"Get this over with, Fire Blast!" Zach shouted. Charizard opened his mouth and shot forward a flickering and roaring star of flames in Sceptile's direction. Sceptile stood and watched as the attack came closer, waiting loyally for Ash's command.

"Detect," Ash nodded. Sceptile blinked out of sight and appeared to the side of the blast as it flew past. Ellie jumped forward and used Light Screen to protect Ash and everyone else from the blast. After it dissipated she tiredly sat on the ground, having absorbed half the damage of the move herself. "Thanks Ellie."

"Chu!"

"Air Slash!" Zach commanded. Charizard flapped his wings a few times and flew towards Sceptile as his wings glowed white. He stopped and flapped them again to send a blade of wind at the grass type. Ash didn't speak as Sceptile simply side-stepped.

"Sceptile, tile tile," Sceptile grinned and taunted Charizard by gesturing him to bring it. The fire type's eyes burned with anger and he roared.

"Charizard, ignore him. Use Smoke Screen," Zach smiled. The smoke poured from Charizard's mouth and soon enveloped both the trainers and their pokemon. Zach was assuming that Sceptile would be afraid and Charizard would take him out with a few well placed fire type moves. Zach didn't know Sceptile, nor did he know Ash as much as he thought.

_Sceptile, you there?_

_Duh._

Ash chuckled internally, _**Ha ha**__. Let's do this, Use Leaf Storm to blow away the smoke and make Charizard guard from the leaves and gusts, alright? Then we can use one of your new moves. He's coming in to your left._

_I like were this is going. Aye aye, Captain._

Just as Ash had instructed Sceptile, the grass type leapt up through the smoke and glowed green. Leaves and strong winds started to blow the smoke away and as predicted, Charizard was blocking the winds with his wings. He had been very close to Sceptile, no doubt trying to blast him at close range with help of the smoke.

"Thunder Punch!" Ash commanded. Sceptile's fist sparked and flickered with electricity. Zach shouted for Charizard to use Flamethrower, but Sceptile was much too fast, slamming the Thunder Punch into Charizard's head and forcing his mouth shut on his own attack. The fire type plummeted to the ground and grunted in pain. He slowly pulled himself up to see Sceptile looking at him with amusement.

"Enough," Zach said icily. He pulled up his arm and his sleeve slid down to show a mega ring, "This battle **is **over."

"That's against the match rules!" Gary shouted angrily, "You're cheating!"

"Shut-up, Oak!" Zach snapped and pressed his two fingers to the stone on his wrist. A burst of light erupted from Charizard's form as he started to change shape. His horns merged into one, his arms gained small wings, and his body got larger and acquired more spikes. Zach's Charizard was now Mega Charizard Y.

"Flamethrower now!" Zach roared. Charizard's mouth opened and faster than one could blink the torrent of flame shot forth more like an Inferno attack than a Flamethrower, not too mention, Drought was now in effect.

"Detect, Agility!" Ash snapped. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to show Zach he wasn't spineless and that even in the face of a cheater, he would not only keep fighting, but win. Sceptile seemed to pick up on the importance of the battle even if he didn't know the full story. The tree gecko shot away from the torrent and started disappearing and reappearing around the mega evolution. Charizard might have gained a speed and special attack increase, but it wouldn't matter if Sceptile was simply **too** fast. Zach then said something that changed everything quicker than Ash could've thought.

"Double Team!" Charizard became multiple Charizards and soon had circled the entire field of sand they were battling on. "Overheat." A wave of fire almost white as the sand exploded out from each copy and slammed into Sceptile from all sides, taking him out of his Agility and causing a pretty large explosion. The grass type cried out in pain as the fire scorched him all over. "Sky Drop!"

"Wait!" Ash shouted a second too late as the real Charizard shot out from the copies and grabbed Sceptile's burnt form and shot into the air. After spinning a few times, the fire type tossed Sceptile towards the ground. Sceptile struck the ground, causing a explosion of sand to blast out from the impact. Mega Charizard Y landed on his trainer's side and huffed a bit of smoke. "Sceptile!" Ash shouted in worry. His good friend was laying on the ground, burnt, beaten and Ash could tell he was… awake? For a moment, Ash thought he was losing it or perhaps his aura hadn't come back completely yet, but then he realized as Sceptile started to rise, that he was right. Sceptile was hanging on. Zach's Charizard truly wasn't like Ash's in power.

"Impossible!" Zach yelled.

Sceptile was glaring at Charizard as a green aura wrapped about his form. Overgrowth had activated.

"Okay then buddy, if you wanna keep fighting," Ash said worriedly.

"Scep!" Sceptile snapped in a slightly annoyed manner. His twig was gone, being burnt up by Charizard's attack.

"Solarbeam!" With the sun in the sky baking the beach strengthened by Drought, a beam of solar energy erupted almost immediately from the grass type's mouth and slammed into Charizard, distracting him.

"Thunder Rage!" Ash commanded, "Finish it quick!"

Sceptile roared and his green aura became mixed with blue. His eyes lit up with the same blue color and his arms started to spark with electricity. Ash was nervous about using this combination; Sceptile hadn't gotten to practice it often, plus Outrage is almost always a iffy move to use. Sceptile leapt forward and over the Flamethrower Charizard had shot out. He grabbed Charizard's tail when the mega evolution tried to fly away or dodge. Sceptile slammed Charizard by pulling him over his shoulder and did this several times as electricity coursed through the fire and flying type's body. Eventually he stopped and the aura of Outrage faded with the electricity on his fists. Sceptile, still glowing green, stepped back a few steps and watched with everyone as Charizard's mega evolution disappeared and was replaced with his normal form, swirls in his eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Sceptile is the winner of this round," Gary declared and glanced nervously at Sceptile. The pokemon had won, but he was heavily damaged. Misty seemed to be worried too, as she had been standing since Sceptile had been struck by the several Overheat attacks.

Zach silently returned his Charizard and glared at Ash as the other trainer ran towards Sceptile who was on his knees. His aura was gone and he was shaking violently.

"Sceptile, I'm going to return you and take you to the pokemon center right away, okay pal?" Ash asked and placed a hand on Sceptile's shoulder. The gecko nodded before flinching at Ash's touch. He was burnt everywhere. He sighed a bit when he felt some of Ash's aura wash over the place the trainer's hand was, though it wasn't much.

"How?" Zach asked.

Ash looked up and locked eyes with him, "Hard work and compassion."

"You sound like him."

Ash hated being compared to his father. Even if his father had stuck around, he would've still hated it. _Why do people need to compare me to anyone?_

"I'm not him, nor will I ever be him."

Zach didn't change his expression, "You've got that right." Zach looked up at Gary and then turned and started to walk away. No nod, nothing. Ash stared after him as his childhood bully left. He wasn't sure how to take those last words. _Was that a left-handed compliment, an understanding, or a flat out insult?_ He wasn't sure and at the moment, he didn't have the time to think about it.

"Let's go," Ash spoke finally.

"Right," Misty nodded and looked up at Gary to see him still staring at the last spot Zach had been visible. He gave a silent nod.

Ash returned all his pokemon, save Pikachu and Ellie, and the small group of friends rushed towards the pokemon center.

zz-Paul and Dawn-zz

"Now mister Rebelledo, you need to make sure to keep that arm somewhat stable in that sling, understand?" The Nurse smiled kindly as she finished wrapping his chest to help his two broken ribs stay put as they healed. Paul nodded silently and was kinda pissed that he had gotten two broken ribs again. He hated it hurting when he breathed and laughed, the arm? Just fractured not broken fully; he wouldn't need a cast and maybe it would be even easier for Ash to heal it later.

"All done," The Nurse nodded and turned to gather Paul's shirt and jacket, "Here you are."

"May I check in on Ms. Berlitz?" Paul asked curtly as he finished pulling his shirt over his head with some difficultly.

"Oh not yet, you might step in with her being partially undressed as you were," The Nurse giggled when she saw Paul's face flood with red, "You care very much for her though. That's wonderful. Give yourself about five minutes to sit and then you may visit her. She's in room one o nine."

"Thank you ma'am," Paul gave a kind smile back as she walked out of the room. He let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling for a moment as he thought. He wondered if she would be good to go since Ash had healed her or if they'd find something. That question was driving him crazy. He checked his watch and inched off the table to exit the room and walk to room one o nine. He finally found the door and knocked, "Dawn? You there?"

"Paul?"

"Yeah."

The door opened slowly and Paul smiled when he saw Dawn smiling brightly back.

"What'd the doctors say?" Paul asked.

Dawn let a frown slip onto her features, "Thing is, they can tell my bone was broken and they're trying hard to figure out what caused it to heal so quickly."

"How can they tell?" Paul questioned.

"Something about red blood cells and the fusion marks of the bone. That's all I caught from their gibberish," Dawn replied and rung her hands slightly, "I've been trying to connivence them I don't think I broke anything and that it didn't hurt, but I don't think they're buying it."

Paul nodded and looked around, "I can see more and more why there aren't as many Aura Guardian's as there used to be. Army men, being persecuted, over used for their healing abilities and life exchange, it's a surprise that they lasted as long as they did."

Dawn nodded sadly, "All the more reason to stay quiet."

"Miss Berlitz?"

Both Dawn and Paul looked to see a young doctor walking towards them, "Well everything seems to be in order. You can be discharged now."

"Oh thank you for everything then," Dawn nodded.

The doctor nodded back before he turned and walked off and started mumbling as he read over Dawn's patient notes again in disbelief.

"Well, that went well," Paul huffed.

Dawn smiled and then noticed the sling he was wearing, "What about you?"

Paul looked down and her and shrugged, "Forearm got fractured and a couple of broken ribs."

Dawn frowned before she nodded determinedly, "Let's see if Ash can fix that arm for you at least."

Paul sighed at her, "He's got to still be tired."

"We'll wait then. I'm sure he'll insist anyways," Dawn smiled, "Let's go."

The two walked down the hallway together and Dawn grasped Paul's right hand, which wasn't in the sling. Paul smiled and tightened his grip. They were okay.

zz-Cynthia, Cilan, Iris-zz

"Cynthia?" Iris asked in surprise.

The champion of Sinnoh smiled, "Hello again Iris, Cilan."

"A pleasure, ma'am," Cilan bowed slightly though not as much as normal due to his load.

"What are you doing here? Not that you can't be anywhere you want I mean," Iris asked and sweat dropped.

"I was staying at my villa… and keeping an eye on things here," Cynthia murmured quietly.

"You mean Team Rocket, don't you," Cilan spoke in return with a somber tone.

Cynthia smiled gently at Cilan, "You are a very to the point person Cilan, indeed that is why I'm here. I'm dressing as if on vacation as to not make civilians panic."

Iris eyed Cynthia quietly, "You want something more… Are you here to stop us?"

Cilan glanced at Iris in surprise as if he hadn't considered someone like Cynthia would betray their… trust I suppose you could say.

"I'm not sure yet. Where is the rest of your team?" Cynthia asked.

"I can't say that if you can't be straight with us," Iris replied.

Cilan would've normally told Iris not to speak so rudely but two things were stopping him from interfering. One they couldn't be stopped now, when they were getting close to maybe healing all the hearts and second, he was intrigued at Iris' change in character. Normally she was somewhat childlike with the wisdom of her elders thrown in from time to time, but at this moment… it was strange… almost as if she was talking to Cynthia not as a champion but an equal. It was more like two champions were arguing over an issue than one champion and one trainer. Cynthia seemed to notice it too as a smile seemed to linger on her lips when it shouldn't necessarily be there at the moment.

"I see, fair enough. Come then, let's go to the pokemon center to talk perhaps. I need to heal my pokemon. I just had a battle with a powerful trainer I know," Cynthia smiled and started to walk that way. Cilan and Iris looked at each other in slight confusion. _Who could battle Cynthia and make her heal her pokemon except another champion or elite?_

They followed after her silently, not noticing a figure on the cliff behind them stroking a Braviary and watching them with narrowed eyes. With a soft whistle both disappeared into the sky.

As they came closer to where the pokemon center was, they heard and felt an explosion. Many trainers sitting around and chatting with the ocean as the background also felt the tremor and looked towards the beach and could see a battle going on. They turned away when they noticed Cilan, Iris, and especially Cynthia in their midst.

"It seems as though a very intense battle is going on," Cynthia murmured and looked. Everyone else was looking at her when she saw it. A Sceptile taking down a Mega evolved Charizard. "Huh," She mused and then grew silent when she realized which three people were running their way.

"Ash?" Iris asked in slight worry as he, Misty, and Gary ran up the steps and into the lot of people sitting there and looking between Cynthia and Ash's small group.

"Cynthia, Iris, Cilan?" Ash asked as they got close.

"Hello there again," Cynthia smiled, "An interesting battle you had there. An impressive victory."

"Sceptile's hurt though. The trainer used some vicious tactics when he got cornered," Ash replied, "Sorry guys. I gotta get Sceptile to Nurse Joy." Ash nodded and then took off again towards the center, with Pikachu, Ellie, and Misty with him. Gary remained behind.

"What happened?" Cilan asked.

Gary grunted, "Childhood… acquaintance. Never were on friendly terms."

"That wasn't a battle to solve a disagreement was it?" Cynthia asked with a slight frown.

"No, Ash didn't want to really, but then his pokemon wanted to battle for him. Said acquaintance wasn't really a nice person, still isn't," Gary replied calmly, "I suppose we better go to the center. We won't be shaking you before you're ready for us to." Gary gave a smirk to Cynthia before turning and walking towards the center.

"Indeed, let's go then, shall we? I'm concerned for Ash's Sceptile," Cynthia nodded. Cilan and Iris nodded in return and the three departed from the other trainers who only looked at each other before starting to murmur amongst themselves.

zzz-Pokemon Center-zzz

Cynthia, Cilan, and Iris walked in to see Ash talking to Nurse Joy and Misty and Gary were standing behind him.

"I see, do you know that young man's name? Officer Jenny and the police force don't take kindly to overly vicious battlers if they aren't in a major tournament."

"Umm… no I didn't catch his name," Ash murmured and received a surprised look from Misty and a side look from Gary.

"Well that's a shame. If your pokemon hadn't been as strong, he could've seriously hurt a newer trainer's pokemon. I'll take Sceptile to the advanced battle unit and Miss Ellie and your other pokemon who battled can go with Chansey to the regen station. She blocked a stray Fire Blast with Light Screen correct?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you," Ash nodded as Chansey strolled away with Ellie and his other poke balls on a rolling table and Nurse Joy walked off with Sceptile's pokeball. Ash turned to walk off after her, when he felt Pikachu's weight leave his shoulder. He didn't even have to turn to know where his buddy was headed. He simply smiled and continued walking.

"Ellie?" Misty asked with a smile.

"Yeah, no doubt in my mind," Ash nodded.

"Can I come to check on him as well?" Cynthia walked up with a smile. Cilan and Iris moved over to Ash, Misty, and Gary as she spoke.

"Of course," Ash nodded.

The group of seven walked behind Nurse Joy as she lead them down the hallways and into a room with several beds for hurt pokemon. She released Sceptile onto one, who immediately tried to lean up. Ash walked over and carefully placed a hand on a less tender spot.

"Easy, Sceptile. Nurse Joy is going to help you now. We're at the pokemon center," Ash spoke calmly.

"Sceptile tile tile Scep tile," Sceptile grumbled.

"He's gone. He didn't really say much afterwards," Ash replied and Cynthia's eyes widened slightly. Ash seemed to really understand what the pokemon was saying. She knew of a few trainers who could empathize with their pokemon in certain ways and such, Anabel of the Battle Frontier being one of the most powerful of that group, but nothing like this. It seemed Queen Ilene's belief and the power of the Aura Guardian was realer than she had imagined. That or maybe Ash's understanding of his close pokemon friends would've been this strong without the power of aura. In any sense, Ash was a very interesting trainer, but she had kinda sensed that the first time they had met.

"Scep… tile scep," Sceptile murmured as Nurse Joy drew close. She needed to put an IV in. Ash remained close as she set everything in place and soon Sceptile started drifting into sleep, since she had given him a dose of anesthesia.

"It's okay Sceptile, just rest," Ash spoke as his pokemon's eyes drooped and finally closed. Just as soon as he did that, he felt his pendant pulse against his chest, warming a place beneath his shirt and jacket. The group walked out of the room and behind the glass wall to watch Nurse Joy perform the needed procedures on Sceptile to heal him. Ash formed two poke balls in his hand discreetly and then tossed them.

In a flash of light, Meganium and Chikorita formed. Meganium moved up to the glass and was watching Sceptile carefully. Chikorita was jumping up, trying to see inside, until Meganium's vines lifted him up to look through.

"They're his…" Cynthia murmured.

"Family," Ash replied calmly.

Cynthia nodded. It wasn't too common that a professional trainer, someone who was trying to make a living out of training pokemon for tournaments and championships, would bother with families between or within their 'stock' of battlers. Often times multiples of a species weren't very useful or needed with the exception of the pokemon maniacs division of trainers. Like Ash had said before, his pokemon were his family too, and the presence of Chikorita only cemented that fact.

"He'll be okay," Misty nodded, "Sceptile's really strong."

"Yeah absolutely," Gary added.

"I shouldn't have continued to fight."

Everyone looked at Ash who was more focused on Chikorita's confused face and the worried face of Meganium than Sceptile.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Cilan asked.

"As soon as I had him two to zero. I should've ended it," Ash muttered.

"Wait a minute now, you had no idea he'd cheat and use a Mega Evolution," Gary said with irritation and crossed his arms, "You made a sound decision. You saying that is like you saying you should've never put your Charizard up against my Blastoise in Johto."

Ash didn't reply.

"Ash, you are far from spineless."

Ash turned and looked at Misty at the comment, finally tearing his eyes from his pokemon.

She put her hands on her hips, "He cheated and you wanted to prove to him just how strong you were and just how unafraid you've become, but you did that the moment you told him it was nice seeing him. Let's be honest too, you creamed him. If he hadn't used his key stone, it wouldn't have even been a contest." Misty finished with a smile and a wink, "And you know that means something if I'm not criticizing the way you battled!"

Ash smiled at her, "Yeah… I guess he was more used to less complex battling styles huh?"

"Yep, the old, your turn, my turn routine is more for new trainers. He's going to have to drop that if he ever wants to become more than an average trainer with decently strong pokemon," Gary smirked, "And that's why you and me were prodigies."

Ash sweatdropped, "Us? We were prodigies?"

Gary grunted, "Hey are **are** prodigies! You're lucky I included you in that! Besides we both know I was the best at the start." Gary grinned and elbowed Ash.

"Ha ha, thanks I guess," Ash laughed and grinned back.

Cynthia was smiling at the six trainers as they talked and smiled at each other. She soon frowned however when an unspoken thought seemed to enter her mind. She then watched Ash walk over to Chikorita and Meganium.

"Hey, sorry about this," Ash murmured and kneeled to be closer to eye level with them both. Meganium chirped and rubbed her head against his cheek, but Chikorita was looking at Ash in sadness and a bit of confusion. Meganium understood the dangers of battle and how much Ash cared for all his pokemon; Chikorita was new and didn't understand why Ash had let his father get hurt.

Ash noticed Chikorita's look and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Chikorita. I didn't want this to happen. Your dad really wanted to fight and the trainer we were battling, cheated."

Chikorita scratched the ground and charged, tackling Ash in the gut. Everyone including Meganium flinched as Ash gasped slightly but wasn't knocked back.

"Chika!" Chikorita cried out and his vines started to batter Ash.

"Mega!" Meganium scolded.

"It's okay Meganium," Ash spoke between whips. He snatched both vines in his hands and Chikorita stared at him in shock, "Chikorita, I'm sorry, but I promise Sceptile will be okay. I'll make sure, no matter what."

Meganium looked over at Ash sadly, understanding just how far Ash would be willing to go. Chikorita, being younger, didn't understand exactly what Ash was willing to sacrifice, but the heart behind what he was saying and his sincerity wasn't lost on the pokemon. The young grass type retracted his vines and nuzzled deep into Ash's chest and sat there.

Everyone snapped up their gaze at Nurse Joy as she exited the room. She gasped lightly when she saw Meganium and Chikorita, "He has a family?"

Ash smiled, "Yeah."

Nurse Joy started to beam, "Oh how wonderful. I don't see that too often with professional trainers. Anywho, Sceptile should recover fully in a couple days. Might be best not to have him battle for a week or so as his scales and skin will be tender and more sensitive until then.

"I understand, thank you Nurse Joy," Ash nodded. Meganium cried out happily and extend one vine to the Nurse to shake her hand.

"You're certainly more than welcome, all of you. It's what I live for," Nurse Joy giggled and then nodded, "You can go pick up your other pokemon now, or I can have them come to you."

"Send them here please. I don't wish to leave Sceptile yet," Ash replied.

"Understood," Joy returned.

"Oh and If a group of trainers comes in-" Ash started but Gary waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, Ashy-Boy. I'll go wait in the lobby for the others. I'm sure they'll check for us here. Continue your duties, Ms. Joy," Gary nodded and turned and walked off towards the lobby. Nurse Joy bowed slightly to everyone before departing.

"So, here to stop us or what, Cynthia?" Ash asked without turning to face her.

Misty glanced in her direction, while Cilan and Iris simply frowned.

"I'm not sure. I feel I can be honest with all of you and say that I'm quite torn about the matter. I've always believed in legends and lore… I studied it with my grandmother for so long, even before I became champion, but at the same time I see all of you as friends and not just civilians. I would be very saddened if something were to happen to any of you. I'm not too sure you know what you're doing or more accurately who you're dealing with," Cynthia spoke.

"We realize just how cruel Team Rocket is Ms. Shirona," Cilan nodded.

"What did they do to you, by the way? We are aware you were captured temporarily," Cynthia frowned.

Ash's face darkened slightly, "They used some machine to force my aura out of me. It was more to put on a show than anything. Evil people seem to like theatrics or being show-offs."

"Giovanni… He's a bit different that most," Cynthia sighed, "You haven't been around to see everything he's capable of or what his mother was willing to do to get her way. It's a determination… or maybe an obsession with power that runs in the family."

Ash didn't respond at first, "He killed my father's best friend and his friends's wife in cold blood. I think I know more than you realize."

Cynthia's eyebrows rose slightly, "Who'd he kill? We were unaware that Team Rocket had killed any civilians yet."

Cilan furrowed his brows at Cynthia's wording but said nothing.

"…I suppose you can keep a secret," Ash murmured, "My father knew Professor Oak's son and his wife personally."

Cynthia was quiet for a moment until realization struck her so hard that she almost lost her breath entirely. _He's his son?_

"Robles is very evil too. He's killed several of, I suppose you could call them, his own," Iris mumbled, "Other grunts that were no longer useful and such."

Cynthia mouth went into a thin line. She was surprised when Meganium moved closer and started to speak, "Meganium! Mega mega nium ni! Mega nium ni mega!"

"She says you can't stop us. Arceus had set things in motion to prevent Team Rocket's plans. Only halt us if you wish for defeat at the hands of our enemies. It's not just people who are suffering and could have their lives threatened."

Cynthia was stumped by Meganium's words and the truth behind them. Shame flushed her when she realized just how narrow minded the League had been thinking. Not that they weren't worried for the pokemon getting caught in the cross-fire, but just in general. They were thinking about Team Rocket as if a war between man was occurring, not thinking that is wasn't just man's war. Most pokemon weren't evil in their hearts. They truly loved or were simply loyal to a fault for their trainers, good or evil, but some could just as easily fall from grace as humans could, becoming cruel in their own right.

Cynthia bowed her head and stared at the ground, "I don't think I can be the one to stop you. I'm certain the League will continue trying to get all of you in this group and the second group of your friends out of harms way, but I know I can't be the one to do it. It would go against everything I am." She looked up and dead into Iris', Misty's, Cilan's, then Ash's eyes, "I do know this though, don't forget how merciless they can be and don't forget that you're a liability to your friends and the world, at this point. **Be careful**."

Misty didn't exactly like how much pressure the champion was putting on Ash, but she could tell it was coming from a place of concern and not simply necessity.

Ash nodded, "Believe me we all know that."

Cynthia nodded back silently and then looked down and smiled at Meganium and Chikorita, who was looking at her from the corner of his eye, still in Ash's lap, "Thank you dear one for your words. Take good care of your trainer. He is very special indeed."

"Mega!" Meganium cried out and rubbed her face against Ash's cheek again. _She knew that from the beginning._

"I must depart now. The best of luck to all of you," Cynthia nodded and turned to leave, when Cilan spoke out.

"What did you mean she you said that Team Rocket hadn't killed any **civilians** yet?"

Cynthia's face turned dark, "I shouldn't tell you this… but we've lost contact with a squad of G-men and other mixed operatives that were spies inside Team Rocket." She turned and looked up, "Jack Walker was their leader and we don't know of their fate."

Ash felt the blood drain from his face and he was sure Iris, Cilan, and Misty weren't better off. They had learned of Jackie when Ash and the others present on Manaphy's adventure had told the group of that journey earlier this year, when they had still been in Johto. Ash though, like Max, May, and Brock, knew Jackie personally and it felt like a stab to the heart to hear this news.

"Like I said," Cynthia said with a hurt frown, "They are merciless." Those were the last words to leave her lips as she walked off and disappeared.

Ash didn't even respond to Talonflame, Marowak, Ellie, or Pikachu when they approached from the other end of the hall. Ash stared at the ground with his fists clenched before he glanced up at Cilan, Iris, and Misty's worried faces.

zzz-Gary and others-zzz

Gary was sitting in the lobby, waiting for the others to pop in. Really one of the reasons he had left the others near Sceptile's room was because he was thinking about Zach and Ash's battle as well as what they had said to each other. Being a researcher, Gary naturally had a strong curiosity so trying to figure out what exactly had occurred between them intrigued him. Not to mention, his grandfather did study the interactions between humans and pokemon, so he was interested in that as well. Zach hadn't changed much from the early days, still arrogant, still egotistical, but he had fairly decent pokemon to back up his taunts and ways. If he had battled Ash maybe three or four years ago, he might have really given Ash a time and possibly wiped the floor with him. Ash, Leaf, Zach, and himself had been the four kids of the same age to get their starters on the same day. Some of the other kids they used to play with had been a year or two older or younger than them, like Gilbert, the mayor's son. Ash's alarm clock being broken that spring day had obviously left Ash with none other than Pikachu. A smile came to Gary's face when he realized that, from the beginning, Ash had proven his tenacity and ability as a trainer within the first day of his journey by accepting Pikachu. _Zach wouldn't have used him._ It was just the plain truth. Above all regarding Gary's thoughts, he was more concentrated on Ash's behavior, more specifically him not reporting Zach for his actions. _Why not?_ The more Gary thought about it, the more he didn't understand it. He'd have to ask Ash later; it would drive him crazy otherwise.

"Gary?"

The researcher looked up and saw Brock in front of the group of the rest of his friends. He smirked when he saw Paul's sling, "So Mr. Gimp is back."

"I'd laugh if I could," Paul muttered with a mixture of sarcasm.

"And you, Dawn?" Gary asked with a less teasing smile.

"They could tell my bone had broken and was somehow healed rapidly, but they never figured it out I don't think," Dawn laughed a bit nervously.

Gary nodded and then filled the rest in on what had happened on their side.

"Zachary Germane… I remember battling him," Brock muttered, "He used Metal Claw and I think a Mankey to take me down and get the boulder badge. Not a very polite person."

"I wonder what he's doing in Unova," Max spoke up.

"Probably taking the League challenge. Just because there are many gym leaders taking the Master challenge, doesn't mean there aren't enough other gyms or temporary replacements to still hold the normal League challenges while the it's going on. For instance, the Aspertia or Virbank gym could cover for ours since we don't have a good replacement set in place," Cress explained.

"Yeah, I was able to gather ten badges before the Indigo League," Gary nodded and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

The group then walked back towards the hall to find Ash and the others, when Cynthia walked past.

"Cynthia?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"Hello, everyone. I was just leaving. Have a good day," Cynthia dipped her head slightly and walked through the center doors, murmuring something about ice cream.

"Huh," Drew mused.

"Ash and the others can tell us what that was about," Gary informed and everyone resumed their path to find the rest of the group.

zzz-Together-zzz

The others were informed and caught up on everything, even the news about Jackie and the G-men. May and Max turned very quiet as everyone sat around.

Talonflame was sitting near Max on the bench with his wings folded. He was trying to brighten Max's mood by twisting his head back and nibbling the young trainer's shirt sleeve.

Max gave a little smile, "Talonflame, you're going to poke a hole in my shirt."

"Talooh!" Talonflame chattered happily and rolled his head again.

Marowak was sitting in Misty's lap while Pikachu and Ellie were in Ash's and Meganium and Chikorita remained by the glass window. Ash glanced over at Paul.

"You want me to heal that arm? It must've only been cracked since you weren't given a cast," Ash spoke.

Paul looked over Ash a moment before he nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Ash stood after Pikachu and Ellie left his lap and walked over to where Paul was sitting. He placed a hand on Paul's arm and Paul could feel the warmth, as Dawn had, flow through that side of his body. In moments, the process was done. It didn't wear Ash out as much this time since it was only a crack to mend, but he sat down as though slightly winded.

Paul tested his arm with a smile and slipped the sling off of himself, "Nice."

"No problem," Ash nodded and gave a smile back.

"OOF!" Paul gasped when Gary had softly nudged his side with the broken ribs.

"Gary!" Dawn snapped in irritation.

"What? I'm just messin'. He's still Mr. Gimp," Gary chuckled.

"It would give me great pleasure to break **your** arm right now," Paul muttered.

"Well at the moment, your both a pain in the neck," Drew quipped and gave a grin.

"You guys never quit do ya?" Ritchie chuckled and sweatdropped.

"Nope," The trio said simultaneously.

Everyone else was smiling or chuckling at the boys until Ash looked over and saw Sceptile's eyes looking over at them and he was smiling softly.

"Sceptile…" Ash murmured and everyone's attention was brought to the gecko. Meganium cried out in joy with Chikorita as they ran over with Ash right behind them.

"Scep scep tile," Sceptile replied though he was still groggy.

Everyone was happy to see that Sceptile was doing well so soon. Eventually night started to fall and they retreated to their rooms for the night, after Ash had returned his pokemon.

zz

It was dark out and maybe already in the early early hours of the morning. A lone figure sat before the glass of the area Sceptile was in. It was predictably, Ash Ketchum. A stool to sit on and one hand against the glass with his forehead resting there as well, Ash stared at Sceptile's sleeping form. He wasn't easily able to sleep when anyone he cared about was hurting or had been hurt. He watched the grass type's slow and steady breathing.

"How'd I figure this?"

Ash chuckled as the second person came close, "Just couldn't sleep, Gary."

He heard a sigh come from his rival's mouth, "I understand." The scrape of another stool was heard and Gary was now sitting next to Ash.

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I'll be honest. I couldn't stop wondering why you didn't turn Zach in."

Ash was silent, thinking of a response, "I don't know really."

"He doesn't deserve your mercy in this case."

"That's kinda harsh, don't you think?"

"No. I watched him…" Gary paused, "I watched him practically beat you up once. Aren't you angry?"

"Yeah, but I've learned that many people simply need a second chance."

"That's true, but some people also need a reality check before they're ready to change for the better. I think a little time in a correctional center would-"

"He'd go to jail. We aren't children anymore by law."

Gary paused and looked over at Ash in slight realization, "Huh, I kinda forgot about that."

Ash sighed, "I think Zach does need some help. I'm just not sure me being involved in any way will help. He has some deep envy or anger towards me that won't easily go away. Some one else will have to be the one to help, otherwise he'd be too focused on blaming it on me."

Gary silenced himself for a moment and realized just how true that was, "Huh, you sure you don't wanna become a professor?" Gary laughed lightly and nudged Ash's ribs.

"Ha ha, no. I'm a trainer through and through, plus I'm not super smart or anything. I'm clever, not book smart. Question is, why'd they except you?"

Gary's mouth dropped open as Ash started to laugh at his own joke.

"Touche Ashy-Boy. I've got to admit that was good," Gary snorted.

They grew quite again and both watched Sceptile sleep.

"I needed to say that I'm sorry," Gary muttered finally, "I didn't defend you as often as I should've as a kid. Zach got to push you around more than he should've been able to."

Ash shook his head, "It's fine. I've kinda always been the under dog, huh? It doesn't really bother me anymore like it used to, because I've been able to prove to others that I can do things well. Heck, I can do really well in some cases. As long as I don't give up like Grandma Akira said, then I've done my job."

Gary grunted, "I plan to repay you though, so don't try to stop me. I'm going to make up for my fear from before, now, when you're in need of good friends the most."

Ash smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate that Gary."

They talked a bit longer about various things, but mostly about dumb stuff they did ages ago in Pallet. The two finally fell asleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Okay so the battle against Zach: Ash's battles, especially against much tougher opponents, will not be this easy(If you could call it that) Zach severely underestimated Ash(If that wasn't obvious, lol) and isn't as good a trainer as he thinks. ;)**

**Also don't worry about the bay ruins trip Ash took. It will be addressed next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**

**ZZZZ**

**Asnwers to Questions:**

**Guest: I hope you have the same amount or well maybe more fluff at times in this arc? :D  
Interesting so far! I hope you have Ash battle that kid from Pallet to show his strength! Also...will you have Ash talking more with aura with his pokemon during battles? I think this would be pretty cool since he technically doesn't have to verbally direct them. Can you add this possibly?**

**NoSignal: I will try to put just the right amount of fluff, etc. ;) Ash used some here and yes it will become something he uses more and more, especially after his fourth aspect is obtained. It's a little dangerous right now to use it in just any battle at any ole time because Team Rocket is after him.**

**Great: How about for the Striaton Brothers, a Darumaka, a Petilil and a Basculin?**

**NoSignal: Chili already has a Darmanitan, as for the other two, you got one right ;)**

**JordanMax: Im thinking if next chapter is when shits gonna hit the fan!?**

**NoSignal: Not quite yet, but things will be getting more tricky... mostly :P I can't say more. **

**Anon: Whoooo! And so it begins anew... thank you for being arguably one of the most reliable authors on the site. I can always count on you for an awesome chapter each week!**

**NoSignal: Thanks so much! I'm glad to do it :) Welcome to the Master Challenge as well(I think you're new, lol. Can't tell with guests) Ooh! And this one was sooner than a week ;) five days I think.**

**Pmkn Master Juan: You should give ash a granbull, it would be cute if you gave misty a gardevoir to match ash's gallade**

**NoSignal: Thank you for your suggestions, I will consider them. We still do have some time to wait since any of those fairy types could be caught in Kalos. And welcome to the Master Challenge! (I think you're new, lol. Can't tell with guests, like I said above.)**

**All other questions were answered through PM.**

**Thanks again everyone! :D**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Dawn: Vullaby**

**Chili: Litwick**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	4. Black City and White Forest

Day Count: 123

**Whelp, I was trying to get two chapters done, but didn't get far enough, so instead you get a long chapter! Either way I suppose you guys win ;) Enjoy!**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Pfft, you've got to be kidding me."

"Ssshush, you idiot or they'll wake up early."

-Click-

Ash's consciousness came to him swiftly at the very quiet click noise nearby. His aura immediately activated and he realized, Gary, Drew, Sceptile, the other pokemon in care, and Paul were in the room. He opened his eyes and felt a bit of drool drip from the corner of his mouth. He and Gary were facing each other, with both having the side of their faces plastered to the glass window. The researcher was snoring right in his face. Ash's brain finally pieced together the whole picture and he yelped and flailed back, tilting his stool and causing him to crash to the ground. Gary woke up immediately after that noise and at the sound of Drew and Paul busting out laughing. Drew was starting to cry and Paul was wheezing with each laugh due to his ribs. Gary realized by seeing Ash on the ground rubbing his head and the PokeNav in Drew's hand that Drew and Paul had taken quite the embarrassing picture.

"You little snot-haired sneak!" Gary snapped and leapt up to grab at Drew's PokeNav.

"Oh easy with the language, Oak! There might be children listening in," Drew teased and dodged Gary's advance.

"Forget Paul's arm being fractured! Ima snap yours in half, Hayden!" Gary growled and dashed off after Drew as the green-haired coordinator smirked and took off. That left only Ash and Paul.

"We are going to delete the photo and then we will never **ever** speak of this again, understood?" Ash muttered as he finished rubbing his head.

"Oh ho ho no. You and Oak will never live this down, Ketchum. As long as I draw breath," Paul smirked and Ash hung his head.

"What a pal."

zzz-Together-zzz

"I almost forgot about these pictures from the bay with everything that happened yesterday," Ash murmured as Gary flicked through them and wrote down several lines of text and images for him to translate. Everyone was gathered around watching.

"So what's it say, Oak?" Drew asked.

Gary didn't respond.

"Oak?" Drew pushed.

"I'm not talking to you," Gary replied in an irritated manner. At that many in the group started to chuckle and Ash gripped his head in embarrassment. Everyone in the group had been shown the embarrassing picture of Ash and Gary snoring inches from each others' faces. Gary had been more moody about Drew and Paul's teasing than Ash, since generally speaking, Gary more often flaunted his ego and it had defiantly been damaged.

"Ouch, the cold shoulder," Drew smirked.

Gary grunted, "Ash please jolt his whole system with aura."

"But I could damage his organs," Ash cocked his head.

"So?" Gary muttered darkly.

"Somebody's mad," Paul grinned.

"Ya think?" Gary grunted.

"Can you all stop bickering like old farts and tell us what it says?" Iris huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, It says something about 'dragon mana' and the 'mana masters'… a war of some kind. Some of the letters and symbols are hard to read. They've been worn away," Gary mumbled, "Sounds like many different wars were mentioned in these motifs. Starting with the Kalosian war, then the war which happened a thousand years later, the aftermath of that with Cameron Castle's involvement, then the most recent one documented is the one between the Hero of Truth and the Hero of Ideals. Something bad happened in Kalos and seemed to have caused several wars after its time. Perhaps it was some sort of energy issue since the reason for that first Kalosian war was hardly mentioned in any documents. Before we talked to Riley at Iron Island, we didn't even know that some Aura Guardians aided battle in the Kalosian war. So much is still not known about any of the wars, except many regions were dragged into one or the other at some point."

"AZ and his weapon…" Ash murmured.

Everyone looked up at Ash.

"Wait, AZ? Is that like some sort of code name?" Chili asked and scratched his head.

"No, okay here's the thing, AZ is someone I saw in Kalos a couple times. He's supposed to be the king that created a massive and deadly weapon during the Kalosian war, that's the reason there was so many casualties," Ash explained.

"But Ash, he'd be at least three thousand years old," Ritchie expressed, "You couldn't have seen him."

"He **is** that old, because of Xerneas' and Yvetal's power. To power his machine he used the energies of two of the aura trio of legends, so that he could absorb life and give life. The machine sapped aura from soldiers, pokemon, the earth itself and gave it to his pokemon. He wasn't an Aura Guardian so the power to revive his pokemon partner at the cost of himself wasn't in his grasp. He turned to drastic measures…" Ash muttered.

"The radiation from the machine… He has eternal life," Gary spoke in awe.

"As does his partner," Ash added, "That disruption of aura at such a scale… That could've rippled through the earth for hundreds of years and that's with the earth already having to deal with the after effects of the Corruption war."

"It's no wonder war broke out years later in many places. The earth was trying to rebalance itself. Too many people and pokemon and not enough life in the plants and earth itself to maintain things, so came famine, disease, and disputes over land. That's why those two kingdoms in Kanto fought near the kingdom of Rota and why the 'dragon force' burst forth from the earth at the fighting between the two Tao Dragons in the Kingdom of the Vale. Aura was bubbling up in some places and being sapped from others. AZ caused more damage than he realized," Brock finished.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Riley thinks Robles is AZ's younger brother," Ash suddenly spoke.

Gary shook his head, "No… records indicate his younger brother at first wished to claim Kalos out of his own greed. After AZ ended that first war by launching his weapon, his brother realized the error of his ways and sought to make amends for his actions by burying the weapon in an attempt to prevent it from ever being used again."

"There has to be more to it then. I do know… I do know that Robles' aura is very very old," Ash replied.

"Maybe we'll pick something up along the way. That seems to be what happens with us," Ritchie smiled.

"On a different note, where are we going next? After Sceptile can be returned safety to the tree to rest that is," Paul asked and folded his arms as he leaned back slightly.

"Well one of the most well known places for relics and the like, regarding the token, is the Desert Resort. So we'll need to start heading south by taking route fourteen to Black city and White Forest," Brock explained.

"Oh! Black City is known for it's dense population of trainers wanting to battle, while White Forest is known for some interesting species of pokemon not easily found in other places of Unova," Cress spoke out excitedly, "They are both places that would be fun to visit. One hosts the Black Tower and the other has the White Treehollow. Similar to Battle Towers only more dungeon like."

"Sounds like couple of neat places to visit! A bunch of trainers to battle would be awesome!" Ash grinned.

"Such a kid," Iris smirked, which provoked a irritated glance from Ash.

"Well it sounds like we have a plan at least," Drew nodded.

"Yeah," Misty agreed.

May finally spoke up, "I'm worried about those G-men and Jackie…"

Everyone was pulled into the new topic quite quickly, though no one had really wanted to linger on that subject.

"They knew the risks. It's part of their job," Drew smiled sadly and grasped May's hand tightly.

"Yeah I know… Jackie was just so nice last we met. I hope they'll be okay," May frowned.

The group had a involuntary moment of silence before Nurse Joy entered their midst.

"Sceptile can be returned now if you all need to travel. Your pokemon is very strong and healthy so he healed somewhat quicker than I predicted," She said cheerily and passed Ash Sceptile's poke ball, "I hope you all have a wonderful day and don't forget he needs to rest for a bit before battling again."

"Thanks Nurse Joy and yes I'll remember," Ash smiled as Pikachu and Ellie waved happily at her.

"Well I suppose we can head out if we want to now, camp a couple times on the way to Black City and White Forest. It's only almost noon after all. Still plenty of time to start heading out," Brock nodded.

So the group gathered themselves and headed to the southern part of Undella to enter route fourteen.

zz

The group wandered along the road calmly as Brock periodically checked the map he had to make sure they were still heading the right direction. The couples were holding hands and Pikachu and Ellie were walking side by side down the road.

"Laaaaa laaa la la… la la la la… La la la la la la la laaaa."

Everyone froze in their path and looked around confusedly.

"What's that noise?" May asked and looked around, "It reminds me of Manaphy's singing."

Ash's eyes widened slightly in understanding, "Meloetta, are you there? It's me! Ash!"

Iris and Cilan's looked over at Ash with hope starting to form on their features.

"Etta?" A voice called out before the melody pokemon appeared before the group.

Ash gave a big smile, "Heya!"

Meloetta beamed and crashed into Ash's chest and cried out happily.

_Ash! Ash! I can__'__t believe it__'__s you! I suppose I should__'__ve thought you__'__d pop up with Arceus__' __declaration and all._

Ash felt the voice echo in his mind and his smiled, "I suppose so. It's great to see you. You know Cilan and Iris, but the rest of these people here are my friends too. Misty here's my um… mate?"

Misty's face flushed red and a tick mark appeared on her forehead, "What was that?"

Ash sweatdropped nervously, "Um… sorry! Pokemon don't really 'date'."

Meloetta chirped and interrupted whatever Misty was going to say. She floated over to the water type trainer and cried out in joy before she started circling her. Togetic was out of his poke ball and waved happily.

"How do you three know Meloetta?" Ritchie asked as said pokemon danced closer to him and spun in front of him before moving to the next person in the group.

"Well, it's like this-" Ash spoke and told his, Cilan's and Iris' story about Team Rocket's attempt with Meloetta and the Kami Trio.

"Giovanni's a grade A nut case," May huffed.

"I don't think he is in the sense you may think he his," Drew murmured.

May rose her brow and everyone listened to what Drew had to say.

"When it comes to everything he does… He's aware and conscious of his actions and their consequences. He plans things and even knows when to retreat. He only loses control when he feels close to his goal. He wants the world so bad that he can control himself up to the last minute before losing his cool and getting sloppy. He's not just a nut, he's more like a manipulative narcissist," Drew spoke in concentration.

_His aura is very dark, though not black._Meloetta murmured in Ash's mind. _Come to our village to rest for the night!_

"Meloetta wants us to rest in Ridley's village for the night," Ash expressed and the small legendary swirled and nodded.

"That's probably a good idea, there's a bit of hilly terrain further along. It would probably be best to start on them in the morning," Brock nodded.

Everyone then trailed off into the forest after Meloetta, who guided them carefully until they found a barely trodden path deeper in. Ash slowed, "Some scouts are coming to check us out. These people are very protective of Meloetta for good reason."

Everyone appreciated the warning before several village men seemed to emerge from the woods around them. The most robust one and tallest one, stepped forward and looked over the group before locking eyes with Ash. They all wore similar clothing to Ridley's.

"How'd you know of our presence? We heard you warn your friends," The man spoke gruffly and narrowed his eyes.

Ash bowed, "Sir Ashton Satoshi Ketchum de Rota, a pleasure."

The man's eyebrow arched slightly, "So you gotta fancy name, so what?"

Ash paused, "Oh… I thought that'd work."

Everyone in his group face faulted before getting back up.

"I guess your people aren't aware of the those customs here. Meloetta? Maybe you could help us instead?" Ash asked politely and with a smile.

Meloetta floated up to the man there and smile and nodded at him.

"Hm… I don't know how Meloetta knows you, but I guess we'll take you to the village," The man huffed and motioned to his group. Everyone then followed them deeper into the forest, until a large field emerged before them. At the far end of it, they saw a small village, protected on one side by a large hill and fenced mostly on all others, with the exception of the entrance. Children ran about and then behind their elders and parents as the men walked in with Ash and his group with them. Ash could sense various small pokemon in some houses and between others. Pokemon like Growlithe, Vulpix, and Purrloin. In some of the trees he could sense Tranquill and Braviary. Some of the people seemed confused when their pokemon came out and watched the new people coming in as well.

"Ricco, why have you brought these strangers here?"

Everyone stopped their movement and saw before them an elderly woman eyeing them.

"Karin-sama, forgive me. It's just that Meloetta favors them," Ricco bowed as the other men with him did the same.

"Meloetta?" Karin asked and the legendary nodded and danced around Ash's head.

At that moment, before Karin could respond, a young child ran forward with tears in his eyes. He was holding a small Rufflet which seemed to have a scratched up wing.

"Karin-sama! Karin-sama! My Rufflet Pah-pah gave me got hurt!" The young boy whimpered. The small pokemon cooed in slight discomfort from the boy's arms.

Ash saw Karin's face soften and she spoke to the boy, "Come child." Ash held out his hand and the village men flinched and seemed to grab for their poke balls or maybe weapons.

Ash froze and everyone else flinched, "Wait… I… I just wanted to help that Rufflet. I can heal it really quick."

Karin rose her eyebrow, "How? Do you think yourself a better medicine woman?"

Ash sweatdropped and he heard a couple of people in his group behind him, try to hide a laugh. "Um, no. I can use my energy without medicine."

At this, Karin's eyes narrowed, "Who do you think you're trying to fool?"

Ash grew slightly frustrated, "No one. I just wanted to help."

The boy made a small noise as the Rufflet in his arms wiggled some. Ash eyes locked with it's.

"It'll be fine. I'll help you," Ash soothed. Pikachu and Ellie smiled calmly from his shoulders and Rufflet nodded.

"Fine, let's see your magic," Karin huffed.

Ash twitched slightly in annoyance before the boy walked closer to him. Ash reached out his hand and placed in on the hurt area. A pulse of blue later and Rufflet struggled from the boy's arms and took flight. It coasted in the air around the boy's head, calling out in joy. The other bird pokemon replied to his calls from their trees.

Ricco and the other villagers paused in confusion when they saw the look on Karin's face.

"That power… could it be?" Karin muttered and Ash tilted his head.

"You okay, miss?" Ash asked and scratched his temple.

"KIIIIYYAAAAHH!" Karin-sama yelled out and everyone froze up in surprise. Ash flinched and blinked.

"Karin-sama!?" Ricco and the other men gaped and asked if she was alright.

She took both of Ash's hands and started partially bowing and mumbling something in a strange language.

"Uhh…" Ash sweatdropped once more.

"You, you are a knight of Arceus! You must be the Chosen One!" Karin-sama shouted. Everyone around the group gasped.

"Whoa! wait a second! Can you keep it down some?" Ash murmured, "I'm kinda trying to not let bad people know where I am at the moment. I have an important job to do."

"Of course, Satoshi no Kimi," Karin-sama bowed further.

Ash pulled his hands from her and smiled, "You don't need to do that, really. I'm just like you."

"Yeah, Ashy-Boy doesn't need anyone bowing to him," Gary smirked, "Might over-inflate his ego."

Karin-sama's head grew large and yelled in Gary's face, "Baka, baka, baka! Have you no honor!?"

Gary grunted, "This seems to be familiar."

"Please, this isn't necessary," Ash spoke and placed a hand over his heart as his brows furrowed.

Karin-sama turned, "Are you certain?"

Ash nodded and smiled, "We just were passing through and needed a place to stay the night. We know a young man from this village named Ridley. We met him when Meloetta was almost stolen a couple years ago."

"Ridley? Oh I see now. He's out hunting with some of the other young men. Actually they are trying to finish their right of manhood," Karin-sama smiled.

"Right of manhood?" Misty asked in confusion.

"Yes, the one that brings back the largest kill, is victor. Most don't understand our way of life, but we do what we must to live away from most people who would happily harm Meloetta," Karin-sama expressed.

"Interesting," Gary mumbled as he scribbled some things down. He cocked his head slightly when he noticed a Lilpup staring up at him silently. "Heh, hi."

Everyone looked up when they heard some commotion at the entrance.

"Ah! The boys have returned," Ricco laughed boisterously, "We shall be feasting tonight!"

"Ash, Iris, Cilan?"

Everyone turned and saw Ridley standing behind them in surprise before he smiled. He had on his normal clothes except his shirt was only half its typical length. He obviously had been sweating and running. Meloetta cried out happily and danced around him.

"Let us honor our guests as well as Usagi's passage into manhood!" Karin yelled out as a slightly older looking young man approached Ridley's side and clapped him on the back. He had brown hair and hazel eyes that were almost sage colored.

"Ridley almost beat me! I was a lucky Otoko," Usagi grinned and ruffled his peer's hair.

"Bah, You sell yourself short, young one," Ricco bellowed.

"Thank you, Ricco-san," Usagi bowed.

"Come, we shall go inside as the meal is prepared," Karin spoke.

Everyone nodded and followed her and Ridley was also invited since he knew some of the visitors. Meloetta followed and when everyone sat cross-legged on the ground, she plopped into Ash's lap.

_I want to sing. Do you know the song?_

Ash smiled, "Yeah I do. I feel silly singing it though. Maybe I could hum it with you, heh heh."

"Wait do you mean the Guardian's song?" Iris asked and Ash nodded.

"You can speak with her," Ridley stated in slight shock.

Ash then commenced to explain to both Ridley and Karin what was happening. Meloetta seemed to have a frown on her face as he spoke.

"I see… troubling times are ahead," Karin mumbled and glanced about at every person in the home. Gary kept glancing over and seeing the Lilpup still staring at him.

Meloetta smiled at Ash before she floated into the center of the room and started to sing.

"La la la la la la la laaaa. La la la la la la laaaa. La la la la lala la la lalaaaa. La-"

Misty yelped suddenly as a poke ball on her waist opened on it's own. Everyone stared blankly ahead and blinked.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff cried out her name.

Meloetta decreased her volume until she stopped and cocked her head at the pink pokemon. Jigglypuff turned and faced Meloetta before pouting.

"Jigglypuff! Jiggly jiggly puff!" She ranted angrily.

"She's mad that people are listening to Meloetta's singing but not hers," Ash expressed.

"Oh, poor Jigglypuff," May frowned.

Misty fumbled with her poke ball and then pointed it at Jigglypuff.

"Wait, use Togetic's Safeguard and we can finally listen to Jigglypuff. It worked going to Fullmoon Island," Ritchie spoke out.

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Togetic, use Safeguard on us!" Misty commanded. Togetic floated up and a blue shield appeared around all the people and pokemon save Meloetta and Jigglypuff.

"Okay Jigglypuff, fire away. Let see if this works," Brock spoke.

Everyone nodded in sync and stared intently at the balloon pokemon. She looked at them in shock it seemed, before she looked at Meloetta, who smiled.

Jigglypuff took a deep breath and started to sing, "Jiggaaaa Leee puff, Jiggalee puuufff-"

Meloetta happily chirped before starting to sing with Jigglypuff. Their voices complemented each other perfectly. Everyone listened in awe and happiness as the duet went on and finally came to an end.

Jigglypuff was wide eyed as everyone started to clap. Here big blue eyes were glistening.

"Jigglypuff, that was wonderful! I'm so glad we could hear it," Misty smiled gleefully.

"They both did a great job, right Pikachu, Ellie?" Ash asked and said mice cried out in agreement.

"Yeah."

"It was wonderful."

"Beautiful!"

Jigglypuff's eyes started to water before she burst into tears. Misty became upset and scooted forward to scoop her pokemon up.

"What's the matter Jigglypuff? You finally got to sing for us," Misty soothed, "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

The normal and fairy type simply continued to cry and grip Misty tightly.

"It's okay Misty. She's happy, just overwhelmed," Ash smiled gently.

"You can sense the very emotions that flow through us all and the life that pulses through all things," Karin mused and hummed to herself.

"Yes, Karin-sama," Ash nodded with a smile.

The older woman froze and started to panic. She bowed multiple times, "AAAAIIIYAAAAHHH! Don't call me that, Satoshi no Kimi! I shouldn't be honored by you with such titles!"

Ash and everyone else sweatdropped. Jigglypuff had stopped crying and had been surprised by Karin's yell like the rest of the people and pokemon there. She blinked the last few tears away from her eyes.

"Really you don't need to act that way with me," Ash mumbled but Karin didn't seem to hear.

"Kanpai! Time to feast!" Ricco suddenly shouted from outside.

Everyone rose and went outside to eat and dance in the light of the village fires.

zz-Drew and May-zz

"May? May I have this dance?"

May flinched and looked over her shoulder to see Drew standing there. She blushed as she struggled to finish chewing the bite of vegetables she had in her mouth.

"Figured you'd have food in your mouth," Drew smirked and started to laugh a bit. He heard a growl and looked down at May before blinking.

May turned and glared at him with fire in her eyes, "What was that?"

Drew gulped slightly and started to wave his hands, "Nothing nothing! Did you do something to your hair? It's nice."

May narrowed her eyes and smiled, "You're trying to compliment yourself out of that one. It'll take more than just one hair comment."

"How about this?" Drew leaned down and kissed her deeply as he slowly helped her to her feet, still expertly keeping the kiss. When they broke apart, May grunted.

"Darn you and your charming self."

"It's a blessing and a curse."

"You showoff," May giggled.

Drew smiled, "I only want to show you off."

May blushed even deeper and shook her head with a smile, "Just dance."

And so they did. They danced a sort of faster paced couples' dance compared to the waltz they had been doing at other places like Rota and Arrowroot.

zz-Cilan and Iris-zz

The two trainers were sitting and eating some of the meal they had been given.

"I think… I think this was a Buffolant. An older one too, which is good. These people are like mine in that they are careful as to which pokemon are taken," Iris spoke and she finished a bite. When Cilan didn't reply, she looked over and saw her boyfriend staring not at the people dancing about the fire, but the fire itself. He was troubled it seemed. "Cilan? Cilan, you okay?"

Cilan blinked a couple times and looked over at Iris, "Yes, yes indeed they are a people who greatly respects the natural balance."

Iris sighed, "Cilan, what's wrong?"

Cilan's face dropped some in defeat. He took and breath and spoke, "I'm fearful of what the future holds for us. It's like something's tickling the back of my mind… telling me something's going to happen. I'm afraid of…"

"The fires? The destruction? The pain?" Iris asked. Cilan looked up at her in shock and the slowly nodded.

"I know this whole thing won't be resolved without pain. Is that cowardly of me to have such fear of something I can't control?" Cilan questioned, "Just looking at that bonfire makes me think of what cities and towns will look like if Team Rocket succeeds."

Iris scooted closer and held Cilan's hands before looking into his eyes, "No. That is not cowardly. I'm sure many in the group are thinking like you are. Everyone deals with things differently. I'll tell you something… something my mother told me once."

Cilan's eyebrows rose slightly. Iris almost never mentioned her parents for whatever reason. He nodded for her to continue.

"To worry about things which have, no set date that they will occur or have no indication that they will ever happen, is a waste of your energy for the now," Iris nodded after reciting the quote, "I know it's almost impossible not to think about the future, but we must try our hardest."

Cilan smiled, "Your mother must be a very knowledgeable woman."

Iris' smile faded a bit, "Yeah."

Cilan could tell he shouldn't push her about her strange reaction so he pulled her hands closer and wrapped them completely in his own, making Iris blush. "You are so strong."

Iris' smile came back, "I try."

"I know, so I must do the same," Cilan smiled back and kissed her forehead, which only backfired and made Cilan blush.

Iris giggled, "You're too cute."

zz-Dawn and Paul-zz

Paul grumbled internally as he watched people eat and dance about. He caught sight of Drew dancing with May and looked over at Dawn. His girlfriend was fiddling with her Poketech and sitting very close to him, their sides rubbing. He cleared his throat, "Dawn, would you like to dance?"

Dawn perked up and looked at Paul closely, "Won't that make your ribs ache? Maybe we should ask Ash for more help."

Paul shook his head, "No not tonight, maybe tomorrow I'll ask. Do you want to dance?"

Dawn frowned, "Is this some manly pride thing? You know, cause he's healed you?"

Paul frowned in return, "No, Would you like-"

"Nah, It's okay," Dawn smiled and looked back down at her Poketech, "This is fine."

Paul watched her silently until he couldn't bare it, "You want to dance don't you, but you don't want me to hurt."

Dawn looked back up and smiled happily, "No really, I don't care to dance."

A tick mark appeared on Paul's head, "Don't lie."

Dawn finally frowned, "I'm not."

Paul grunted as if he didn't believe her.

"Paul, I don't want to dance, really. I'm enjoying your company right here," Dawn said calmly.

Paul opened his mouth and then closed it. Dawn quite suddenly pecked him on the lips, which caused his face to glow pink. She then leaned into him and held his hand as she faced the fire and watched everyone dance. Paul looked down at her as she looked on and a smile slipped onto his face. _Troublesome._ His smile only broadened when he rested his head against hers and watched with her.

zz-Ash and Misty-zz

Misty was irritated. She watched as Ash scarfed down his third portion of meat. His vegetables were untouched.

"You could at least eat the vegetables too if you're going to be such a pig," Misty huffed.

Ash stopped briefly in the midst of him shoving food into his mouth, "I will, last."

Misty sighed, "You look like you've never eaten a meal in your life. Your face is filthy."

Ash grunted, "I can't help it. My stomach tells me to eat so I eat."

"You're going to get a stomach ache if you eat too much. You should eat your vegetables and quit while you're ahead," Misty responded.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Ash waved her off. Before he could turn back to start eating again though, a cloth made contact with his face and he realized Misty was wiping his face.

"Let me clean it," Misty spoke and started rubbing.

"Aww, come on Mist. You're not my mother," Ash huffed and tried somewhat half-heartedly to swat her hand away. He did succeed it knocking the cloth from her hand to the dirt ground.

"Look what you did," Misty huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did-" Ash froze when he felt Misty's hand on his face. She rubbed with her finger to get the last smudge off his cheek. As she pulled away, Ash suddenly nabbed her finger in his mouth and sucked the sauce from it that had been on his face. She froze and a fierce blush lit up her pale cheeks. Goose-pimples overtook her as well. It was like one of those romance movies. She could almost see it; the young man would then give the young woman a longing look. She came back to reality and realized Ash wasn't even looking at her. He was too busy… eating.

"Oh you! You-gah!" Misty yelped in slight frustration.

Ash glanced up at her with innocence, "I didn't wanna waste it. These people know how to cook!"

Misty shook her head and sighed as she started to smile at her boyfriend.

"And I wanted to see your reaction. You seemed to like it."

Misty froze rigidly in shock as Ash continued to eat with a lingering smirk on his face.

zz-Together-zz

Everyone else enjoyed the celebrations. Brock, Chili, and Cress were enjoying a couple shots of sake each with their meal and were talking about various stories from their childhood. Ritchie and Gary were having a scientific conversation while Max listened in. The pokemon out, Pikachu, Ellie, Jigglypuff, Togetic, and Meloetta, were dancing about the fire with the humans and having their own fun.

Usagi was honored and welcomed into the throng of men in 'manhood' as everyone else cheered for him. Eventually, everyone left for various beds and tents to sleep. The girls and guys separated across the main walkway through the village as to honor the peoples' traditions.

zz

Gary's eyes blinked open and he felt a small weight on his chest. He looked down and resting, half on the blanket he had and half on his chest, was the Lilpup from yesterday, curled up and fast asleep in a little ball.

"For the love of-" Gary started and then exhaled as he eyed the cute bundle before him, "I can't move."

"Huh… He sure seems to like you," Ritchie mumbled from nearby and rubbed his eyes, "Wasn't he like stalking you yesterday?"

"Pretty much," Gary replied, "Don't know what I did."

Ritchie simply shrugged.

Everyone woke up and started getting ready to leave. All pokemon but Pikachu and Ellie were returned and Meloetta watched everyone gathering their things and meeting up with Ricco, Karin, and Ridley to say goodbye. Most of the village was just beginning to wake up and eat breakfast with their families.

"It has been an honor to house you, hero and allies of the hero," Karin bowed and Ricco and Ridley bowed with her.

"Thank you for your kindness," Ash smiled and bowed in return.

"Best of luck to all of you," Ridley nodded and Meloetta cried out in agreement.

_I shall try my best to protect the ruins and the balance of the Kami trio whether in Undella or near Milos. Take care, Ashton._

_I understand. Take care Meloetta. I know we__'__ll meet again._

"Take the same path out and then turn right at the lightning broken tree. You will find your way back to the road the outsiders take," Ricco nodded.

Ash and the other nodded and shouted their goodbyes as they left.

"Best Wishes!"

zz

"So Lilpup is like your biggest fan, huh?" Misty joshed as everyone walked through the forest.

Gary grunted and petted Lilpup as the researcher stuck his nose slightly in the air, "He knows a good trainer when he sees one."

"Bark!"

"Most of those pokemon near and around the village are wild and simply help the people hunt and live how they do. I guess Lilpup decided he wanted something new," Brock expressed.

As they spoke, the group came to a point on the path where a dead tree stood. It was cracked right down the middle, most likely by lightning. They took a right and in moments, they were back on the road of route fourteen. Black city and White forest awaited them.

zz

"Whoa."

"Whoa's right."

Everyone was walking up the last bit of the route and had just gotten a glimpse of the soaring black towers. Little bits of white barked trees could be seen between small gaps in the cityscape. The forest rested north of the city.

A few minutes later, the group was walking through Black City's streets. Trainers were walking everywhere and battling in various places. Groups would form and cheer for their favorites and most everyone seemed pretty happy.

The group decided to split up to enjoy the area at their own pace.

zz-Ash and Misty-zz

"This place is great! Look at all the trainers," Ash spoke out with a grin as he, Misty and his ever loyal mice enjoyed the sights of Black City.

Misty smiled. She was happy he was able to forget about things for a little bit. His excitement had returned full force for the time being. "Yeah it really is. I wonder if we can get some practice in?"

"I certainly hope to. Nidoking needs some practical battle training, Kingdra, Heracross, and Muk too," Ash listed off.

Misty rose a brow, "What about Ralts, Absol, Shelgon or some of your other newer pokemon?"

"They still need to practice some things before I'm comfortable letting them battle," Ash replied with a shrug.

Misty smiled, "You've really gotten more thoughtful about how you train your pokemon. You have a set system now."

Ash grinned and nodded, "When I decided to train by myself with my pokemon. I realized that I had a bunch and needed to organize them better if they would be training at the same time. I was used to only one team of six for each region I went to before now. I came to the conclusion much too late that my pokemon weren't getting as good of training as I would like. Charizard, Squirtle, and some others that were training with others outside the ranch were alright. I felt guiltily for a while." Ash turned fully to her as they walked and smiled, "But they made sure I knew they weren't mad at me, right buddy?"

"Pi pika pikachu PikaPi!" Pikachu spoke happily.

Misty giggled at Pikachu's excitement.

"Hey! You there! Care for a battle?"

Ash and Misty turned and saw a young man standing confidently before them.

Ash smiled and gripped Misty's hand, "You up for a double battle?"

A group of people started to gather about the three trainers.

"Yeah, I can handle you and your girlfriend. You guys a Young Couple or something?" The young man asked as he pulled out two poke balls.

Ash and Misty glanced at each other and smiled, "Naw we're an Ace Duo."

Some of the people in the crowd started to murmur.

"An Ace Duo huh? That's a brave statement. My name's Clide by the way," Clide nodded.

"Misty of Cerulean," Misty responded.

"Ash of Pallet," Ash smiled.

"Wait, Misty like the gym leader?" Someone asked.

Misty smiled, "You bet."

"Alright, now I'm excited!" Clide grinned, "Magmortar, Exloud, I need you!"

Both pokemon were released and let out a mighty roar.

"Misty calls Starmie!"

"Muk, I choose you!"

Ash and Misty tossed their spheres and their respective pokemon emerged with a bellow and a cry.

"I'll ref!" A young lady declared and stood aways and midway between the sides, "Trainers, begin!"

"Starmie, Water Pulse on Magmortar!" Misty shouted.

The water shot forward at high pressure from Starmie's top spine.

"Magmortar, block it with Lava Plume!" Clide yelled. Magmortar rose his arm as lava started to bubble out of his hand cannon. When the Hydropump collided with it, steam blasted out and the fire type was pushed back some.

"Muk, Minimize, Poison Jab!"

"Muuuuk-" The sludge pokemon slipped through the steam and slid across the ground with surprising speed.

_Attack Exploud. He__'__d expect us to attack a distracted pokemon._

_Allll riiiighty- _Muk garbled out. Muk was then in front of Exploud. His purple glowing fist contacted with Exploud's cheek.

"Did you just let Muk choose randomly which of my two pokemon to attack?" Clide asked.

"Something like that," Ash smirked, "Body Slam!"

"Let loose!" Clide grinned and gestured to Magmortar. The lava that had been bubbling and hardening from Starmie's Hydropump, suddenly burst through the seal and slammed into Starmie.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled out in worry. Her pokemon spun out of the blast after a moment and repositioned herself to fight.

"Magmortar, Romb Tomb on Muk. Exploud Hyper Voice!"

Magmortar shot four large stones from his cannons and each hit its mark on Muk as Muk and Starmie were rocked by Exploud's Hyper Voice. After the sound waves came to a stop, Ash and Misty leapt into action.

"Muk toss those rocks right back!" Ash commanded and clenched his fist.

"Starmie, Psychic on Exploud!" Misty echoed.

Muk was but a pool of sludge on the ground until suddenly he came up with the rocks imbedded in his body. They moved until they tipped his arms and with a couple swings, two rocks shot towards Magmortar with slime still dripping from them, much too fast for a large pokemon like Magmortar to move away from. The fire pokemon roared in pain from the strikes. Clide seemed panicked as he also watched Exploud struggling in the air from Starmie's Psychic.

"Magmortar, Earthquake!" Clide snapped.

"That's clever," Misty whispered, "Since Exploud's in the air."

"Yeah, how bout you drop him?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"Smart-aleck," Misty smirked back before turning to the field, "Starmie, release him and use Hydropump on Magmortar!"

"Muk, Body Slam, Exploud, keep him away," Ash commanded.

Starmie spun as water spouts started to eject from all her spines. Magmortar had slammed the ground to cause a tremor, just as the water spouts struck him repetitively. Muk flinched from the tremor as he approached Exploud. He rose up to try and Body Slam the normal type, but Exploud started to grapple with him. Ash glanced back over at Starmie and Magmortar to see the fire type fall to his knees.

"Thunderbolt!" Clide cried out as his fire type's form was covered in electricity and it shot towards Starmie.

"Rapid Spin!" Misty shouted. Starmie started to rotate very rapidly and to most everyone's shock, but Misty, Ash, and perhaps a couple older trainers, the Thunderbolt bounced off and seemed to do nothing. Magmortar had used up the last of his power using Thunderbolt and collapsed.

"Magmortar is unable to battle!" The ref shouted.

Cilde returned the fire type and turned fully to Exploud, "Astonish on Starmie, keep it back!"

Exploud, still grappling with Muk for the upper hand, turned and glared at Starmie, who flinched hard and stood still as though confused.

"Muk! Gunk Shot!"

"No!" Clide yelled as the purple orb in Muk's mouth, slammed into Exploud's face. The normal type fell over backwards as Muk slipped back and away. Exploud struggled to raise himself from the ground but Clide smiled and sighed as he noticed a purple hue under Exploud's eyes. The normal type flinched in pain.

"I forfeit Exploud. He doesn't have enough energy left to continue," Clide expressed.

"Then the winners of the battle are Ash and Misty!" The ref shouted.

Clide returned Exploud as Ash and Misty thanked their pokemon and did the same, "I must say, you two are very good."

"Same to you. I find it good to know that you care enough for your pokemon to return them before they get too terribly exhausted," Ash nodded.

"Hey Misty care for a battle?"

Misty turned and saw another young trainer. A girl who smiled confidently, "I've never battled a Kanto gym leader."

Misty smiled in return, "Let me give you a taste then!"

"Hey Ash, I'll try my hand at you!" A boy spoke and stood at the ready.

"You bet!" Ash grinned.

zz-May and Drew-zz

"It's so beautiful…"

"It certainly looks majestic."

May and Drew walked hand in hand through the White Forest. Kecleon was grasping Drew's head, Drew's Eevee was running about and May had Glaceon following at her feet.

"Stay close, Eevee," Drew spoke as the normal type frolicked some distance away.

"Evui!" The younger pokemon called out.

May took a breath, "You know, my parents gave me some interesting news after Max got off the phone today."

"Really? What?" Drew asked.

"Well you know how they let you keep your pokemon there too for the duration of the challenge?" May asked and Drew saw a light blush form on her cheeks.

"Yeah so? Did one of my pokemon misbehave?" Drew asked and sweat dropped when a small vision of May's enraged father formed in his head.

"Well…" May giggled, "Depends on the point of view I suppose."

Drew furrowed his brows, "What do you…"

"Drew, Beautifly had an egg," May spoke and smiled at Drew, "Masquerain is the father."

Drew seemed frozen at first before a toothy smile came to his face, "No way! Seriously?"

May smiled in return, "Yeah. What should we do?"

Drew's smiled dropped some as he started to think. Technically the egg belonged to both May **and** Drew.

"I guess train him," Drew finally spoke.

"But who will use him?" May asked.

The two sat on a moss covered log as Kecleon jumped to a tree to explore and Glaceon followed after Eevee to play around.

"I think you should primarily train it- oh is it a boy or girl?" Drew asked.

May smiled, "It should hatch in a few days or so."

"Oh well, like I was saying- I have a Butterfree and a Masquerain. You could end up having a Masquerain and a Beautifly, or maybe a Dustox or another Beautifly. The latter two being more likely. We'll have to see. Regardless I think that's pretty fair for us to have two bug types each," Drew smiled.

"You sure?" May asked.

Drew nodded, "I imagine I won't be denied the chance to see it, same for Masquerain too, so I'm fine."

May sighed and leaned against him and blushed fiercely as she spoke, "If we're lucky… maybe you'll never have to say goodbye."

Drew blushed lightly, "Yeah, lucky-"

Glaceon and Eevee stopped their play to watch their masters. Eevee looked up at Glaceon, who was still watching, before looking down with a frown and a fierce blush. _She wouldn__'__t like me un-evolved and all, would she?_

zz-Brock and Max-zz

"What are we doing in a dark smelly alleyway, Brock?"

Brock chuckled, "I told you you didn't have to come."

"That's besides the point," Max huffed and repositioned the egg in his arms. Brock had said that it should hatch soon, so Max had pulled it from his backpack more and more as that time drew enviably nearer.

"Okay okay, truth is I'm testing a theory of mine," Brock expressed.

"Oh like a theory from your time studying as a doctor?" Max asked and tilted his head.

"Exactly. I'm curious as too how many pokemon prefer the environment of the city over the nearby White Forest. Also, I want to know if it's for the sake of food resources alone."

"So you're seeing if a city can act as an environment just as acceptable as a forest, desert, or lake?" Max responded.

"Exactly, I believe certain pokemon have adapted more and more to cityscapes and I'm trying to see at what rate and how successfully," Brock replied.

"Takes **concrete jungle** to a whole new extreme, huh?" Max quipped.

"I suppose you could say that," Brock returned with a smile and and laugh.

It wasn't too long after that that Max's egg started to glow bright white.

"Whoa! It's- it's- hatching!" Max yelped as though starting to panic slightly.

Brock came closer and placed his backpack on the ground before removing a blanket and his stethoscope. The flash of white pulsed slowly again from the egg.

"How much longer?" Max asked nervously.

"It'll be a few moments, the frequency of the flashes will increase," Brock spoke and listened to the egg, "I can hear it moving, see?" Brock smiled and passed the ear pieces of the stethoscope to Max. After a moment, he watched Max's face light up in wonder.

"Wow," Max whispered.

Quite suddenly, a pokemon ran up behind Max and grabbed the egg from his hands before running off.

"Hey!" Max shouted in fear.

"Toxicroak after that pokemon!" Brock shouted and released his loyal friend. The poison frog bounded off more speedily than the trainers could.

"Mightyena, come on out," Max called. The dark hound turned to listen to what his friend had to say, "Sniff this pillow in the incubator and follow that smell. We need to catch up to Toxicroak."

Mightyena sniffed the pillow carefully before sniffing the ground and then opening his mouth as he sniffed the air. He then let out a call and darted off with Brock and Max right behind.

After maneuvering through several streets, they came to a dead end. Toxicroak was at the end turned towards a wall. When he saw Brock, Max, and Mightyena, he pointed to a pile of garbage bags. One was trembling suspiciously.

"Good job, friend," Brock spoke and carefully patted Toxicroak's back.

"What is it?" Max asked as he noticed the glow of his egg behind some of the bags.

"I believe, a Trubbish," Brock expressed.

Max had scooted closer to the pile to try and spot his egg, when one of the bags had eyes open up on it. Max yelped and jumped back a little, "Whoa, he surprised me."

Brock chuckled, "He seems to have mistaken your egg for food perhaps, but he realized it wasn't a tourist's bag or item."

Max leaned in closer and soon he gripped his nose, "Ack, the stench."

"They say that fades when you befriend them," Brock expressed. He pulled out a container from his bag and emptied some pokemon chow into his hand. He then walked forward and knelt before offering the food to Turbbish, "Here, it's formulated especially for poison types."

Max smiled as he watched the pokemon sniff and then hop forward. He took a bite and started gobbling it up right away. Max took this time to grab his egg.

"Trubbish, like say Grimer, Muk and perhaps Koffing and Weezing seemingly were created by indirect human influence. I believe this may have started a sub-niche of sorts within certain urban areas, with those species being a keystone of the habitat," Brock rambled.

"Really? What about other pokemon?" Max asked and flinched as his egg glowed again.

"Look around and you might spy a few. Some pokemon that can be found in the wild have adapted to cities as well. They tend to have darker coats and slightly smaller bodies," Brock added.

Max looked up and noticed a few Pidove eyeing them and saw from the corner of his eye, a couple Ratatta run between alleys.

"Trubbish? Would you like to come with me? I want to study you more like the rest of my pokemon, I like diversity," Brock spoke. The poison type seemed to look down in thought before he glanced at Toxicroak who, like aways, was sitting and silently staring and croaking. The Trubbish finally looked into Brock's eyes and nodded. With a toss of a poke ball, Brock had a new friend.

"Brock!"

Brock turned and saw the egg flashing in Max's hands rapidly. Mightyena seemed curious and entranced while Toxicroak simply glanced over his shoulder nonchalantly.

"It's okay," Brock smiled to Max who calmed and smiled back as a bright light engulfed the alleyway.

"Welcome to the world."

zz-Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Chili, Cress-zz

"A really beautiful place," Iris spoke and looked up at the tallest tree in her view.

"Yes, but don't get any ideas, Iris. I would be a mess if you tried to climb one of these monsters," Cilan spoke and squeezed her hand as he looked around himself.

"Okay okay, fair enough, but I could do it," Iris nodded confidently.

"No way. There are no branches up to half way up the trees," Chili huffed as he glanced around. He completely missed Cress face-palming.

"What was that?" Iris asked with a tick-mark, "You don't think I can do it?"

"Na-mmph!" Chili was cut off when Cress covered his mouth with his hand.

"Do ignore him," Cress nodded.

"Yes, I'm certain you could climb to the top of any tree," Cilan smiled nervously.

"Ouch!" Cress yelped.

Chili had pinched him to make him let go, "There's no branches though! How can you expect anyone to-" Chili ross his eyebrow when he saw Cilan motioning for him to stop talking.

"Oh, Iris!" Cress yelped. All three boys turned to see Iris was shimmying up a nearby tree.

She froze in her endeavor however when they heard a small explosion.

"Wasn't Dawn with us?" Chili asked and scratched his head.

Iris leapt down and started running the direction the sound came from as the three boys hurried behind her.

"Mismagius, Shadowball!" The ghost type opened her mouth before firing the sphere of ghost energy at the opponent. It was pink with a floral pattern.

"Munna!" The pokemon cried out before striking the ground. It glowed brightly before it lifted up and charged Mismagius with Zen Headbutt faster than Dawn was expecting. Her ghost grunted from the blow and drifted backwards a bit.

"Hypnosis!" Dawn shouted. Mismagius' eyes glowed red and Munna's eyes slipped closed before she drifted to the ground asleep. "Pokeball, go!" The sphere struck it's target and rocked for a moment, before dinging.

"Great job!" Iris smiled happily.

Dawn laughed happily as she picked up the poke ball and petted Mismagius' head, "All thanks to Mismagius."

"Mismagius!" The ghost smiled broadly.

Dawn returned Mismagius and the small group continued wandering through the forest watching the for wild pokemon. A certain climbing challenge, was forgotten.

zz-Gary, Paul, and Ritchie-zz

"Three of four matches is pretty good."

"So is four of five."

"That's the same difference."

"Still I won four matches compared to your three though."

"You're beyond irritating."

"Ditto."

"Really? Like that gag hasn't been used a million times."

"Guys, don't you think we should return to the pokemon center to wait for the others? Besides I won all four of mine."

"Ouch."

"Damn."

Gary, Paul and Ritchie were walking through the streets of Black City, battling trainers as they went. Of course Gary and Paul had butted heads more than once during their escapade and Ritchie, ever calm, had patiently let them nag at each other. Iris was right, they were like old farts.

"Well well, look who it is."

The three boys froze in their tracks at the voice.

"Please, not them."

"Oh it's them."

"Just our luck."

The three turned and saw Damian, Greg, Dingo, Ursula, and Shamus.

"What do you want?" Gary grunted. Paul had a somewhat hostile look on his face and Ritchie seemed irritated.

"Oh nothing. I doubt any of you could give us a decent battle anyways," Damian smirked.

"If you forgot, we all three won our matches at the battle tower," Paul pointed out.

"Oh what? That computer holding girl and the super nerd? Please, weak trainers with weak pokemon. You're going to have to do better than that," Greg spoke and then grinned tauntingly.

"I beat you and you with Brock as my partner," Ritchie spoke and pointed to Damian and Shamus. Both trainers frowned in irritation.

Shamus sneered, "But you couldn't even control your pokemon. That Brock guy? He got lucky with some gimmicks."

Ritchie growled.

"How about we battle now?" Dingo grinned.

"I'll ref. A triple battle would be-" Ursula spoke but silenced herself when Ritchie released Kraken.

Damian laughed, "You sure you want to use that pokemon against me?"

"Yes I'm certain," Ritchie snapped. Gary and Paul looked at each other in worry.

"I feel sorry for you so I'll use my newest pokemon. Battle now, Fraxure," Damian spoke and tossed the sphere. The dragon roared out and eyed Kraken who was, asleep facing away from the battle.

"Kraken! Kraken, please! I need you to fight," Ritchie pleaded and the pokemon only grumbled.

Damian started to laugh, "A pathetic pokemon for a pathetic trainer. You really are a doormat. You let all your pokemon walk all over you?"

Ritchie growled as Damian finished laughing and when to command Fraxure, "Last chance, you quit?"

"Never," Ritchie spoke with quite a dangerous tone for his normal demeanor, "It's people like you that caused Kraken's pain! I won't ever stop fighting against what cruelty that represents. Ash has two of your pokemon, your once Charmander and your once Tepig. Don't you think that if you couldn't train those powerhouses then maybe there's something wrong with **you**!" Ritchie shouted and Damian's face changed into one filled with rage.

"I'll pound you good! Until there's no hope left!" Damian growled, "Fraxure-"

Before anyone could react, Kraken had shot up from the ground and rounded on Fraxure. A powerful Ice Fang latched onto Fraxure's right side and Kraken shook his head back and forth in a vicious way. Fraxure tried itself to fight Kraken off but soon it didn't matter. Kraken started to glow and grow and grow until before the smaller dragon was a large Feraligator.

"GATTOORRR!" The pokemon roared and whipped around to slap it away with a Aqua Tail. Fraxure rolled before stopping. He was unconscious.

"Kraken!" Ritchie shouted and the large blue pokemon glared down at him from the corner of his eye. "Did you do that for me?"

Kraken didn't budge until Ritchie saw the slightest of nods. That was all he needed though.

"Thanks Kraken. Kraken?" Ritchie blinked in confusion as the water type sunk to the ground and was asleep once again.

Damian had returned his pokemon and growled, "I'm outta here. I'm not going to battle a monster."

The rest of his posse spoke not a word and followed after him, until they had disappeared into the city. Ritchie returned Kraken.

"What were you thinking?" Gary asked bluntly. "You do realize that they could maybe report you if they wanna say your pokemon is dangerous. Especially if they want all of us out of the competition," Gary huffed.

"I had a point to prove," Ritchie grunted.

"And you didn't care if Kraken had gone ballistic?" Gary retorted.

"Kraken wouldn't do that," Ritchie muttered.

"You sure it was a point you wanted to prove?" Paul asked calmly, interrupting the two's talk.

"Okay fine! It was for my pride!" Ritchie snapped uncharacteristically, "But not just mine, Kraken's too."

Gary and Paul were silent. Gary then walked over and put an arm around Ritchie's shoulders, "Eh, it's okay. To be honest, it was great to watch Damian and them get shut up. Next time though, remember about Kraken's sake. He's still in danger from the League. Maybe he's closer to Ash's Charizard's old level of danger now, but still he's teetering."

"You seemed to have done some good for him," Paul then smiled with his hands in his pockets.

Ritchie smiled at the both of them, "Thanks. I'll remember next time."

Gary released his friend and the three walked leisurely towards the pokemon center.

zzz-Together-zzz

"Leave it to Damian and his goons to cause some trouble," Misty grumbled.

"Yeah, but at least they left quick," Ritchie nodded.

"Well, I'm glad everyone had some fun or accomplished something. I say we head towards the Marvelous Bridge. There's a small pitstop on the Nimbasa side of the bridge that we can sleep at. Then it'll take about a half-day or so to get to Nimbasa from there," Brock informed.

"Alright then! Let's hit the road," Ash shouted.

"Yeah!" Max shouted.

"Eleee!" The newborn Elekid chirped from Max's arms.

zz

Several hours later and after trailing through Route fifteen, the group found themselves being admitted to cross the bridge. Their pokedexes were scanned and they walked out of the door and onto the bridge.

"Wow! It's gorgeous…" Misty whispered and everyone else was caught in the beautiful view of the sunset at the end of the bay, reflecting off the bridge's white structure.

"No doubt," Drew murmured.

Misty nodded and looked over, wondering why Ash hadn't responded. Soon everyone saw him looking not at the sunset but something else. Up on the rails and bars at the peak of the bridge, were three people dressed in black, stretchy, leather armor. The bottom of their faces were covered and their seemingly white hair bellowed behind them. They were staring at the group intently and suddenly, they simply vanished right before their eyes, like they had teleported.

Misty noticed Ash was roving about with his eyes across the view before them, as if he was panicked. Everyone moved closer together and they heard Ash whisper.

"I can see them… like blue phantoms. One place one second and gone the next. I can't hardly keep track of where they are, only that-" He froze and then returned to speaking, "Now they're gone." Pikachu and Ellie were bristling on Ash's shoulders and Elekid was gripping Max tightly.

"Those had to be the ninja freaks Jupiter was talking about," Paul muttered.

"Then why would they show themselves to us? Isn't that not ninja like?" May asked fearfully.

"Because they wanted us to know we're being watched. They wanted us to fear them," Ash growled.

"Mind games, clever," Gary added.

Everyone stood still and silent for several minutes. They were kinda honestly afraid to budge. Finally though, they marched onwards. It was unlikely they would sleep well tonight.

zz-East of Viridian/Kanto-zz

A small army of men and women snuck carefully through the underbrush. They were east of Viridian and if they walked through the forest a bit could most likely have a view of Route seventeen's bike road. Some of the people sneaking along wore a distinct uniform. The uniform of the Pokemon Ranger. Eventually they stopped at a certain point and two Rangers, plus a black stealth suited man shrunk behind a tree.

"Jason are you sure you wanna be here?"

The G-man's strategical leader turned and looked into the young man's face that was speaking to him.

"Kellyn, those good for nothing swine captured my men," Jason growled, "Like Hell I won't be there to make them pay. Why are you here?"

Kellyn's face didn't change, "I understand, sir."

"How about you both settle down and remember the mission," The female beside them spoke. It was Elita, the Ranger Union leader of Wintown of Fiore. Her Skarmory rested silently on the ground beside her.

"Right," Kellyn nodded.

"Three-back, Five-forward-" Jason started radioing out to direct the various squads of people where to attack from when the signal was given.

"We're ready. I've gotten word from Spenser and the others," Elita spoke, "The Rangers have captured some pokemon with their stylers and are ready to move in with your men and women sir."

"We don't know what we'll find in there. For all we know, we could get lucky and the boss could be visiting this base or more likely, we might find a clue as to where Team Rocket's other bases are," Jason spoke, "Alright then, let's go."

zz

Fire was everywhere. You could hear the coughing of people, the moaning of others. The G-men and Rangers had seemingly taken the Rockets completely off guard. They had lost two men to an Earthquake induced collapse in a part of the base, while Team Rocket had lost around fifteen men and women, some shamefully younger than should be allowed. All the other Team Rocket grunts, a commander or two, and the scientists had been lead out of the building after being captured. Elita, Jason, Kellyn, and Aria, a Ranger from Fall City in Fiore, walked through the building and down towards what they thought were the dungeons.

After walking for a minute they came to a few cells and saw some familiar faces.

"By Arceus, Aria is that you?"

"You look like hell Jackie," Aria smiled calmly as Jason and Kellyn worked to open the cell. Elita had walked down the way and shouted.

"Hey I found Agent Wes and Agent Rui," Elita called.

Jackie and nine G-men, plus Wes and Rui were recovered from the cells.

"Jackie, do you know where the other six are being held?" Jason asked in seriousness.

The other G-men looked at the ground as Jackie stared forlornly at Jason and Kellyn, "This is all sir."

"Damn it," Jason shouted and turned around. He paced a moment before he punched a wall, "DAMN THEM!"

"They died heroes sir," one G-man spoke.

"Indeed they did. Can you all walk?" Jason asked, calming himself. They were all standing but they looked worn out.

"Yes."

Everyone turned and saw a young man holding onto a young woman. They looked dirty and a bit gaunt but seemed to be fairing well.

"Agent Wes, Rui. I'm glad you're okay," Kellyn spoke, "I'm sure Duking will be happy with the news."

"Shit, he's not going to shut up for a month I swear," Wes grumbled.

Despite everything, Rui giggled softly, "I think he thinks of you like a son, Wes. I think it's sweet."

Wes sighed and gave her a smile, "I suppose."

"I'm going to check up in the control room for anything that can help us find their main base of operations. It's got to be somewhere in Kanto," Jason spoke.

"I doubt you'll find anything, sir," Wes spoke, "From our time here I can say they are very careful and meticulous. I imagine any info about anything other than this base was shredded at the first sign of your takeover."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try. Elita I want you to lead everyone else out. The police force should be here by now with a couple Champions or Elites to help with clean-up. Kellyn, Aria, with me," Jason instructed.

"Right," Elita nodded and turned to lead the survivors out.

Jackie paused and looked over his shoulder, "Aria be careful, alright?"

"Gee thanks Jackie," Kellyn grinned.

"Shut-up, Kellyn," Jackie teased.

Aria smirked, "Get over yourself. We'll be fine, Sunshine."

Jackie chuckled as he followed behind the departing group.

zz-Jason, Aria, Kellyn-zz

"Here," Kellyn spoke and gestured the others to come closer. He was struggling with a set of double doors, "Musta gotten jammed from an explosion and some debris."

"Let me help," Jason nodded.

"Me too," Aria added.

The three then leaned against the doors before starting to ram them until-

-CRACK-

"Ahh-ack," Kellyn cried out after failing to recover his balance. He laid on the ground and drummed his fingers.

"Real graceful there, mister Top Ranger," Aria spoke.

"Ha ha," Kellyn grunted and then pushed himself from the ground.

Jason, being so serious, had ignored them and traveled over to the desk at the far end. He was searching through everything.

Kellyn and Aria looked at each other before walking forward to help search. Aria kicked something slightly and looked down. She let out a small noise of surprise, causing Kellyn to look at her and then the ground. A Team Rocket scientist was dead on the floor. He had obviously been burned pretty badly.

"I guess that makes sixteen, huh?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah," Aria murmured, "Sometimes I just don't understand why people have to be at such odds. If it weren't for that, this wouldn't have to happen."

"Shadows come with the morning light," Kellyn replied, "It's just the way things are."

Aria nodded quietly before stepping around the body and walking with Kellyn over to search around. After a few more minutes, they realized Wes was right. Nothing.

"Sneaky low-lifes," Jason sighed.

"Sneaky indeed."

All three whipped around in surprise. No one else was supposed to be in the building and yet, there stood a supposedly dead Team Rocket scientist, cracked swirl glasses and all. His tattered and burnt self was wheezing and leaning against one of the wooden support beams that were spread about the great room. Something clicked and a panel slid down to reveal a small red button.

"For the Glory of Team Rocket," The man hissed before he cackled madly and pressed the button.

_Self Destruct Initiated. Two minutes until detonation. Please evacuate now._

The man then slid down the beam and fell to the floor, dead for certain this time.

"Go! Go!" Jason shouted and the three took off out of the room and down the hallways.

_One minute remaining._

They ran faster and faster until they were in the main lobby.

_Thirty seconds remaining._

They dashed out into the field and forest that lay beyond, gathering the attention of everyone else there.

"Get Down!" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs. The three dove down with everyone else as the building behind erupted into a mushroom cloud of flames and smoke.

zz

"Careful huh?"

"Shut-up."

"Ouch!"

"Hold still," Aria muttered in annoyance as she wrapped the gauze around Jackie's left forearm.

"You're pushing harder on it than you need to! On purpose!" Jackie replied, "Ow ow!"

"Stop being a baby," Aria huffed.

"Some of these people are crazy," Kellyn muttered from nearby. He had already been treated and had only a bandaged gash on his head.

"Yeah," Aria murmured.

"Then of course you have the thirteen and fifteen years olds and such that don't have anywhere to go," Elita responded.

Aria, Kellyn, and Jackie looked over in time to see one young person being taken away by police. He'd been crying. He couldn't be older than twelve.

"Well… we defiantly have to inform the public of _something_," Lance grunted and walked out from the group.

"Yeah, just throw the media a bone, doesn't have to be a whole steak," Wes replied as a doctor was busy looking him over. He had no white stripe on his face since he hadn't been in the desert in a while, plus he had lost his cloak quite quickly after being captured. The captured persons' pokemon had been found in one of the early stages of the takeover. Wes was beyond happy that the pokemon hadn't been transferred somewhere else before now. If he had never been able to see Espeon or Umbreon again… he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Sad thing is that we don't have much new info about their bases or what they're planning," Will, a psychic type specialist and a member of the elite four that had taken over Agatha's place a year ago spoke, "and that makes me sad." With the mask he wore, it looked as though the mouth frowned in an exaggerated manner.

"Rui? Rui are alright?" Wes asked suddenly and drew everyone's attention. It seemed anything to do with the young woman was the only thing to cause Wes' voice to sound worried.

"Yes," Rui nodded still staring at the ground, "But I could feel it."

"Feel… what?" Jason asked with his brows furrowed.

"Sometimes they would receive things from others, special things… They whispered about them and the power they held. They only came through the building before they were probably taken a day or so later to their main base. They were too important to go anywhere else," Rui rambled.

"What were they? How'd you even know they were in the building?" Jason questioned.

Rui paused, "They had an energy. They were somewhat neutral when they arrived and then would gain a slight negative vibe. They… were ancient too."

Wes turned, "My wife has special abilities. She is able to detect positive and negative auras in and around people and pokemon and I suppose things too."

"So what you're saying is… there might actually be something to this whole prophecy thing?" Jason grunted in annoyance.

"I didn't say that. I do know that if my wife says there was something bad being traded hands in and out of this base, then they were bad," Wes responded as Rui gripped his hand, "That, and I'm pretty certain Cipher is helping them out in some way. I don't have the evidence anymore for obvious reasons but from what I heard, I'm pretty certain of it and that definitely isn't good."

Jason and everyone else there fell to silence, with the exception of the doctors scurrying about the field and forest and some of the men and women chattering in the background.

"Well," Lance sighed, "Let's get cleaned up here. I've got to get back to the League and inform some of the others as well as Mr. Goodshow and the Master. Then I've got to address Kanto and Johto."

"Good luck with that," Jackie snorted.

"You said it," Lance grunted and walked off.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Three things: I hope I did okay with the village and them eating a Buffolant. I know whether people in the pokemon world eat pokemon is kinda an iffy area, but I tried *shrugs* Second, I'm aware now that I've been spelling Damian's name wrong for about half of the story. At the time being, it's too difficult to go back and fix it, but I intend to spell it right from this point on. Third, Ritchie's Feraligator was able to defeat Damian's Fraxure so easy is because, like Damian said, it was literally his newest pokemon.**

**Lol fourth: I've also noticed that double battles are much harder to write than single battles. Anywho...**

**ZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**Great: A fine chapter indeed! Its awesome! I love the battle, although I wonder why Mega-Evolution is banned from normal Pokemon battles.**

**NoSignal: Mega-Evolution isn't banned from normal battles, Ash and co don't have Key stones so it would be unfair for the other trainer to use it(Not that they couldn't/case in point-Astrid's battle against Ash in the Dancie movie), but most trainers like to be on a level playing field(In my story/theory)[Except for Zach obviously]. So don't worry, Mega Evolution isn't banned from normal battles, more of a choice than anything, plus remember- one mega evolution per battle in the games, so I intend to keep that rule in official tournament battles(more strategy that way).**

**Question for you guys!: In the Kalos anime do you guys think Ash will receive a Mega ring/key stone at some point? (Obviously some consistency issues would arise for my story, but that's beside the point) :D**

**NoSignal: Personally I'm having trouble seeing it for some reason. If he had kept Charizard with him, then I would've said almost definitely. At the same time, I could see him getting one at least before the Kalos League to use it on Charizard/Sceptile, etc. He might could be actually be allowed to win a tournament for once in that case(since if Ash is good at something it's the bond between him and his pokemon/something important with mega evolution) *shrugs***

**ZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Brock: Trubbish**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**May: Egg**

**Max: Elekid**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Chili: Litwick**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	5. The News and Nimbasa

Day Count: 125

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zz-Unova/Ash's Group-zz

"This can't be good."

"You said it."

"I suppose they must've done a preemptory strike against Team Rocket but wasn't quiet enough with it."

"Has to be that."

Gary, Brock, Drew, and Paul all sat at a table in the pitstop. The place rested right after you got off Marvelous bridge and was quite similar to a pokemon center only much smaller. The boys, like most every other traveler awake at the time and resting at the pitstop, were sitting at tables, drinking their various morning choices and watching the news… which brings us to the issue at hand.

zz

_The people of Viridian city were shocked beyond belief the other day, when an explosion rocked the town and nearby areas. It was a few hours later of receiving little to no info from the police force, who was preventing people from going into the forests, that we were informed that Champion Lance would be addressing Kanto and Johto on the issue, the various other Champions addressing their own region. We are waiting for… Wait! Here he is now- Unova, your Champion, Alder!_

The screen changed to show Alder standing in a room at a podium while a sea of reporters pushed and rambled beneath. He had actually switched out his poncho like outfit for a more formal one, at least formal in Alder's eyes. His Poncho actually seemed to be wrapped tightly around his neck almost like a scarf. It seemed to get out of his way if up there. He began to speak.

_People of Unova, a threat is starting to emerge from the shadows. There is a villainous group of people on the rise. Their name, though not to familiar to us, is Team Rocket._

Before he could speak again, the reporters below erupted into questions.

_Team Rocket? Isn't that organization purely based in the Kanto-Johto regions?_

_What do you mean on the rise? Are they more powerful than the League somehow?_

_What do they want?_

Alder shouted to calm them and then continued speaking.

_Yes generally speaking Team Rocket used to be only an issue that Kanto and Johto had to deal with, but recently it was discovered that somehow they were able to spread their roots further. As for their rise, they want to amass large amounts of powerful pokemon-_ Alder expressed truthfully though hiding what exactly the reason was for them wanting the pokemon. He couldn't simply say they wanted the world. That would cause panic. _So please do keep a good eye on your pokemon. Finally, one of the ways that they have expanded so abruptly is that they are pulling in and absorbing members of Teams once thought dead. So do not trust anyone who reminds you of Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, whom we are most aquatinted to, and Team Flare. The Champions, Elites, Mr. Goodshow, and the Master shall be meeting at some point and in some place to discuss how to move forward. We will not be canceling any League sponsored events at the time. We will update you periodically if something new occurs. My last words to you Unova, do not fear, do not collectively kneel as a region to the likes of them. We are strong, smart, and brave, not only Unova, but the entire world. Team Rocket and their allies will not win! Thank you._

Alder turned to leave as the reporters yelled and asked yet more questions until Alder was out of sight.

zz

"It was good that they didn't say everything," Drew grunted softly.

"Yeah, mass hysteria wouldn't help," Gary nodded.

"They didn't mention what caused the explosion," Paul spoke in a low voice.

"I imagine some kind of mission with the G-men went south if I had to guess," Brock mused, "Obviously some semi-act of war. They can't say we're at war yet or things would dissolve too quickly."

"A good question though is how did Team Rocket spread it's roots so quick?" Drew muttered.

"It had to be someway that no one would expect. Like spies entering and exiting the regions before small bases formed and grew in their place," Paul added.

Gary and Brock looked at each other.

"You don't think?"

"I mean… It's possible."

"What's up?" Drew asked and Paul just looked silently at them.

Gary sighed, "Ash started his journey in Kanto with me and Brock joined him with Misty, right?"

They nodded.

"That's where Team Rocket originates from. How has Team Rocket always had contact with Ash?" Gary asked rhetorically.

Drew and Paul flinched in realization.

"The Trio," Drew muttered.

"Jessie, James, Meowth have all been trailing Ash from the beginning. When they said they were helping begin Team Rocket's take over of _blank_ region. They must've meant it," Brock expressed.

"And they were so dumb and harmless most of the time, that no one realized they were actually doing just that. They really were a wolf in sheeps' clothing, then again, they might not even have realized how Giovanni capitalized off them," Gary explained.

"Of all things," Paul growled.

"I guess that makes us the fools, hm?" Drew grunted in annoyance.

"Well I think we need to focus on our mission. The Master Challenge is still on it seems and of course we have to continue helping Ash. Our next stop is Nimbasa city, which is the city that is south of New Tork city, which is here," Brock spoke as he pointed to the very middle of the map, "Once there, we can go south to start heading towards the Desert Resort."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Drew nodded.

"I guess we better wake up the others," Gary grunted and stood up stretching. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at Drew and Paul, "Then again you two are soooo much better at rude wake up calls."

Drew snorted and smirked while Paul gave a wry smile, "Whatever."

The four boys got ready and walked to the rooms to wake up their friends.

zz-Unknown Location/House of the Master/Kanto-Johto line-zz

"Where is the Master anyways?" Malva snorted.

All the Elites, Champions, and Mr. Goodshow were walking about in the large house. It was a cabin of sorts but hidden away in the deep northern forests of the Kanto-Johto area. Any further southwest and you'd bump into Cameron Castle and if you traveled west southwest, then Mt. Silver was looming. It wasn't as cold at the cabin though since the altitude was lower. Jason was fiddling with the wires of several TVs in the main room with a couple of his tech assistants, they needed to get transmission to Cameron Palace, Orre, Fiore, Almia, Oblivia and The Renbow Islands since those inhabitants hadn't been able to join them.

"Easy Malva, I'm sure he's around, but doing his own duty to keep the fiends in check," Wikstrom spoke.

"We know you aren't aligned with Team Flare anymore, but don't make us regret the decision to not prosecute you," Grimsley sighed and flipped his scarf over his shoulder.

"HEY! I had no idea that Lysander was still a nut-job!" Malva growled, "Useless men always gotta let their thirst for dominance out weight their sanity."

Wes was sitting quietly on a couch watching everyone interact, while Rui was sitting next to him and petting both Espeon and Umbreon. Most of the Rangers had dispersed and gone to other places to help keep an eye on Team Rocket. Some injured ones returned to their homes for the time being. Though Fiore, Almia, Oblivia and the islands hadn't been taken over or more accurately targeted by Team Rocket yet, as the evil groups in those places were truly dead, they were of course helping the other regions with the problem. If Team Rocket took the main regions over, then the other minor regions would fall swiftly after. Lunick, a Top Ranger from Fiore, was the only Ranger in the room with the rest of them. He had been given orders to listen to what Lance had to say about their plan of action for Kanto's defense. More Rangers would be coming back and be sent off to various regions to be told how to proceed, working alongside G-men, police, and knights the whole way. Lunick's Minun was sitting silently on his shoulder.

"Alright, I think we've got a signal. Even though this isn't a great set-up, it's the hardest one for Team Rocket to intercept," Jason spoke and caught everyone's attention.

"Alright then, turn on the monitors, contact Duking, Erma, Queen Ilene, Rand, and Joel so we can begin," Mr Goodshow spoke.

"Wait what about the Master?" Sydney asked and scratched his scalp.

"Don't fear, like Wikstrom said, he's doing his own things," Mr. Goodshow spoke.

"He never likes to listen to anyone regardless," Koga snorted.

"That's for certain," Bruno rumbled.

"Regardless, we have things to discuss," Lance nodded.

At that time, the monitors popped on and Duking, Erma, Queen Ilene, Rand of Oblivia and Joel, leader of Fall City's Ranger Union were now with them.

"WES! RUI! YOUR ALIVE! Thank Almighty Arceus!" Duking roared and then started to cry a bit.

Wes sweatdropped and Rui giggled before speaking, "Yes, we're fine Mr. Duking sir."

"Espeon!"

"Umbre!"

"Wonderful! I don't know what I'd do without you kids!" Duking grinned.

"Find a wife?" Wes muttered softly before Rui elbowed him, "-OOF"

"I'm glad they didn't change ya a bit Wes, Rui. I knew you two were too tough!" Duking nodded.

"Let us get back to the issues at hand?" Joel sighed and Erma laughed softly.

"Right, We know ultimately what they are trying to accomplish," Cynthia spoke and folded her arms.

"Corrupting everything? I don't understand how they would gain anything from that," Lucien offered, "Every living thing would lose."

"Indeed, the evil villain must always have a motivation rational or irrational. We must decipher what Giovanni's true motivation is," Shantaul murmured aloud as she continued to write in a book within her hand.

"Perhaps, he has no idea about the true nature of the corruption or he thinks for some reason he can control it," Joel surmised.

"Seems like two probable ideas," Aaron nodded.

"And how does Ash and his friends get pulled into it?" Diantha murmured.

"Ash and his buds are involved?" Flint questioned.

"Yes indeed," Lance nodded.

"Speaking of Ash and friends… Lance? Have something you wanna say?" Mr. Goodshow murmured and rose an eyebrow.

Lance grunted and nodded in a somewhat forced manner, "Truth be told, I couldn't make myself stop them. I honestly feel what they are doing is important even if it's very dangerous."

"Ridiculous, they are not qualified for this!" Jason snapped.

"Easy, some people in this room started out like them you know," Wes grumbled and eyed Jason dangerously.

"True, very true," Mr Goodshow murmured.

"You must understand that the power to come was halted by Aura Guardians and thus it shall be halted again by one," Queen Ilene expressed.

"I'm still not certain that-" Bertha began before Cynthia interrupted.

"Ash is… Master Red's son," Cynthia paused when everyone grew very quiet, "I believe he and his friends can do this. Red proved that anyone can make a difference. All the old pokedex holders did in one way or another. What happened to our spirit?"

Lance glanced down and away, "He's… his son?"

Wes grunted, "What happened to that guy anyway?"

"Wes," Rui murmured.

"He vanished. No one is certain why. Though, he didn't leave before he helped instate the new Master into his position. Red was always good at being secretive. It wasn't until I met Ash the first time that I knew…" Mr. Goodshow spoke.

"Wait, you knew?" Karen asked, "All this time that Red had a kid and you knew?"

"It was the eyes, not the color but the spirit inside. He defended the flame of Moltres and fought well in his first tournament," Mr Goodshow responded.

"Not as good as Red," Will mused.

"True, but he's slowly gathered more and more experience and Red had experience as a trainer before he ever accepted the League challenge," Mr. Goodshow replied, "Imagine if Red had stuck around and been able to teach him more beforehand. He's only lost to trainers as old as him, two of the six times he's been in main region tournaments."

"This is besides the point though, Red's gone. He flew the coop or whatever. Just because this Ash is his son doesn't mean he's unbeatable or something," Jason expressed.

"He's unfortunately right," Alder sighed, "Though I'm confident Ash has potential to be great one day, I'm not sure he and his friends can handle… this."

"How about-" Everyone turned to Lunick, who sweatdropped when he realized he was the center of attention now. He calmed himself, "How about we try giving them support instead? We're not sure what is around the corner. So why don't we all work together rather than tear something apart. I know from experience you should never underestimate anyone's ability to be great. Solana's told me Ash and his friends seem to always end up helping in a good way."

Mr. Goodshow nodded, "I think young Lunick's right. As of right now I believe we should leave Ash and his friends alone. Besides, taking them out of the Master Challenge would possibly cause a chain reaction and people would panic. Their families would learn and speak to their friends and those friends to others and so on until the public realized what might actually be at stake. I'm hoping we can get out of this with minimal public knowledge."

"Come on now, are we really turning this into a game? A predestined event?" Jason grunted, "This is war."

"Not yet."

Everyone turned and looked up to see someone on a balcony above them. Half his form was cloaked in shadow and a large shadow of some kind of pokemon stood behind him.

"Master-" Wallace began but was halted.

"It'll become war at one point perhaps, but not yet. Oh, and Jason, loosen up some will ya?" The Master grinned.

"Hmph," Jason grunted.

"Leave Ash and them alone. Send some help maybe, but don't interfere," The Master nodded.

"You know Ash?" Drake rumbled.

The Master paused and didn't speak a moment as if he had been caught at something, "I heard about him once."

Alder grumbled and scratched his head, "Well I know some trainers in my region that can be of use. They'll scout about and perhaps help Ash and his friends if something goes wrong."

Cynthia nodded at Alder but didn't respond.

"Alright then, I think it's mostly settled. We'll continue to fight, defend, and watch Team Rocket. If we're lucky, they won't budge without us knowing from this point on," Mr. Goodshow spoke after clapping his hands together.

Everyone nodded, some more readily than others.

"Wes? What about us?" Rui whispered.

Wes grunted, "I think we need to go and visit someone."

"Who?" Rui asked.

"Houndoom can evolve again with what's called Mega Evolution," Wes nodded, "I want to get some more firepower for later if things really get nasty."

Rui nodded, "Okay." She leaded forward and kissed him, "I agree."

Wes smiled at her and nodded before his smile disappeared. He stood up and looked over at Duking's monitor as he spoke with some of the others present about other things. Everyone would be leaving soon enough. He walked over as Rui, Espeon and Umbreon got up and followed after him.

"Duking, Diantha, Phoebe, greetings. I was wondering if there's anything in Kalos that needs investigating," Wes nodded.

"Going off again so soon? Have ya even asked your lass?" Duking grumbled.

"It's okay, Duking. I'm happy being anywhere with Wes," Rui nodded and caused Wes' face to glow pink slightly.

"Ah okay then, well I suppose that's fine. Just be careful my boy," Duking nodded.

"Of course sir," Wes replied.

"That's what you said last time," Duking grinned.

Wes rolled his eyes.

"I believe I know just what you could do," Diantha spoke out, "I imagine though you're curious about Mega Evolution as well." She gave a knowing smile.

"Yes ma'am," Rui nodded.

"I suppose if the enemy is gathering as many powerful pokemon as they can, we should too. Here's what I need from you-" Diantha began.

zz

All the people in the cabin-like home eventually left, with the exception of Mr. Goodshow and the Master.

"**Do** you know what happened to Red?" Mr. Goodshow asked, "He was such a wonderful person."

The Master frowned, "No I don't. He meant a lot to me too. I can tell you this though, whatever it was that caused him to leave was a big deal. He loved his boy and wife more than life itself."

Mr. Goodshow nodded, "Indeed."

zz-Unknown Location-zz

"Your son has been doing well."

"I knew he would."

"He has a bit of a cruel or sadistic streak in him. Has he been hanging around Proton too often?" Giovanni huffed in amusement.

"It's a possibility."

"You and Ariana should be proud. He's a grand addition. A much better result than Miyamo-" Giovanni stopped himself, "Nevermind. The reason I called you here is simple."

The other man walked forward and showed himself to be Archer, father of executive Vane. "Of course sir, anything."

"I realize you've had your issues with me in the past. I simply want to make sure you're still on my good side," Giovanni spoke.

"Always sir. I was… unaware that Arceus couldn't be fully tamed in such a way," Archer replied.

"Obviously," Giovanni grunted and Archer flinched in annoyance.

"Will Vane be allowed to take Petrel's place? We are still missing that forth slot for a good admin ever since he was captured and has been rotting in jail," Archer added.

"Yes indeed. I will consider it. He is still learning however," Giovanni responded.

"Do you need one of us to go to Unova to monitor Ghetsis' actions?" Archer asked.

"No no… I have a pair of operatives that are in charge of that and a scientist is with them. I need you and Proton for something more," Giovanni spoke.

"What sir?"

"I need you to locate my son. We need to have a talk."

zz-Unova/Ash's Group-zz

"Eep!" Cilan yelped as a couple bikers rushed past the group as they walked on the concrete road. They were almost to Nimbasa and were going to stop soon for Brock and the Striation brothers to fix some lunch.

"Watch where you're going!" Iris yelled after them. Cilan sweat dropped at her approach to the situation.

"I think it was just an accident. I probably over reacted," Cilan chuckled.

Iris huffed, "Maybe but they could really hurt somebody. Once this whole mess is over, Unova needs to construct its own cycling road."

"Hmm… maybe they could do that," Chili mused.

The group found a nice grassy field beside the path and started set up for lunch. As everything finally came together and the cooks started to actually cook, Ritchie was staring out over the tall grass that was beyond where they were only for a bunch to shake.

"Hm, let's check that out," Ritchie murmured to himself and walked forward with Aisu's poke ball in hand. As he snuck closer, the pokemon jumped out.

"Timburr!" The pokemon challenged. He swirled his four by four about his head before slamming it into the ground between them.

"Alright then. If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" Ritchie smiled and tossed his pokeball. Aisu emerged and flexed his claws.

Timburr grinned and dashed forward as the tip of his weapon glowed orange.

"Agility!" Ritchie snapped. Aisu vanished from his spot and started dashing everywhere around Timburr, who had to stop his approach to try and spot the real Aisu. "Okay Hone Claws, then Beat-up." Ritchie nodded. Timburr continued trying to find Aisu as the sounds of claws clashing together echoed from the blurs. Aisu eventually leapt out of the circle of fakes and started to slash and claw at Timburr for each member Ritchie had on him.

Timburr then growled after the attack and slapped Aisu across the face with his weapon, sending the ice and dark type reeling from the Wake Up Slap. Aisu whined slightly from the ground as he tried to pull himself up.

"Aisu!" Ritchie shouted in worry. Timburr sneered down at the pokemon as he rose his weapon to strike again. "Icy Wind!" Aisu trembled a bit before he blew a freezing wind over Timburr and caused the pokemon to slow and get frozen by a thin sheet of ice slowly. Aisu then jumped back and flexed his claws again at the ready, in case Timburr tried something new.

"Pokeball… go!" Ritchie pulled back and threw. The sphere struck its target; after rocking three or four times, it settled. "Great job Aisu!" Ritchie shouted as he claimed his new pokemon. Aisu smiled happily and scratched the back of his head. He cried out happily as Ritchie scooped him up and started walking back to where the rest of their friends were.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Ritchie smiled as he walked back into their midst.

"Look Ritchie!" Max grinned excitedly and pointed to his head. A Cottonee was resting there and staring at nothing.

"It just kinda decided to land on his head for some reason. He hasn't caught it or anything," May laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" Max grumbled.

"Do you have a fairy type?" Brock asked as he stirred the stew he was close to finishing. Cilan, Cress, and Chili had already finished with sandwiches and other finger foods.

"Nope. I have Sceptile for a grass type but no fairy types," Max responded.

"Did you wanna tell us something, Ritchie?" Misty sweat dropped before looking at Ash out of the corner of her eye. He was eating nosily next to her.

"Oh yeah I did. I caught a Timburr with Aisu's help here," Ritchie smiled and nodded as Aisu shouted.

"That's awesome! Trip has a Conkeldurr ya know? I bet he could give you some tips," Ash smiled and popped a piece of berry in his mouth.

"Yeah, if you train him well, Conkeldurrs are powerful and protective," Gary added.

"Sounds good to me!" Ritchie replied and sat down to start eating as well.

The group ate and enjoyed the full meal when Brock finished his stew. Everyone started to pack up everything afterwards, but Cottonee still hadn't left Max's head.

"This is kinda irregular behavior from Cottonee," Gary mused and stroked his chin. He pinched the leaf-like wing on Cottonee and rubbed it softly between his fingers. Then he poked the fluffy material that made of most of the pokemon's form, "Normal texture." During this, the pokemon never budged.

"It's… It's not dead. Is it?" Max yelped, "I don't have a dead pokemon on my head, do I?!"

Brock moved forward with Gary to look the pokemon over, "No no. It's breathing and actually looks pretty healthy for wild pokemon standards."

Pikachu and Ellie cocked their heads at the creature.

"You know what's wrong buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu furrowed his brows for a moment before he shrugged. "Okay, maybe I can find out." Ash walked forward and touched Cottonee; he closed his eyes for a moment as everyone watched in suspense.

"He's…"

Everyone leaned in closer.

"Just resting."

-CRASH-

Everyone face faulted at the same time, with the exception of Ash and Max.

"Just tired?" Max asked and looked up.

"Yep, he'll let you catch him too. He can rest better that way," Ash smiled.

"Oh! Okay!" Max grinned and pulled out a spare pokeball. He tapped the pokemon with the sphere, softly, and caught a new friend.

"Alright, let's move. Any more time and we'll be getting to Nimbasa late," Paul spoke. Everyone nodded and turned to head out.

zz

"Wow, it's really a active place isn't it?" Misty spoke as everyone walked into the city. She glanced over and saw the ferris wheel looming in the distance.

"Oh oh oh! Let's go!" May shouted giddily and snatched Drew's hand as she started almost marching towards the attraction.

Ash smiled and gripped Misty's hand, "It gives you a great view of the water."

She smiled up at him, "Really? Then what are we waiting for?"

"We can all go!" Max shouted and ran off faster than the others.

"Alright alright," Brock laughed as everyone moved in that direction.

Everyone got to the area where the ferris wheel and the gym was when Ash froze.

"N?"

Everyone looked over and saw a young man staring at them. He had long green hair and his typical clothing. A young woman was standing next to him with brown hair and blue eyes; she was Touko. They had just gotten off the ferris wheel.

"Ash and friends. It's good to see you," N smiled calmly.

"So these are your friends!" Touko grinned, "I have to thank you, Ash. Because of you and your friends, I was able to finally convince N to become a true trainer! He has four pokemon as friends now."

Ash smiled brightly and turned to look at N, "N! That's great!"

"Pika pika!"

"Chuu!"

N smiled at Pikachu and Ellie, "It's great to see you again, Pikachu and Ellie a pleasure to meet you."

"How'd you know Ellie's name?" Max asked.

"She told me," N smiled.

"Remember what Ash, Iris, and Cilan said, Max? N can speak with pokemon," Dawn smiled.

"I can hear the voice from their heart," N nodded.

"How interesting," Gary murmured, "Kinda like Ash's abilities now."

"Pardon?" N questioned and flicked his eyes over to Ash.

Ash looked up at the sky and then back at N and Touko, "How about we all go someplace to talk?"

Everyone thought this was a good idea and thus walked back the way they came to find a cafe or perhaps a park to talk. As they walked through the city, they introduced themselves and such. They ended up walking past a theater which had a large poster above it. Touko looked up and stopped walking.

"Touko? What's wrong?" N asked and stopped with her and everyone soon did the same. They looked up at the poster. On it, was a young woman that look very much like Touko. Her hair was darker than Touko's. A Tepig with a bow stood next to her while a Serperior was coiled around the pair.

"That's my sister Whitney. Her Serperior's name is Amanda and the Tepig's name is Gigi," Touko spoke.

"That's right," N nodded.

"Your sister's a star!?" Dawn squealed almost and clasped her hands.

Touko giggled, "Well sort of. She works for an Agency but Gigi's more the star than anything. Anyways, let's keep going. There's a lovely place to sit that's somewhat private just a bit down the way."

The group followed after Touko and found themselves in a cafe. They found a room in the very back that was semi private behind a wall. Then they started to talk. Ash began with his group's story, explaining Team Rocket, the prophecy, his power, everything. They even mentioned their recent run-in with the ninja-freaks.

"The Shadow Triad," N murmured.

"The what?" Drew asked and arched his eyebrow.

"The Shadow Triad are Ghetsis' loyal servants. He had sent them away for a while after I tried to bond with Reshiram the first time. I think they were searching for someone. They're deadly," N explained.

"Why are they after you though, Ash?" Touko asked.

"We think they think I can stop them by healing the hearts. I guess if they can stop me from completing my job then they'll get what they want," Ash replied.

"I see. Me and Touko have been traveling about trying to gain a team for myself and also to figure out Ghetsis' plans. We need to find the tao dragon trio as well," N expressed.

Brock explained his theory to N and Touko, that the dragons should be awake and waiting for Ash and N.

"But what about Kyurem's hero?" Touko asked.

Everyone was quiet. They weren't too sure who would have a connection to the icy dragon. Iris' eyelids drooped slightly.

"Perhaps we will figure it out soon enough," Paul nodded.

Everyone then relaxed more and started catching up more causally. N revealed that he now had a Zoroark, a Klinklang, a Vanilluxe, and a Cradlily. Three of the pokemon he had returned to various places to reunite with since he'd met them before, while Cradlily was the first pokemon he'd caught himself and trained to evolve.

"Where are you guys headed next?" Touko asked.

Brock smiled, "The Desert Resort. It's where a special reserve is. Some pokemon friends of ours should be there."

"I think we should travel with them for a bit N. Technically, we have other things we need to do. I have a few ideas of who could possibly be the hero of Kyurem. We need to travel to Castelia and take a boat to Virbank. So we could travel with them to Castelia!" Touko smiled.

Brock pulled out the map as Ash, Gary, and Cilan leaned over to look with him.

"To save time, we can take the Relic Passage from Castelia. Obviously because of the name, the token for the Master Challenge might be in the tunnels. I think we can all go to Castelia together in that case, after checking the desert on the way of course," Brock nodded.

"Sounds great!" Chili grinned.

"AAAAAAHHH! Stop! You thief!"

Everyone turned when they heard the shout. They finished their drinks and put money down since that's all they had ordered and ran to the door of the cafe.

"That pokemon stole my purse!" A woman yelled out.

Everyone turned as they saw a blur disappear around the corner.

"It's a Purrloin," Ash responded.

"Oh… I… I see," Cilan said somewhat nervously but remained calm.

"I can see where it's heading," Ash spoke as his eyes glowed a bit

N watched Ash carefully and was quite fascinated by the process occurring.

"A group go down that way and one that way," Ash spoke and pointed at two different alleyways, "The last group will come around the back."

Everyone nodded and darted off into three groups. Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, N and Touko ran to the right, Gary, Chili, Cress, Drew and May ran to the left, and Ash, Brock, Misty, Max, Iris and Cilan ran to behind the row of buildings. Purrloin found herself running into the two front groups before turning and seeing the back group; she was trapped.

"Purrloin, that purse belongs to someone," Ash spoke.

"Yes, do return it," N expressed.

"It's hungry and thought there was food in there," Ash and N spoke at the same time and flinched. Ash chuckled and scratched his head.

"Do you hear their hearts? their voices?" N asked.

"No, I can speak with them mentally," Ash responded.

Purrloin huffed and tossed the purse in Drew and May's direction. Drew caught it and May looked down at the pouting feline.

"Hey, you want to battle me?" May asked and a bright smile split her face. Purrloin sniffed and meowed.

"She excepts," N nodded.

May nodded, "Luxio come out!"

The electric type stretched and let lightning crackle across her fur.

"Luxio, Discharge!" May nodded. Luxio barked and the electric attack surged across the pokemon's form before arching through the air towards Purrloin. The dark type vanished and reappeared behind Luxio before punching her in the flank. Luxio yelped and rounded on the opponent. "Thunder Fang, Luxio!" The pokemon obeyed and sunk her teeth into Purrloin's arm. The feline flinched and cried out as the electricity coated her.

Ash flinched, "May, Purrloin's about to evolve maybe. Be careful."

"Whoa, really?" Max asked wide-eyed.

N glanced at Ash in surprise. Though he had been told of Ash's abilities, he was still getting used to it. _No wonder his bond with his pokemon was so strong before. It was almost instinctual to him._

Moments after Ash had spoken, Purrloin growled and broke from Luxio's grip. She started to glow and change shape until a Liepard stood elegantly before Luxio.

"Spark!" May responded. Luxio's body was engulfed in electricity again and rammed into Liepard's side. The dark type responded by using Night Slash across Luxio's face. "Grab on and use Discharge again!" Luxio growled and grabbed onto Liepard before letting loose the electric attack. After it was over, Liepard was panting on her stomach on the ground and Luxio was standing and panting. "Pokeball, go!" The sphere struck Liepard and sucked her inside. It rocked and rocked until the ball popped back open.

"So close," Dawn whispered.

"Luxio, can you still fight?" May asked. Luxio nodded her head, "Okay try one more Discharge!" Luxio focused and let the electricity arch off her body again though this time, it was much more powerful. The amount of electricity was too much for Liepard to dodge.

"That had to be a Thunder attack," Gary huffed.

Liepard cried out in defeat and sunk to the ground again. May tossed another sphere and soon caught the feisty dark type, "Yay! Oh Luxio you were awesome!" Luxio trotted over and let May rub her head. "We need to train some more, huh? Liepard gave us some trouble."

"Lux!" Luxio yipped and scratched her ear.

"Alright, return. Take a good rest," May smiled.

The group gathered themselves and travelled back to where the woman was. Officer Jenny was talking to her when Drew handed her the purse.

"ACK!" Drew shouted.

"The criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime!" Officer Jenny yelled out as she grappled with Drew to get his hands behind his back.

"Wait!" May yelped.

"Oh no, Miss Jenny- I was about to tell you that a pokemon was the culprit," The woman spoke as she held her recovered purse, "These nice young people went to retrieve it."

Officer Jenny blinked and then let go of Drew who rubbed his shoulder and neck from the rough treatment.

"Terribly sorry about that," Jenny spoke, "I suppose I jumped the gun. Where is the culprit by the way?"

"Um, I caught her. She was hungry and thought there might be food in the purse," May expressed.

"And how do you know that?" Jenny asked.

"I can hear the hearts of pokemon," N spoke before Ash could respond.

Jenny eyed N, "Ah yes I've heard about you. You used to be a part of Team Plasma a several years ago. It's odd, you look almost exactly like that other young man. Are you his younger brother?"

"Brother…?" N whispered.

Touko pushed forward, "Does that have anything to do with the first Team Plasma incident?"

Jenny shook her head, "Sorry, I became an officer after that crisis. I must have seen pictures or something in old police reports."

"Are we allowed access to those reports?" Ash asked.

"Normally I'd say yes, but because there is sensitive information in them regarding League defense measures and such, I'm afraid normal citizens don't have that access," Jenny replied.

"Does this help?" Ash asked and fished out his Rota coin.

"Hmmm… I'd have to discuss it with my captain," Jenny remarked, "If you can, come down to the department in a couple hours and we'll talk." She saluted before turning and marching off.

"Whoa, we've got an inside guy," Touko grinned, "Maybe I can finally find out what my sister doesn't want me to know."

"Well, kinda," Ash chuckled.

"Perhaps I can learn more about this person that looks or looked like me," N nodded.

They then headed to the pokemon center so that May could have her pokemon healed. They rested there for a while before heading for the police station.

zz

"Well oddly enough, these are the only documents I could find. The League must've retracted the rest. Then again, not many things happened in Nimbasa regarding Team Plasma," Jenny expressed to the group as Touko browsed through the papers.

N was listening to Jenny speak when he heard a small noise of surprise from Touko, "What is it Touko?"

She furrowed her brow, "Apparently my sister was sent to the hospital… No serious wounds but, she never told me that. Whitney…"

N frowned at her in worry. He couldn't understand why Touko's sister wouldn't explain these secrets to her. He and his sisters never kept things from each other.

"Well thank you anyways, Officer," Brock expressed.

"Of course, have a nice day, all of you," Jenny saluted and walked off.

A few moments later, everyone was heading towards the pokemon center to sleep for the night. They would head towards the desert tomorrow.

zz

The whole group was walking through Nimbasa towards it's southern exit. They were chatting happily and enjoying the sun, _now._ Ritchie had decided to name his Timburr, Axis. As they walked, Ash's smile seemed to slowly fade.

"Ash?" Misty whispered.

Ash kept staring ahead as he spoke, "There's some sort of festival today and many people are wearing masks if you've noticed. Five or six of them are not friendly… I think they're trying to keep an eye on us. Let's go."

Everyone hurried along and moved through the crowds. Gary locked his eyes with one of the suspicious people and the group bolted. They could tell now that the six people were running after them. The group weaved in and out of the groups of people and Chili had the bright idea of releasing his Magby and having it use Smokescreen. This made it even easier for them to get away and out of the city.

Everyone ran until they noticed someone in the middle of the road. They stopped.

"Black!" Touko yelled out and ran up to him from the group.

The young man had brown hair and eyes though his eyes seemed dark and full of pain perhaps. He wore a zip up black and white jacket over dark jeans which seemed a bit tattered at the bottom. His hat was black with a white brim. A Braviary stood beside him.

"Touko, what are you doing here?" Black asked dangerously.

"Oh," She stopped moving towards him and paused, "Sorry, it's just-"

"You're being chased, aren't you?" Black grumbled.

"Black, why do you act this way? White said you used to be so gentle," Touko spoke out.

Black's eyes glinted as though hurt flashed through them. He shook his head and tossed a poke ball containing his Musharna, "Musha, please build a dream-catcher behind them."

The large pink pokemon cried out and floated behind the group and let a wall of pink mist form there.

Black glanced over at N dangerously and then looked at Ash, "Stop trying to be a hero. Leave all this stuff to people who know what they're doing."

Misty growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I **have** to do this," Ash muttered, "And believe it or not, I know what I'm doing."

"You'll get yourself caught in something you'll regret," Black returned.

"It's not about me," Ash replied, "And…" Ash paused as a flash of blue arched across his irises against his will, "…it shouldn't have been about you either. I… Zekrom needs me."

Black flinched in surprise and his pokemon looked at him curiously. He shook his head, "You say that now, but just wait until the pain comes. Go, I'll make sure they come through here and walk through Musha's dream-catcher trap. Those agents will forget about their mission in Nimbasa."

Everyone nodded silently as though still wary of Black's demeanor.

"Thanks, Black and… you should visit Whitney sometime. She misses you," Touko spoke.

Black closed his eyes, "Go."

So they left and hurriedly went down the path before coming to a split in the trail. The group took a right to head deep in the desert. Ash looked back over his shoulder at Black to she him watching them leave. Black was the first one to break eye contact and turn.

zz-Black-zz

Black grimaced slightly as pain vibrated briefly through his body. He clutched his head with one hand, "Musha… please… agh." Musha floated over and grabbed onto his head. After a pink glow incased Black and his eyes seemed to go blank, the pokemon let go and he sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Hey!"

"You there-"

All six people halted as they crossed the now invisible barrier. They crumpled to their knees before falling flat to the ground, unconscious.

"Sweet dreams," Black muttered and thanked and returned Musha. He turned to Brav, "Let's get out of here. We need to talk to Whitney."

"Brav?"

"Oh, um White. Sorry, forgot you hadn't heard her real name."

Brav nodded and turned for Black to mount him. Black leapt onto his bird as it took to the skies. _Why Reshiram? What did I do to deserve this?_

zz-Ash's group-zz

"Was Black always so… cold? Touko?" Dawn asked.

Said girl didn't reply as she was in deep thought.

"Touko, Dawn's trying to talk to you," N spoke and touched her hand. Touko flinched out of her thoughts and looked at N's hand. She blushed lightly as he tilted his head.

"Oh, sun-sorry. What were you asking?" Touko asked in return and stared out over the flat desert with half-lidded eyes.

"We were wondering about Black's behavior," Max replied.

"Oh…" Touko sighed, "That's another thing that my sister won't talk about. Sometimes she even tears up when she starts talking about when she first met Black. He was full of ambition. So much so that his Musharna once Munna, had to remove his day-dreams from his head during battle so that he could think clearly. He was gentle and almost always smiling. I guess something happened. I just don't know what."

"I was given some info… I didn't purposefully try to access his memories. I can't even do that from a distance. It was more like… maybe it was Zekrom. Black seemed to have some connection to Reshiram and some sort of fear deep in him. I don't know what it was though," Ash spoke.

"Reshiram and Zekrom," Touko whispered, "I really **do **think N's Reshiram's hero and Ash is Zekrom's."

"Maybe," Gary nodded, "We need to find them to know for certain."

"Ah-" Ash paused and everyone stopped beside him.

"What's up?" Drew asked.

"Beneath us…" Ash spoke and cocked his head. They had been walking a while so they were pretty deep into the desert. Luckily the wind hadn't made things troublesome, yet.

"What about it?" Brock questioned.

"It's like there's, tunnels," Ash spoke and at the very minute the ground gave way beneath them.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Everyone slid down through the tunnel. Ash reached out and tried to grab the edges only for his hands to get scratched through his gloves and several people to fall into his chest for blocking the way down. _That was kinda a dumb idea._ For a moment, he was sure they were going to die.

-Fluuuooff!-

"Wha-?" Cress sputtered.

"You okay Misty? Pikachu, Ellie, Guys?"

"Yeah."

"Pika."

"Huh, we didn't go splat."

"Eww, gross, thanks Gary."

"What?"

"Bad mental image."

Everyone shifted and worked to get up. It turned out they had fallen into a giant pile of leaves and other organic material.

"Whoa, whoever lives here… I hope we didn't ruin their food," Ash spoke.

"Hmmm," Gary murmured and walked towards the pile they had fallen in. He sniffed a piece and then looked up at the tunnel they had fallen through, "Well considering our surroundings and everything… I conclude we are in a nest of a bug type pokemon colony. Also we fell in their excrement."

"Their what?" Max asked and tilted his head as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Their crap," Paul muttered.

"I was trying to avoid that term," Gary huffed.

"You were able to determine all that from just looking around?" N asked.

Gary smiled, "That's what pokemon professors do. We want to learn as much as we can about pokemon and how they live so that we can promote the harmony between them and humankind."

N smiled, "I see. Just as Cedric said."

Touko smiled up at her friend, "See?"

N nodded and frowned, "Though there are indeed people who don't treat pokemon with the respect they should. I see now just how many things Ghetsis lied to me about."

"Sorry to interrupt, but how do we find our way out?" Chili asked.

"The waste areas are in the deepest parts of these types of structures. We'll be climbing a ways," Gary nodded.

"Huh-oh," Ash murmured.

"What?" May asked.

"We've got company… **A lot**, of company," Ash replied.

Everyone gathered closer as a large mass of Venipede entered the room. Misty paled and started trembling in fear. It was one thing getting used to one bug type at a time, but a colony like this was too much too soon. Ash gripped her hand tightly to try and calm her.

"That's a lot of Venipede," Iris laughed nervously.

Cilan seemed to be in deep thought. He was gripping the bottom of his chin, "I think… these are the Venipede from Castelia, remember? Ash, Iris?" Cilan spoke, "Though that doesn't help much. I doubt many of them remember us."

"There is one that will though," Ash nodded and pulsed out his aura.

The Venipede were stunned and their antenna seemed to start rattling in sync with Ash's pulses.

"What an interesting reaction," Gary responded.

Ash took a breath and took a few steps forward, like a school of Remoraid, they parted as he walked and started to swirl around the tunnel to watch as everyone passed through as well. They followed the group from the ceiling, their antenna still clicking along the way.

"How'd you make them do that?" Touko whispered.

"I honestly don't know," Ash chuckled nervously, "I was just pretty sure they'd react to my aura in some way. I guess bug types react a bit differently to aura sometimes."

"It could be a collective mind sort of thing. Studies done on bug types from colonies have shown that bug types separated from a colony, for example captured by a trainer, work with an independent mind. However, when a bug type is in a colony or even returned to a colony, their brains seem to resume a single mindset with the rest of the members. It seems to be an instinctual reaction to better chances of survival, but since there are no captive colonies in existence we aren't certain," Gary explained.

Everyone listened with interest to the discussion as Brock entered with his own observations regarding the topic. A few hours later, they were still trudging through the tunnels and Ash was growing tired from using his aura this whole time. They all sat on the ground as Ash released Lucario to pulse his aura in Ash's place.

**Yes, Master.**

N eyed Lucario in confusion, "Master?"

**Ash is my ally, my teacher, my friend. I owe my life to him and as all Lucario do, I call him my Master as a show of respect.**

"I see," N hummed. Though he was much better than before, N was still learning new tidbits everyday about the true interactions between humans and pokemon.

Lucario nodded and then closed his eyes and lifted his appendages. Ash let out a breath and his eyes faded to brown.

"Phew, talk about an endurance test," Ash laughed.

As he and the others sat, Ash felt something bump his back. He turned and looked down to see a fairly robust Venipede looking up at him.

"Pika?" Pikachu chirped out. Ellie tilted her head.

"Vena vena vena," The insect rumbled. He then nudged Ash again as everyone watched. Ash let a minimal amount of aura come to his eyes before he smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Venipede. How are you?" Ash smiled happily.

"Wait, the one you helped in the sewers? The one that poisoned you?" Iris asked.

Misty gave Ash and sideways glance, "Sounds plausible."

Ash sweatdropped, "He was stuck. I wasn't going to leave him there."

"Vena!" Venipede shouted and scratched the ground.

Lucario suddenly halted his aura. **Master he wants to battle you. The rest of the colony no longer needs aura to know we mean them no harm.**

"Is that true, Venipede?" Ash smiled. The pokemon nodded as its eyes smiled. Ash nodded back and stood up before summoning a poke ball. "Okay, Ralts come on out!"

The small pokemon came out and nodded at his opponent. Venipede chattered before spraying out a large amount of poison.

"That's Venoshock. Ralts, Teleport then Psychic," Ash commanded. Ralts vanished and the poison continued on. Lucario formed and aura shield and blocked the poison from touching Ash since the trainer was still tired from using his aura. Ralts reappeared behind Venipede and lifted him from the ground with Psychic and tossed him into the tunnel wall. Venipede growled and then used Screech. Everyone clasped their hands over their ears in pain and that gave Venipede the chance to use Defense Curl. The bug type then curled up and used Rollout.

"Ralts, Teleport again!" Ash snapped. Ralts wasn't quick enough though and was struck several times by the fast moving bug from several directions. "Psychic again!"

Venipede was frozen in his roll, outlined by a pink glow. Ash was actually surprised when Ralts started to glow and change shape. It had been awhile since he'd been surprised, being that most of the time he had his aura to alert him. His new Kirlia bowed with Venipede still frozen. He pulled back his fist and shot Venipede towards himself. Flames suddenly cloaked Kirlia's fist as it made contact with Venipede's head. The bug was flung back and rolled a bit before struggling to get up. His defense was really strong.

"Kirlia was able to unleash an egg move probably. Some male Kirlia's tend to start using more psychical attacks if they are more rebellious in personality. Female and Male Gardevoir tend to be more regal, while Gallades are honorable," Gary spoke out, "Seems yours wants to be a Gallade, Ashy-Boy."

Ash nodded, "Great job, Kirlia! You can stop now though." Kirlia stood down as Ash approached Venipede, "I don't know when we'll be in a safe place next, so I don't want to battle you more than this for now. You'll be able to heal on your own easily in a poke ball. Then when I get rested, I can send you over to meet the rest of the family!"

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

Ash's mice chirped from his shoulders. Venipede nodded and rubbed up against Ash's leg.

"Huh, kinda like Caterpie," Misty murmured, but Ash heard.

"You wanna pet him?" Ash grinned.

"No!" Misty yelped. She was still unnerved by the other thousands of bugs in the tunnels and on the ceiling.

Ash chuckled, "Just kidding Mist."

"Oh you!" Misty growled and pulled out her mallet.

"Misty! It was a joke!" Ash gulped nervously.

"I think this is funny too," Misty smirked as Ash turned and ran down the way.

"Come back here!" Misty shouted and dashed after him.

**Master, wait! You forgot Venipede… Oh nevermind.** Lucario plucked up the bug type who seemed happy enough and not too troubled his future trainer had darted off without him. The aura pokemon dashed off after Ash and Misty as the rest of the group followed him.

"Is that normal behavior for them?" N asked quizzically.

A resounding yes echoed from most everyone.

**Indeed, my Master and his mate are a peculiar pair.**

N nodded, he understood that _mate_ was the closest thing pokemon knew to dating. He then asked another question in a quieter voice, "Is that normal behavior for… a couple?"

"Why do you ask?" Max looked over.

Touko looked at N curiously though he looked away from everyone.

"No reason," He replied though Touko couldn't stop wondering if she had really seen him blush.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**(For the guys in masks - that was a nod to the two episodes of the anime in which Team Plasma and Team Rocket were supposed to butt heads. They were pulled and never aired.)**

**Okay so for Wes, Touko(since she's not White), and other people that don't necessarily have an official team, I'm using the teams I had in those games:**

**Wes: Espeon, Umbreon, Feraligator, Houndoom, Stantler, Flygon (He may use some of the other pokemon available from purification as well, but these will be his main ones.)**

**Touko: Taipan(Serperior/male), Masq(Unfezant/male), Zapita(Zebstrika/female), Krax(Scolipede/male), Gria(Krookodile/female), Snozy(Beartic/male)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**ZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**Guest: Will Ash actually see the Pokemon Rangers. Man lately I'm just worried about them.**

**NoSignal: Up until close to the end, they might run into one or two, since the rangers, like the league decided, are being spread throughout the regions.**

**Great: By the way, I wonder why the line of Satoshi never split in two or three. Because what prohibited the couples from having 2 or 3 kids? I know, the main one kept the aura alive, but why do branches not exist? Looking forward to more!**

**PS I know I would like Ash to have a Phantump in Kalos since he only has Gengar, I think!**

**NoSignal: Well I could try to come up with a complete family tree, but I'll probably just answer and say they simply happened to have only one child each generation or maybe some died. They were eventually persecuted after all. Maybe there were many people related to Satoshi, but only Ash's family line made it through the mass genocide. I think that's reasonable :) Good question!**

**As for Phantump... maybe. He has two ghost types at the moment: Gengar and Shedinja. I plan for him to catch one more, which one? Well you know... secrets ;)**

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede**

**Brock: Trubbish**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr**

**May: Egg/Purrloin**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Chili: Litwick**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	6. Belonging

Day Count: 126

**Sorry if I was a tad late this time. I was bingeing on anime to cope with school starting back up, lol. I had half of this done before last Sunday but I procrastinated. XD It might be a little wobbly on updates due to school now, but I will continue to try to uphold my faithfulness to an update at the very least every week.**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They jogged a bit before they heard a voice.

"Ow ow ow! Misty…" Ash moaned.

Everyone walked up to see Ash on the ground, butt up, after being struck by Misty's trusty mallet.

"Vena," Venipede squirmed out of Lucario's arms and inched over to Ash. He nudged his trainer's arm.

"I'm okay," Ash mumbled, "I'd be even better if **someone** hadn't hit me in the head."

"Hmph," Misty replied after returning her mallet to her secret place.

**We need to head into this tunnel if we want to end up at the surface.** Lucario spoke.

"Right, okay," Ash nodded and stood. Pikachu and Ellie reclaimed their places on his shoulders and he pulled out a pokeball. He captured Venipede with ease before everyone turned to continue trying to get out.

"Ah!" Misty yelped and leapt into Ash's arms when a Venipede crawled over her foot.

"They won't hurt cha Mist," Ash spoke and smiled at her. She frowned at him at first, thinking maybe he was still in the teasing mood. She eventually smiled against her will though when he smiled brightly at her.

"Oh okay," Misty murmured and Ash put her back on her feet, before grabbing her hand.

Everyone then moved on, following Lucario as he guided them through the many tunnels in the Venipede's cave. Finally they could see the light glittering from the exit and the could hear the desert wind. Everyone pulled out a scarf or go-googles as the airborne sand, blasted into their faces. Ash returned Lucario and the group grabbed onto each other to start heading through. They needed to reach the northwest part of the desert according to Brock, who had whipped out his compass. A few hours later, they were surprised that the winds had died down. They were able to remove their scarfs and go-googles to continue their trek.

Hours and hours seemed to pass and everyone was growing thirsty and tired from the heat. Everyone was passing about bottles of water.

"Why bother drinking this water if I'm sweating it out like a sprinkler?" Drew muttered.

"To keep from dying," Paul replied bluntly.

"Thanks I needed that," Drew grunted and rolled his eyes.

"The compass says we're still going in the right direction. We might need to find someplace to hunker down soon," Brock murmured.

"Why?" Dawn asked wearily.

"Because, by the time we find **anyplace**, the sun will be going down. Thing about most deserts is they're hot during the day and freezing at night," Brock replied.

Ash hummed.

"What is it now?" Max grumbled.

Ash glanced off to the side, "Either we aren't going the right way or we're being followed by a cactus. That thing has been there every time i've looked over."

"Great now we're hallucinating," Gary grunted.

"Hey, I'm not hallucinating… I don't think. Misty did you use strawberry shampoo?" Ash asked.

Misty laughed and blushed slightly, "Yes I remember using that kind of shampoo. I don't think your nose would be effected by hallucinations from the heat though."

"Oh, oops," Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Well I see the cactus too, so I think it might be real. What are the odds everyone is seeing the same mirage?" Ritchie spoke.

"Indeed, I see it too," N nodded.

"Alright then," Paul grunted and walked forward after everyone had stopped.

"Wait, be careful!" Dawn yelped in worry for her boyfriend.

He arched an eyebrow, "Careful of what? It's a cactus. Unless I trip and hit it, it's not going to attack me." He let out a amused snort and walked closer to the mystery plant. He placed his shoe on the side of it and tried to push it over with the strength of his leg. He was having trouble though, since he didn't want the spines to push through his shoe.

"That cactus too tough for ya, Rebelledo?" Gary chuckled, "It's supposed to have shallow roots ya know."

"I'm aware of that, but it's not… wanting to… budge!" Paul growled and used a bit more force. Suddenly the plant had yellow eyes open up on it which looked up at Paul. The trainer grimaced in shock and backed up. "It's a pokemon of some kind."

"Huh, it's aura is so- ooohhh never mind," Ash laughed, "I guess when Maractus is sitting still enough, it can calm it's aura to match that of a plant."

"What an interesting grass type," Cilan smiled brightly.

Maractus jumped up and moved over to look at everyone in the group.

"Dear friend, do you know where a cave is? We need to find shelter before night comes," N kneeled and smiled as Touko nodded beside him.

Maractus nodded and danced slightly before starting to walk off into the desert. Everyone looked at each other before following behind the desert nomad.

The sun was setting when Maractus brought them to the mouth of a cave. Everyone went inside and started a fire to keep them warm during the night. Sleeping bags and everything else were laid out, though it was slightly closer quarters than normal due to the size of the cave.

"Would you like to stay the night, Maractus? We have food," Cilan smiled at the pokemon that was simply standing at the entrance to the cave. It nodded gratefully and wandered inside. After a nice meal, everyone laid down and talked a bit. Maractus sat near Cilan and kept looking at him as everyone chatted.

"So Pikachu, Ellie, you two... you know... a thing yet?" Ash asked mischievously. He yelped when he was electrified by a Thundershock from Pikachu, "I'll take that as a no."

Ellie and Pikachu were both blushing and nervously looked away from each other.

"Aw leave them alone, Ash," May replied.

"I was just asking!" Ash laughed.

"I remember a certain trainer and certain gym leader that **hated** it whenever anyone insinuated they liked each other. Now, I wonder who those two could be?" Brock chuckled, "AHHH!"

Misty had jumped up from her sleeping bag and huffed, "What was that!?"

Brock sweeatdropped, "The truth?"

"Okay that's it!" Misty growled and nabbed Brock's ear, "You asked for it."

"Oh come on Misty! I'm sorry! Ow ow ow, the ear! the ear!" Brock yelped as she drug him outside.

N seemed amused, "You all have such an interesting way of showing care for each other. I wasn't aware love came in so many forms."

Touko turned and smiled at N. She and everyone else flinched when they heard the crack of Misty's mallet against Brock's head. Touko spoke finally as Misty dragged Brock back inside and left him on his sleeping bag before returning to her own.

"You have a bunch of things to learn about N," Touko nodded, "I imagine Ghetsis didn't teach you much of anything except what he felt was necessary."

N seemingly grew sad, "I imagine you're right."

Touko laughed, "It's okay. We all have to learn stuff too. Besides, it's pretty fun to learn things on your own. It's not like you haven't heard the of the Delibirds and Combees, right?"

Everyone froze and sweat dropped when N scratched and back of his now hatless head.

"Sorry I don't think I'm familiar with that saying," N gulped slightly.

The couples glanced at each other before blushing and looking away.

"Well…" Cilan started and trailed off before Cress coughed nervously.

Ash's eyes lit up. He grabbed Pikachu up from under his arms and held him in front of Ellie, "N it's like this, when a boy likes a girl. When they come together, they make a-" as Ash was speaking, Brock, Gary, and Misty face palmed while the rest were looking at Ash with sweatdrops. N cocked his head like a Lilpup as Ash was speaking. Ash had moved Pikachu closer to Ellie and at that, Ash's story was halted by a more powerful Thunderbolt. He toppled over backwards, "Okay I give."

"Seriously?" Gary muttered.

"What!? That's the first lesson about that stuff my mom gave me," Ash grumbled as he sat up.

"I think this should be dealt with a bit differently," Brock expressed.

"I want to understand what this is you are all talking about? It sounds like a terrible secret," N spoke.

"I wouldn't say terrible," Drew smirked before May elbowed him.

"Drew!" May grumbled.

"What? It's the truth," Drew smiled.

"Doesn't a mom or dad usually deal with this thing?" Max asked. Paul noticed the young trainer had been blushing since the conversation had started.

"Embaressed, little guy?" Paul huffed in amusement.

"Na-oh!" Max emphasized, though his blush intesified.

"I have no mother or father," N replied, "Is it something you can only be told from one of those?"

Brock sighed, "Come on." The doctor got up and walked over to N, "We'll talk outside. It'll be easier."

"Guess the pokemon doctor is the best one to explain this," Gary smirked.

Brock grunted, "Whatever."

N nodded and followed Brock out of the cave.

"I- I had no idea… I wonder if his sisters are like that," Touko whispered.

"They seemed fairly aware. I'm pretty sure N mentioned that he was kept separate even from his sisters when in Ghetsis' control. It's possible they understand such things but didn't explain them to N. They seem afraid for N's well being. Even absurdly over-protective sometimes. I do think they've gotten better though last me, Iris, and Ash saw them," Cilan expressed.

After a moment, Brock and N came back in. N's face was as red as a tomato and Brock seemed normal. N sat down quietly next to Touko as Brock resumed his spot.

"Well, welcome to the real world," Gary chuckled.

N's face grew even redder, "Yah-yes, indeed."

"You don't seem uncomfortable," Misty spoke and looked at Brock.

"Nine siblings, remember?" Brock mused.

"Oh right," Misty smiled.

"You going to be ok, N?" Touko asked with a tilt of her head.

N looked at her and lowered his head, so that a shadow covered his eyes but only a part of the fierce blush still on his face, "Yes Touko, I'll be fine. Just give me a while. I was aware of some things, but… it's still a lot of information to process."

Touko nodded and everyone started to get sleepy and fall asleep. N stared at the wall of the cave for a few hours after that. With what he had learned hours before, he wasn't certain if he could ever fit into society. He thought at one time, after capturing a couple of pokemon with Touko and becoming a trainer, that he was close to being normal… _I'll never be normal._ N grimaced as he remembered something Ghetsis had said to him when he and his sisters had fled the burning ruins once Reshiram had been angered.

_~zz~_

"_Not even you are worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me.__ You__ good-for-nothing boy__!__" You are nothing more than another warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pok__émon__…__"_

_~zz~_

N sighed, _maybe he's right. I may never be truly human. He said 'another' too. Has he done this to someone else before?_

N sat and wondered for a while before finally sleep silenced his painful thoughts and memories.

zzz

"AIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Everyone sat up quickly at the screech.

"I swear I've seen this before somewhere," Ash murmured.

"Yeah…" Brock nodded and scratched his chin.

"But where?" Ash muttered.

"Ouch ouch! Chili be careful!"

"Sorry, she's not wanting to let go," Chili grumbled.

Everyone watched in confusion as Chili and Cress tried to gingerly pry Maractus from Cilan's body. The grass type had given Cilan a prickly hug early that morning. She had seemingly grown attached to the connoisseur… quiet literarily.

"YOWWCH!" Cilan yelled out when Iris suddenly ripped the pokemon from him and carefully placed it down. She then started plucking some spines from Cilan on the side Maractus had hugged him.

"You okay?" Iris asked as she plucked the last spine from his shoulder.

"I think my left side will be numb for bit, but I think I'm okay," Cilan replied. He glanced down and saw Maractus smiling at him.

"I think she likes you. You were the one to invite her into the cave," Ash nodded.

"True," Cilan nodded and smiled down at the pokemon, "Maractus would you like to be my pokemon?"

Maractus smiled and struck a pose, "Marac! Tuuuuus."

Cilan captured the pokemon and everyone got ready to continue their journey across the desert. Maractus explained that she knew of a large oasis that sounded like the place they were talking about and so was their guide again.

zz

They traveled through the desert a while longer before they caught sight of plants in the distance. They had arrived at the Absentia Natural Park.

"**YOU!"**

Everyone froze and glanced over to see an old friend.

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked. It was the female Mewtwo he, Iris, and Cilan had met before in New Tork City.

"**You're one of them!"** Mewtwo was glaring at N.

"One of who?" N asked.

"**I… agh… mem… memories… AHHHH!" **Mewtwo cried out in fury and was consumed by light as she evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y. She rocketed at the whole group in a rage. Ash put up a shield, knowing for certain he couldn't hope to block the power of the mega legendary baring down on them. It was better than nothing though. It was a flash of light and suddenly everyone was watching a parculiar scene. Mewtwo vs. Mega Mewtwo Y. Mewtwo had flown in front of Ash's shield and had produced his own.

"Mewtwo!" Ash shouted in surprise. It was the male one which Ash had met many other times by now.

_**This Mewtwo… she looks different from me.**_

"She's mega evolved, that's why!" Ash shouted back over the roar of the two legendaries' energies clashing.

Suddenly, the male Mewtwo cried out in pain as he was overcome. Both psychic felines crashed into the ground and created an explosion of dust and rock in which everyone had to brace for. N didn't even realize that he had instinctively grabbed Touko and protected her from the blast. After the attack ended, he realized what he had done and backed away from her. He was starting to wish Brock had never given him, _the talk._ Touko only blushed and smiled at the ground, before everyone's attention was brought back to the battle.

"**You… you look like me." **The female Mewtwo spoke. She returned to her normal form and watched as the male Mewtwo pulled himself easily form the crater they had created.

**And you, me.**

"**Why'd you…"**

**They are… my friends. Are some of them not yours?**

The female Mewtwo glanced down again and locked eyes with Ash, **"Right… I remember now, but why are you with him?"** She pointed at N.

"Me?" N asked

"**I've been having memories it seems of a time before… I don't know. I'm confused. I simply must be mistaken,"** The female Mewtwo sighed.

**You are not the only one to have issues with memories. I feel as though we have a lot in common.**

Everyone there looked over as the Genesect flew out from their nest over the nearby lake and landed before them. The Douse Genesect charged over and rubbed her head into Ash's shoulder.

"Friend… you back," She cooed.

"It's good to see you again," Ash smiled and rubbed her head softly

The red Genesect stepped forward and actually started to speak more articulately, "Hello again, brave ones."

"Oh, hello. It seems you've learned to speak," Cilan smiled.

"Yes. With help from Mewtwo, I learned human speech," The red Genesect spoke in a mechanical voice.

"You all… You were the creations of Colress that escaped," N murmured, "He altered you all from your previous forms for Team Plasma's selfish gain!" N growled angrily at his realization. He could remember the ruins of the P2 lab that he had asked the wild pokemon about, "Is there nothing they won't do!?"

"No."

N looked over and saw Ash staring at him calmly, "There isn't."

"You, you are a knight of Arceus," the red Genesect spoke again, looking at Ash, "I imagine you want to heal this heart."

Ash looked and nodded, "Yes I do."

"**Knight… of who?"** The female Mewtwo asked in puzzlement.

"Dear friend, we have lived long before we were turned into weaponized machines. We once were amongst Arceus' council and we may one day soon return to it. I imagine the rest of our kind died out. Then again we don't look like we used to, now with steel on our bodies," the red Genesect spoke, "I imagine your counterpart here can fill you in."

The male Mewtwo nodded and looked over at the female, _**Open your mental barriers and I will inform you of what you need to know. I will also tell you about my birth. I can see that we are obviously of the same kind. I honestly thought… I would forever be the only one.**_

The female locked her lavender eyes with his and nodded a bit numbly, **"I too though I was meant to be alone. I found though that the other pokemon accept me as I am though. I'm somewhat afraid to find out about this… Arceus."**

_**I too was weary of meeting him, but my sister… I suppose your sister as well… Mew, she joined me when I met him the first time. **_Mewtwo paused in his thoughts. He had felt a slight bit of a burning sensation in his chest when he had finally seen the female of his kind. He wasn't certain why, until he had mentioned Mew. If she had been created like him… then was she only able to be his sister? Mew's DNA was in them both. Was Arceus taunting him? Why give him a companion he'd never have? He had to find out more about his self, more about how exactly he was made. He could imagine she wanted to learn the same things about herself. Was he actually related to Mew, the one still alive or to one long since dead? Mew had been the one to first call him brother, maybe she was just being playful.

Mewtwo turned to her as his eyes glowed blue flowed by the female's soon after.

"They must be switching information through specified telepathy," Gary mused.

"Not only that. I can hear their voices in their hearts," N nodded.

"They'd have to invite me into that conversation. Their mental barriers are too strong for me to kinda barge in, being psychics and all," Ash nodded.

"Come guardian," The red Genesect spoke and turned to walk away and towards the nest. Everyone took a last look at the two psychic felines before walking off with the rest of the Genesect.

zz-Mewtwo and Mewtwo-zz

"**I see what you've been through and what you've learned over time. I feel we learned similar things in different ways. Your creators where crueler than mine in that they betrayed your trust. I never trusted mine. Ambertwo… She cared deeply about you. I see…"** The female hummed mentally as she skimmed through his memories and he skimmed through hers.

_**We are close to being done. I was wondering if you wanted to travel this world and learn more together. I wish to find a way to increase my strength with this Mega Evolution you use.**_

"**I would be okay with that. Though I can't promise we will find the things we need to give you this extra power."**

_**I'm okay with that. I understand.**_

"**You do realize we might be siblings. All you know is that there is only one Mew and probably was only one ever. You mustn't get your hopes up."**

Mewtwo felt a little shy suddenly, by her analysis of his feelings. He responded curtly, _**We must try and find out the truth.**_

"**Why would Arceus care for us to reproduce? We aren't like other pokemon. We are meant to have harmony and peace on this earth, but do you honestly think he wants creatures not created by his power to have the same chances as other natural borns? I seriously doubt it."**

Mewtwo thought about what she had said. He was tempted to believe her, but Arceus had seemed so certain that he wasn't, _they_, weren't as much accidents as he had once thought. His female counterpart had taken a different approach to her existence. She didn't hope; she had excepted her fate as she saw it and was seemingly less emotional than he had been in the past. He had felt rage, peace, sorrow, while she had merely not allowed herself to feel much of anything.

_**You need to have hope.**_

"**Hope?"**

_**I learned long ago that hope can bring about great changes of fate.**_

"**The boy."**

_**Yes, the boy you now know as a guardian of this world, he has taught me many things. Some perhaps purely by luck or circumstance.**_ Mewtwo laughed thinking of Ash's more native nature when he was younger.

"**Yes… He almost repeated the same act of kindness in my presence. He would've been harmed greatly if not for the water element Genesect."**

_**He cares greatly for them all, clone, recreation, and natural born alike. I suppose we aren't too different from the Genesect.**_

"**True, except one thing."**

_**What is that?**_

"**They had a life stolen from them. We were given life."**

_**They were gone from this earth so they too were given life.**_

She remained silent as she realized he was right.

_**We, I suppose, are more like natural born pokemon than we thought.**_

"**What do you mean?"** She asked in pure confusion.

A smile of understanding came to his face, _**None of us had the choice to be born.**_

A silence ensued between them.

"**I suppose you're right. No one can chose to be born."**

_**We can choose what we do after that though.**_

She glanced up and let a faint smile come to her face, **"Yes, now I see what you've been doing. You truly do match my intellect."**

_**We need to see the world and learn about what our duty to it is and yes, I learned strategy of thought from my once partner Giovanni. What did you expect?**_

"**Easy now, if you brag anymore you're going to become top heavy from your big head."**

_**Great, a sarcastic one.**_

"**Like you're much better."**

_**Hmph.**_ He turned away with the tiniest of a chuckle rumbling in his chest. Had he ever laughed like that before?

She smiled at him as he gazed over the desert. A frown found its way to her face soon. She could tell she was growing attached to her counterpart. She couldn't help but fear the hope budding inside. How cruel she would consider fate if he should indeed be nothing more than a artificial sibling to her. It could turn into a sick joke indeed.

zz-Ash and others-zz

They had been walking down through the Genesect's nest carefully. It turned out the nest had not grown a little from the time Ash had seen them begin a few years ago, it had grown a lot. Eventually they had reached the bottom. Part of the tunnel and cave around them was made of nest material, while the other part was stone from underground. Water dripped from the stalagmites and stalactites. The cave was connected to an underground spring which was what partially fed the lake above. A small peninsula of rock stretched out into the water. Everyone stood at the shore as Ash walked forward and sat at the end of the peninsula; he began to meditate, letting his aura wrap around him.

"Incredible," Touko whispered. She glanced up at N, who was watching carefully. She blinked and rubbed her eyes when she thought a glimmer of blue flashed through his pupils. He didn't react, so she shrugged it off.

The female Mewtwo appeared in their midst and watched Ash preform his duty. After a bit, N turned and slipped away without anyone noticing. He heard the female Mewtwo mention something to the others about offering to teleport them close to Castelia before he left.

zz-N and Mewtwo-zz

The trainer made it to a rocky outcrop above the nest that allowed him to see much of the desert. He sat in silence for a bit before he was joined by another.

_**You are troubled, correct?**_

"Yes, friend."

_**We just met and I'm your friend?**_

"All pokemon are my friends… truthfully it's all I've ever known."

_**I know the feeling that echoes within you.**_

"What feeling?"

_**You don't feel you belong. I felt the same for a long time.**_

N smiled slightly, "I suppose we're both kind of odd. Aren't we?"

_**Neither of us truly belong in any particular place, human or pokemon.**_

"Yeah."

_**I'm trying to find my place though. I gained that motivation in part from Ash. If I can find my place, then you must look to find yours.**_

N glanced up and into Mewtwo's eyes.

_**You know, Ash isn't exactly normal either like he used to think he was. He has a gift and a destiny, like you, that wasn't of his choosing. Perhaps with your gift, you are more alike than you realize. I believe you will find your place easier than me.**_

N nodded in thought.

_**Shake on it?**_

"I shall if you answer one question for me."

Mewtwo nodded,_** Go ahead.**_

"What do you think of pokemon trainers?"

Mewtwo grew quite for a moment as N continued.

"I used to believe that pokemon were held back from their true purpose and potential because of human selfishness. After meeting Ash I started to see something else though. I saw power being brought forth from pokemon by the power of it's trainer's belief in them. Would you be upset to be owned? confined? restricted?" After he was done, N looked up, "I need to know if I'm doing the right thing. I haven't met very many pokemon as independent and intelligent as you. It's one thing to hear a pokemon's heart and another to speak as we do now."

_**First off, I cannot tell you what is the right or wrong thing. I am not the best to ask about morals and their limits as my very existence rests upon the somewhat scandalous practice of cloning.**_

_**Regarding your true question, I don't think I would like to be captured, however I never have had a true kind trainer. Some pokemon become a trainer's pokemon because they want to, some don't get the choice but still end up growing to love their trainers. Perhaps if one day I am captured… I may prefer that over the freedom I once knew. One must also think about the character of the trainer. Humans are as individual as pokemon. I believe there are too many examples and variables to generalize on something like the morality of training pokemon. I believe we need each other and each living creature must strive for what is best for them. I believe the pokemon with you are happy.**_

N listened calmly to Mewtwo as he spoke and once he was done, he closed his eyes and nodded with a smile, "I suppose. Thank you for your answer."

Mewtwo smiled as they shook hands, _**Of course and don't forget the friendship of the humans you know. You aren't alone. I am ridiculed by some pokemon for being odd, but most are willing to act kind to me. I'm certain your case will be similar. **_

N's eyes opened slightly before he smiled more happily, "Yes… my human friends are great people. I'm very lucky." He was slightly embarrassed when he thought almost immediately of Touko.

_**They are returning. Ash has finished his task in this place.**_

The two made their way down towards the lake.

zz-Together-zz

"Thank you guardian for your work. I can already feel the peacefully energy welling up in the lake and surrounding area," The red Genesect spoke.

Ash smiled and nodded, "No problem."

_**If you are wanting to be teleported outside of Castelia, then I must explain how to do it properly.**_

"Alright," Misty replied.

The douse Genesect rubbed against Ash's shoulder once again before speaking, "Careful… friend."

"Yeah, we'll be careful," Ash smiled and rubbed her head. She backed away as the leader spoke one last time.

"We will try to stand beside you in battle should everything fall apart," the red Genesect bowed some as the rest of his group flew back and into the nest. He turned away and flew after them.

"**I will miss them while we're gone," **the female Mewtwo spoke.

_**Yes they seem to be an interesting group to be acquainted with. **__**Alright then, I need to explain to you all how to travel by teleport. It's best to close your eyes if you get motion sick. Everyone must be holding hands or something else or you might be left behind fully or… partially.**_

A couple of people in the group blanched at the thought. Soon they had everyone holding hands and a couple of people like Dawn and Chili closed their eyes. Mewtwo nodded and grasped hands with the female Mewtwo. They then both touched part of the group and everyone disappeared in a flash of blue light.

zz-Castelia-zz

Everyone walked through the city after they had said goodbye to the Mewtwo duo. The felines had zipped away together to find out more about their pasts and maybe their future. As they all neared the docks, N and Touko turned to the rest.

"We need to get going to Virbank. I want to check out a hunch of mine about who could be Kyurem's hero," Touko smiled.

"I believe we should think of a place to meet up again," N nodded to them before looking more directly at Ash.

Brock fished out his map and hummed, "According to our theory, we should try to meet at Dragonspiral tower. The tao dragons might go there to wait for you both."

It was agreed that that was a good idea. N and Touko smiled and waved to the group as they turned to walk down the docks to find a boat to Virbank.

"Don't do anything crazy now that you two are alone together!" Gary called out with a wicked grin. Touko blushed but not as fiercely as N, who went completely ridged once his face and ears had turned completely red.

"AH!" Gary yelped when Misty gave him a smack with her mallet.

"Ignore him!" Misty called out.

Touko smiled gratefully at Misty before turning and walking off with N and out of sight.

"Well guys now we have to find the Relic Passage. The map says it's in the city but not where. We'll have to ask around," Brock spoke with a smile to the others.

"We'll split up and search quicker that way. Someone is bound to know."

"Okay."

"Sounds good."

"Meet back up at the street connected to the piers in three hours."

"Got it."

"No come on this way May."

"Oops, heh heh."

zz-Gary, Brock, Max, Ritchie-zz

"You're missing a certain someone. Aren't cha?" Brock chuckled slightly as he looked at Gary. The researcher had been staring at the clouds that peeked between the two walls of buildings on the street. He almost stumbled at the question.

"Brocko, what on earth are you talking about?" Gary asked somewhat emotionlessly.

Ritchie smiled, "Leaf of course."

"Wait a minute! When you ran away from Leaf before, did you kiss her!?" Max yelped out after the cogs in his head had turned and figured the possibility.

Brock and Ritchie raised an eyebrow in Gary's direction and both started to grin when they noticed the blush on Gary's cheeks.

"You crazy!? Me kiss Leaf? She's an old childhood friend, nothing more," Gary grunted in frustration though his blush continued to betray him.

"Yeah-huh," Brock replied and chuckled, "From one pair of stubborn lovebirds to another."

"Oh shut your trap," Gary grumbled.

Ritchie simply continued to smile while Max grinned wickedly. Elekid was resting in Max's arms and blinked in pure confusion.

"But in all seriousness, you should talk to her. Like really talk to her next time you get the chance," Brock expressed.

Gary opened his mouth to snap out a response, but decided against it. He ended up staring at the ground instead, "Maybe."

Gary watched the other three stop and start talking to someone in the street, asking about if the citizen knew where the Relic Passage could be. He stood and stared down the street before him, with all the pedestrians walking away and towards him. _We've teased each other for so long… Would she even be able to take me seriously and not get weirded out? We practically grew up together. Us being more than friends? It's kinda scary to even think about._

zz-Cress and Chili-zz

"This is sooooo boooorrring," Chili groaned.

Cress looked over at him as they walked and smiled, "I must agree. I certainly hope the others have had more luck than we have finding any information."

Chili sighed and nodded to show he agreed before a look of seriousness crossed his face, "Cress?"

"Yes Chili?"

"Are you afraid?"

Cress went silent for a moment before looking back over at his brother, "To what are you referring to?"

"Everything going on. I mean are you afraid of what those creeps would do not only to Ash, but us if they somehow nab us?" Chili asked with a bit of distant panic in his eyes. His imagination was running away from him.

Cress hummed, "I suppose yes would be the answer to that, but there is some comfort in the matter."

"What?"

"Nothing is 'pain-free'. If we want our world to remain as peaceful as it is, then we must be willing to sacrifice our comfort for it. I am afraid of what they might do. I certainly have dreams and things in life I want to experience before my time to pass from this world ever comes, but at the same time… If we make it through, won't everything we earn now and afterwards be so much better? Have even more value for us?"

"Yeah if we do make it."

"I have a pretty good feeling we will."

"Yeah me too. I just-"

"If it helps, you should try and imagine something you want to fight for. In the worst of times, your will alone may pull you through."

"Hmmm."

The two brothers fell silent once more as they walked and looked for yet another person to ask about the Relic Passage. Chili started to do as Cress had suggested, thinking about the things he was fighting for. _His parents, Striation city, his friends, new and old, and finally Coronia popped up in his mind and for whatever reason… she wouldn't disappear. _Not that he minded so much.

zz-Cilan and Iris-zz

"Well thank you regardless," Cilan bowed slightly to the stranger to whom he had recently spoken too.

"You may want to try asking the Passerby Analytics HQ or even the pokemon center. The former has all kinds of info about the people of Castelia and the later tends to have brochures about travel destinations."

"Thank you, we'll do that. Have a wonderful day," Cilan nodded to the businessman who walked away. He turned to smile at Iris and saw his girlfriend was quite deep in thought and seemed quite troubled. "Iris, is there something wrong?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "No there isn't."

Cilan frowned in disappointment. It was obvious she was troubled, did she not trust him? "I've just gotten the feeling that something is bothering you. Ever since N and Touko showed up and even a bit before that you've been a little irritable."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him in frustration, "I have not. I'm perfectly fine, Cilan."

"But Iris-"

"Stop! You're acting like a nosy little kid! Just drop it!" Iris yelled out pretty loudly. A few people stopped to look her and Cilan's way. She glanced around at them and then at Cilan's face, which was a mix between confusion, frustration, and a mask that undoubtedly hid his hurt quite well. She was now also frustrated with herself; Cilan was someone who almost never deserved to be shouted at. Iris grit her teeth slightly behind her lips before she turned and bolted down the street.

"Iris! Iris wait! We need to stick together!" Cilan called out after her to no avail. Though he knew he'd find her quickly, a sad little frown graced his face, "Oh Iris… What's bothering you so?"

zz-Paul and Dawn-zz

"I'm decidedly stating that these people don't know anything."

"Oh Paul, they're busy so maybe they never got around to learning about the Relic Passage. It's also a fairly new thing you know. I think the gym leader in Driftveil city is mostly funding it with the income he receives from his other mining projects," Dawn spoke happily as the two walked side by side.

Paul grunted to show he accepted her response before he noticed people looking at them with smiles and such. The common people felt they looked like a cute couple. Once Paul determined that's why some people were looking and smiling at them, he grumbled slightly and let his face deadpan. That was until Dawn slipped her hand through his and interlaced their fingers. She pointed excitedly at the Casteliacone stand and started to pull Paul that way. He noticed people smile even brighter at them now with them holding hands. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and sighed in semi-defeat.

"Two cones please. I'd like strawberry," Dawn turned from the woman behind the counter and smiled up at Paul, "What about you?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

Soon both were walking with their ice cream down the street once more. Dawn snuck a glance at Paul to see something that warmed her heart. He had a very happy and calm smile on his face as his licked his ice cream. He seemed very content.

"You like ice cream?" Dawn asked somewhat mischievously.

Paul looked down at her as his smile tried to slip away a little, at least the candidness of it, "Reggie used to take me out to get ice cream when we first moved to Veilstone. I think he was trying to make it up to me that we didn't have mom or dad around."

Dawn frowned a bit, "Oh."

"I was smiling about something else though anyways."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

"What is it then?"

He grew completely silent and at first Dawn was worried she'd said something wrong to make him grow so quiet. Then, she felt something and realized he had been squeezing her hand tighter than before. She finally realized his meaning and smiled brightly at the sky as a blush flushed her face. She was so happy for Paul and how he'd grown; it was getting harder and harder to remember how he used to be.

zz-Ash and Misty-zz

"I promise it's this way."

"Right… just like it was that way before?"

"I just got a bit turned around."

"Just admit it, you're lost."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am-"

"Pika Pi… PikachuPi…" Pikachu growled from Ash's right shoulder while Ellie giggled.

"Okay okay, please don't shock us. All these people around with my hair fried would be embarrassing," Misty mumbled.

"Hm?"

"You're a guy. You don't think about that kind of thing as much. Besides, your hair looks the same combed as it does when you roll out of bed."

"Hmph, not."

"Yeah huh."

"No- wait."

"Wait what?"

Ash turned and squinted at her, "You noticed something like that?"

Misty blushed slightly and laughed nervously, "Maybe…"

Ash chuckled a bit nervously, "You want me to change my hair or something?"

Misty looked over and saw the slight blush on his cheeks as he rubbed his neck as he did when nervous. She smiled calmly, "No, never."

Ash looked up at her in surprise, "Really? I mean… you said it's messy basically."

Misty laughed a bit, "We both say pretty stupid things sometimes when we're arguing."

"True," Ash laughed in return. Misty reached over and gripped Ash's hand. He responded and helped interlock their fingers. Ash looked up and grinned, "Ha! Told you I knew the way."

Misty glanced up at what he was looking at and saw it was not the Research building like Ash had intended but the Medal office. "Ash."

"Yeah?"

"This isn't the Research building."

Ash had blue start to color his face, but remained still.

"You hear me?"

"Yeah," Ash sighed and let his head fall in shame, "I was just trying to hold onto that triumphant feeling a little bit longer."

"You truly are the most directionally challenged person in the world. You realize that right?" Misty smirked.

Ash glared at her and twitched slightly, "Mmmm."

"Come on let's go," Misty soothed.

Ash sighed in defeat while Ellie patted his head, "Okay lead the way."

Misty giggled as she lead her boyfriend away and towards one of the other main streets. She stopped with him briefly at a city map before continuing on their way. Minutes later, they were in front of the Research building, a place where many different scientific studies were being done. Hopefully they would have someone that maybe had explored partway into Relic Passage.

Ash huffed, "You made it look so easy."

Misty smirked, "It is."

"Ha," Ash snorted as they both walked inside.

The building was clean looking and white with touches of chrome and black about. A secretary was sitting behind a desk when they approached.

"Hello there, do you have an appointment?" The young woman asked.

"Oh no ma'am. We just were wondering if anyone here knew about where the Relic Passage is," Ash spoke.

"Oh! Hmmm… I imagine Doctor Widget may know something about that. I believe he may be in the middle of something, but here's an elevator pass. Wait in the waiting room upstairs, floor three, room three fifty," The clerk smiled.

"Thank you so much ma'am," Misty smiled brightly as Ash took the card.

The two walked over to the elevator and after swiping the card, they got inside and headed up to see Doctor Widget.

zz

Ash and Misty got to the waiting room and sat down though Misty soon noticed Ash was focused on something beyond her sight. She was getting better and better at that, as if she had an Ash sense instead of an Aura sense.

"What is it?"

Ash huffed, "A couple of pokemon in one of the rooms. A couple of ancient pokemon."

"Like fossils?"

"I think so."

"WAIT! Archen come back!"

Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Ellie looked up from their places on the couch to see an Archen run out from a cracked door. Ash stood up quickly and held out a hand in front of Archen's snout. The fossil pokemon was surprised and halted as a couple of scientists ran out behind the pokemon. One of them had a Tirtouga in his arms which looked lethargic.

"Easy there, something wrong?" Ash asked the rock type calmly.

"Arr arr chen."

Ash smiled at the scientists who were watching with interest as the fossil pokemon started to rub against Ash's legs like a cat.

"He says he's bored and wants to go play somewhere," Ash smiled and looked over at Misty after she face-palmed. "What?"

"Think it's the best idea to basically tell them you can hear their thoughts?" Misty grumbled.

"Oh yeah, oops. I'm getting too used to it. I kinda forget others can't," Ash laughed nervously.

The two scientists were suddenly right in Ash's face.

"You can understand pokemon's speech?" One asked.

"Some but not all. For a pokemon's speech I don't know, I communicate mentally with them," Ash replied.

"Mentally? Are you a psychic?"

"No I'm an Aura Guardian," Ash returned.

"Impossible, they don't exist anymore."

"I'm pretty sure I exist," Ash smirked and let his eyes glow blue. Tirouga started to flap his flippers as if trying to swim through the air towards Ash. Archen chirped and ran right up Ash's front and slipped down into his jacket he had zipped up. Only the pokemon's head and claws were visible.

"My word…"

"Please, I was kinda being foolish. I'd prefer you not tell anyone about me. I need to stay hidden for some time," Ash spoke as he scooped Archen out from his jacket and tried to pass him over to the other scientist.

_You you… I like you._

Ash froze, realizing Archen was speaking to him. _I'm sorry but I can't take you. You're not mine to take._

Ash could feel sadness pulse in waves from the pokemon.

One of the scientist smirked and adjusted his glasses, "I can see these two pokemon have grown attached to you. Perhaps you'd be willing to preform a couple of tests for us? We'd me more than willing to part with them afterwards."

Misty eyed the men with a frown while Ash tensed up. There was something about them that was starting to itch at the back of his mind. He looked down at Archen's sad face though and sighed, "Alright, what do you need from me?"

Misty looked at him in slight confusion for accepting the offer.

"Right this way," The second spoke and passed the Tirtouga to Misty to hold. The four people and four pokemon went into the room as the door closed behind them.

"We'd like to test the capabilities of your… mind's senses. We'd like to see how your mind operates when viewing various things that may activate emotional responses," the first explained.

"Um, okay," Ash spoke a bit nervously as he walked forward and was seated. They lowered a helmet down over his head and two loose arm restraints. Ash tensed a bit as a feeling of nausea come up inside him. It slightly reminded him of the fear he felt walking into Professor Lund's machine only a bit stronger; it was like an event was coming closer and closer to happening… he just didn't know what.

"Begin," The second spoke and started to flash pictures through the helmet on Ash's head.

Misty was sitting with Pikachu, Ellie, and the two fossil pokemon as she watched nervously.

Ash saw a picture of some saddened pokemon at a care center for abandoned pokemon, a bright and colorful meadow, a foreboding mountain, and finally- a black and white picture of Team Rocket members taking over Lavender tower several years ago. It must have been around the time Ash's father had started his journey. Ash could see pokemon being herded away and into cages. He even caught a glimpse of Koga, whom had once had a connection to Team Rocket long ago, though he had been resolved of his crimes for whatever reason. Ash felt it, anger, hatred, a roaring echo in his being, asking to defend those being oppressed and to attack those causing the harm. It was an insatiable desire to bring judgement, a desire without control or reasoning behind it; it was a dangerous kind of judgement. Ash's body started to glow bright blue and he grit his teeth in anger. He tried to rise but the loose arm restraints became tangled tightly about his wrists. He started to pull and strain.

Misty became angered when she noticed that the scientists didn't even seem to care that Ash was becoming uncomfortable and even a bit frightened by the semi-confinement.

"Hey! Stop looking at your monitors and get him out of that thing," Misty growled and moved over with the pokemon to try and release Ash. She tried to take off the arm restraints but Ash was pulling too tightly and flinched away from her. Pikachu jumped to the arm rest and started to gnaw on one of the nylon tethers and the wires wrapped about it. Misty pulled the helmet from Ash's head. When she did so, she heard the scientists shout in annoyance.

Ash whipped his head to look at Misty, his eyes were tinted ever so slightly red within his pupils.

"Ash, calm down. It's okay. We're leaving," Misty soothed. She knew he could only gain control on himself if she was soothing and calm. Normal speech would do no good, except if she screamed for him to stop like before with Grings Kodai, but she didn't want to resort to that yet.

"We were in the middle of taking in data young lady," one of the scientist grumbled.

Misty turned to face them with her hands on her hips, "Can't you see he started to get panicked?"

They didn't reply as Pikachu finished freeing Ash. By now, Ash had calmed down quite a bit.

Misty was surprised when the second scientist spoke, "Alright then, you may leave. Take Archen and Tirtouga with you, they need good homes."

Misty nodded with slight suspicion before turning and walking away with Ash, Pikachu, Ellie, and now Archen and Tirtouga. They left the building without even speaking with whom they had meant to talk with. After returning the elevator pass, they left the building with their new pokemon in their arms.

"You okay?" Misty asked worriedly.

Ash frowned, "Yeah, I almost lost control again though. I wish I knew an easier way to unlock my emotion aspect."

"It wasn't entirely your fault. Those scientists were kinda weird and weren't being very kind to you. They didn't need to restrain you," Misty huffed in annoyance.

"Maybe it was for the best. I don't want to hurt anyone," Ash murmured.

Misty looked over at him, "No don't say that. Remember, you are no monster."

Ash turned and smiled at her before kissing her softly on the lips. He adjusted his hat and continued walking beside her with a smile. Misty smiled up at him even though she knew his smile didn't have all his heart behind it. However, it did perk up a bit more when Archen ruffled his feathers and leaned his head back into Ash's chest, looking up with big round and happy eyes.

_It was worth it._

zz-Drew and May-zz

"The ocean piers? Are you sure about this?"

"No, but it's about the only place one of the other groups hasn't checked."

"I guess," May pouted as Drew brought her in closer with his arm.

"It's a nice place to walk too," He chuckled.

May's eyes twinkled, "I suppose so."

They walked quietly down Liberty Pier, where people were boarding a small ferry to a nearby island. Unity Pier was next with trainers eager to get to Unity tower. Prime Pier was where N and Touko had gone to get on a boat to Virbank and Cruise Pier was for wealthier trainers wanting a luxurious challenge. May's head was nestled beneath Drew's as they walked together towards the final pier, known as Thumb Pier. They paused and looked up to see an old man in mining gear sitting on a wooden chair at the end of the pier.

"Huh, I wonder why he's here. He doesn't look like he's fishing," May mumbled.

"Maybe he's homeless and only has those clothes from his working days," Drew returned.

May looked up at him pleadingly, "Let's give him some money. He needs it."

Drew looked up at the man who coughed loudly before pulling out a cigarette. He had yet to notice the couple. "He might just spend it on cigarettes," Drew deadpanned.

-Bonk-

"Owch," Drew yelped after May had bumped him on the top of the head.

"Drew," May huffed, "That's not very nice. He might really need it!"

Drew looked back over at the man and sighed, "Fine."

May smiled brightly as they made their way over. Drew, trying to be a gentleman and also a bit afraid of May, pulled out two hundred poke', "Here sir, I imagine you could use a good meal."

The man cocked one eyebrow and eyed Drew and May both, "A good meal? I just had one thirty minutes ago with meh wife."

Drew blinked, "Oh we thought you were a homeless guy."

The man twitched in anger as a tick mark appeared on his head, "Homeless guy?"

"There…there's no shame in being homeless," May laughed nervously, "Oh Drew, you're so funny sometimes. He doesn't look homeless anyways. Ha ha ha!"

Drew double-taked and snarled in May's direction, "Thanks a lot."

Said girl only sweat dropped.

The man roared, "I'm not homeless! I'm Michael Lee Richardson! Tah master of the Castelia Sewers!"

"There's a master of sewers?" May asked in confusion.

Drew facepalmed waiting for the repercussions of May's question.

"OF COURSE YE FOOLS!" The man roared even louder and caused Drew and May's hair to blow sideways as they stood.

Drew suddenly seemed inspired, "Wait! What's connected to the sewers?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, but I'm just a homeless guy. What do I know?" Michael snorted.

Drew blinked and sighed before he yelped when Michael snatched away the money still in Drew's hand.

"However…" Michael grinned and waved the bill.

Drew deadpanned, "Keep it."

"Very well. It connects to various pumps en systems throughout the city, a hidden garden fer pokemon to take shelter in, and that fancy Relic Passage," Michael nodded as he put the money in his pocket.

May clapped her hands together, "We found the Relic Passage, Drew!" She then frowned as a tinge of blue covered her forehead and she twitched, "In the… sewers. Ew."

Drew rolled his eyes and looked back at Michael, "You think you could lead our friends and us through the Passage to Driftveil?"

"Nope."

"No? What do you mean no?" May pouted.

Michael grunted in irritation, "I can lead you to the entrance of the Passage, then someone more qualified will lead you through that place. I'm the master of the sewers, not that newfangled passage."

"Alright fine," Drew nodded.

Michael nodded in return, "I'll make the arrangements. You go tell ye friends and meet me here tomorrow at six o clock sharp. AM, dat is."

"Thank you sir," Drew nodded and turned to walk away with a smiling May.

Michael turned and muttered to himself, "Strange grassy-headed fool."

Drew still was able to hear the man and turned in comedic anger, "Oh yea-Eck!"

May snatched the back of his shirt collar before he could speak, "Down boy." She dragged him away and back to the group's meeting spot. Everyone met back up and went to the pokemon center to spend the rest of the evening and night.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**ZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**Guest: Gotta say I love this series it is probably my favorite of all time. I just wanted to double check, doesn't Max have a gardevoir for a fairy type not only cottonee? (Sorry just a little confused) I look forward to more exciting content in the rest of Unova and the kalos arc. :)**

**NoSignal: I'm so happy you love it so much. I believe you're a new guest, so welcome! As for Gardevoir, you are very right. I'm still trying to remind myself of the pokemon that recieved the new fairy type to their original typing, etc. I will try to go back and make that alteration when I get the chance.**

**I think the rest were answered through PM. If your question wasn't answered, please PM me. I've slightly forgotten which ones I've answered through PM and which ones I haven't (minus Guest reviews). :D**

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga**

**Brock: Trubbish**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr**

**May: Egg/Purrloin**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus**

**Chili: Litwick**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	7. Relic Passage and a Father and Son talk

*****QUESTION BELOW*****

**Okay guys here we are, sorry for being a bit late. I had a crazy week at school. I think I will change my deadline to be a chapter each week and a half or a week give or take a couple days. That okay? Anywho, here's a question for you guys:**

**********What do you guys think of the next chapter/half chapter being about what the second group is doing?******

**They were supposed to appear breifly in Nimbasa before but my notes got mixed up and I skipped over them. I was thinking something like this would make up for that. They will be appearing at Dragonspiral tower regardless.**

Day Count: 128

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Arr arrr arrrroo."

"Aw come on, quit it Archen!" Ash laughed as the feathered pokemon nabbed Ash's sleeve and continued to pull on it.

"Archen sure seems to like you," Cilan smiled brightly as he sat at the table with a few of the others who were sitting that morning.

"Yeah, don't know why really," Ash smirked a bit and rubbed Archen's nose before flicking it, "Le-ggo, Archen."

The pokemon squawked in surprise before giving Ash a big toothy grin.

Gary walked in at that moment with a yawn, "Who are we waiting for?"

Misty smiled, "Max is being grumpy and May's giving him trouble and Dawn's trying to fix her hair."

"I hope they realize we've got an appointment," Gary grunted.

"With a homeless guy," Drew mumbled.

"But he's not homeless," Chili blinked in confusion.

Drew twitched in irritation.

"He's just mad at Michael because the old man called him grass head," Paul snorted in amusement. Drew glared over at the trainer.

"He called me a fool. **I** am no fool," Drew huffed.

"Drama queen," Gary grinned.

"Oak, I still have that picture," Drew hissed.

"Oh come on! Don't punish me for **his** big mouth," Ash groaned.

Gary turned sharply, "What was that, Ashy-boy!?"

Brock shook his head as his mouth turned into a squiggly line. "I swear, just like at home only worse because my siblings **are** growing up," Brock muttered to himself.

"Tir?" Tirtouga was on the table and cocked his head at all the noise. Misty pulled him closer as May and Max walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, okay? I had to wake you up! The guide said six o' clock we had to be there!" May growled in Max's face.

"Whatever! You didn't have to almost smother me!" Max snapped back.

"I didn't smother you," May said and rolled her eyes, "I just closed your nose and mouth."

Max twitched, "If you didn't already know… I NEED THOSE TO BREATHE!"

"I know that!" May huffed.

Paul smirked and leaned closer to Drew, "Your future is spread out before you. Your future brother-in-law, in the flesh. You must be terrified."

"What'd you say!?" Drew shouted loudly and was now partially standing on the bench and leaning in Paul's face. He was blushing. Paul only opened one eye in his direction.

"What was what?"

Drew froze to look at everyone else in the group staring at the two of them, May and Max's sibling quarrel easily forgotten.

"Na-nothing," Drew grinned.

"Really smooth," Paul murmured under his breath.

"You love making enemies, don't cha?" Drew hissed.

"Of course not. I just like a good challenge," Paul snorted in amusement.

"What are you two mumbling about over there?" Gary grunted and folded his arms.

Paul smirked, "Oh nothing. I'm just toying with him."

Gary chuckled, "Why do I get the mental image of a predator and prey when you say that?"

Paul just chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm here now!" Dawn cried out happily and ran into the lobby where everyone else was.

Paul looked over at her and felt blood rise to his cheeks. Ever sense yesterday he couldn't stop thinking about how calmly he had acted around her.

"I wonder if your kids will be peppy and happy like Dawn or dull and grouchy like you?" Drew grinned, "Erk."

Paul had placed his knuckles on top of Drew's head and was rubbing them against Drew's scalp painfully, "You **are** a grassy headed fool."

"Come on then, let's go before Michael forgets us!" Ash called out as everyone rose to shoulder their bags and such. Ash and Misty returned their two new pokemon and everyone walked together down towards the Thumb Pier.

zz

"I still prefer a good old fashioned lantern," Michael grumbled as he lead the group along. Ash was in the middle of the group while Ellie used Flash from his shoulder. Michael was in front with a lantern; its flame flickering inside.

"Yeah it's perfect for an old fart like you," Drew muttered quietly.

"We assuming that old Michael can't hear are we, grass head boy?" Michael huffed from the front, "I'm not **that** old you little whelp!"

Drew sweatdropped, _I really don__'__t like this guy._

"How much further do we need to go?" Ritchie asked.

"A few hundred yards or so," Michael replied.

Everyone continued on until they found themselves at a dead-end save for a large break in the wall; beyond it, the walls and floor were more similar to a cave than the rest of the sewers.

"Hey you hired feller! Come on out and lead these youngsters," Michael barked.

Ash saw someone walking through the darkness in the hole and was surprised by the slight bit of extra glow coming from the person's aura, much like he had detected in Kuno from Johto. This person wouldn't be a guardian but they had trained their senses a decent amount for a normal person, maybe a couple years worth of work to be able to see the faintest outlines of living creatures and to hear some of the quieter noises beyond typical hearing.

"So this is Ash Ketchum's group."

Everyone tensed in confusion, wondering how he would know that. Michael must had told him.

"So I suppose Michael explained everything? We need to get to Driftveil," Brock expressed.

"You are heading in the direction of the Dragonspiral tower, correct?" The young man said still partially in shadow.

"How'd you know that?" Cress asked calmly with the slightest bit of suspicion.

"It's my job to know."

With that, their new guide through Relic Passage showed himself. He was wearing a dark navy tight body suit. I pair of greenish googles rested in the midst of his short blue locks. Several poke balls were connected to his waist and his blue eyes glinted with calmness but a tiny bit of mischief.

"I am agent Luke Altos of the G-men," the guide replied.

"You're not here to stop us are you?" Chili glared at the newcomer wearily.

"No I am not. I'm simply here to escort you," Luke smiled.

"Why are the G-men marching around in the dark tunnels of Relic Passage?" Gary asked with suspicion.

"We have our reasons," Luke expressed.

"Hmph kids these days and their secret spy games. I'm gonna vamoose," Michael grumbled and turned to walk away with his lantern.

"Good riddance," Drew huffed.

"I can still hear you, you little weed!" Michael shouted from the darkness. Drew's face deadpanned.

"Come on then, let's head on. I'd like to get you to your destination before two days' time," Luke expressed.

Everyone nodded and walked off behind him into the start of Relic Passage. Misty pressed close to Ash to whisper to him, but he grabbed her hand and squeezed a bit to stop her.

_Misty__… __Misty you there?_

_Huh? Wha? Ash is that you?_

_Yeah, I can__'__t do this long since humans don__'__t have as much aura as pokemon typically, but I needed to talk to you._

_Why not just whisper?_

_Luke would hear_

_How?_

_His aura is just strong enough to hear a bit better than most_

_And I thought Michael had scary good hearing._

_I know right? Anywho, I know you wanted to ask if he seemed trustworthy. You wanted to know what I thought of his intentions, right?_

_Yeah__… __yeah I did. _She replied with a bit of shock.

_Okay I think he__'__s okay. I__'__ll be on my guard though. Remember he__'__s not a Guardian or anything, but he can see and hear better than most._

_Okay, I get it._

Misty almost sighed audibly when Ash's presence left her thoughts, it was the oddest comforting sensation she had ever felt.

Everyone walked on silently through the dark tunnels behind their new G-man acquaintance.

zzz~Location Unknown~zzz

"You see sir, the images caused him to almost react violently. We think perhaps this could prove useful."

Giovanni sat in his office stroking Persian as he listened to the two low ranked scientists on the other end of the videophone. He had thought it had been a truly brilliant idea on his part. Ketchum couldn't deny a sad pokemon or making a new friend, so provide him a reason to willingly allow tests on his mind and body by providing a reward of sorts. Giovanni didn't need a weak Archen or Tirtouga anyway. The scientists had made the pokemon just sad and bored enough to want to see the world, but not too much to where Ash and his… girlfriend would've suspected foul play. A smirk crawled onto Giovanni's lips, he could even surprise himself with his cleverness.

"I see, violent hm?" Giovanni replied.

"I'm not surprised, emotions greatly influence one's connection to their aura."

Giovanni glanced over into the shadows of the office to see Robles' cold, distant, and glowing red eyes.

"I will warn you however, that trying to act upon his rage alone is futile. It would be like trying to tame a rabid Tauros, suicide really. His energy could end up exploding outwards so many times that you would be consumed. It's best to wait until he's at full strength at this point. His energy will be balanced and no one part of him will triumph over another. Besides, victory over your enemy at their best is always most satisfying."

Giovanni listened to Robles carefully, "I understand, however, if we can stop him before he reaches full power it's just as well. Whether dead or alive… I just need him out of the way."

"Of course, sir," Robles replied, "I only wish to provide my knowledge."

Giovanni didn't reply and turned to the videophone again, "Anything else other than being able to ignite his rage?"

"Oh! Well yes sir."

"Well?" The boss growled at their hesitancy.

"We were able to get, well, a strange blueprint of sorts. When he was at his angriest, we detected a strange phenomenon."

Up on the screen, a picture was shown that was similar to an x-ray.

"The helmet we used was capable of scanning his body, though only briefly and not very accurately at all."

"Get to the point."

"Of course, sir! Pardon, do you see it though? In the center of his chest, right of the heart. It's a concentration of blue energy, stronger than the rest of his aura."

"Hm?"

"It's what we call a center."

Giovanni glanced over at Robles who was smirking.

"It is the 'heart' you could say, of aura users. It doesn't act as a true heart in that is doesn't pump blood and can't be hit physically, but if it is destroyed… the guardian is just as good as dead. When guardians use their aura to save the weak and dying, this center over exerts and explodes within. The body is overloaded with energy for many long minutes of pure agony, then they shutter and die like poisoned rats," Robles scoffed.

"I see," Giovanni muttered and turned. He didn't even say anything when he cut off communications to the low ranked scientists.

"You do realize if you want to understand my kind more, you will need to study him more in depth. Those tiny tidbits of info is the best you will get with half traps."

"I know, patience Robles. We will have that covered soon enough. The Triad is doing their job, according to Ghetsis," Giovanni replied and shifted his eyes to look sideways at Robles, "By the way, how are those Cipher specialists doing now? They should've been done long ago."

Robles narrowed his eyes, "They could take over any pokemon now, but nothing greater in power than an untrained Dragonite. The energy they are making is simply not powerful enough yet. Not to mention it would only work against pokemon that weren't deeply bonded with their trainers. At this rate, I'll have to sacrifice my very… soul like those before me."

Giovanni grunted, "So there really is something to this bonding thing, hm? Well, I assure you that will not be the case. They will find a way to concentrate the energy."

Robles didn't respond.

"Leave me."

"Yes, Giovanni sir," Robles bowed and turned as the light glinted off the scars on his face.

Giovanni watched Robles' back as the man left. He hated the feeling of being watched by a man who's back was turned… aura… what a power he wished to have been born with.

-ring- -ring-

-click-

"Yes Matori? Oh… I see, bring them in as soon as they get back."

-click-

Giovanni looked up at where the wall and ceiling intersected with great thoughts in his mind. If one was very very perceptive and looked very closely, one might see the slightest undertone of sadness on his features. It was the look one would give to a traitor being executed. _What a waste._

zzz~Ash's group~zzz

"Have I seen your face before?"

Luke tilted his head slightly at the question and looked back at Paul, only to smile, "I think we battled once."

Paul stared for a moment before he nodded, "That's right, you were my first battle I lost. You became the Lily of the Valley conference winner the year I started in Kanto."

"I was visiting family then," Luke smiled, "You've done pretty good yourself though."

"Yes," Paul said in a somewhat distant manner. Only Dawn really seemed to notice though as everyone continued walking quietly and peacefully.

"These tunnels are so quiet and eery," Max mumbled.

"That's because not many people are in them," Luke nodded.

Ash had his arms folded as he walked and smiled before releasing Venipede, "Hey pal. I was thinking you could walk with us and get a bit of endurance training. I know you're a bit slower on your shorter legs. This will help if you ever become a Scolipede. You'll be really fast by then."

"Vena!" Venipede cooed and moved alongside Ash, his many legs moving in a wave.

"Lillipup, you can walk beside me," Gary spoke up and let the excited pup out of his poke ball. He yipped once before falling into a springy trot beside the researcher.

May released Spoink, Drew, Eevee, Cilan, Turtwig, Chili, Magby, and Cress, Bidoof.

Luke only smiled and watched everyone fall into a quiet time. Every once in a while a wild pokemon would show up. Luke reached for one of the spheres on his belt but after Cilan's Turtwig had easily battled the first pokemon, a Boldore, he had stopped reaching for his own pokemon. Turtwig was pretty strong now for a younger pokemon and the others out were able to get some mild training in.

It seemed like they had walked about for a long time and taken several turns, when Ash had paused.

"Sense something?" Brock whispered.

Luke glanced back at Ash with a bit of an analytical glance.

"I think a small group of Onix are ahead and to the left," Ash spoke only loud enough for the group plus Luke to hear.

"Shame, we need to head that way to get to Driftveil," Luke grunted, "After another hour or so, we'll stop for the night."

"What's the plan then for the Onix?" Drew asked.

"I think we'll manage," Paul muttered sarcastically.

"Watch them be giant man-eating Onix, now that you opened your mouth," Gary chuckled.

"Really? Onix eat rocks, _professor_," Misty taunted.

"There **are** strong. For wild pokemon, I'm surprised," Ash expressed. Pikachu was looking off in the same direction as him as Ellie watched both their faces carefully.

"Should we try and use pokemon that can dig to surprise them?" May asked.

"No they might feel the vibrations. They are more aware of that as ground types after all," Brock expressed.

"Then what? Once they see us, they may attack," Max spoke.

Gary snapped his fingers, "We could use Jigglypuff's song or Munna's dream mist."

"That's an idea alright," Cress nodded.

"Oh let Munna try!" Dawn said excitedly and released her newest friend, "Munna can you go around that corner and make those Onix fall asleep or not see us with your dream mist?"

Munna nodded and floated off with a chirp around the corner. The moment that she did however, a tremendous roar echoed through the cavern and Munna shot around the corner and into Dawn's arms in a panic.

"Huh-oh," Ash said just as everyone looked up and saw five large Onix squeeze and twist their way through the earth and tunnels ahead. The giants turned and eyed the group dangerously.

"Ursaring, Stand-by for battle!" Paul shouted.

"Romeo, let's go!" Ritchie snapped.

"Hippopotas, I choose you!" Ash responded.

The three pokemon appeared and were a bit crowded in the tunnel once Luke had released one of his own to help the situation, "Infernape, I need you!"

It was quiet for a moment, until the first Onix shifted slightly to begin a charge. Ash was ready though since he had sensed which Onix intended to move first.

"Hippopotas, Sand Tomb!" Ash snapped and pointed at the Onix who was only halfway to them by the time the stream of sand erupted from the hole on Hippopotas' back and struck the rock type in the face. He toppled back as two of the four standing raced forward at once.

"Ursaring, Feint Attack into Hammer Arm," Paul instructed.

"Tangrowth, Mega Drain," Ritchie nodded.

Ursaring virtually disappeared before reappearing alongside one of the Onix and nailing the side of its head with a powerful Hammer Arm. Tangrowth had started to concentrate when the other Onix, used Rock Blast. Ritchie changed attacks quickly.

"Vine Whip instead, knock those rocks away before attacking Onix!"

The vines slapped the rocks shot from Onix's mouth, only to drive them into the ground safely, before crashing into Onix's body and forcing him to the ground.

"Mach Punch and enter Close Combat afterwards," Luke nodded.

Infernape called out before dashing into one of the two remaining Onix. The rock type was pummeled with punches and kicks before Luke gasped slightly in surprise to see the last Onix racing towards Infernape.

"Hippopotas, Bulldoze now!" Ash shouted and motioned with his arm towards the last Onix. The smallish ground type dashed across the ground with surprising speed before bracing, causing cracks to form on the ground, jumping, and head butting Onix with great force.

All four pokemon backed up afterwards to see if the Onix group would attack again. The four rock types rose from the ground and rumbled to each other as if trying to decide whether they could beat these trainers or not.

"Hippoooohhh!"

Ash was looking at Hippopotas with a smile as the ground type started to grow behind the veil of light that now covered him. Everyone watched in some surprise, minus Ash, as a Hippowdon now was amongst them.

"Don…" The evolution rumbled before he roared in the Onix's direction.

This evolution seemed to deter the powerful wild pokemon; soon they turned and disappeared into the darkness of the caverns.

"They're gone," Ash nodded.

"Good," Ritchie sighed as he, Paul, and Luke returned their pokemon.

Ash squatted a bit as Hippowdon lumbered over. The pokemon pushed his large muzzle into Ash's gut and almost knocked his trainer over.

"Look at you, grown up big and strong, huh?" Ash laughed a bit as he felt Hippowdon's warm breath from the two large nostrils, ruffle his hair. Venipede was watching curiously at Ash's feet.

"Well then, a little bit more of a walk to get to the checkpoint and away from those Onix," Luke nodded and turned.

Ash returned Hippowdon after thanking him and everyone resumed their previous path.

An hour and a half later, the group found themselves coming up on a tunnel that had a door in the side of it.

Luke turned and spoke, "That door is where we're heading. It's a safe house of sorts and many people working in the mines come here to sleep and eat. There are some interesting characters here, so let me do the talking at first."

He turned and led them to the door. Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged as they approached too. Misty could see Ash's eyes glow blue as he tried to see what they were getting into.

"Welcome to the safe house, what's the password?"

Everyone looked and realized that a voice had come from the door.

"Bert, that's not funny. You **know** it's me," Luke huffed.

"I'm sorry I don't know a 'me'," Bert replied from behind the door.

"Now you're just being ornery," Luke grunted, "I have people here that need a place to stay."

"…"

Luke blinked after Bert didn't answer, "Bert you there? Bert?"

Quite suddenly the door was flung open and a robust man stood in its frame. He was a hiker with dirty blonde hair and beard. His brown eyes twinkled in merriment.

"So needed a place to hunker down for the night didja?" Bert grinned.

"Yes that's right," Luke responded.

"Alright then. I'll let the rest know," Bert spoke and turned.

Luke grew nervous and tried to stop Bert but was cut off.

"HEY YOU DRUNKEN FOOLS! Be on your best behavior, we've got visitors!" Bert hollered into the dark doorway. A chorus of unintelligible shouts and voices erupted from within in turn. "And there you have it."

"Bert… nevermind," Luke grunted.

"Gren's here you know," Bert nodded as everyone followed behind him and Luke down the hall after closing the door.

"Agent Gren? Hmm, wonder why. I was informed to go alone," Luke spoke.

"He said something about a message or something, before he started a drinking game with a couple of da boys," Bert chuckled.

"He can't take work seriously, can he?" Luke sighed.

"Ah come on, give the bloke a brake. Some need a drink or two to be at their best. Ha ha ha!" Bert laughed heartily as Luke chuckled and shook his head.

They all walked into a large dome like room with benches filled with hikers, miners, and one very giddy Gren, an agent of the G-men like Luke.

"Dear Mew, Gren," Luke hissed as said agent danced about on top of the table like a fool. He had greyish hair with a small ponytail. his brown eyes were a bit unfocused and he was grinning. He had the same uniform as Luke only his uniform was without sleeves at all.

"Great, I feel protected," Paul rolled his eyes.

"Luke! HEY!" Gren roared and laughed as he toppled off the table to the ground on his back.

"You idiot," Luke sighed and walked over, "You're a G-man for Arceus' sake."

"Aw hell, I just like the uniform," Gren snickered as Luke helped him to his feet.

"Friend of yours?" Drew raised a brow.

"Fellow officer, same rank as me," Luke grunted, "How that happened… I have no clue."

"Hey! I'm drunk, but I ain't deaf," Gren growled slightly, "I've busted fifty more convicts than you, Altos."

"That's because you threw yourself at them even when they had a gun!" Luke returned.

"He he he," Gren laughed, "Liquid courage."

Luke shook his head, "Bret said you came with a message?"

"Message? Message… in a bottle…" Gren hummed.

"Gren, come on now. Think for me," Luke spoke, "If you can manage that." He finished with a whisper.

"AH! Right right, It's private though, top secret, shhhhsh shhhsh, you know?" Gren winked.

Luke deadpanned, "Fine, we'll talk more when you're sober." He let go and Gren crashed to the ground.

"So mean," Gren grumbled as he sat up from the floor.

Luke turned and nodded at Ash's group, "I'll show you to your rooms."

"Thank you," Cilan replied and everyone followed after their guide.

zz

Everyone was in a smaller dome room with cots about. It was large enough for everyone to sleep in. Everyone crawled into the beds and their pokemon which had been following with them, crawled into the covers with their trainers. Misty had released Togetic and Dawn, Piplup.

Ash smiled as Pikachu and Ellie curled up on the bed together near his gut, while Venipede disappeared under the covers and rested his head on the pillow next to Ash's.

"Comfy guys?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

"Vena!"

Ash nodded and petted Venipede's head, unafraid of Poison Point since Venipede trusted him now.

"Hey Eevee! Quit that!" Drew yelped as the normal type barked happily and pulled on the covers to mess with Drew.

Lillipup barked and started to race around Eevee in a circle.

Eventually, everyone was able to quiet down and get sleepy, including the pokemon.

zz

"You not seeing double any more?"

"Oh shut up. I couldn't let them get the better of me. Those hikers and miners think they're the perfect drinkers. Had to prove them wrong," Gren grinned and lifted a bottle towards his lips before Luke snatched the hand.

"I want the dirt first before you go back to la la land," Luke grumbled

"Someone's been captured," Gren spoke as his face turned serious.

Luke scowled, "Damn it, who?"

Gren gave a tiny smirk, "Not someone too important. Not one of our fellows or the rangers or anyone else."

"Damn it Gren make sense for once," Luke grunted.

"They say he was a dex holder."

zzz~Unknown Location~zzz

"Shit-stains."

"Shut up!"

"I know Archer just pawned me off to you guys because he thinks he's something special."

"Shut up, I said!"

"Makes me wonder if you guys have balls anymore."

"You are stupid, you know that?" One of the grunts escorting the prisoner spoke and jammed his gun under the man's chin, "Wouldn't that be a story? Killed by his own gun."

"Pull the trigger. I dare you. I'll die, but I can promise you that you'll follow me soon after. I have an appointment with the boss after all, **grunt**. He won't be happy if I'm not there."

The grunt growled and slammed the gun back into his holster, "Move it!"

The grunts shoved the prisoner forward. His hands were tied behind his back as they walked down a few hallways.

"You could just let me take myself. It's not like I don't know my way around."

"Funny," on grunt sneered and shoved him again roughly.

Finally they reached the doors made of great dark oak wood. With effort they pushed them open and in the room, Archer, Arianna, Proton, and Vane were there on the side with Giovanni at his desk.

"Silver," Giovanni smiled calmly.

"Let him in and leave," Archer spoke.

Silver grunted and then glared in jest at the grunts since they weren't allowed to remain there, "Told you you were wasting your time."

They turned glaring back at him before leaving and shutting the large oak doors.

"Syvester, come closer so we can all talk," Giovanni said.

Silver growled, "Do not call me that."

"Just as arrogant as ever I see," Proton grinned wickedly with his teeth glinting in the lights.

"Just as much of a prick as ever I see," Silver grunted. He turned and looked at Vane, "Who's the kid?"

Vane's face grew angry. He wasn't a kid; he was twenty three.

"My and Arianna's son," Archer smiled calmly in the chilling way he always did.

"Me and my men will be the new generation of Team Rocket," Vane spoke and straightened slightly.

Giovanni spoke as he rose from his seat, "That has yet to be determined."

Vane opened but then closed his mouth.

"Of course sir, we recognize that," Arianna added.

Giovanni nodded and looked over at Silver, who had taken a seat in an extra chair and put his feet up on the desk.

"So, let's cut to it, shall we?" Silver snorted, "Why did you drag my carcass here?"

"Must have been a bit humiliating. Being taken when you were so sure you had everything under control," Giovanni replied, standing behind Silver's back.

"Mmmm," Silver replied. He hated how clever is father was. Giovanni was someone who could get under anyone's skin. He was an expert at manipulating emotions.

"You've been getting… soft," Giovanni rumbled, "A shame."

"Please, you're a disgrace," Silver muttered, "You are not better than me in any way."

"I see. Maybe you're right," Giovanni hummed.

"Stop playing games and talk," Silver grunted.

Giovanni then gave a smile that surprised Silver since it made his stomach do a flip or two. He knew something…

"Very well. I was hoping you'd join back up with your old man. I will die, one day. Not before I see the world kneel at my feet, but one day. I need someone to carry on my legacy. Being my son-"

"I am **not** your son," Silver hissed.

Giovanni sighed, "Indeed, it's impossible for you to be my son, due to your blood type."

Silver smirked, "I'd rather you whack me then get drawn back into Team Rocket."

"I see… It sure would be a shame for you to leave your sons behind in this cold and evil world."

Silver's smiled slowly dropped and he turned to look at Giovanni over his shoulder, "Sons?" He laughed, "I don't have any children! Ha ha! You're going crazy, you nut."

"Paul and Reggie Rebelledo. I think… Rocketto... sounds infinitely better in my personal opinion," Giovanni replied. Silver continued to glare at him as the Rocket boss leaned closer, "You should know you can't hide anything from me. I could train one of them instead. Paul seems to have inherited your mean spirit. So if that's okay with you, I'll let you go… you can run away like you've always done… and Paul can take your place."

Silver's face suddenly curled into a snarl. He leapt up from the chair and roared as he strained against the rope on his wrists and tried to ram Giovanni. Proton and Archer were there quickly though and was able to hold Silver still.

"You wretch! You shit stain of humanity! I swear I'll rip you apart, you damn coward!" Silver yelled at the top of his lungs. He grunted when Giovanni gripped his throat.

"What's your choice, Slyvester?"

Silver glanced down, staring hard at the boss' shoes, "Fine." He growled.

"You sure love your sons it seems," Giovanni smiled, "Like father like son."

Silver growled dangerously, "I'm nothing like you."

"Wishful thinking," Giovanni shook his head, "You may not be my blood, but blood doesn't make family."

"You're full of it," Silver hissed.

"I see, as of the other reason I brought you here, **son**," Giovanni spoke.

Silver frowned at him being called son, but stayed quiet.

"Do you know what happened to Redrick?" Giovanni asked finally, "I'm pretty sure he's dead, but I was just curious about a few things. I'm sure you understand. He was a huge enemy of Team Rocket."

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Silver grunted.

"What? Why do you care?" Giovanni asked before a smile came to his face, "No… you think of all those dex holders as your friends… don't you?"

Silver huffed, "You kidding? Friends?"

"They helped you. They were beside you and fought with you against a common enemy… You became attached, didn't you?"

Silver didn't answer.

"You really think you're like them? That you were ever like them? You **stole** your pokedex," Giovanni muttered, "They only pitied you."

"Shut up," Silver growled, "I can't believe I listened to Green and spared you. You don't have any good qualities."

"Now now, I suppose that was your mistake, hm?" Giovanni smiled, "You'll learn not to make those kind of mistakes later on. Lose ends are always dangerous. Anyways, unless you want me to drag your son here, you'll start telling me everything I don't know about Redrick and his disappearance, understand?"

Silver struggled a bit against Proton and Archer's grip, "You son of a-"

"Talk," Giovanni smiled.

"It's a long story, so sit down," Silver growled.

"Very well," Giovanni nodded and sat in his large chair. He nodded for the admins to leave. He looked back at Silver, still bound, with a smile, "You may begin."

zzz~Ash's Group~zzz

"Hm."

"What?"

"I got an alert on my poke tech. There's a particular event going on at the World Tournament Building in Driftveil. Since it's off season for that place, the boss decided to add a different attraction to it and it's become something like a Battle Club on the side."

"We could train there some," Ash spoke and shifted his backpack.

The group had woken that morning and left behind the checkpoint, Bert, Gren, and the others. Luke had informed them a few minutes ago that they would be exiting the tunnels and be in Driftveil in a few hours. Everyone had returned their pokemon with the exception of Pikachu and Ellie.

"I suppose we could train there some. We just got to make sure we get to Dragonspiral tower relatively quick," Brock nodded.

Luke silently watched them converse.

"I'm getting so tired of caves and mountains and lairs and all that stuff," Chili whined in annoyance.

"Just a part of the journey, brother," Cress gave a smile.

"I think they're alright, though a bit spooky," Max added.

"Scared?" May asked teasingly.

"No," Max grunted, "I'm with my friends and pokemon, why should I be scared?"

"There might be man-eating Onix," Misty laughed and grinned at Gary who pouted.

Ash started to chuckle.

"Ha ha," Gary smirked and rolled his eyes.

Dawn laughed at the antics and turned to look at Paul only to see him staring at the wall of the tunnel as they walked.

"You okay?" Dawn whispered.

Paul paused as if confused by the sound of her voice before he replied, "Oh yeah, yeah… I was just thinking about something."

"What?" Dawn asked kindly before she blushed, "I mean you don't have to tell me."

Paul shifted a bit, "I don't know. I just kinda felt like something wasn't right."

Dawn frowned a bit, "You worried about Reggie?"

Paul smirked slightly, "A bit. I suppose I was just thinking about my father for some reason. I wonder how long he's been running. He's good at running away." He finished with a scowl.

"I'm sure he loves you and Reggie both, Paul," Dawn nodded.

Paul sighed, "I suppose, but he's certainly never proved it before."

"Everyone shows love in a different way, Paul, and sometimes people who haven't known love have trouble showing it to others," Dawn explained, "Does that make sense?"

Paul nodded slowly, "I suppose."

"Hey! Look, sunlight!" Max yelped out happily.

Everyone looked and saw a miner standing guard at the exit.

"This way," Luke spoke and led them past the miner who gave a nod. The light of the sun greeted them as well as the sounds of Driftveil.

"We made it," Ash grinned as his mice chirped excitedly.

"Finally," Misty sighed.

"Thank you so much for your help," May smiled brightly at Luke as everyone agreed.

"Then I'd imagine, you'd be willing to humor me. I would like a battle," Luke nodded.

"A battle, hm?" Cilan questioned.

"Who do you what to battle?" Gary asked and crossed his arms, "I have a feeling you not just doing this for fun."

Luke smiled, "Very perceptive."

"I'll do it," Paul spoke up and stepped forward.

"Very well, it will be a three on three, no substitutions, no mega evolutions," Luke nodded, "I'm aware none of you have a mega ring."

"Fine, where should we battle?" Paul nodded.

Luke smiled and pointed below them. They were on a mound that was above a pit of dirt. The whole area around them was the dug out area for the entrance to Relic Passage.

zz

"This will be a battle between Paul Rebelledo and Luke Altos. The rules have already been determined. Are both of you ready to begin?" Brock asked. Everyone else was sitting a bit away, watching the battle unfold.

"Yes," Paul nodded.

"Yes," Luke added.

"Okay then, trainers, choose your pokemon!" Brock shouted.

"Hitmontop, Stand by for battle!" Paul yelled and tossed the sphere. Hitmontop shouted and spun from his feet onto his head, before balancing on his hands at the ready.

"Empoleon, come my partner!" Luke replied. Empoleon roared and clashed his fins together, causing sparks to leap up.

"Hitmontop, Rapid Triple Kick!" Paul snapped. Hitmontop obeyed and spun forward quickly before jumping up towards Empoleon to inflict the damage.

"Block it with Metal Claw," Luke replied calmly. Empoleon folded his arms to block the incoming threat. The three kicks bounced off his fins, though the last forced Empoleon back some. A bit of dust rose from the ground. "Brine!"

"Vaccume Wave!" Paul shouted. Hitmontop's body glowed orange and he swiped his arms in a cross-shape. A wave of energy shot away and towards Empoleon as the salty and frothy water of Brine shot up from the ground underneath Hitmontop. Hitmontop cried out as the water pushed him skywards; he flipped at the top and was able to land on his feet away from the attack. Empoleon had been struck in the chest by the wave at that moment as well and was forced back a couple of steps. He rose his head and called out at the ready again.

"Hydro Pump!" Luke yelled. Empoleon's beak opened up as water energy built and was released in a torrent.

"Dig!" Paul grinned briefly. Hitmontop spun rapidly and dug a hole beneath him, slipping away and under the ground before Hyrdo Pump could hit him.

"Jump to use Earthquake!" Luke shouted and gave a smirk. Empoleon squatted before jumping up into the air.

"Get out, Hitmontop! Use Close Combat!" Paul snapped. Hitmontop shot out from the ground underneath Empoleon and met him in the air before starting to pummel him with kicks and punches.

"Drill peck!" Luke snapped in response. Empoleon pulled himself from the assault enough to jam his glowing beak into Hitmontop's head. The fighting type rocketed towards the ground where his form caused an explosion of dust. Empoleon then landed softly afterwards, abandoning his Earthquake attack.

"Hitmontop!" Paul shouted in worry. His pokemon pulled itself from the ground and wavered slightly. _I left him open to that attack by using Close Combat. I__'__ve got to be more careful than that._ "Hitmontop, can you continue?"

"Hitmon!" Hitmontop cried out and jumped into a spin.

"Empoleon! Finish it with Hyrdo Cannon!" Luke shouted. Empoleon nodded as an orb of blue formed in his mouth.

"Move forward!" Paul commanded. Hitmontop powered forward as the water type attack was released, "Detect! Triple Kick!"

"Damn!" Luke hissed. Hitmontop slipped around the beam of energy and went on to kick Empoleon three times in the gut. The water and steel type was forced to stop the attack and fell back on his back. Hitmontop jumped back and stood panting. Empoleon leaned up before falling back again and remaining still.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Luke please choose your next pokemon," Brock informed. Luke returned Empoleon and smiled over at Paul as he patted Hitmontop on the head briefly and thanked him calmly.

"I underestimated you. I won't do that again though," Luke spoke. He pulled out a poke ball and released his next choice, "Garchomp, come out here!"

The dragon appeared let out a tremendous roar. Hitmontop flinched under Paul's touch. _I remember I used to force pokemon to fight even when they were afraid. They should face their fear, but I expected way too much. Don__'__t worry Hitmontop, you__'__ve done enough._ "Hitmontop, return."

"Hitmon?" Hitmontop asked as Paul raised his arm to return him.

"You're tired and Garchomp might be too much for you right now," Paul nodded.

Hitmontop watched him carefully before a determined looked came over his features, "Hitmon!" The fighting type leapt out onto the field to fight, much to Paul's surprise.

"Hitmontop?" Paul asked in confusion.

"He wants to fight for you Paul! He's giving you his all!" Ash shouted with a big grin on his face. Dawn was beaming and everyone else seemed quite pleased.

Paul glanced over them in slight shock before he calmed and nodded. He looked at Hitmontop, who was looking over his shoulder, "You sure?" The pokemon nodded. "Alright then, thank you. Hitmontop…"

"Stand by for battle!" Paul shouted and thrust out one arm.

"Hitmon!" Hitmontop cried out and was now at the ready.

Luke smirked, "How inspiring. It's a shame that you can't rely on spirit alone. I'm simply wondering if you all have enough spirit and strength to be ready."

"For what?" Paul murmured in suspicion.

Luke dipped his head while he continued to smile, "For anything." He looked back up, "Garchomp, Dragon Pulse!"

"Garuuh!" Garchomp rumbled before a mass of purplish dragon energy shot towards Hitmontop.

"Okay, evasive maneuvers! Then attack with Vacuum Wave!" Paul shouted. Hitmontop chirped out his name before jumping into a spin and getting away from the blast of dragon energy. he then stopped right of the attack and pushed out a Vacuum Wave. Garchomp was struck and grunted.

"Didn't seem to do much damage," Paul murmured.

"Garchomp, Dual Chop!" Luke commanded. Quick as a flash, Garchomp was in front of Hitmontop with two glowing scythes of red energy. Two swift movements and Hitmontop was flung back and slid, stopping in front of Paul's feet.

"Hitmontop-" Paul started to speak as the pokemon lifted himself up a bit before falling back down. Paul walked forward and supported his friend, "Thank you for your effort."

"Hitmon…" Hitmontop smiled as Paul returned him.

"Don't let that spirit burn out," Luke smiled.

"It hasn't," Paul muttered and withdrew another pokeball, "Gastrodon, stand by for battle!" Gastrodon came out with a cry and swayed his head.

"Okay then, Dragonclaw," Luke nodded. Garchomp dashed forward as his claws glowed golden.

"Ice Beam!" Paul shouted. Gastrodon let fly the icy beam as Garchomp dodged to the left without command. Garchomp was right in front of Gastrodon.

"Muddy Water, quick!" Paul snapped. Gastrodon let out a cry and switched the energy to water and flooded the land in front of him. It struck Garchomp and washed him backwards and away from Gastrodon.

"Not much else to do in this case but to power through. Garchomp can handle it," Luke smiled, "Outrage!" Garchomp roared in fury and was coated in a red aura.

Misty noticed Ash flinch, "He's really powerful. That aura…"

"Pikachu…" Pikachu murmured.

Garchomp looked down from the sky and his red glowing eyes locked onto Gastrodon. He charged.

"Gastrodon, Body Slam!" Paul growled. Gastrodon was fearful but then took on a determined expression. A white light coated Gastrodon before he threw his body forward and into Garchomp. The two pokemon collided. Garchomp flinched while Gastrodon was flung backwards.

"Keep up the assault, Garchomp!" Luke cried out. Garchomp roared again in response and thundered towards Gastrodon again.

"Gastrodon, get up! Get up and use Ice Beam, max power!" Paul shouted in worry. Gastrodon struggled slowly to get up as Garchomp neared. The water type focused for quite some time to use the attack.

"Too late!" Luke shouted as Garchomp was bearing down upon Gastrodon. At the last moment though, Gastrodon let out a extraordinarily powerful Ice Beam that struck Garchomp in the middle, throwing him backwards. He skidded across the ground for a bit before coming to a stop.

"Gastrodon…" Paul murmured as he watched his pokemon flinch in pain. He gasped slightly when Garchomp pulled himself from the ground and glared over at Gastrodon. It was only a moment before Garchomp had plowed into Gastrodon and forced him into the dusty earth. Gastrodon was out.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle, Garchomp is the-" Brock began before he paused.

Luke gasped in surprise as the aura of Outrage disappeared from Garchomp and the beast fell to his knees and then flat to the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Time to switch to your last choices you two!" Brock shouted.

"Thank you Gastrodon, you did amazing," Paul smiled slightly as he returned his pokemon.

"I must say, that final Ice Beam was truly something. To pull out the maximum in a pokemon is a rare talent some trainers possess. I feel as though many in your group have that ability. Call it a hunch," Luke smiled and winked.

"I call it something else," Ash chuckled softly as his eyes glowed blue. He almost laughed out loud when he saw Luke look over his shoulder at the group as though someone had called his name. _A hunch is often just a flicker of one's aura speaking to them._ Ash mused inwardly.

"The maximum potential of a pokemon… hm?" Paul murmured before he let a broader smile come to his face, "I see."

"Lucario, I need your power!" Luke shouted and released the fighting type.

"Luraah!" Lucario cried out and settled into stance.

"Honchkrow, stand by for battle!" Paul yelled out in return. Honchkrow appeared and flared his wings to show he was ready.

"Begin, final round!" Brock shouted.

"Night Slash!" Paul shouted. Honchkrow squawked and flapped his wings powerfully to cause two blades of dark energy to fly towards Lucario.

"Extremespeed," Luke replied calmly. Lucario disappeared from sight as the blades only struck the ground wher he once was. Everyone gasped except one and Luke looked over causally to see Ash looking about as though he was following Lucario still. Luke gave a smile that no one saw and looked back at the battle as Lucario bashed into Honchkrow.

"Aerial Ace!" Paul snapped in surprise. _So fast__… __He must__'__ve specialized in Lucario__'__s speed over his defense or attack. Ash__'__s Lucario maybe stronger, but I__'__m not sure it could keep up with this one._ Honchkrow crowed and was coated in blue light before rocketing towards Lucario.

"Extremespeed," Luke sighed. Lucario disappeared from view again.

"Sucker Punch!" Paul snapped in brief inspiration. Lucario suddenly appeared in front of Honchkrow as the flying type was able to slam a purple colored wing into his head.

Lucario struck the ground on his back and skidded back before flipping and settling at the ready again.

"Very good, but one gimmick won't save you," Luke smiled.

"I don't rely on gimmicks," Paul muttered.

"I know, just need a moment to breathe, understandable," Luke smirked while Paul gave him a tiny scowl. Luke looked back at Lucario, "Metal Claw!" Lucario shouted as grey-white claws of steel energy appeared on each hand. He shot forward.

"Dark Pulse, keep him away," Paul returned. Honchkrow chirped in response and let fly a blast of dark energy from his mouth. Lucario jumped to the side to evade. "Wing Attack!" Paul snapped. Honchkrow dove down by folding his wings briefly. When he opened them again they were glowing blue as he neared Lucario. Lucario was struck in the stomach and tumbled back a bit as Honchkrow turned in the air, "Dark Pulse again!"

"Me First," Luke grinned. Lucario's eyes glowed golden before a gold light shot from him and struck Honchkrow. The dark energy around the bird's mouth halted and it squawked in surprise before it cried out in pain.

"Damn," Paul hissed under his breath, "Okay, Sucker Punch!" Honchkrow shook off the golden light and flew back some as he glowed darkly.

"Quick Guard," Luke nodded. A blue shield formed in front of Lucario as a dark fist of energy shot from Honchkrow and exploded against it. Smoke formed instantly.

"That was quick thinking," Misty murmured.

"Yeah," Max nodded.

"That's not all though," Ash added. Misty, Max, May and Drew glanced over at him before back at the battle.

Paul gaped slightly when Lucario suddenly appeared behind Honchkrow, though he was flying. Paul didn't notice the slight glow coming from his bag on the ground.

Luke smiled, "It's over, Aura Sphere."

Lucario charged up the sphere very quickly before pushing it into Honchkrow's back. The bird cried out in pain before rocketing towards the ground, covered in smoke and sparking energy. A red beam shot through the air and struck Honchkrow, safety pulling it inside it's pokeball.

"Paul has returned Honchkrow to prevent serious injury, though from what I could see Honchkrow was indeed down for the count. That means this three vee three battle ends in a draw," Brock informed.

Luke returned Lucario and nodded, "A very good battle. Thank you for your time and I hope you all stay safe."

Everyone stood and walked over.

"Thank you for your guidance through the caverns," Cilan smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Iris nodded.

Ash moved passed them and everyone looked at him oddly as he approached Paul. Paul looked at him in confusion until Ash smiled and pointed to his bag.

"Your egg is hatching. It sensed your fighting spirit," Ash nodded.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted in excitement and Ellie squealed happily.

Paul seemed shocked and bent down to unzip his bag. Sure enough the egg was flashing rapidly and started to change shape even before Paul could bend back up to full height. Soon a little Riolu was resting in his arms.

"Aww, cutie," Dawn smiled.

"Riouh?" Riolu blinked and looked up at Paul, blinking again.

Paul frowned a bit, "Um, hi?"

Riolu's face grew overly excited and he gripped Paul tightly in joy, "Riou! Riourah!"

"He seems fond of you already," Brock smiled.

"Sure thing," Ritchie nodded.

Ash chuckled and waved at the newest addition which caused the aura pokemon to blink in wonder.

"I shall leave you to it then," Luke smiled, "Best of luck." He turned after the others shouted goodbyes and went towards the caves.

"Luke?" Ash asked.

Luke stopped and looked back over at Ash and his friends, "What is it?"

Ash simply smiled, "Be careful. I don't know what the G-men are doing, but I know Team Rocket isn't nice to intruders, so you stay safe too, right?"

Luke smiled and saluted, "Yes I shall, we don't leave any man behind. I do find it humorous though that a man wanted specifically by Team Rocket is telling **me **to stay safe."

Ash sweatdropped, "Yeah is guess you have a point."

Luke smiled and saluted once more before disappearing into the darkness of Relic Passage.

Everyone turned to face each other after gathering their things and selves. Max laughed when Elekid waved to Riolu, in Paul's arms, which prompted a wave from Riolu in return.

"They seem like friends too now!" Max grinned.

Paul let a small smile come to his face, "Yeah I guess so."

"So to the Pokemon Center and then the World Tournment Building to see about training some in it's off season facilities?" Brock asked.

Everyone nodded and turned before Ash froze, Pikachu stiffened, and Riolu whined slightly and dug deeper into Paul's chest.

"Ash? Ash what is it?" Misty asked in worry.

Paul was frowning and looking down at Riolu before he patted the aura pokemon on the head softly though a bit awkwardly.

"I'm not sure," Ash murmured, "A feeling I got."

"Not those freaky ninja guys again," Dawn questioned.

"No not them. Not this time," Ash replied.

"Then what?" Drew returned.

Ash looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes. Everyone followed his gaze as dark clouds started to gather and swirl about. Everyone watched in anticipation, until a screech echoed through the sky. Ash's eyes went wide when he and everyone saw Tornadus in his Therian forme. The pure flying type legend circled a bit before flying off.

"Therian forme? But I thought they couldn't enter that form without Meloetta's help or the mirror's," Gary muttered.

"You don't think something's wrong with Meloetta, do you?" Iris asked in worry.

Ash frowned, "I'm not sure. We need to figure out where it's going and follow though. We need to find out what's wrong."

"Milos Island then, that's where their main shrines are," Cilan nodded.

"It's seems we have a change of plans on our hands then," Cress mused.

"Aw man," Chili whined slightly, "I was wanting to sleep in a building. Not one underground either. Oh well."

"Let's go," Ash nodded.

"Right." Everyone spoke in unison and moved out. Milos Island was their next destination.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hmm hmmm hmmm, well this is interesting.**

zz****QUESTION BELOW****zz

**Anywho, incase you didn't see this at the top of the chapter: What do you guys think of the next chapter/half chapter being about what the second group is doing?**

**They were supposed to appear breifly in Nimbasa before but my notes got mixed up and I skipped over them. I was thinking something like this would make up for that. They will be appearing at Dragonspiral tower regardless.**

ZZZZ

**Answers to Questions:**

**A Reader: I have red every single chapter of this story, from the first Arc to this Chapter. It took me a bit, but I've finally gotten up to date. I have two things to say:**

**1) This story is fantastic. Simply fantastic. I love it. One of the best I've read**  
**2) Keep up the good work**

**I guess I have three things to say, since I just want to get this off my chest. I'm sure you'll say "I can't say ;)" or something but... Is the Master Gold? It makes sense, game-wise, given you defeat Red. Just a guess. Either you'll say no or say that you can't tell me (unless it shows up next chapter). Either way, I look forward to the next chapter next week. And good luck in school.**

**NoSignal: Welcome to the Master Challenge! I'm so so glad you've been enjoying it so far ^^ As for your question, indeed, I can't say yet who he is. And thanks for the good luck :D**

**Great: Okay, so many things have happened in this chapter! The two Mewtwo's meet! And I have a theory, they probably are of different Mew's. Maybe only one Mew may exist at any time, but when his/her end is near, she/he will leave an egg, for a new Mew to take her place. As for the experiment on Ash, I have Mixed feelings about it! And you are just teasing me about N! Im sure he can be an Aura Guardian! He just needs a little push. Looking forward to more!**

PS I found two stories you may enjoy. The first is 'The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be' by Forever United Never We Fall. And the other is 'Pokemon Summit' by Redenzione. Hoping you like them!

**NoSignal: Indeed, it is a bit complicated with the Mewtwos now hm? :) I wish I could name them something too because it's annoying to have to say(The female Mewtwo spoke, then the male Mewtwo spoke, lol) I'll check out them stories your suggested too when I get the chance, thanks :D**

**As Always, thanks so much for the support and reviews guys!**

ZZZZ

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga**

**Brock: Trubbish**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr**

**May: Egg/Liepard**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee**

**Paul: Riolu(hatched)**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus**

**Chili: Litwick**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	8. Dead Island

*****So so sorry guys for being a bit late! I had a busy couple weeks and got interested in another fandom. Don't fear though! I will finish this story! However, the new time limit I think I'll set is a chapter every TWO weeks. It's still possible for a chapter to come out before that, but two weeks will be the new limit.*****

Day Count: 129

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzz~New Tork City~zzz

"Come on now, just admit it. You have no clue where you're going, Harley."

"Hun, I know just where I'm going."

The second group was walking about in New Tork City and Harley was leading them… somewhere?

"_**Please**_," Trip muttered and rolled his eyes, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Zip it blond-ie," Harley snapped.

"Hey ya know you've got like six Unovan trainers in your midst, right? You could ask," Georgia muttered.

"Yeah! Where is it you're trying to get to, Harley? Let us help," Bianca spoke out cheerfully.

"Bianca's bound to know!" Barry grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Forget it, he's not going to listen," Burgundy added.

"Harley, enough already," Solidad growled, "You're wasting everyone's time."

Harley whipped around, "Sol, darling-" He motioned with his hand to zip her lip.

Solidad folded her arms when he turned back around to continue walking, "I dare you to say that again."

"Shhsh!" Harley grunted and kept scanning the buildings around them.

"I don't think I've ever seen Harley so determined before," Nando chuckled.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird," Cameron hummed.

"I hope we find a place to rest soon though. I'm kinda tired. My feet are starting to hurt," Serena laughed a bit nervously.

"Can you all do nothing but gripe?" Harley muttered.

Serena pouted slightly in annoyance and she giggled when Zoey looked at her and rolled her eyes. Clemont rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"You tired, Clemont?" Serena suddenly inquired when she thought about it.

"A little, but I'm actually okay for the time being," Clemont smiled, "I know I'm not the most athletic person in the world, but I really feel like I've gotten better than I was."

"That's all anyone can ask of someone," Kenny yawned with his arms behind his head.

Georgia looked over when she heard Trip grunt in, what seemed to be, agreement.

"Whenever we get where we're going, I'm going to find a place to eat. I'm starved," Stephan spoke up.

"Yeah I'm hungry too."

"Sounds good."

"Mmm hmm."

"OOH! Could we find a noodle stand?! I haven't had noodles in foreverrrrrr."

"That actually sounds good."

"Yeah."

Everyone was in the midst of chatting and conversing since talking or persuading Harley at the moment wasn't an opinion. Finally he froze and everyone stopped, though Cameron almost bumped into the flamboyant man.

"Oops, sorry there Harley," Cameron chuckled and then paused when Harley didn't reply.

"Harley?" Solidad asked.

He turned slowly to look at the group with a seemingly emotionless glance. A distant smile curled his lips slightly and he sighed, "There it is. I piece of my childhood."

At that, everyone, followed his gaze to see a small building that was low on the river's bank. Unlike a lot of the buildings nearby, it seemed much older. It was a restaurant of some sort with a nice view of the river, bay, and surrounding cityscape. One could hear the lapping of waves on the shore and the cry of the Wingulls above.

"Mother used to take me here when she wanted inspiration for her art or writing. I swear I spent a third of my life here. That restaurant has really good noodles if you want. The fish is good and so are their signature cocktails," Harley grinned, "Alcohol only for the big kids though, little darlings."

"Aren't we funny?" Zoey smirked and walked forward as everyone else trudged on after her towards the restaurant. Solidad and Harley trailed behind.

"So you really were here a lot, Lee?" Solidad asked in a slightly distant manner. She seemed to be analyzing the surrounding area as if she might spot a much younger Harley running around.

"Uh, yep. I still remember when they announced the mass production of pokedexes. Everyone could be a dex holder after that. I saw it on one of the TVs in the restaurant," Harley replied and placed his hands on his hips. He looked over at Solidad who hadn't changed the expression on her face, "Sol, you there?"

Solidad blinked as if in shock, "Oh yeah of course."

"Hun, you looked like you were someplace else," Harley grunted in disbelief.

"Just thinking that's all," Solidad smiled sweetly at him, which seemed to greatly surprise him. Instead of perusing her more about what she was thinking about, he sighed and let it go.

Solidad watched Harley walk from behind. He was relaxed at the moment so he was walking a bit more leisurely than forced like most often times he was showing off. All she really knew about Harley was that his parents had been very free-living people, artistic, and unconventional in many ways. She did remember however, and would never forget, the look on his face one day when he had come to her summer camp for the first time. He had had the most defeated look on his face and had sat down next to a girl across from Solidad. Ironically, like Harley had claimed, she had looked much like May. As soon as the girl had stolen his last treat, Solidad could tell he had had it and perhaps whatever had happened had made him who he was now. She did smile afterwards though, thinking that hopefully he had started to feel more welcome amongst his peers, both in this group and Ash's. Everyone needed friends, friends you could really trust. Harley needed someone to trust. She snapped her head up when she heard the laughter erupting from the majority of the group ahead of both herself and Harley. Everyone was laughing, chuckling, some even crying. Solidad almost giggled herself when she saw how hard Trip was trying to not laugh. She caught Clemont looking around confusedly as he questioned his peers,

"Huh? What? Did I say something funny?"

Serena put her arm around Clemont in a side hug as she laughed loudly. She praised him for something he had said though Solidad could tell Clemont was more focused on the closeness the two trainers were sharing at that moment. His face was crimson while Serena laughed, oblivious to his reaction. It made Solidad think about Goodshow; he had to be a freaking genius. All these trainers in this competition were becoming closer. The overall community of pokemon trainers might improve from the competition, even if no one could beat the Master.

"Harley!? Oh little bit is that you?!"

Everyone looked up to see a very spindly older woman, perhaps in her late sixties. She had a large multicolored scarf wrapped about her neck and grey hair wrapped in a bun. Her almost yellow-gold eyes twinkled in joy as she moved towards the group and more specifically, Harley.

"Carmela, hun!" Harley smiled brightly and that sincere smile actually surprised his group, mostly Solidad. He met her in a hug.

"Oooh-oh!" She exclaimed in affection as she finished hugging him as a grandmother would, "Are these your friends?" She smiled and looked at everyone else.

"Well I'm kinda stuck with them- Oof!" Harley grunted when Solidad elbowed him.

Carmela threw back her head and laughed, "Friends indeed! I imagine you're all in need of some rest and good food, hm?"

Everyone nodded or agreed verbally.

"Alrighty then, lets go get you all some tables together. Harley dear, would you and your girly-friend like a table to yourselves?" Carmela asked as she turned, missing the expression on Harley's face when he started opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Solidad froze in an expression of shock as her cheeks started to glow red. Everyone else either held back snickers or smiled in amusement.

"Carmela, Sol is **not **my girlfriend," Harley coughed into his hand, trying to regain his composure.

"Aww little bit, what a cute nickname for your girly!" Carmela replied as they walked, seemingly not hearing what Harley had said. Harley deadpanned and he growled slightly when he heard snickers from behind.

zz

"So why does she call you little bit, Harley?"

Said co-ordinator grunted and glared at Kenny as he slurped up a mouthful of noodles from his bowl. Everyone was sitting at various tables and such, three to be exact.

"I'm taking that to my grave, you gossip," Harley snorted and took a bite of his cooked fish before taking a large gulp of a drink he had next to him.

"Are you sure a margarita is the best idea at the moment?" Solidad asked with a cocked brow before sipping her lemonade.

"I need it."

"I don't know about that," Solidad sighed and then shrugged. She glanced over and could see Nando talking happily to Serena, Clemont, Stephan, and Cameron. He reached down and took a small sip of the wine he had purchased.

Harley saw where her glance was directed and took a large drink of his margarita.

"Problem?" Barry smirked when he noticed Harley's quick intake.

"In a few minutes there won't be," Harley huffed silently to himself and took another gulp.

A few minutes later, Harley had his face on the able, with his long purple hair making it impossible to see his face. Everyone had almost finished their meal and was waiting to get their various checks to pay.

"Down and out," Kenny muttered and Solidad sighed.

"Hm? Oh hello."

Everyone except Harley turned to look at Clemont. Before the young inventor, was a Patrat. He was teetering with a plate of food on his head obviously meaning to take it to another costumer. Several of the other more common Watchogs passed by, one accidentally bumping Patrat.

"Pat-rat!" The normal type yelped as the food started to tip off the serving plate.

"Oh! Clemontic Aipom-Arm, go!" Clemont shouted as the arm extended from his large pag on the ground and caught the plate; Clemont himself had placed his hands behind Patrat's back to prevent the small pokemon from crashing to the ground. "You okay there?"

Patrat looked up at Clemont and smiled a bucktoothed smile, "Patrat!"

After a moment, Patrat was trotting off with food in paws again for the costumers.

"He must be in training," Georgia snorted.

Serena, Zoey, and Bianca had praised Clemont for helping the Patrat before returning to their meals. After paying, everyone left. Outside the restaurant, Carmela was laughing at Harley's state. The flamboyant man was half awake and frowning; it seemed that Harley might be what one would call a sad drunk.

"Oh little bit gotten himself in a tizzy hm?"

"It seems that way Mrs. Carmela," Stephan chuckled.

Clemont noticed movement near Carmela's legs and saw the Patrat he had helped earlier. Carmela smiled,

"I hear you helped this little one, son."

"Oh uh, yes ma'am," Clemont stuttered.

"I think you should battle him and train him if you don't mind. He daydreams a lot. I believe he doesn't like working in a restaurant as much as he would like to travel," Carmela smiled brightly.

"Oh me?" Clemont fumbled.

Carmela giggled a bit, "Yes dearie, you."

"Hmmm," Clemont looked down at Patrat. Clemont smiled and let his glasses reflect some light, "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Patrat!" Patrat cheered and ran a distance to battle. Everyone sitting to eat at the outdoor tables for the restaurant noticed the commotion and began to watch, when Clemont realized he had a larger audience than he had thought, he flinched. Serena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them Clemont!"

He looked at her and smiled with determination, "Of course! Inventing may be my passion, but I'm going to be the best electric type gym leader too! All the other electric type gym leaders are older and more experienced than me, but I've got to catch up!" He turned to face Patrat as the others backed up. Clemont's Aipom-Arm pulled a poke ball from the inventor's belt and readied it. "Come on out!"

The robotic arm tossed the sphere forwards causing it to open and release, Dedenne.

"Deden?" The small electric pokemon questioned and looked around.

"Dedenne, I know you miss Bonnie, but it's time to battle!" Clemont smiled. The electric type cocked his head before chirping and letting out some built up electricity. He turned to stand before his apponent. "Okay, let's start with Nuzzle!"

"Dedennne!" Dedenne chirped and dashed forward. Patrat squeaked in surprise when the electric type grabbed him and started to Nuzzle their cheeks together. Electricity sparked across Patrat's coat and he cried out a bit before he used his head to Slam into Dedenne's. Clemont gasped when Dedenne skidded across the ground and almost ended up at his feet.

"It's all over now. No hope at all," Harley mumbled aloud, causing Solidad to facepalm.

_Must be Analytic__… __He has a thirty percent increase in attack power if he moves last._ Clemont surmised as he called out to Dedenne to rise. The little electric type squeaked in defiance and jumped up; he was after all going to be as strong as brother Pikachu one day, no Patrat could be allowed to get the better of him.

"Okay then, Entrainment!" Clemont shouted. Dedenne jumped up and started hopping from one foot to another before a green light shot towards Patrat and hit him in the chest.

"Huh, that was smart of him," Zoey smiled, "Now Patrat's ability is Dedenne's."

Serena glanced over at Zoey before smiling and nodding. She looked back at Clemont and smiled at his back. If Clemont had any strong point it was his ability to think outside the box, critically, since he is an inventor. In that sense he was fairly unpredictable, only Ash could top anyone at that.

"Follow up with Discharge," Clemont commanded. Blue lightning flickered around Dedenne's form before charging towards Patrat at great speed and electrocuting him. The normal type grit his teeth before dashing forward with his teeth glowing white.

Everyone was confused when Clemont didn't utter a word at the pokemon's approach, until the last minute. "Dedenne, Parabolic Charge!"

"Deden!" A dome of electricity shot up around Dedenne, causing Patrat to crash through it. The normal type yelped in pain as his teeth shrunk to normal size and he collapsed. Dedenne cut off the electric attack and looked at Clemont proudly, striking a pose while his whiskers had sparks dancing across them.

"Clemontic Aipom-arm, poke ball toss!" Clemont shouted as the arm cocked back and threw the ball at it's target. The red and white sphere struck home, sucking in the Patrat. A couple of rocks of the sphere and Clemont had a new pokemon. He flinched when he heard clapping and saw his group were clapping for him. Trip even clapped a couple of times, even though it was minimal effort, Clemont could tell it was sincere. Georgia slapped Trip's back which caused the trainer to yelp and start clapping louder, but not before he shot her a small glare of annoyance or maybe adoration, it was hard to say. Clemont's face started to turn a dark pink when he realized even the people on the outside of the restaurant were clapping. His tidal wave of emotions stopped though when he saw Serena smiling and clapping happily for him; his nervous face turned peaceful and perhaps the slightest bit goofy as he started to rub his neck. He returned Dedenne and retrieved Patrat. The peace was shattered though, when Halrey spoke.

"It'sa miracle!" Harley laughed loudly and hitched as though fighting a hiccup, "Besides that, they should kiss!" He giggled and used his pointer finger and middle finger to point at both Clemont and Serena at the same time. Clemont and Serena froze at this request as Solidad groaned. "I'm still the matchmaker you know!" Harley roared in a somewhat pouty manner, as if someone had questioned his position.

A cat-call and a whistle from the restaurant behind Clemont and Serena caused both their faces to flush red. Clemont started to glance over at Serena to see her reaction when she spoke abruptly.

"Oh you're all so funny! All of you!" Serena laughed nervously and waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Come on then, let's go! Hahaha!" she continued laughing anxiously as a few in the group waved to the restaurant and Mrs. Carmela, before turning to walk away. Nando helped Solidad hold Harley's hands so that he wouldn't wander off. As everyone started chattering again, no one, especially Serena, noticed Clemont, who brought up the rear, without sound or complaint. His blonde hair shielded his downcast blue eyes as a frown adorned his face.

zzz-Ash's group-zzz

Misty had been watching the waves batter the side of the boat as they went, finally she couldn't take it and ventured to look up at Ash. His face, it was so cold at the moment, so distant. _He must be feeling something. He must know something we don__'__t._ Misty sighed inwardly and watched him a bit more. His hat was casting a shadow over the top of his face and his eyes were glittering blue within. Ellie seemed to be watching the horizon while Pikachu had a more intense glare like Ash's on his features.

"Something's not right," Ash mumbled.

Misty nodded her head numbly.

"The wind's died down, there's a lack of energy in the air… like a vacuum," Ash grunted and tightened his grip on the bars of the deck's rails.

"Don't worry too much, Ash. We'll be to Milos island soon," Misty nodded.

Everyone else had been chatting softly further back on the deck. Misty walked closer to Ash and placed an arm around his back; she could feel him flinch slightly, not that he was surprised by her approach, but because he was wound like a spring at the moment. Misty frowned when she noticed even Ellie starting to get antsy on Ash's shoulder. She uncharacteristically bounded into Misty's arms and curled close to her chest. Ash didn't budge.

Brock chose that moment to walk up to them both, "We're almost there, just another ten minutes or so."

Ash grunted to show he heard and Misty gave Brock a slightly withered look.

"You okay big-guy?" Brock asked carefully.

"No, I'm… scared," Ash muttered.

Both Misty and Brock's brows shot up in surprise at that. Ash rarely if ever, verbally admitted his fear.

"Something bad has happened on Milos… and we're already too late," Ash whispered, "That anti-energy… it's spreading slowly through that land. People, pokemon, are trying to flee from decay."

"But that can't happen yet!" Misty yelped a bit louder than she desired, drawing the rest of the group's attention.

"No no, not corruption… but something similar, a deluded version. Sorta like Yvetal's… abilities. He's basically the corruption made into living form, it's not as untamed as the corruption, but it's no fun either," Ash murmured and subconsciously patted Pikachu on the head, who was seemingly repeating a memory in his mind. A slightly haunted look crossed the mouse's face at the mention of the balancer of death; it wasn't his favorite pokemon in the world.

"So Milos island's…" Gary started and gave Ash a slightly annoyed look when he cut him off with a gesture before following Ash's gaze to the island. Many of the people in the group gasped or adopted shocked expressions at the state of the once prosperous island. The western side of the island where the dual shrines once proudly stood was cloaked in grey. Everything from the grass, to the trees, to the very stone beneath had been drained of it's natural essence and glow. The shrines were gone, most likely sinking below the waves since the rocks on that side of the land were crumbling into the ocean.

"The hell?" The captain of the ship whispered.

The boat pulled up to the shore where a dock was as several ships with pokemon and people were starting to go away from the island. They seemed to be evacuating.

Ash leapt from the boat before the plank was even put down and ran down the dock, Pikachu on his tail. Everyone followed after him as quick as possible. Iris was the one to spot Lewis directing more people, pokemon and wild pokemon to the docks.

"Lewis!" Cilan called out, causing the young man to turn and see them.

"Ash and friends? No, you can't visit this place right now! The island is dying! We're all trying to evacuate!" Lewis returned.

Ash paused in front of him and ignored what he had said, "Lewis, did you see anything odd happen before this started?"

Lewis shook his head sadly, "No, everything was great a couple days ago. Even Tornadus and Thundurus were at peace with each other and Landourus was getting to rest. Something happened and it was like a switch was turned on! All three of the guardians started going on a rampage and transformed into their Therian formes."

Ash nodded at his explanation, "How many have been lost?"

Lewis frowned, "Luckily, no humans except myself live on that side of the island, but a good amount of wild pokemon were taken off guard and trapped over there. I don't know what happened to them, much less what effect this has on the water pokemon."

Ash nodded again and turned to the others, "Guys I need you to help Lewis. Search the island the best you can and try and occupy the guardians if you see them. I need to go to were their shrines were and I'm sure they don't want me to in their current state."

"But Ash," Misty spoke out.

Ash had turned to start running but paused at her voice, "Mist, you need to trust me on this. Keep Ellie with you too."

Before she could say a word, Ash bolted into the undergrowth with Pikachu at his heels.

Everyone was silent until Paul heard Riolu whimper in his arms. He almost flinched at the emotion in Riolu's eyes when he glanced up at him. A great sadness and fear flittering through them. Paul frowned slightly and pulled out Riolu's poke ball, "How about you return for now?" His newest pokemon didn't reply as he disappeared. Max soon followed his lead for Elekid.

Gary had his arms crossed and his eyes closed in thought before he turned to face everyone, "Okay you heard him, we need to scout this island for anyone else. Four groups of three with one extra somewhere. North, South, and two groups to the East."

Paul nodded, "I'll take the North with Honchkrow and Gyarados."

"I'll go with Paul."

"Me too."

Paul, Dawn, and Max, after assuring his sister, took off towards the North, with Dawn using Togekiss and Max actually able to ride on Sceptile's back through the forest.

"East for me, Zippo can take me," Ritchie nodded. Gary and Misty ended up going with him, Misty on her Gyarados and Gary on Dodrio.

Brock nodded to Drew and May before he nodded to Iris, Cilan, and his siblings. Brock, Drew and May headed East as well while Cilan's group went along the South coast.

zzz-Paul, Dawn, Max-zzz

"Anything, Honchkrow?" Paul asked bluntly from the top of his Gyarados' head. Honchkrow shook his head swiftly taking his place in a nearby tree before further instruction.

"Mightyena, doesn't smell anything!" Max called out and jogged back into the small area Paul was.

Dawn appeared as well with Piplup running at her feet, "Nothing for me either."

"Then we've done all we can do," Paul nodded. Dawn and Max were making their way towards Paul's Gyarados to hitch a ride around the island's coast, when suddenly the wind picked up.

Dawn and Max whimpered and covered their ears when a screech split the air. Paul's eyes widened and he searched around quickly trying to find what was approaching them.

They all three heard trees snapping and crashing and before long, Thundurus, in his Therian forme, shot out from the forest.

"Aagron, Ursaring, stand-by for battle!" Paul snapped and tossed two spheres.

"Piplup, Mamoswine, let's go!" Dawn shouted.

"Camerupt, Gardevoir, I need you!" Max added.

The battle began right then. Thundurus roared loudly and started firing off Thunderbolts. Max reacted and asked Gardevoir to focus on using Light Screen as a dome around the trio and their pokemon. Mamoswine kept using Ice shard, but most of the ice was blasted apart by Thundurus' electrical aura around him before they could do much damage. Piplup was busy using Bubblebeam which also didn't do much, except that both attacks were distracting to the legend. The electric and flying type cried out in surprise and fury when Aggron was able to land a Flash Cannon. Ursaring was firing off Focus Blasts but was seemingly doing not much damage to the titan. Even Camerupt's Rockslide wasn't proving very useful. In all honestly, they were hardly causing damage to Thunderus, mostly they were only able to protect themselves and keep the legend trained on them.

"Paul! We aren't weakening it enough!" Dawn shouted behind her to the trainer.

Paul growled, "I don't think we can! Something's really wrong with it. Our pokemon are pretty powerful, we should be causing something more to happen!" His eyes widened when he saw various pores on Thunderus open ever so slightly and glow yellow, even the titan's eyes were glowing golden for a brief moment or two.

"Primal reversion…" Paul whispered under his breath. There was no way they could handle this. Nothing could.

"Camerupt!" Max yelped as a powerful Dark Pulse caused the fire and ground type to get pushed into a small crater in the earth.

"We've got to leave, now!" Paul snapped and drew Dawn and Max's attention. They nodded and started returning their pokemon. Max took in a breath when Gardevoir refused to return.

Paul saw the look in Gardevoir's eyes and nodded, "Come on, she's going to hold him off until we get a bit away. Thunderus is too enraged to think straight and won't find us after that."

"But, Gardevoir!?" Max cried out.

Gardevoir smiled calmly and nodded softly before increasing the strength of her barrier as Thunderus pounded against it. Dawn was already on Gyarados as Paul put and arm around Max's waist and carried the yelling boy towards the sea.

"Paul! Put me down! Gardevoir!" Max screamed, "Paul I can't leave her!"

Paul grunted at Max's thrashing, "I thought you were the pokedex child. Don't you know how protective Gardevoir are of their trainers? She's doing what comes natural."

"But…" Max whimpered slightly as Paul hoisted him into a seated position on Gyarados and then jumped up himself.

Paul didn't face Max when he put a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine."

Dawn nodded and hugged Piplup closer as Paul's Gyarados started to swim a bit out to sea then turned to head to the docks the group had arrived at originally.

All three trainers were deathly silent as the sounds of Thunderus' rage got further away.

"I take it back. You're still as heartless as before," Max snapped suddenly.

Dawn turned to look at Max's back and could see his shoulders were heaving slightly. Small sniffling noises were coming from him as well. She glanced back at Paul who was at the front of Gyarados and looking where his pokemon was heading. He didn't even respond.

After a few more moments of quiet, Max growled, "No wonder Ash hated you so much before!"

Dawn gasped and stood wobbly on Gyarados, "Max! Stop it! Leave Paul alone. He was trying to keep us safe!"

"Except Gardevoir!" Max snapped back.

"If by some chance I didn't know what I was doing, even Ash wouldn't sit around and cry like a spoiled brat," Paul spoke evenly, never turning or moving, "And here I thought you looked up to him and wanted to be like him. Guess I was wrong."

"What!?" Max shouted in anger as a few more heated tears escaped his eyes.

"Ash would be stupid enough to go back even if he had to swim, but all you're doing is crying. You may be Ash's age from when he last traveled with you, but you need to grow up more and that's saying something, when using Ash as comparison," Paul spoke calmly.

Max was so stunned that he couldn't udder a word, only a few noises seemed to have the ability to escape his throat.

Dawn frowned, "I think that's a bit harsh, Paul."

Paul only grunted. Before Dawn could talk to him again, a bright flash appeared on Gyarados and Gardevoir stood before Max and the others. She fell to her knees but was smiling.

"Gardevoir?" Max whispered. She simply smiled a bit more before Max hugged her.

"You need to practice knowing your pokemon's limit," Paul muttered, "You also need to believe in your pokemon more too. I'm still learning that last one."

Max thanked and returned Gardevoir before looking at Paul's back in confusion. The tracks were tears once flowed on Max's face were starting to dry up. He glanced at the ground in defeat a small growl rumbled in his throat, "I'm sorry Paul."

"I expected as much. I was a bit surprised at the excessive water works though. You do need to grow up," Paul grunted, "Once you do that, you'll be on your way."

Dawn couldn't help but smile at the gentleness of Paul's last words, even Max was taken aback. He sighed and fell onto his bottom and lapsed into great thought as everyone else grew silent.

_Grow up?_ Max thought to himself. _I guess__… __I do need to grow up. It__'__s not some side attraction or some game being a trainer. Fun? Yes. A game? No. Ash__… __Ash at least always knew that being a trainer wasn__'__t going to be a hobby to him__… __it was going to be almost __**everything**__ to him. He has a dream of his own. Do I?_

zzz-Ritchie, Gary, Misty-zzz

"Over here!"

"Someone's here?"

"We're saved!"

Ritchie gestured to the collapsed tunnel-like structure in the small village. Several men, women and children were peeping through a few holes in the debris. Gary and Misty ran over at his call and released Nidoking, Vaporeon, and Kraken to aid in freeing the trapped people. Nidoking and Kraken did most of the lifting, when taking away debris and Vaporeon checked for loose dirt and knocked it down before it could cause any problem. Ritchie was very pleased that Kraken was listening to him, though the trust between them was still fragile. Kraken was at least giving Ritchie a shot.

Gary and Ritchie helped people out as Misty comforted the children since they were first and needed to wait for their parents next. As everyone was getting settled on the street, a furious cry echoed through the sky. Tornadus in his Therian forme had appeared. The children cried and gripped their parents tightly, fearing their, once, guardians.

"Misty, you lead everyone away, me and Ritchie will handle him," Gary nodded.

Misty looked at Gary and then Ritchie long and hard for a moment before nodding back, "Okay, be careful guys." She turned and started leading everyone into the forest and towards the South. Ellie acted as a cheerful guide.

Gary and Ritchie nodded to each other before releasing a couple other pokemon. Gary's Blastoise and Nidoking were using Hydropump and Hyperbeam to try and strike the pure flying type down, while Ritchie had asked Kraken to use Hydropump with Blastoise as he rode Zippo up to fight an aerial battle.

Ritchie grit his teeth when Tornadus' body plowed into Zippo, causing the reptile to roar in protest and tilt slightly. "Just keep using Flamethrower, Zippo!"

"Rwarrrh!" Zippo roared in response and kept up with Tornadus, trying to strike with his attack or cause Tornadus to fly into one of the others. Ritchie paused from concentration when he saw the golden glowing spots on Tornadus.

"Nah… that can't be right… can it?" Ritchie whispered to himself before a powerful Air Slash slammed into Zippo and caused him to roll in the air. Ritchie, being distracted, lost his grip and started to fall. "Aaaaah!" Ritchie yelled out. Gary snapped his gaze over to see Ritchie's falling form and started to fumble with his belt, trying to get Aerodactyl out. Zippo corrected himself and flattened his wings to dive to his trainer as fast as possible.

Ritchie felt Zippo's claws dig into his arms and back before he was crushed against the fire type's chest. Zippo had been diving too fast and couldn't stop now. The reptile did the only thing it could think of to save his friend and flipped after one large flap towards the ground, wrapping his wings around him protectively as they both crashed into the fertile soil.

"Damn it!" Gary shouted and commanded Blatoise and Nidoking to switch to Protect so that they could have cover. Kraken paused and looked over with what seemed to be slight alarm on him features.

Gary slid down a bit into the slight indent in the ground. He could see Zippo's chest moving up and down with each breath, even though the pokemon was out cold. Gary used what strength he had left to lift one of Zippo's massive wings. After propping it up, Gary was able to get close to Ritchie's prone form. He placed two finger's on his friends neck and felt…

A steady if slightly weak pulse.

"Dear Arceus, you saved him, Zippo," Gary sighed, "Now we just need to get out of here." The professor took Zippo's poke ball from Ritchie's belt and returned the fire type so he could rest. Kraken wandered over and looked down at both Gary and Ritchie. "Kraken, you think you could carry him?"

It was amusing to say the least when Gary saw a peculiar expression cross the water-type's face. A mixture of confusion, shock, and stubbornness came to the pokemon's features. However, he gave a almost invisible nod and carefully scooped his trainer into his arms. Gary then waited until Kraken had tromped into the forest before returning his two pokemon and bolting like a race horse to the tree line and out of Tornadus' sight.

zz

Misty could hear the clashing of attacks from the docks as the people they helped were being put into vessels to spirit them away from the island. She nervously reached into her bag and pulled out her crystal from the Tree of Beginning. She had no idea if it would work, but she wanted, no needed, to know if Ash was okay.

She closed her eyes and grasped the crystal tightly, _Ash? Ash are you there?_

zzz-Brock, Drew, May-zzz

"Come on then, this way," Brock ushered. The trio had found several small groups of harder to find pokemon, nestled in trees and other places, not realizing the danger. After proving their goodwill and worriedly telling them they were still in danger, Brock started to herd the pokemon towards the South while Drew and May circled above on Flygon, looking out for any of the rampaging titans. Brock gave a wave to Drew and May as he started heading out with the pokemon towards the outside of the forest and where the docks would be.

"I hope everything will be okay," May murmured over Drew's shoulder.

He sighed, "Yeah, even I'm kinda bothered by this. Hope Tornadus and the others aren't preoccupying Ash. He's a strong trainer, but I think you need at least two or three people to fight a legendary, never mind a rage driven legendary."

"Yeah, Ash sure knows how to get into trouble," May nodded.

Drew gave a smile over his shoulder, "But that's why we're here, to keep him out of it."

May nodded back to him with a smile, which morphed into a fear filled expression, "Drew! Look out!"

Drew whipped his head around to see a volley of earth and rock rocketing up from the ground towards Flygon, "Dodge it!"

"Grauuu!" Flygon cried out and banked away from the attack. By the time the dragon had righted himself, Landorus in his Therian forme appeared, cantering across the ground before launching himself into the sky and starting to run through the air.

"Dragonbreath!" Drew snapped. Flygon screeched and let loose a stream of draconic fire. Landorus grimaced slightly but ran straight through. Drew grunted in annoyance, he needed to get back on the ground, Flygon couldn't do as well with them both riding him. "Flygon! To the ground!"

As they passed, Landorus tried to whip around and strike them with his tail using Hammer Arm, but Flygon twisted away and soon lighted on the ground. Drew waved Flygon back to the sky as he turned to look at May. He was going to speak when May yelled out in alarm. Before he could begin to react, May grabbed his shoulders and pulled back hard. He flew into her and they both toppled to the ground as a spare rock from a Rock Slide attack, turned Rock Throw, shot pass where Drew's head had once been. Flygon screamed out in fury at the close call and dive bombed Landorus before grappling with him fiercely in midair.

"Arceus," Drew muttered under his breath, after seeing what had almost struck him. He paused when he felt May grip the front of his shirt tighter. He looked down underneath him after pushing off the ground a bit and saw her taking deep breaths. "May, you okay?"

May nodded slowly, "Yeah I just… Mew I thought you were… gone."

Drew's eyes widened slightly at her deep concern. Indeed, it would've been unlikely for him to have survived such a blow to the head with the rock moving at the speed it was.

"I guess I owe you one then," Drew chuckled nervously and gave a half-hearted smile. May gave a tiny smile in return before Drew grew serious and started to help her up. They both gasped when they heard a cry of pain and saw Flygon get slammed into the earth at great speed. Landorus roared powerfully to the heavens.

"We need to leave," May murmured.

"Right," Drew nodded and returned Flygon before darting after May into the woods and towards the docks to meet with the others, hopefully.

zzz-Cilan, Iris, Cress, Chili-zzz

"This way, come on people, pokemon! South, south let's go! There's still boats in the harbor!" Chili shouted in an uncharacteristically serious manner. Magby, Vulpix, and Cress' Bidoof were helping to guide everyone but mostly calm the pokemon. Cilan's Sceptile was keeping look out and Turtwig was following his lead.

"Everyone just keep calm and watch for unstable rocks on the cliffside," Cress expressed.

Cilan was watching everyone quietly, trying to be more observant than vocal. He needed to be aware for anything his brothers could be missing while they guided the everyone. He flinched when he lost sight of Iris. He looked around calmly before finally eyeing her. She was closer to the edge of the forest and was staring into it, rubbing her arms. He did a once over of the group before trotting over to her.

"Iris, you okay? We need to keep moving," Cilan said gently.

Iris shivered before he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You think Ash needs help? I mean, he's only a little kid after all…"

Cilan could tell she was more worried more than anything. She, like most of Ash's friends, knew him too well. "He'll be okay Iris, but we need to do our part."

Iris nodded and pulled a pokeball from her waist. After releasing Haxorus to act as extra defense between the group and anything that could come from the inner part of the island, she returned to Cilan's side and helped guide the scared people and pokemon.

"SCREEEEE!"

Everyone froze in shock as a bit of rock crumbled underneath a couple of wild Watchog that were with them. They both plummeted into the waters below with a splash.

Cress fished out a poke ball and was about to take action, when he was shocked by Bidoof running past him and leaping off the edge. The normal type's form burst into white light and started to grow up until he disappeared under the waves.

Everyone present, watched the choppy water in fear for a few moments, and Cress was about to toss a couple of poke balls to help, when a Bibarel's head popped above the surface. The two Watchog were gripping tightly to the wet fur on Bibarel's back as he began to paddle bravely through the water.

"Whoa! Bidoo- I mean- Bibarel!" Chili yelped.

Cress lowered his arm and watched in awe as his little fellow continued to paddle alongside them, fighting the current and waves for all it was worth. To think this brave and powerful soul was almost extinguished within a wet, cold, sack. "Keep it up, Bibarel! Amazing work! I believe there's a low spot that the three of you can beach on up ahead!"

"Bib! Bibarel!" Bibarel bellowed and paddled even harder towards his destination.

After a bit of time, Bibarel found the spot and was able to get the normal types to shore and heave himself up.

Cress didn't even care that his suit coat was wetted as he hugged his friend, "Please do warn me next time you wish to do something so reckless, friend."

Bibarel nodded in Cress' hug and rubbed the side of his head against Cress'.

Everyone gathered themselves and started making their way towards the docks again.

zzz-Ash-zzz

Ash could still sense the vacuum's strength grow and the sounds of the forest, even without pokemon present, grow less and less until it seemed even a twig wouldn't snap if stepped on. As he and Pikachu slowed and walked out of the forest to were they could see Lewis' home and the shrines, they froze.

The whole area was grey just like they had seen from afar, but the worst part was to frozen faces of some very afraid pokemon. Grey and turned to stone, they were stopped in time when trying to escape. The line between grey and green grass was slowly creeping closer to Ash and Pikachu. Ash took a step back at first to avoid the stuff from touching his foot.

Ash felt a pulse, a weak but obvious pulse, echo across the ground and through his body before ending in his chest. The pull had brought him here; he had to do something.

"Pikachu, stay here. I know this is bothering you," Ash whispered.

Pikachu stiffened on the ground before looking up at Ash in anger, "Pika! Pikachu pi pika chu chu PikaPi!"

Ash frowned, "But-"

"Pika!"

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm stuck with you," Ash sighed and gave a small smile to his partner. Ash turned and faced the approaching grey, "Let's go then. Focus your aura and release it around your body. It should buy us enough time to force our way through the vacuum."

"Pik!"

Ash closed his eyes and started to focus his aura as Pikachu did the same. Blue flares of the energy danced around them and started to glow brighter. Eventually Ash's eyes opened to show brilliant blue irises and a blue light in his pupils; Pikachu's eyes turned blue as his stripes and cheeks lit up as well. They glanced at each other before starting to march forward. Ash growled slightly when his foot touched the grey ground and caused a few reddish sparks to flicker under the soles of his shoes. Like this, they both walked slowly but steadily through the field the deadened earth.

As they walked, Ash looked at each pokemon that was frozen in time and body, much like Pikachu had been when struck with Yvetal's power. He couldn't stop a few tears from running down his cheeks. To look at each face and to know he had come to late, was painful. The worst was knowing that he couldn't help them now. He could hopefully stop the spread, but until balance was completely restored, the damage couldn't be undone. He wasn't even sure if things were fixed right this second, if he could save them… It killed him to think they were gone. _How could AZ have stomached what his machine had done?_ Ash paused, _Would I do that for Pikachu?_

He shook his head slightly and tried to not think about things and focus more on his aura and getting to his destination. Finally he and Pikachu reached a bare spot that had once rested before and between the two shrines. Ash kneeled and pressed his hands into the soil; using his aura he searched for the orb and felt… nothing. _I was certain after seeing this island again that I saw this place in my dream before! There should be an orb here in the ground that needs purifying!_ Ash trembled, _Team Rocket__… __did they?_ Ash growled and realized that was what must have caused the negative reaction of the island and its guardians. He was about to get up and start heading back with Pikachu, when he felt that pulse through him again. _The earth__… __the place where the orb once rested below__… __it still has residual energy! It__'__ll only be temporary, but__…_

"PikaPi?" Pikachu asked in a muffled voice due to the energy vacuum's interference.

"I'm fine. I need your help though buddy," Ash replied. Ash felt Pikachu leap to his back and started channeling his aura into him. Ash nodded before starting to channel his own aura into the earth, with Pikachu's extra backing him up. Ash yelled out in effort as the strain grew and grew. After a few minutes, he felt like blood was rushing away from his head; that sensation often told him he was near his limit and might pass out from usage soon.

_Ash? Ash are you there?_

Ash's eyes had been starting to close when he heard Misty's voice echoing through him from his pendant. He couldn't respond though.

_Ash, are you okay?! I__'__ll get help! Don__'__t give up! You hear me? I mean it!_

Ash would've chuckled at Misty's last almost threat if he had the energy, but he did feel a new surge of power rush through him. She was right of course, he couldn't give up. He still had a lot to do before he could rest. Ash shouted and pushed another pulse of aura deep into the ground and felt the power inside grow stronger and even out. Quite suddenly the red sparks around Ash and Pikachu stopped and the waves of grey froze in place, halted for the time being. Ash let out a sigh and scooped Pikachu up and held him close after the mouse slumped in exhaustion. Ash stood, turned and started walking tiredly through the grey field once more, passing each pokemon again. He exited the grey grass and entered the fresh green again. After walking a little bit further, Ash found a tree with a view of the dead part of the island and sat down beneath it.

"Just a little nap, then back to the others…" Ash sighed and closed his eyes as they lost their blue glow. He, with Pikachu against his chest, slept.

zzz-Pokemon League/North of Opulecid-zzz

"Mmmm."

"Well there goes the hope that people will be calm about everything. I doubt we can come up with something benign to explain this."

Alder sat in a large chair, watching the amateur footage being shown on screen of the view of Milos Island. Part of the island was grey, completely without color. Grimsley sighed.

"Are you not worried?"

Alder arched his brow, "Of course. Just thinking… We need people to remain calm… but we also need them to be on alert for Team Rocket. We're lucky that no one was caught in that vacuum."

"It's reported from witnesses that some pokemon weren't so lucky, however; this is just the word, not an official report," Grimsley added.

Alder's face darkened from the news and it looked as though he was remembering a great loss. Within moments though, he was back to his previous state.

"Well, I suppose I need to talk to the others. I know Goodshow's probably having a mild coronary," Alder grunted.

"Understood," Grimsley nodded.

Alder laughed dryly, "Any advice, Grimsley? You always tend to give me something to chew on before I head off."

Grimsley paused, took out a coin and flipped it. It struck his outstretched hand and he slapped it to keep it still. He checked the coin's face and looked up at Alder, "Odds are the evil fellows aren't pleased with this outcome either."

zzz-Unknown Location-zzz

"So part of the island was almost destroyed by the removal of the orb?"

"Yes sir, but our scouts reported that some great aura energy caused the vacuum to keep from spreading. It will most likely only be a temporary fix however."

Giovanni tightened his grip on his leather chair in frustration.

"We believe it had to be the Ketchum boy."

"Of course it was."

"Sir?"

Giovanni grunted and clasped his hands together under his chin before leaning back, "It seems I was right about needing him… I was hoping perhaps we didn't need him alive, but since we do I think we might as well squeeze every use out of him we can."

"…"

"He's the only one that can stabilize the orbs enough before they can be left buried, or in our case… removed from their locations. If we don't take him, there won't be a world to rule in the end."

"…Right sir."

"Leave me."

"As you wish."

zzz-Somewhere north of Mistralton-zzz

A girl whom one could easily mistake for Touko, stood on a cliffside with a distant look on her face. A cloud of sorrow drifted in her blue eyes, though it lessened when she heard the flapping of wings behind her. She spun to come face to face with… Black.

"Hello, White."

White frowned at Black's formal greeting. He was no longer the happy go lucky boy she remembered.

"Hey there, Blackie."

It was foolish for her to hope for a smile from him.

"You're sister is helping him."

"I know."

"And you're okay with that?"

"…Yeah."

For once she was surprise to see emotion flash through Black's eyes, "After what the other one did to you?"

White frowned, "He's not him! They may look the same, but this one… this one was actually able to find and follow his heart. He escaped before it was too late."

"They're the same, White. Ghetsis molded them both, raised them both, and wanted to be the puppet master of both!"

"This one didn't fall for it though! He wasn't convinced! He heard Reshiram's cries of fury and turned his back on Ghetsis."

She flinched when Black froze and his eyes glazed over.

"Reshiram…"

"Black…"

"Why?"

She stood with her eyes open in shock as Black fell to his knees. After shivering for a moment, he began to cry… then sob.

"Why… why… WHY!?" Black shouted out in torment and shook fiercely. White took a step forward before running and skidding to her knees in front of him. She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug and started to cry as well.

"Black… it'll be okay. I promise it'll be okay. Black… I haven't payed _my_ debt back yet. Let me," White spoke and finished in a whisper. She only felt the tightest of nods before she let him continue to cry. She spotted Brav behind Black as he rested his big head atop his trainer's. The three sat in silence, allowing time for Black to restrain his sorrow.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I hope this chapter was good! Again sorry for being a bit behind. :)**

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**Guest: Also does Yellow and Silver count as a dex holder? And follow up question can you give us a hint on the Dex Holder who got captured.**

**NoSignal: Yes they do and Silver was the one I meant :)**

**Great: I wonder why he didn't think that if he's the heir he can destroy team Rocket when he ascends the throne. Oh well, its his choice, besides its interesting that Giovanni asked Silver for Red's story. But I do wonder 2 things. 1) Why does Giovanni need to experiment on Ash? And how the heck he hasn't found out Ash is Red's son? I'm sure they are similar in appearance.**

**NoSignal: Giovanni still has some part of him that things he can pursuade Silver of who he is (or who Giovanni things he is/should be). Why he needs to experiement on Ash, will be explained later. The answer to your third question is that Red did a good job of hiding the connection to his family, also because Ash didn't do as well as Red did in Kanto, he kinda slipped under the radar, plus James Jessie and Meowth's involvement helped Giovanni dismiss Ash further because the trio weren't his priority. :D**

**Pkmn Master Juan: Is it just me or do ash's Pokemon evolve faster than the others**

**NoSignal: I hope not, I'm trying to stagger them well, though sometimes certain evolutions are just nice for the story/theatrics :P**

**Warrior of Hope: Another great chapter! This has to be one of the best Pokemon fanfics have ever read, but I have one request. Could you add more Contestshipping?**

**NoSignal: Thanks so so much! And yes, I will try to add more. There was a tiny bit in this chapter and there should be a good amount in the next ;)**

**Kouji-wolf: I have some theories about this story, but I'm currently drawing a blank on most of them as I've read it over about a week. I'll probably have to reread the entire thing and take notes to remember exactly what they were.**

Great story. Glad I found it.

**NoSignal: Welcome welcome to the Master Challenge! I'm so very glad you're enjoying it and coming up with theories :D I'd love to hear them, always fascinating to me.**

**canon61017: Why not name each mewtwo something like mewtwo x and mewtwo y?**

**NoSignal: I think I might do that! Thanks for the suggestion! :)**

** : I cant wait for the next chapters**

**NoSignal: Welcome to the master challenge! So glad you like it :)**

**Okay if I missed any questions don't hesitaite to PM me or ask in reviews again! Thank you all so much for your support! :3**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga**

**Brock: Trubbish**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr**

**May: Egg/Liepard**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee**

**Paul: Riolu(hatched)**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus**

**Chili: Litwick**

**zz**

**Clemont: Patrat**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	9. Brocko

Day Count: 129 (before the events of this chapter)

**Ha ha! I was able to do it within a week! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun with it.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After Misty had pointed her group of refuges towards Cilan, Cress, Chili, and Iris, she had darted off into the forest before her friends could turn and see her. She had to find Ash, she had to.

_Ash?_

She tried once more with her crystal, but again got nothing. She was starting to wonder if she could even talk to Ash that way or if he had to be the one to initiate it. Misty started to put her crystal away, thinking it was pointless to have it out anymore, when it started to pulse.

"Huh?" Misty paused and stopped. Ellie skidded to a stop beside her and cocked her head.

"Pi pika chu PikachuPi?" Ellie asked and gazed at the crystal.

"I don't know…" Misty murmured and started walking in a random direction. She flinched when the crystal started pulsing faster, "Is it… is it reacting to Ash's pendant?" She huffed and looked around before trotting forward once more. A few minutes later, the pulses were getting faster. She had noticed Ellie seemed to be acting stranger the further west they went as well; her fur seemed to be raised on her neck and back. The crystal then stopped and Misty gasped when she saw the field of grey in front of her. She subconsciously raised a hand to her mouth before her train of thought was caught off by a small snore. She glanced behind her and to her right to see Ash asleep against a tree, Pikachu cradled in one of his arms. Ellie ran over and placed both her little paws on Ash's arm and reached up to lick the bottom of his chin as Misty approached.

"Mmmm."

She smiled when his eyes started to open. He glanced up at her with a dazed look, his eyes still seemed a bit unfocused.

"I couldn't help them," He spoke finally, not noticing Ellie nudging Pikachu to awaken.

Misty frowned when she saw the pain in his eyes. Ash had always wanted to help and protect people, from the very first time she met him, she knew that. This was really the first time though that he directly wasn't able to save something or someone. Misty hadn't ever seen this look in Ash's eyes before. He should be too happy go lucky for a haunted look like this. His eyes glazed over as he looked out behind Misty at what she knew to be the frozen pokemon. She watched his eyes closely for a moment as he stared past her, before a look of determination and frustration took over Misty's face. She grabbed Ash's chin and forced him to look at her.

"It's **not** your fault. It's Team Rocket's," Misty spoke and looked intensely at him, "You understand me?"

"Yeah," Ash whispered, "I know but it doesn't make me feel better."

Misty slowly released his chin and realized she was practically on his lap. She ignored that and turned to look back at him, "Ash, you're the kindest person I've ever met. Subborn, annoying, opinionated, dense-" She paused when he cocked his head at her and rose a brow at her insults. She let out a laugh with a breath, "But the kindest and bravest soul I've ever known. I know that means you feel responsible for everything, especially since now you actually have a true responsibility as a knight and all that, but please… know that you can't save everyone. Don't tear yourself up inside because you weren't fast enough, didn't move the right way, didn't say the right thing, okay? If you do that then you'll slip more and more. You'll be distracted and…"

Ash's eyes glowed slightly when Misty's face fell.

"I can't bear to see you so… so… sad," Misty whispered, "It makes **me** hurt."

Ash stared at her a long time, until he reached out one of his hands and cupped her left cheek, "Okay I promise. I'll try not to blame myself as much and I'll try not to scare you so bad. I'm sorry I scared you."

Misty's eyes opened a bit wide at his perceptiveness before she lunged forward slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't cry but she twisted her fingers deep into his raven hair behind his head. She felt him start to rub her back softly. When they parted slightly he cupped her cheek again before drawing her closer and kissing her. It started turning more passionate as they slowly tried to draw each other closer. They both gasped when they realized how close they actually were to each other. They stared into each others eyes as their faces starting glowing red, but… their scents… their warmth caused them to draw closer together again. Ash massaged the back of Misty's head as they continued kissing and Misty ended up kissing the side of Ash's jaw. Right after she did that, his aura flared out which caused them to stop and look at each other in embarrassment.

"Um…"

"Oops?" Ash gulped nervously.

Misty actually giggled a bit and ruffled Ash's hair, "Was I too much for ya?"

Ash frowned in annoyance, before a big smirk came to his face. He leaned up, causing Misty, still on his lap, to fall backwards onto her back. He then moved forward and leaned over her with his hands on either side of her head. He leaned further down, closer to her head as her eyes grew large from his sudden forwardness.

"I guess so… I guess you just really are too much for me. I just hope I can make you happy," Ash spoke, deepening his voice and making sure his mouth was right next to her right ear. Misty gasped as a shiver when through her.

"A-Ash?" She whispered, slightly overwhelmed. She paused when she heard Ash making a strange noise, then scowled when she realized he was snickering. She growled as a furious blush erupted across her cheeks, "You jerk!" She yelped and pushed on his chest hard, trying to push him off. She grimaced when she hardly caused him to budge. _Right, he's not boy, he's a man-child now._ He leaned back and stood before reaching down to help Misty up.

"Sorry Misty, was I too much for ya?" Ash gave an infuriating grin that was frustratingly charming at the same time. After Misty was up, she huffed.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Yep."

Misty sighed and laughed a bit, "Fine we're even. I think we should get back to the others."

"Yeah, I stopped that deluded corruption from spreading, but it's still safer for no one to be here," Ash nodded. Pikachu and Ellie suddenly jumped to his shoulder and he smiled at them, before patting each on their heads, "Let's go."

Ash and Misty then started to walk back towards the dock where everyone should be. Ash reached out to grasp Misty's hand and she smiled before gripping his right back.

zzz-Ash's group-zzz

The group got on the last boat leaving the island. Mostly the boat had some wild pokemon, a few people, Lewis, the captain, and Ash's group. Ritchie had regained consciousness and Brock was monitoring him until he could visit the Driftveil hospital to make sure he was fine. Ash had informed his group of what had happened, being a bit more vague when informing Lewis of the damage that was done. After everyone had caught up after their short time apart, most had split up to rest in different places. Only the couples stuck to each other, since the majority wanted some time to themselves to deal with what had occurred on Milos island.

zzz-Ash and Misty-zzz

"Are you weirded out?"

"No… no… at least I don't think so."

"You are."

"No it's just something I'll have to get used to," Misty smiled nervously only to look down and see several curious faces of wild pokemon staring up at her. Almost all of the wild pokemon had instantly clustered around Ash on the boat. They felt safe near the young Knight of Arceus.

"You and me both," Ash chuckled a bit before a Deerling pushed his head under Ash's hand for a pat. Ash smiled down at the grass and normal type before he petted it softly and scratched a bit behind its ears. Pikachu and Ellie were having some fun sitting on the railing of the boat and chatting with some of the wild pokemon; the Milos natives seemed fascinated by Pikachu's tales as he made big gestures and spoke happily to the crowd.

Misty turned and could see a few larger pokemon sitting or resting near the middle of the ship and eyeing Ash warily. It wasn't that they weren't thankful for the help provided by the trainers; it was simply that they weren't very trusting of humans in general. She laughed lightly and faced Ash, "There are still a few who aren't certain about you."

Ash glanced up after smiling at a couple of Pidove and looked over at the pokemon Misty was referring to. He faced her afterwards with a half-smile, "You can't win 'em all."

Misty nodded as she carefully petted a Watchog at her side, "Yeah I guess you're right." When he didn't answer, she looked up at saw he was staring at the island. The western section was still blanketed in grey and it almost seemed as if the ocean around that spot stilled and didn't ebb and flow. She knew nothing she could say would stop his train of thought so she reached and grabbed for his hand and gave it a squeeze to show she was there. She was beyond glad when she felt him squeeze back.

zzz-May and Drew-zzz

Drew and May were leaning against the railing, looking at the island from their own point of view. They heard a far off cry of one of the enraged legends and Drew felt May shiver next to him.

"You okay?" Drew asked quietly, without much emotion.

"I guess. I just keep seeing that rock though…" May whispered as though it was wrong to even mention. She kept seeing Drew falling to the cold earth and bleeding from the blow. A truly horrific visual in her mind's eye.

"Oh…" Drew returned as though he was now thinking about really how close he was to well, serious injury at best. He put an arm around her and drew her closer, "I'm not sure what I can say to comfort you, but I'm here, in the flesh… because of you."

May felt her face heat up at the way he was talking to her. It was genuine and not laced with his normal pretty boy act, not that she minded his typical behavior too much, except when he was being flat out annoying, but she could tell that he was being really honest with her. Her right arm crossed her chest which allowed her hand to grip his wrist that was on her left side, she even rubbed it up and down in a soothing manner, not only to her but him as well.

"So thanks," Drew smiled at her.

She nodded with a smile on her face before looking up at him with fake sorrow, "Sadly though, I didn't do it without expecting anything in return. I'm a terrible person."

Drew looked at her flabbergasted as she grinned wryly. She had used his own sarcasm and slyness on him. He could tell she was trying to not giggle at his reaction or at her own behavior. He made her pause when he reached over and gripped her chin, "That's really hot."

May's face flushed with red and her mouth opened slightly in surprise before he kissed her passionately. He felt her tense in slight shock before melting into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed between kisses. He rested one hand on the small of her back while she subconsciously started to twirl a bit of his green hair around one finger. After several minutes the two separated and resorted to resting against each other's foreheads.

"I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been okay… If I hadn't seen that rock…" May spoke calmly to him. He was about to give a snarky and sarcastic remark to her rhetorical question when she continued and unknowingly cut him off, "I love you Drew Hayden."

He froze in shock for a moment and she froze in trepidation. Finally…

"May Maple… I knew I was doomed the moment I laid eyes on you."

May smiled softly as she captured his lips with hers once more. Another moment and they parted again. Carefully Drew pulled out a rose from seemingly nowhere and placed it in her hands. She flinched expecting thorns but realized there were none.

"Another rose for Beautifly or another for me?"

Drew smirked, "Tch, not going to answer that one. You know it."

May gave a half smile as a show of her amusement, "Where exactly do you get those roses from? We're on a boat."

Drew crossed his arms, "Sorry confidicial information."

"Just like Misty's Mallet and Cilan's costume changes?"

"You bet."

"Who made up that rule?"

"Beats me, but I can dig it."

"Don't say that."

Drew grinned and then started to laugh contently at himself, which prompted a radiant smile from May. The two of them turned and with Drew keeping May in a side hug, they watched the sun start to set together as they grew closer to Driftveil.

zzz-Dawn and Paul-zzz

She could tell by the look in his eyes that something was bothering him. It was strange really, most people would think she was inventing meanings for what the majority would consider were minuscule facial differences. That was the thing though, she felt she had come to understand Paul more than most, even, she dared to think, more than his own brother, definitely more than his own father. He was sad, even if he looked stoic like he always typically did. She knew this and she also knew she had to fix it.

"Paul, what's wrong. I can tell you're sad," Dawn spoke and placed her hand over his which was resting on the railing. They had been near the front of the vessel, looking towards where Driftveil would appear.

She could see the slightest bit of surprise in his face before he spoke, "Mm."

Only a grunt of course, she'd have to try and guess. She was halted however by Paul. She watched in confusion and slight awe as he flipped his hand over so that Dawn's could rest in his palm.

"Do… do you think I was too hard on Max?"

Dawn paused longer than she really meant to, but it was involuntary. She was simply surprised by his concern. It was kinda a larger jump for him. To suddenly be… compassionate to some degree? Was he too hard on Max? What kind of question was that to come from Paul of all people. Ultimately, she was ecstatic, not for herself, but for him.

"Maybe a bit, but you did it to teach him something and the fact that you're wondering if you did well shows you care," Dawn smiled.

Paul looked away from her in deep thought. _Shows I care? Do I?_ Paul started really analyzing how he felt about everyone now…

"You know I remember my mom telling me something once about relationships. Even if it was focused more on a romantic relationship, it can apply to any kind. She told me, 'You know you love someone when you can't imagine life without them.'," Dawn nodded as she held a finger up for emphasis. Piplup was sitting behind them, watching closely, though one could see a faint curve to his beak as though he was content.

"Couldn't imagine living without them?" Paul murmured and Dawn nodded quietly, waiting patiently this time for him to finish thinking.

He again started thinking of his friends. _Yes… his friends. _He then remembered what it was like walking alone down a road, no voices, annoying or not, no smiles, his or someone else's… He felt immediately a guttural reaction to these thoughts, almost like a internal shout of fear when he tried to imagine walking alone again. _I… I need them now._ A slight bit of joy tried to come trough before a stray thought entered his mind. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ He tightened his grip on Dawn's hand and made a critical decision, _For me it's a good thing._

"Right… I understand," Paul spoke out and caused Dawn to beam. She nodded softly and leaned her head onto his broad shoulder. He looked down at her head in surprise before he smiled calmly. He was afraid that he was growing really close to his friends and girlfriend, but he was certain now that he was willing to face that fear.

He let out a sigh when he saw Driftveil peeking over the watery horizon.

zzz-Cilan and Iris-zzz

He stood beside her, unsure of himself. It was a combination of nerves on his part and worry that she wasn't in the mood to talk. It was sad in some way, that Cilan found himself in the position that he had never been deeply involved in anyone and now he was a whopping twenty two years old. It was kinda sad, but at the same time, Cilan found himself somewhat proud that he had been picky about the matter, however times like now, he wished he knew what would make Iris happiest. She could probably use a hug, but he was too timid. He doubted himself too much as to whether he would be over stepping his boundaries and he feared Iris was suffering for it. That's why he was beyond thankful to Arceus when Iris decided to speak.

"Cilan?"

The connoisseur had been switching his attention between his siblings who were helping Brock watch Ritchie and Iris who had seemingly been brooding. She had been that way for quite some time and it was really starting to upset him. He wouldn't probe though, that wouldn't be gentlemanly. Only if she started to really get depressed would he interfere. He looked at Iris and gave her a brilliant smile even if it was partially a sympathetic one, "Yes Iris?"

"Do you think I'm a coward?"

_A coward? Of all things… Iris…_ Cilan frowned, "How on earth would you ever come to the conclusion that I or anyone could think you were a coward?"

Iris frowned and started twiddling her fingers nervously. He had come to realize she did this when she was nervous and in deep thought. "I always run away from my fears."

Cilan crossed one arm while the other allowed his hand to support his chin in thought, "If you mean ice types, then you can't judge your courage on that. Everyone has things we fear wether rational or irrational."

"I ran away from Opulecid too, away from Drayden, away from-" She froze mid-sentence as if she had caught herself before spilling out her life story. A bit of pain flashed across her face, pain from an emotional nature. It took everything in Cilan not to grab her and hug her close. Even he was surprised by that sudden desire.

"Iris… I'm here whenever you need me," Cilan spoke and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. He gasped slightly when Iris hugged him and almost started to crush his ribs. He calmed and hugged back softly interlacing his fingers through her long straight purple hair.

Iris was thankful for Cilan's silent acceptance. She buried her face as deep as possible into Cilan's chest and chanted to herself. _I'll tell him… not yet… not yet. Green eyes not yellow, remember green eyes, not yellow… not cold… not icy… warm… green eyes._

zzz-Everyone-zzz

An hour or so later, the group found themselves docking at Driftveil and heading towards the hospital. Brock and Cress were helping Ritchie along even though said trainer said he felt fine. He looked rather beat up under his smile. Brock though suddenly let go and Chili had to rapidly take the doctor's place as Brock dashed off.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Brock yelped and skipped through the air as he ran towards the Pike Queen and her small group of friends or teammates. Chili glared comically after Brock's retreating figure and Ritchie chuckled sheepishly. Misty face-palmed and Max shook his head.

"Ash?"

Misty's back went ridged at the voice that floated through the air.

"Ash hey! Oh and the water trainer."

Ash's group stopped after Cress spoke and said he and Chili would help Ritchie to the hospital while the others greeted the other group. Ash turned and came literally face to face with Macy.

"Yo-hey there… Macy," Ash replied in surprise before he backed up a bit. Macy smiled happily as Misty's face twitched in irritation.

"Can't believe we've met up again. Must be some kind of cosmic will that we be together," Macy sighed and clasped her hands.

"Oh no, we are not going down this road again," Misty huffed.

"What? Is the water trainer, steamed?" Macy smirked teasingly.

"Now can we uh… not fight?" Ash sweat dropped.

"Come on Macy, leave them be."

Misty looked up in confusion to see Anabel smiling calmly.

"What's done is done. It would be wrong to interfere. Besides I can sense the empathy between those two now. There's no hope," Anabel smiled and giggled once Macy pouted and Ash and Misty's faces flushed with embarrassment.

"We've got to have our Meganium battle!"

Ash turned slightly and saw Casey grinning.

"You better believe it!" Ash grinned back.

The three girls got better acquainted with some of the others whom they weren't as familiar with. Suddenly everyone's attention was brought to Brock who was shouting his love for Lucy, loudly before he went deathly silent.

"Brocko? You there?" Gary asked in confusion.

Everyone blinked and then watched Brock pass out in front of everyone.

"Lucy, what do you do to him?" Anabel giggled.

Lucy sweetdropped, "I um… asked him if he wanted to go on a date."

"I knew it. It is the end of the world," Max muttered.

Misty sighed and walked over to Brock's limp and crumpled form before she bent down and pinched his ear.

"YOUCH! Oh… I knew it. It was only a dream. A dream to be broken by the pain from my ear!"

"So is that a yes?" Lucy asked in innocent confusion.

Brock's face was drained of all color and he seemed to not be breathing.

"Could you hold that thought?" Misty asked sweetly and motioned to Max, Dawn, and Ash to follow her. Ash and Max looked at each other and shrugged before following the two girls and the paralyzed Brock.

"I think you broke him Lucy and I don't even mean that in the joking sense. I mean I think you literarily broke the guy," Casey chuckled.

"Eh, he'll be fine," Drew responded.

"I don't think I've ever seen Brock this shook up before," May laughed nervously.

Everyone got quiet as they started to hear the various voices of their friends from behind some foliage.

"Snap out of it Brock! She wants to go on a date with you," Misty huffed.

"But… but…"

"Hey Brocko don't be so anxious. Just tell her yes," Ash reasoned.

"You might never get a chance like this again," Max teased. "Ouch!"

"Misty's right, Max. Don't tease him like that! This is important," Dawn spoke calmly, "Oh Brock! I'm so excited for you!"

"I mean I… I… Um," Brock gulped.

"Let me guess, after all this time… You're not sure you're ready," Ash said simply.

There was quiet behind the bushes until-

"What?" Ash asked.

"That… that actually makes sense," Misty replied.

"Impressive."

"Nice one, Ash! No need to worry, right Brocko?"

"Hey! You guys are acting surprised or something! Don't deny it I can tell if you're lying," Ash grunted.

"Now Ash, you and I both know that you aren't the best when it comes to romantic advice. You couldn't even tell when a Nidoran female and male were in love," Misty said simply.

"Well… I- okay yeah you're right."

"I'm right?"

"Yeah, don't make me repeat it."

"Hey you two, I thought we were trying to help Brock," Max huffed.

"Oh yeah, right," Ash and Misty replied at the same time.

"I… I think I can do this," Brock murmured.

"That's the spirit!' Dawn cheered.

"I mean if Ash and Misty could come together through their subborness and obliviousness, then I can say yes to Lucy!" Brock almost shouted in triumph.

"Hey!" Ash and Misty yelped at the same time. Whatever was to be said next was interrupted by Brock coming back through the brush and marching over to Lucy. He clasped her hands within his like he had done to a million and one girls and smiled.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Lucy."

The rest fumbled through the foliage and regrouped with the rest.

"Wonderful! We're staying at the Pokemon Center tonight-" Lucy spoke.

"I imagine we shall be doing the same," Brock nodded affirmatively.

"Any particular time tomorrow?" Lucy asked with a gentle smile.

"I believe me and my fellow teammates were wanting to train a bit in the World Champions Tournament building in its off-season, so maybe sometime for dinner?" Brock asked as his seriousness started to fade and the little bit of childlike hopefulness started to seep into his speech.

"How about five thirty at the restaurant in the yellow hotel? I think it's called The Bay. It's suppose to have really good seafood I think," Lucy spoke and placed a finger to her cheek as she thought.

"Sounds amazing…" Brock sighed goofily

Lucy smiled brilliantly, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Bye everyone!" Casey grinned and started walking off with Lucy.

"Farewell!" Anabel laughed happily and hurried off behind her friends.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, Sir Ashton," Macy waved with a dreamy sigh.

Ash deadpanned and flinched when she blew him a kiss.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Misty growled.

"Don't worry about it Mist," Ash smiled and squeezed her shoulder, which brought a stubborn smile to Misty's face.

"Hey all you lovebirds, let's go check on Ritchie," Gary spoke and waved everyone to follow him.

Brock was still frozen in place after Lucy had left and so Max sighed in exasperation and grabbed the doctor's wrist to lead him towards the hospital with the others.

zz

"I see you still feel a little foggy, right Mister Jayne?" The elderly doctor asked and smiled slightly through his mustache.

"Yeah a little, but other than that I feel fine," Ritchie replied, "Thanks to Zippo."

"Indeed, It seems your Charizard saved you from serious injury. Your CAT scan is good, everything else seems to be in order. According to your records this is likely your second concussion, so I must advise you to try your best to protect your head from here on out. I understand that you're a veteran trainer, but your health comes above all else," The doctor returned. He turned and smiled at the rest of the group, "It's a good thing he is traveling with friends. I need you to do me and your friend a favor to make sure he's truly alright. It's recommended that Mister Jayne be woken up once or twice during his sleep to make sure his brain is working properly and he doesn't fall into a coma or anything like that. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir, we'll look after him," Cilan nodded.

"Certainly, we can monitor his sleep for some time," Cress added.

"Good good," The doctor turned and nodded to Ritchie, "They'll only need to do this for about a three or four days. After that, you should be fine. Do find another hospital if you start having in strange symptoms-" He turned back towards the rest of the group, "-any confusion, odd behavior, especially if he blacks out."

"Can do," Ash nodded.

"Then you're free to go Ritchie, stay safe and I hope I don't see you in the hospital again," The doctor chuckled kindly and turned to leave, "Best of luck young ones."

Ritchie scooted off the examination table as Chili passed him his jacket.

"I totally have to reward Zippo somehow," Ritchie smiled at everyone.

"Yep without him you'd be fertilizer," Gary smirked.

"Gee thanks for the visual," Ritchie huffed.

"That's what I'm here for," Gary grinned.

"Let's go to the center and rest," Brock smiled.

Everyone nodded and left the hospital before heading towards the Pokemon Center. Many had their pokemon healed by Nurse Joy before getting rooms and falling into peaceful sleep. Gary offered to be on Ritchie duty as he called it and set an alarm for him and Ritchie.

zz

"Here you are, ticket three hundred and nine."

"Thank you ma'am," Ash nodded.

Ash's group found themselves at the Pokemon World Tournament building the next morning. It turned out that one of the interesting things about this off-season training space that was different from other Battle Club buildings was that trainers received tickets that would send each person to a random or semi-random room for training. After everyone received their tickets, they split up and went to the rooms.

zzz-Dawn, Drew, May-zzz

Dawn, Drew, and May ended up discovering that their tickets directed them to a training wing that was specialized for Co-ordinators. It had rings and various other props to help aid accuracy and contest moves of all kinds. About fifty or so other trainers were in the massive training room, sporting all kinds of outfits and pokemon. We'll say it was a colorful group of people.

"Hey Drew!" May smiled in an overly excited way.

Dawn cocked her head and Drew rose one brow at her greeting.

"Yeeess?" Drew drawled out.

"I have something to show you, let out Masquerain, okay?" May replied.

Dawn seemed more confused, while Drew's face started to show a mixture of recognition and excitement, "Wow… okay. Masquerain, to the field."

Drew's Masquerain chirped and hovered between the three friends as May pulled out two poke balls.

"Beautifly, Surskit, come on out!" May laughed happily as the two pokemon formed.

Dawn's eyes widened slightly in understanding, while Drew simply stared in awe as his Masquerain flew over and started dancing around with Beautifly following his movements. Surskit watched them from the ground and swayed to their pace.

"It's a girl," May spoke looking at Drew. She then kneeled next to Surskit, "Go say hi to Drew! He's your daddy's trainer and friend."

Surskit looked at May as she spoke before she darted around and hid behind May's form.

"She seems shy," Dawn giggled.

"Yeah a little bit. Come on now Surskit. He's a friend!" May said cheerfully.

Drew slowly kneeled and started to smile which prompted Surskit to move out from behind May and start scooting towards Drew at a comically slow pace. Drew cocked his head at the pokemon's behavior and yelped when it suddenly sped forward and into his chest.

"Sur!" Surskit cooed and aimed her large eyes up at Drew.

"Hey there, speedy," Drew chuckled and Surskit chirped in response to his voice.

After Drew and May interacted for a time with Surskit and even let her meet Dawn, they let the young pokemon play and practice some basic attacks with Masquerain and Beautifly. Drew released Roserade, Kecleon, and Eevee for training. May let out Blaziken, Nidoqueen, Furret, Spoink, and Liepard. Finally, Dawn started to train with Typhlosion, Bellossom, Glameow, Munna, and Vullaby.

Drew had Roserade practice and further increase its ability to control the petals, toxins, and leaves that made up most of its special attacks as well as strengthen said attacks and better their accuracy. After leaving Roserade to the special attack drills, Drew had Kecleon practice color changing and camouflaging into his surroundings. Eevee practiced physical attacks and speed against Kecleon, acting as a distraction so Kecleon could use his special skills under stress.

May had Blaziken focus on strengthening her physical attacks more. The fire and fighting type started working with some of the dummies, punching and kicking. She was able to attract the attention of some other Co-ordinators that weren't veterans. May then had Nidoqueen also practice her physical attacks on the dummies, while Furret was directed to practice her Focus Blast and Hyper Beam attacks. Furret needed better accuracy and control over the powerful beam attacks. May met and socialized with Liepard after learning her moves and started her with practicing each of her moves with repetition as a good start. May then turned her attention to Spoink and monitored his use of Psychic moves. She watched him practice lifting heavier and heavier things until he dropped the weight he was using and started to evolve. May now had Grumpig as a friend.

Dawn had Typhlosion practice his speed while Bellossom ended up doing a similar workout to Roserade's. Munna had been training with Spoink when May's pokemon had evolved. For Glameow, Dawn had the pokemon practice her moves like May's Liepard was doing and Vullaby joined the feline in that endeavor. Finally, Dawn had Munna and Vullaby try to work on a combination she had thought of that included Munna's dream mist being influenced by the typing of other moves, namely Vullaby's dark type moves, and having the color of the mist be altered. Vullaby had too much trouble trying to concentrate Night Slash into her wings to defuse into the mist, so the duo didn't get too far.

The last thing the three trainers worked on was having all their pokemon practice Dawn's swallow technique.

zzz-Brock, Chili, Cilan, Iris-zzz

"Hey Brock?"

"Yes Chili?"

The fire type trainer jogged a bit to catch up further to the person who was in front. They were on their way to the room they'd be training in.

"I was wondering, I think my Vulpix is ready to evolve and maybe yours wants to evolve at the same time!" Chili started serious and ended excitedly.

"What a delicious idea!" Cilan smiled brightly from behind as Iris walked beside him. She gave a kind smile, though it lack her usual vigor. Cilan was just happy she was trying to be happy.

"I think we could ask my Vulpix what she thought. A brother and sister evolution sounds great," Brock nodded.

The group continued in silence until they entered their designated room. There were about roughly thirty people there and they all were practicing with their type specialty. There were even a few Gym Leaders in the mix that had joined the Master Challenge, only three or four but they were there. Brock and Chili released their Vulpixes first and after asking Brock's, it was decided that they would be evolving. The brother and sister duo sat side by side as Brock placed the group's two fire stones in front of them both. The fire types barked and touched them together before starting to glow. Many people in the room turned to watch the spectacle. Soon two proud and healthily looking Ninetales were sitting and barked to their owners.

Brock and Chili then asked their Ninetales to enter a mock battle with each other to strengthen their fire and speed.

Brock turned and released Swampert, Golem, Anorith, Magnemite, and Starly. He had Magnemite practice electric attacks on Swampert and it was able to learn Thunderbolt and Volt Switch. When he had Magnemite work on some steel type moves, Swampert started his own practice and worked on increasing the power of his water attacks and the accuracy of his ground type attacks. Golem helped tutor Anorith in using rock type moves and the two were doing drills side by side. Starly took to the air with some small weights to better his stamina; Iris's Vibrava followed him into the airspace to practice his own agility. It was during this aerial dance that Starly evolved into Staravia.

Chili had a simple plan in mind. Magcargo was to sit and have Magby and Litwick use their Flamethrowers on their fellow fire type for as long as possible. Marcargo was able to learn how to keep his internal and external temperature higher than before. Combuskin was using the dummies and after Magby joined him and ended up learning Fire Punch, the little fellow evolved into Magmar. Litwick's practice with Flamethrower ended up growing stronger into an Overheat attack. Magcargo worked on better control of his ground type moves and his rock type ones.

Cilan was working with some of his more interesting companions. He had Stunfisk enter a mock battle with Snover. Stunfisk was told to work on evasion and Snover practiced his ice type moves on the moving target that was Stunfisk. Tropius took some weights and followed Vibrava and Staravia into the the air. Afterwards, the grass and flying type came down to practice using Solarbeam quicker and quicker with less need for charge between.

Iris was in the middle of letting out Lapras and Cranidos, to join Dragonite and Vibrava when a shrill call echoed.

"Oh my gosh! That Tropius! It's beautiful, glorious, amazing, wonderful!"

The four trainers turned and saw a familiar, to some, Gym Leader running towards Cilan and his pokemon. Gardenia halted with hearts in her eyes as he looked at Tropius. She reached out and started stroking the large grass type's head.

"Um… who are you?" Iris asked and twitched slightly in irritation. It seemed that Gardenia didn't hear her because she turned to look at Cilan.

"It's so wonderful to meet another Grass type enthusiast! You're one of the Striation Gym Leaders, aren't you? I'm Gardenia," Gardenia said excitedly and started shaking Cilan's hands.

Brock paused as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his face and Chili was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Huh, she must've only been accepting a few gym challenges when we were near Eterna since she was just passing through," Brock murmured.

"Oh, well indeed. It's nice that there are others that appreciate the beauty of wonder of grass types," Cilan said in his generally gentlemanly tone.

By then time, Iris was showing more emotion than she had in a while. She was grounding her teeth slightly and it seemed like sparks of electricity were skipping through the air in Gardenia's direction.

"I think I've found my soulmate."

Iris snapped, "Whoa whoa wait a minute!"

Cilan was shyly blushing but seemed more than happy that Iris had suddenly spoken out. Gardenia turned around and seemed surprise and honestly confused, the hearts in her eyes were gone.

"What's wrong?" Gardenia asked

Cilan placed a hand on Gardenia's shoulder and the young lady looked at him over her shoulder.

"You see Miss Yuki here is my paramour. My girlfriend," Cilan smiled sweetly.

Gardenia put a hand to her mouth, "Oh my goodness! I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry!"

Iris didn't hear her though, she was too busy watching Cilan and listening to him. She had frozen as soon as Cilan had placed his hand on Gardenia's shoulder. He was quite a bit taller than her, dressed in that suit and tie, smiling handsomely… Not to mention what she had personally seen underneath his shirt… She was lucky.

"Iris? Iris?"

Iris snapped into focus and saw Cilan looking at her worriedly, "Oh, sorry. No it's okay Gardenia."

"Oh phew! Good! Okay I'm going to rejoin my group and training. Best of luck you beautiful grass types. Oh! and hey there again, Brock!" Gardenia waved and wandered off.

"I'm sorry if I didn't react as quickly as you might have preferred, Iris," Cilan spoke tentatively with one hand to his heart and the other outreached towards her.

Iris smiled calmly and grasped the hand, "It's okay. You did fine."

Cilan let out a relaxing sigh, "Good. To be honest she completely took me off guard. I believe she cared more about that fact I like grass types than anything else. I sure she'll find someone wonderful, grass type pokemon or not."

Iris nodded and rested her head against his chest, which took him off guard. He loved her spicy and woodsy smell.

"Well now, couldn't you two get a room or something? This is a training facility not a speed dating service," Chili joshed.

Cilan looked over at Chili in comical irritation, "Oh would you grow up?"

Chili started to laugh which in turn made Iris and Cilan laugh. Brock soon joined them.

"Nope, not going to happen anytime soon," Chili finished.

Cilan shook his head and smiled down at Iris. She nodded and parted from him.

"Okay back to training, slackers! We've been acting like little kids!" Iris shouted and released Lapras and Cranidos.

Soon the group was back to training. Iris' Lapras practiced control over his water attacks and even practiced trying to extinguish Dragonite's Flamethrower. Iris had Cranidos work on his defense and ramming ability. Iris wanted him to get strong enough to evolve like Ash's had. It was close to time for a break when a blindingly bright light shined from the air as Vibrava's form started to grow and change. A powerful screech echoed through the halls and caused many to look up from their work.

"Flygon…" Iris whispered as her brown eyes locked with the blueish domes that held her draconic friend's eyes.

"Greuu!" Flygon cooed and lowered his head.

The four trainers continued training.

"YOUCH!" Cilan clutched his shin and eyed Snover in confusion as the pokemon simply stared at him after kicking his shin.

What was it about this whole group that attracted all the strange ones to them?

zzz-Misty and Cress-zzz

"My word."

"Yeah, wow… I mean… I have a pool in my house er Gym, but this is… wow."

Cress and Misty had walked together to the room they were designated. They were amazed when they entered and saw it was a large pool for the training of aquatic pokemon. Misty waved to a few water type trainers that she knew from other gyms. Misty and Cress then looked at each other before releasing their friends. Misty called out Togetic, Golduck, Caserin, Jigglypuff, Tentacool, Buziel and her new Tirtouga. Cress then released Simipour, Omnastar, Clamperl, Bibarel, and Barboach.

"No no no!" Cress yelped and grabbed at Omnastar's tentacles when the water and rock type had tried to plaster itself to his face.

Misty laughed, "Still giving you some trouble?"

"He's kinda excitable," Cress chuckled nervously.

The two water trainers got to work after going to change into their swimsuits. Misty had Togetic and Jigglypuff battle together and practice their normal type attacks. Jigglypuff also started practicing other voice induced moves Round, Echoed Voice, Hyper Voice, and Disarming Voice. Misty had a swim race against all her water pokemon and had Golduck work on controlling his Psychic type moves. Tentacool started working on poison moves as well. Misty had a fangirl moment when she saw her Tentacool evolve into a very large and strong looking Tentacruel.

Cress swam with Simipour, Omnastar, and Bibarel. Barboach was asked to practice his attacks on Clamperl's hard shell which in turn was meant to help his defense. Cress was going to wait a little while longer to evolve Clamperl. Once Clamperl's defense had gotten high enough, the water type trainer would have a talk with Gary about maybe trading Dusclops and then trading back.

There was a moment, when Misty, Cress, and their pokemon took a break. While this occurred, Misty had a talk with Togetic.

"Togetic?"

"To-tecu?"

"Do… do you ever want to evolve again? You know, into a Togekiss?" Misty asked with slight hesitation.

"Tecu?"

zzz-Ash, Gary, Ritchie, Max, Paul-zzz

"Well… it's… crowded," Max mumbled.

"That's the understatement of the century," Gary retorted.

The five trainers looked around inside the room their tickets had sent them too. Roughly a hundred and a half people were in the room whom were multi-type trainers, which were the most common type of trainer, followed by specialists.

"Ritchie, you can come train by me. I'll watch you," Paul muttered, not taking his hands from his pockets or facing his friend.

"Geez guys, I'm not a porcelain doll," Ritchie frowned slightly.

"Well for a few days we need to treat you like one," Gary nodded and threw an arm over Ritchie's shoulders, "It'll be over before you know it."

Ritchie sighed and smiled slightly, "Okay fine, lead the way Paul."

Paul and Ritchie walked off as Ash turned and smiled at Gary and Max.

"Nope, I'm doing my own thing. I gotta keep some secrets from you, Ashy-Boy," Gary grinned at Ash's face when his rival pouted.

Ash face turned into a grin soon though, "That's right, you gotta have something to counter my secrets."

Ash rubbed his finger under his nose as Gary had his turn to pout. The researcher waved his hand and walked off to train.

Ash grinned and looked over at Max to see the younger trainer frowning and staring at his shoes.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

Max looked up at Ash, with a frown still on his face, "How did you know you wanted to be a Pokemon Master?"

Ash stared at the boy for a moment before a smile came to his face, "I've dreamed about that since I was little… I mean, you saw my memories of my father. He **was** my hero."

Max nodded.

"You having trouble deciding what you want?"

Max flinched and was stunned by Ash's… _oh right… Aura._

Ash smiled a sat on a bench and Max followed him shortly after.

"I can't tell you what you want. Only you can do that," Ash nodded.

Max nodded in return, "Yeah I know…"

Ash nudged the boy and grinned, "Hey don't be mopey about it. You don't have to know right now. You're still pretty young!"

Max looked up at Ash and smiled, "Yeah I guess you're right. You know Ash… Ever since I met you, I've thought of you like a big brother. Thanks."

Ash smiled gently and laughed, "That's great! I mean, I've already said I wanted siblings, so I'm glad I could help."

"Would it be weird if I hugged you?" Max asked.

Ash chuckled, "No way! Brothers can hug."

Max hugged Ash tightly while Ash ruffled the hair on Max's head.

"I'm here whenever you need me, bud. Just say the word," Ash smiled.

Pikachu and Ellie chirped and rubbed their cheeks together. They seemed to not notice the somewhat intimate action they had performed. They were too busy watching Max and Ash.

"So how about we start training?" Ash spoke and rose. Max followed right after with a determined nod.

Ash released a pretty large group of pokemon including, Scizor, Shelgon, Absol, Venipede, Archen, Meinshao, Zoroark, Lucario, Go-goat, Infernape, Gigalith, and Scrafty.

Ash started by having Scizor practice kicks and punches with Lucario as well as increase the speed he could preform them. Shelgon and Venipede practiced Protect and Defense Curl respectively. Venipede then practiced Steamroller as a quicker way to move about. Shelgon switched to practicing Dragon Claw. Meinshao and Zoroark worked on strengthening their aura by meditating. Go-goat rammed Gigalith to increase his attack and for Gigalith's defense to get even more impenetrable. Scrafty helped Absol practice some dark type moves, while Infernape practiced all sorts of acrobatic movements. Ash had been hoping he could learn Acrobatics. Archen practiced using some rock type moves on targets to increase his accuracy. Pikachu and Ellie practiced with each other and some trainers were surprised when Pikachu was able to use Extremespeed.

Max released Sceptile, Beedrill, Elekid, Croagunk, and Cottonee to train. Sceptile and Cottonee practiced some grass type moves together, while Beedrill worked to fly with some weights. Max ultimately turned most of his attention to Elekid and Croagunk. The two practiced some punches and attacks like that. Croagunk was doing well and even practiced Poison Sting and began working on Sludge Bomb. Elekid was having a bit of trouble, even Thundershock was giving the little one issues. Elekid looked up and saw that Paul's Riolu had wandered over by his trainer's command to train with Ash's Lucario and Scizor. After a smile and nod from Max, Elekid ran over for lessons too.

Ash smiled at Lucario as he himself trained against the dummies with Infernape, "Looks like you're becoming more of a teacher than a student, Lucario."

**I does seem that way, doesn't it, Master?**

Ash chuckled and turned back to his own business as Lucario instructed Scizor and the young pokemon under his care.

**Does that mean you're getting old?** Zoroark teased.

**Teachers don't have to be old. **Lucario replied.

**_Besides, there's nothing wrong with being__ old._  
**

**Heh heh.**

**_Back to work, slackers._**Meinshao chuckled.**  
**

**Whatever you say, old man.**

_**Hmph, this old man could kick your**__** butt.**_

**I'd give up my food for a week to see that.**

**Hey!**

Gary was training a good group of his own pokemon. He had let out Electrivire, Pinsir, Skarmory, Shieldon, Dratini, and Lilpup. Shieldon practiced his defense against Pinsir's power, while Electrivire and Skarmory entered a mock battle with each other. Gary focused a good deal on Dratini and Lilpup. He had Dratini practice Thunder Wave to see if he could learn Thunderbolt, He even let out Arcanine and Kingdra out to help tutor the pokemon in starting to learn Flamethrower and Ice Beam. Aqua tail and Dragon tail were started on as well. As Gary's pokemon helped Dratini with his special training, he started working one on one with Lilpup and the little one was happy to please. He practiced his speed and increased his attack rather quickly, leading to the surprise of him evolving mind run.

Over with Ritchie and Paul, Ritchie had released Doc, Rose, Wyvern, Aisu, and Axis. Ritchie had Rose used some weights and increase her agility in the air. Doc used the weights to practice using his psychic moves. Ritchie had Aisu use and practice ice moves on Wyvern, who was trying to use Dragon Claw to force his way through it. Wyvern would take breaks to warm up too. Axis practiced using his timber on the dummies.

Paul watched his little Riolu wander off towards Ash's Lucario after Paul had given the timid little one an affirmative nod. He couldn't hide the tiniest smile that came to his face. He was afraid though… _Afraid? Was he afraid he wouldn't raise Riolu right?… Yeah he was._ He shook his head and turned his attention back to the other pokemon he had released. Magmortar, Ninjask, Swalot, and Stunky looked at him expectantly. Before Pauk could speak, Stunky ran up to him and started rubbing against his legs. He rose a brow and Magmortar and Ninjask gave each other a curious look.

"Anyways…" Paul murmured.

He had Magmortar work on increasing the power and ferocity of his fire moves and other special attacks, then he had him learn a few good gimmicky and defensive maneuvers. Ninjask practiced increasing his speed even more and Swalot was told to work on strengthening his mouth and gut for using his unique body to his advantage. Stunky was told to practice some of his poison moves and increase his attack power. The poison type was very keen on making Paul happy and worked hard.

zz

Everyone trained long and hard with their pokemon. Only one person left early, around three thirty. Brock.

zzz-Brock-zzz

Brock had said goodbye to Chili, Cilan, and Iris before leaving to get ready for his date. _Date… wow that feels weird to say._ He could hardly believe it himself, Brock Harrison, going on a date. He shook his head as he exited the Pokemon World Tournament building. He knew the rest of his friends would train for another couple hours. He made his way back to the Pokemon Center to change and shower.

"You can do this… You can do this…"

Brock was trying to psyche himself out of the fear that was in his gut. Even his nice calming shower hadn't helped. He fiddled with the collar of his dark pink polo. He was wearing some nice slacks as well. Finally he took a breath, pocketed his wallet and left for the yellow hotel. On his way there, he thought it would be a good idea to get flowers… _and chocolates? No we're having dinner, but who gets flowers without chocolates? But I should get something… Arrrgh. Flowers… I guess I'll just get flowers and offer her chocolates after dinner! There!… wait, the flowers will die. Getting anything more pricy so soon might scare her away. Shoot. Hooooold up!_

Brock stopped his path when he saw a tourist booth with some toys and trinkets. He walked over and saw a small keychain with a Seviper wrapped in a ring shape. _That, could work._ Brock paid for the item and had it bagged in a small paper bag before turning to hurry to the hotel. It was about five ten when he made it to the hotel and waited outside to try and spot Lucy.

"Brock, is that you?"

Brock turned around and came face to face with Lucy. He knew his heart stopped beating. She was wearing a dark blue blouse with long black slacks. For a change, she had her hair in a long thick braid.

"Broc-"

"Bro-"

"Brock!?"

Brock suddenly snapped out of his daze and could feel his heart start thumping in his chest again.

"Ya-yeah?" _Stupid stupid stupid._

"You look really handsome," Lucy spoke and smiled.

Brock felt the blood run to his cheeks, "You…"

Lucy cocked her head.

"Look absolutely stunning."

Lucy paused as she felt the blood rush to her face, "Oh we-well… wow thank you." She noticed the small bag in Brock's hand, "What's that?"

Brock flinched and looked at the bag, "A sa-surprise?" He grinned nervously.

She smiled and reached out tentatively for his hand and he did the same before they turned and walked into the hotel and turned to find the restaurant inside. Soon they found themselves sitting at a nice table, waiting for their drinks. Brock had kindly purchased a bottle of wine. He put his bag up on the table and scooted it over to Lucy.

"I was pretty sure flowers or chocolate wouldn't have been a good idea, so…"

Lucy opened the bag and pulled out the keychain, "Oh Brock it's really cute! I bet Seviper will think it's awesome. It'll fit on my keyring for the Battle Pike."

Brock smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

A akward silence fell over them for a moment.

"Um, I-"

Both Lucy and Brock started and then stopped at the same time. Their waiter approached with the wine and poured for them. They made their orders and returned to their quiet.

"I… I wanted to thank you for doing this."

Lucy looked up and saw the serious look on Brock's face.

"I mean, I've never had anyone really… show this kind of interest. I imagine I tend to go overboard."

Lucy smiled, "You mean your flirting?"

Brock paled, "Yeah."

Lucy giggled a melodious giggle, "I think it's sweet. I don't mind it."

Brock again had to check to see if his heart was working or if he was breathing.

"I'm glad. You deserve every word."

Lucy blushed fiercely and the two started talking amicably and continued even after the food was brought. After a while, Lucy blushed and bit and held out her fork across the table. On it was a nice piece of crab meat. After a pause of surprise and nervousness, Brock leaned forward and ate the piece off. A moment or two later he did the same for her and afterwards he grasped her hand across the table.

"Your eyes are like beautiful rose buds. Your hair is like the darkened milky way. Your face-" Brock paused and took in a breath when her eyes flicked down to his lips. They had pulled closer and closer to each other across the table as Brock had spoken. "Your lips-"

"Um… Did you two want dessert?"

Lucy and Brock paused and looked over at the waiter who was nervously playing with his bow tie. The young man wanted to shrink away at the look in Lucy's eyes and Brock's, well he couldn't tell if the young doctor was glaring at him or not since his eyes were so squinty.

"I'll go get your check…"

zz

Brock and Lucy found themselves walking through the city towards the Pokemon Center. The sun had gone down a while ago.

"I had a great time," Lucy murmured happily.

"Yeah me too."

A bit of quiet formed between them once more until Brock broke it.

"I'm sorry if I-"

He was cut off when Lucy turned and kissed him on the lips. They held it for a moment before she backed up.

She smiled at him, "Me and the girls had a plan to go to a festival that's in town… I need to go." Her smile fell away.

"That's fine," Brock whispered.

"I hope… I hope I can see you again."

"Ya-yes! Definitely…"

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Brock stood in place as she smiled at him and turned and left. He didn't start walking again until she was out of sight. He started walking and staring at the ground. Then- he passed out. A flash of red and Toxicroak was standing next to his form. The poison type started poking his friend. When that didn't work, the frog sighed and flung the trainer over his shoulder and walked off towards the Pokemon Center.

zz

Brock groaned and opened his eyes. He flinched when he realized every person in his group was leaning over him and staring at him.

"Seeing as you were passed out somewhere. I'm guessing it went well," Gary grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows.

Brock deadpanned and sighed. _They won't let me sleep until they know everything, will they?_

zzz

The next morning found the group walking towards the entrance of Route Six. Everyone kept giving Brock what he considered a creepy smile, specially after he and Lucy had blushed like mad after Ash's group had said farewell to Lucy's group early that morning. Before the teasing could begin, everyone stopped on the path when they noticed something blocking the way.

"Oh my gosh! It's perfect, I have to catch it!" Misty yelled out and clasped her hands. Ash looked over at her and gave her a smile before the pokemon spoke.

"Duck Duck-lett?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It had a good deal of fluff and stuff :)**

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**Great: How about making a Prequel to this saga, of the Year that Ash traveled alone. For example, his knighthood ceremony, starting to train his aura, his aura training, how he gathered his old pokemon that he let go, what connects Ash with Riolu and Pikachu since we only saw the ones of Meinshao and Zoroark, between many other small things and pieces.**

**NoSignal: Glad you liked the chapter! As for a Prequel, I might consider it if enough people want that. There's going to be something of a Sequel (placed three or four years after the events of the Master Challenge) It will be kinda more like a collection of short stories though. Pikachu and Lucario's memories with Ash will be revealed eventually, just not yet ;)**

**Aubrie1234: Will Ash's group get the chance to visit New Tork City as well? If they do, I bet the Feraligatr there could teach Kraken a thing or two, along with the other pokemon.**

**NoSignal: Maybe. I'm not certain yet. I'll think about it. :) I think sense the Second Group went through New Tork City I don't want to go there again, would be slightly repetative.**

**Amber0522: Hiya! I'm new to reading your series and I finally caught up. Your doing an amazing job at writing and I can't wait for the next chapter. Can Misty be the reason Ash unlocks the emotion part of his aura? Could Misty also be put in danger again, something more life threatening?**

**NoSignal: Welcome to the Master Challenge! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story :) The reason Ash will unlock his emotion aspect is a surprise, but it isn't Misty. As for more danger for Misty, maybe. I can't say if or when since that would ruin any surprise :D**

**Aweshumanesh: It's pretty nice how you can juggle such a large cast without losing the little things that make them different. I suppose Misty will be under danger later, which'll lead to Ash unlocking more parts of his Aura? cant want to find out!**

**NoSignal: Thanks! I always love interactions between large groups of people the most in any story and with Pokemon being the world it is with so many characters, there aren't enough stories with everyone traveling together, so I thought hey! I should fix that :P The last aspect of Ash's aura being unlocked won't be caused by Misty, I can't say more than that though ;)**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: That was a good chapter, is it just me or do the other group have an easier time traveling than Ash's group?**

**NoSignal: Indeed! That was one of the reasons that I decided against writing this story from the Second group's perspective. I mean there can't be too many bad things happening everywhere or there would be too much chaos and they can't be everywhere Ash's Group is or it defeats the purpose. Thus though there would be a few things I could've maybe created for them to run into from their point of view, compared to Ash's Group it would be a cake walk. After all, Ash is kinda tends to have a big target on his chest(rhetorically speaking) :P**

**Okay, think I answered everyone. If I forgot anyone, please PM me or remind me and I will answer your questions! If you can't PM, review again and I'll try to get ya this time round!**

**Thanks again everyone for your reviews and support of all kinds! ~NoSignal**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga**

**Brock: Trubbish**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr(Axis)**

**May: Surskit(hatched)/Liepard**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee**

**Paul: Riolu(hatched)**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus**

**Chili: Litwick**

**zz**

**Clemont: Patrat**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	10. Chargestone

**I'm sorta kinda maybe thinking of doing a different kind of pokemon story after the Master Challenge and its drabble-like sequel. I might do the Prequel or I might not, but the new idea I was considering was An Anime Rewrite. I've noticed that they tend to be a lot more popular(Not that that's my only motivation to writing) and I kinda wanted to see how I could do with that kind of story. It would focus much more on Ash(his friends would be there, but he'd be a bit more likely to solo a good deal of his journeys/aura using eventually/chosen one/lots of pokemon captures[not toooo much though]) Not sure if I'd have a shipping or not... maybe Cynthia... I don't know. Cause for Anime Rewrites I kinda think of those Ashs as not the same as cannon anime Ash(for some obvious reasons/I tried to make Master Challenge Ash as similar to cannon anime Ash as possible only just mature enough) I picture a slightly more mature anime Ash with Misty(I guess I always will), but for a much much more mature/mysterious(Not being Delia's child)/anime rewrite, Ash, I picture Cynthia or someone else(if anyone at all) could be better. I'd start it out a bit differently than most because (let's face it) most rewrite stories start out almost exact the same way ;) I'd fix that. However, I'm still unsure about this project[Besides it's way in the future anywho. I have a thing about starting any other story while in the middle of another. Makes it too tempting to forget one story over the other] I had also wanted to maybe write a Legend of Zelda Fanfiction story or even a Danny Phantom one. Compared to a pokemon anime rewrite, those stories would end way way sooner, so perhaps it would be best to do them first... I don't know. Too many ideas! XP You guys tell me what you think if you care at all. :P**

**Sorry for the Giant GIANT wall of text! Here's a virtual cookie if you read it! \(^.^)/ (*.)**

Day Count: 131 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every two weeks at the very latest, maybe every week depending on school load.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Why is it just staring? It's like it sees something no one else does. No matter, I will battle and catch it! It'll be my first water and flying type that can actually fly and use flying type moves. Okay, I know the perfect choice…_

Everyone backed up a bit as Misty readied herself and pulled out a poke ball.

"Okay! Jigg-"

She was cut off by the sound of a poke ball opening.

"Gol-duck?"

Misty sweatdropped. _I thought we were over this…_ She blinked in surprise when Golduck stiffed and was staring at Ducklett.

Golduck walked over slowly and gripped his head before tilting it. Ducklett just seemed to stare right through him and he did the same to her. Golduck's cheeks seemed to turn a reddish hue.

"Ducklett?"

"I guess that means, Ducklett's a female," Max mumbled.

"Huh, Golduck in love," Ash shrugged.

Misty sighed and marched over to the two pokemon. Ducklett didn't budge and just watched as Misty grabbed Golduck's tail and drug him away with him crying comically and silently. She returned to the place she started and returned Golduck to his poke ball.

"Okay then, now where were we?" Misty nodded and smiled before tossing her sphere, "Misty calls, Jigglypuff!"

"Jigga-lee!" Jigglypuff cried out and posed with her always present marker in her right hand.

"Okay Jigglypuff, if you don't mind, don't sing… yet," Misty smiled wryly, "Use, Hyper Voice!" Jigglypuff took in a deep breathe and screamed. A large wave of sound energy shot forward and struck Ducklett, who didn't even seem to try to dodge. She quacked in surprise when the attack buffeted her and made a few feathers fly. She flapped her wings an started to ascend. She looked down at Jigglypuff from the air and squirted a rippling Water Pulse down at the normal and fairy type. "Inflate!" Misty commanded. Jigglypuff pouted and her body puffed out as the water collided with her form. The water seemed to bounce or roll off her. Misty had figured that if Floatzel and Buziel's floatation sacs could help protect them from attacks, then perhaps Jigglypuff's body would have a similar effect.

"Okay, use Disarming Voice!" Misty nodded. Jigglypuff shouted in understanding and took another breath, though not as large a one. She released it with several waves of pink energy and a sorrowful sounding cry. Ducklett squawked when she was hit; it wasn't a move that she could dodge anyway. When the attack was over, the water and flying type dove into an Aerial Ace attack. White energy whisps whipped around Ducklett's form as she approached Jigglypuff on the ground rapidly.

"Okay, I know you can win! Jigglypuff, Double Edge!" Misty shouted as she started to pull out another one of her pokeballs. Jigglypuff stood her ground and waited. Once Ducklett was getting in close, Jigglypuff lunged forward, glowing golden and both their heads bashed into each other. The two pokemon cried out as they were flung apart. Jigglypuff skidded across the ground a little before she flipped herself upright and was ready to fight some more. Ducklett, didn't fare as well; the little flying and water type fumbled to her feet and was panting.

"Togetic, Safeguard!" Misty shouted. Togetic chirped happily and floated above the group before covering them in the safety of the dome.

"Now, Jigglypuff! Use Sing," Misty added. Jigglypuff chattered gleefully before she brought the marker to her mouth and started to sing her lullaby. Ducklett's legs wobbled a bit before the pokemon fell to the ground in slumber.

"Pokeball, go!"

_**-Twack-**_

The poke ball struck the sleeping water type and after a couple of shakes, Misty had a new pokemon.

"Great job Mist!" Ash grinned as Jigglypuff finished and Togetic took down the Safeguard. Misty beamed and ran over to pluck the sphere from the road and sweep Jigglypuff into a hug.

"Awesome work, Jigglypuff!" Misty cooed.

"Jigga-lie!"

Misty thanked Jigglypuff one more time before returning her. Togetic settled on Misty's shoulder as everyone gathered to start walking again.

zz

"To-tecuuuu…" Togetic trilled nervously.

Pikachu reached out from Ash's shoulder and patted Togetic's back for comfort.

"This is the Chargestone Caves. We gotta try to be careful not to get lost," Ash murmured.

"That and how the Joltik and Galvantula tend to drain electricity if they need it. Mustn't forget about that," Cilan advised.

Everyone double checked their things and selves to make sure they were ready and entered.

It took a few moments for the groups' eyes to adjust to the darkness that contrasted the bright sunlight streaming in. Several stones, large, medium, and small were glowing blue and sparking with electricity. Every now and then the sparks would connect and create a current between two stones if only for a few moments.

Brock immediately pulled out a map that was supposed to help travelers navigate through Chargestone Cave. They seemed to have only gotten a bit inside, before Ash froze.

"Ash?" Misty asked when she noticed him go ridged.

"They're here. The Triad," Ash whispered.

Everyone gasped and flinched when they heard the sound of a large rock pounding against another. They whipped around to see one of the largest electric stones now statically attached to another and floating slightly above the ground. Together, they blocked the cave entrance. They had no easy exit out anymore.

Within seconds after their discovery the three members of the Triad appeared in a blurred flash one after another in a semi-circle in front of them.

"Our Master requires your presence, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum," One of them droned.

Ash grit his teeth, "Well that's too bad. Ghetsis will have to be disappointed."

"Yeah, Ghetsis can get over himself!" Misty growled.

The Triad didn't respond and only stared intently at them.

"The others?" One of them mumbled.

"Master didn't specify except to make sure they were out of the way," The second replied.

"Understood," The third nodded.

Misty only felt a rush of air and a noise before she recognized even remotely what had happened. The Triad was just so fast.

The second member had suddenly appeared right in front of the group with a Kunai knife drawn to strike Misty. Instead of the blade finding its mark in her chest though, it was vibrating and sparking against a very bright blue shield of energy. Misty glanced over at Ash and saw his eyes were ablaze with blue light. The shield stretched from one side of the tunnel to the other so the Triad wouldn't be able to circle it and strike from behind. Misty had never seen such raw anger on Ash's face before. She could tell even some of the others in the group were spooked.

"You will not hurt them," Ash spoke lowly as he pushed harder on the shield and made it glow a brighter blue. After starting to vibrate and bounce harder off the shield, the Kunai shot out of the Triad member's hand, spinning, and struck into the earth behind the ninja.

"He is much stronger than I realized," The Triad member spoke and massaged his hand.

While this had been happening, Gary had been snooping about and found an exit to the group's right that probably led deeper into the cave.

"Hey guys! We could go this way," Gary yelled and pointed towards the side path.

"Go," Ash spoke simply.

Misty gave him an incredulous look, "No way! You're coming with us. It's _you_ they want!"

"Yes, I know that! They don't need you. They may kill you!" Ash shouted back, eyes still flashing blue. Pikachu and Ellie were sitting on the ground glancing between the trainers and glaring at the Triad. Togetic was shivering in Misty's arms.

"But…"

"It's just in case, okay. I'll be right behind you," Ash replied and nodded.

Everyone in the group glanced at each other in nervousness before Brock placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. He felt a surge of energy doing so, as if Ash's body was coated with a thin layer of cold fire.

"Do what you need to do, but I better see you in a few," Brock spoke sharply.

Ash gave him a smile and nodded, "Now go."

Everyone turned and started to run off. Pikachu was hesitant but some unheard knowledge seemed to pass between him and his trainer, so with Ellie behind him, Pikachu ran after the other trainers and disappeared.

"They did inform us that you would be self-sacrificing."

Ash turned his attention back to the Triad, who were all staring at him.

"Maybe… I guess it's my number one character flaw," Ash replied. He didn't speak again as he poured more power into the shield and started to try something he was very unsure about.

"What are you doing? We aren't even attacking the shield. It's only a matter of time. You'll get tired and the shield will drop. Then we'll have you."

"You guys aren't as smart as you think you are. AHHHHHH!" Ash shouted and increased the power as much as possible, causing something intriguing to happen. Two large electric blue stones flew from behind the Triad and slammed into the right and left side of the barrier. The Triad dodged them expertly and noticed that Ash was slowly lowering his hands.

"What?" One of the member asked in slight shock.

"The stone here… I can feel it. Aura manifesting in a different way. I think… I think this place-" Ash paused and brought a hand to his head. He then turned and walked woozily away before disappearing around the corner his friends had.

"Now what? Wait at the exit?" One of the Triad asked the other two.

"Hmmm… This place doesn't provide much cover to ambush them."

"Does it matter? We're too fast. Wear those children down and they're as good as ours."

"We need to be mindful of the Master's plan though. Perhaps this mistake was a blessing."

"What do you mean, brother?"

"I mean to say, we haven't learned about the dragons yet. We know The Substitute is the hero of Reshiram now… due to the _unfortunate_ events that damaged that League Champion. We also know that the original Lord N… is no longer the master of Zekrom, so where does Ketchum fall into the picture? Is he Zekrom's? And who belongs to Kyurem?"

"I see."

"You talk too much, brother."

"Only what is necessary."

"Of course."

"Of course."

Two of the Triad vanished in a blur, leaving only one behind. He stared at the corner that Ash had disappeared behind.

"The next time we are face to face, you will not escape."

All traces that they had ever visited the cave were gone in the blink of an eye.

zzz-Together-zzz

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… yeah. Just, tired."

"What did you do?"

"I made the shield stay put between two charged stones. It'll fade eventually."

"How'd you do that?"

"Well truth be told," Ash replied and looked up at everyone. His eyes were still glowing blue, but now it was against his will, "This place isn't charged by electricity… or at least the everyday kind. I think this place used to be the base of one of the World Trees."

Everyone grew a bit quiet in contemplation.

"The tunnels and such are the old roots and the stones still hold some of the energy from the old days," Ash continued.

Everyone stopped in front of a set of stone stairs that lead deeper into the darkness of the caves.

"Well, good news is I've been able to figure out where we are in the caves on our map. Bad news is it's going to take us at least twice as long getting out by going this way than the way we would've gone," Brock spoke out after their moment of silence.

"Perfect," Drew grunted, "Cause we've certainly not been in enough caves by now." He finished with heavy sarcasm.

Everyone pretty much was resigned to their fate of being drawn into caves within a few minutes and the group descended into darkness.

zz

The air was somewhat still, though it wasn't particularly quiet. It was a strange balance of there being too much noise in a fairly quiet place. The distant calls of pokemon echoed about and sounded even eerier because of the slight static buzz that was constantly in the air.

They lit a few electric lamps that they had purchased from Driftveil's market and continued their journey into the lesser known parts of the caverns.

Misty kept glancing at Ash nervously, because, though he was trying hard to hide it, she could tell his gait was off. He was very tired. Normally she would've insisted that everyone take a break from walking for Ash, but the group had no idea where the Triad were. If they ran into them again, they were as good as dead.

Because of this, most of the trip was fairly quiet, no one wanting to alert the Triad to their location. Max started to notice something in the darkness. Yellow lights blinking about in the blackness. He pointed and quietly asked the group what they were.

"Probably Tynamo. They're common in dark and deep caves in Unova. They flash like that to find each other in the dark," Gary explained.

"Yeah I think so," Ash nodded. He didn't really have to focus much to sense the pokemon there. His aura was being partially activated just by the stone around them, but he was fatigued so it was harder to focus in general.

"Tynamo, huh? It would be fun to have another electric type," Ritchie smiled, "Maybe when we camp out I can find one."

"I don't see that harm so long as you're careful and quiet," Brock nodded.

A few hours later, Brock expressed that it was probably a good time to set up camp. Chili, Drew, and Paul were busy setting up the tents and such, while Gary, Brock, Cilan, and Cress were getting a fire started as well as some dinner. Misty made Ash sit and rest more and the others were making sure everyone's things were set in their proper places.

Paul had finished setting up his allotted tents and looked over to see Chili having trouble with one of his. Paul marched over to him steadied one side.

"There, now try," Paul nodded and gave a tiny smile. Chili looked at him and grinned back like a cheshire cat.

"You bet! Thanks," Chili nodded and had much more success in connecting the base poles of the tents for even flooring.

Dawn had noticed Paul's action and afterwards couldn't wipe off the bright smile that had plastered itself to her face because of it.

Finally everyone found themselves around a toasty fire after receiving bowls of Brock's delicious stew. Cilan had even gotten the opportunity to learn Brock's recipe and in turn the connoisseur had given one of his own for the doctor's future use.

Drew smiled contently and let out a pleasant sigh after finishing his second helping, "So I think we need a team name."

May paused and gave him a wry look, "Oh really? I could've sworn you said, 'No! No stupid team name! We're a team. That's all that matters'" May finished and her imitation and cocked her eyebrow at him. Drew grumbled something under his breath, but at May's continued glare, he sweatdropped.

"I think a team name would be nice… Who knows, the League may want one by the time we get back," Ash nodded.

"I say we're the Champions," Gary gloated without hesitation.

Ash only rolled his eyes.

"Let's put a pin in that topic for now," Paul grunted and gave an amused smile, "Not like we need to know right this minute."

"Very true," Ritchie laughed as everyone else started to. He paused when he thought he saw something. The Tynamo were still flashing in the dark almost like twinkling stars, among them however, he saw a darker flash of orange. He picked himself up and grabbed one of the lanterns.

Everyone eyed him, after he had stood.

"Where you off to Ritchie?" Max asked.

"I want to go get a Tynamo now. I'll be fine. Don't worry," Ritchie nodded.

Everyone agreed even if some were a bit worried about Ritchie's head still. They turned to face each other and continued talking as Ritchie wandered off.

zzz-Ritchie-zzz

Of course Ritchie was grateful for his friends' concern, but it was also troublesome. Though Ritchie was very modest and soft spoken, especially compared to others in the group, he did indeed have an ego, if a very well managed one. It was slightly exasperating to have someone wake up after a few hours to rouse him from sleep to confirm he hadn't fallen into a coma. Even if that particular precaution could be forgotten after a couple more days, he knew everyone would be double sure that he didn't hit his head on anything. Leave it to fate to have him bump his head on something in public and cause his friends to ask him multiple times if he was okay. _Maybe I could ask Ash to heal my concussion side effects away._ Ritchie shook his head. What was he thinking? Even if Ash could do that, which now that he thought about the nature of a concussion, was unlikely, he and everyone else couldn't just badger poor Ash every time they had an injury. _We'd be almost as bad as some of the people in the past. Using him._ Ritchie cleared his thoughts when he noticed he'd gotten really close to where the orange light was. _Well, I maybe a bit of a liability at the moment, but I'm still strong enough to battle and battle well!_

Ritchie flashed the area in front of him by swinging the lantern forward and spotted his target. A Tynamo was eyeing him even though it was giving him a profile view of his body. The glowing light running the length of the pokemon was orange instead of the normally bright yellow and Ritchie could swear that most Tynamo he'd seen weren't this see through. It gave the electric type an almost eery greenish-blue tint instead of the common opaque white.

Ritchie set the lantern down and grabbed one of his poke balls, knowing just which pokemon to use against the speedy Elefish.

"Tynamo, I challenge you! Fawn, I need you're help!" Ritchie called out and let his normal type out of its sphere.

"Linoo!" Fawn chirped and eyed the Elefish.

In a blink of an eye, Tynamo whipped around to face Fawn and shot at incredible speed into her side. The impact sent her barreling away and into a large stalagmite.

"Fawn!" Ritchie shouted in alarm and surprise, just now realizing what had happened. He paused when he heard snarling from Fawn's direction. The usually happy normal type rose and bared her fangs at Tyanmo. She was pissed.

"I guess that means you're ready," Ritchie chuckled slightly. Fawn barked a bit and leapt in front of Ritchie. Tynamo eyed them both without emotion and only rhythmically opened and closed his mouth.

"Let's start with-"

A bright flash of yellow caused Ritchie to freeze mid sentence as Tynamo unleashed a beam of electricity. The Charge Beam struck Fawn and caused her to slide back a bit and kick up some dust. Sparks danced around on her coat before she shook most of them away.

"Mud Sport!"

Fawn turned and starting kicking up moist dirt from the ground onto Tynamo. The little pokemon flinched slightly but made no other move. _That'll make his electricity not as potent, but… He's still wicked fast._

"Okay let's move in for Fury Strikes!"

Fawn dashed forward as her claws started to glow white. Tynamo didn't make any move to dodge and simply charged right into Fawn's gut, sparking with electricity. Fawn yelped but pushed through the pain to deliver two blows with her claws. Fawn repositioned herself to wait for Ritchie's command, but felt her body seize. She was paralyzed.

"Fawn!" Ritchie growled in frustration. Poor Fawn was twitching for a moment before gaining control. She was barely able to dodge the Charge Beam Tynamo tried to strike her with. "This one kinda plays dirty… If we can just overwhelm and trick him…" Ritchie saw some sparks glitter across Fawn's shoulders and an idea came to him.

"Fawn, Hone Claws," Ritchie commanded. She turned and nodded before scratching her claws against a portion of the ground that was hard stone. Tynamo only stared as though now he was just going to dodge until Fawn was tired.

"We're going to use your paralysis against him!" Ritchie spoke out and Fawn seemed to understand and panted slightly in eagerness. She turned.

"Use Extremespeed to get in close," Ritchie nodded.

Tynamo tilted his body slightly in confusion when Fawn disappeared in a blur. Paralysis made her not as fast as normal, but it didn't matter much with the speed she was moving at. She appeared behind Tynamo as her body started glowing red, then yellow, then purple before she swatted the electric type. It seemed to make a short noise of surprise before crashing into the ground and rolling a bit.

"Excellent!" Ritchie praised. Fawn wagged her tail, kicking up dust from the ground due to it's movements. She paused though and growled. Tynamo rose from the ground, just as Ritchie was pulling out a pokeball. Fawn hissed and took off at blinding speed using Extremespeed once more. Tynamo also used his speed to intersect her. They started to trade blows. Dust started to rise more and more into the air, causing Ritchie to start coughing. Eventually the dust settled and Fawn and Tynamo were both glaring at each other. Tynamo cried out and floated to the ground in defeat.

"Pokeball, go!" Ritchie declared swiftly, as to not give Tynamo the chase to regain his strength again. The ball rocked hard a few times before jiggling once more and dinging.

Fawn pranced up and Ritchie bent to pet her as he pocketed his new pokemon.

"Amazing work, girl," Ritchie grinned in delight and Fawn cooed from his touch. Ritchie then stood and started walking back to camp after retrieving his lantern, Fawn at his heels.

zz

Everyone congratulated Ritchie on his capture, before starting to get ready for bed.

_zz~zz_

"_You are blind, Shreshta!"_

"_But you have no hope in your heart, Alvar. Some things in life aren't guided by fact or the physical."_

"_Kyzekram, Great Dragon, do you not see how foolish Shreshta is?"_

_A powerful pokemon whom had a slender white face and body with piercing white eyes and black spines along its back, looked at the two humans before him sorrowfully, though neither seemed to notice his pain. The dragon laid down, resting it's large, crystal-like wings on the floor of the temple._

_**I will make sure both of you receive what your father left behind. Come back here tomorrow and you shall both have your wish.**_

_The two brothers, one in black and one in white glared at each other before nodding to the dragon and departing._

_Kyzekram gazed upwards towards were the sky would be if he hadn't been in the temple. __**I wanted a human friend… Was that such a large task that you felt the need to punish me like this Arceus? Why? I know we aren't to trust them as much after Giratina's failure… Is that why? Have you forsaken me too!?**_

_No answer came and the beautiful but bitter creature laid his head down, freezing the ground around him solid. __**So be it. If I can't please you, I shall please the humans instead. They shall have their wish, even if it destroys them.**_

_Soon the two brothers returned and gasped at the form of… Kyurem. The ice that coated his body was now harsh and irregular. His once white and ethereal eyes glowed an angry yellow color. His voice was no longer bright, but dull and impatient as he told the two princes to take the black and white stones each. _

_Long after the two humans left, he could hear the screeches and cries of his creations. Zekrom, the Seeker of ideals and Reshiram, the Seeker of Truth. Kyurem sighed mournfully before turning and exiting the temple. His friend had died, his human's sons were no longer kind, so he left. He just wanted to be alone, so he'd never feel that betrayal again, that hurt that hardened and frozen his heart._

"_Come to me… I need you…"_

_zz~zz_

Ash took in a breath of air sharply, though didn't jerk when he awakened. _What a dream…_ Surely aware that the dream was important, most likely having to do with him knowing Zekrom, he closed his eyes in contemplation. Everyone else was still sleeping and he could hear everyone's steady and soft breaths, but then he noticed… _Wait, is that, someone crying?_ He opened his eyes and looked over after trying to sense any sad auras and spotted Iris. She was trembling in her sleeping bag and Ash could hear the quiet choking sobs she was trying to fight. He didn't know for certain why she was so upset, but he'd ask her later. He was certain she wouldn't want attention now. He sighed to himself in worry before trying to get a few more minutes of shut eye. Brock would be waking up soon.

zz-N and Touko-zz

"Mmm."

"Hn? N, you okay?" Touko asked after opening one of her eyes. She had heard N shuffle around in his sleeping bag and now he was sitting and staring out the window of the pokemon center they were in. Zoroark, lifted his large head from the couch and gazed at N. They had stopped in Aspertia last night after talking with someone Touko knew. It turned out the person they were looking for was off doing League business, at least that's what his mother had told them. N and Touko were now heading back soon so they could find Ash's group and meet up with them again at Dragonspiral tower. They'd have to be quick to get there. Luckily for them, there was a new train station in Floccesy town which could take them to Anville then to Icirrus.

"I had a dream."

"A dream? What about?"

"A dream about the Tao Trio. I learned of their origins."

"Really?"

N let out a sigh, "I have a bad feeling. A great sense of foreboding. Ghetsis is going to try and do something terrible, though I doubt ultimately that he's doing it for this Giovanni person Ash spoke of."

"You know, he tried to fuse Kyurem back together with Zekrom once. He used something called the DNA Splicer."

"What!?"

"Yeah, You see that's what got Nate into League business in the first place. I guess dexholders tend to get in the middle of things all the time. Just like my sis. Although, I think he was a member of the international police too, so maybe that was just a big case of his."

"This is bad."

"What do you mean? The DNA Splicer was hidden by Rosa, an ex-Plasma agent. I mean, if anyone could hide it from Ghetsis I think someone who knew how he thinks could do it. Let's try to calm down for now and get a bit more sleep, okay?"

N nodded but Touko knew he wasn't convinced. They all laid back down on the couch in lobby. They had come in late and didn't feel they had the time to book a room if they wanted sleep, plus N still would get antsy in rooms that were too small. He preferred camping or being in very open places.

N glanced over at his belt that was resting on a couch cushion in front of his head. His poke balls glittered in the light of the slowly rising sun. _Ghetsis… You better not be planning what I think you are. I swear I will stop you once and for all._

zzz-Ash's group-zzz

The next day, the group chatted a bit more light heartedly as they continued through the tunnels. With Ash's strength restored, he had sensed and was pretty sure that the Triad was no longer in the caves.

It was while they were walking through a portion with particularly high ceilings, that Ash yelped, "Cilan, move!"

The connoisseur responded pretty quickly and jumped back and to the side, since he didn't know exactly what he was dodging. That question was answered soon, when a large object slammed into the ground where Cilan had been moments before.

"Good gracious," Cilan murmured, noticing that the object had been heavy enough to cause a cracked opening around it.

"Ekk! It moved," Max yelped and gripped Drew's jacket when he hid slightly behind to older male.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Easy pal, just a pokemon."

"A Ferroseed to be precise," Cilan nodded.

Said Ferroseed, opened its shell slightly so that its eyes could glance around at it new surroundings.

"Must've lost its grip on the ceiling," Gary nodded, "It happens from time to time."

"Hmm, A grass and steel type," Cilan smiled brightly, "Perfect." Everyone paused when they saw him bring out a poke ball. Cilan was going to try and make a capture, "Maractus, you're up!"

Cilan's newest member appeared in a flourish and posed, "Marac-tuuusss."

No one but Ash noticed when Ferroseed's eyes opened a bit wider. Ash tilted his head, "Huh, what do you know."

"Know what?" Misty asked quietly.

"I think Ferroseed just pulled a Brock," Ash chuckled, when seconds later, the pokemon had bounced out of its hole in the ground and landed by Maractus. It's eyes had hearts in them and it was murmuring. If Ash couldn't sense the emotions coming from Ferroseed, the murmuring would almost sound dark.

"Marac?" Maractus questioned and tilted her head in confusion.

Cilan smiled, "I can see you like Maractus. Would you care to battle us? If we win, you may be further persuaded to join our team."

"Marac!Tuussssss~" Maractus replied gleefully.

Ferroseed resumed it's normal demeanor and took on a determined look, "Ferroh!" With that, the pokemon snapped his shell shut and started spinning rapidly. He picked up dirt and rocks as he shot towards Maractus.

"Maractus, Cotton Guard!" Cilan shouted. Maractus rose her arms in a defensive position as balls of cotton started to come out from slits in her body. Ferroseed slammed into the protective fluffy armor and the two struggled against each other's strength. Maractus cried out and was kicked back some as Ferroseed rebounded off. Neither pokemon received much damage. "Add a Cotton Spore to this recipe!" Maractus nodded and started to dance about as bright and more feathery balls of cotton appeared from thin air around her before shooting towards Ferroseed and wrapping around him.

Ferroseed growled and started spinning again, only this time, his body starting glowing with a metallic sheen.

"That's got to be Gyro Ball," Ritchie grunted.

Cilan huffed, "Let's play a game, deflect the assault with Needle Arm!" Maractus let her arm start to glow green as spiny protrusions came out from the energy. As Ferroseed approached, Maractus timed herself and took a swing. Ferroseed's attack was redirected and the steel and grass type spun away before righting himself and trying again.

"Pin Missile, halt him!" Cilan declared. Maractus pulled both arms forward as glowing green pins fired from her arms and struck the ground in front of Ferroseed. The pokemon flew a bit before crashing into a boulder and kicking up dust. Everyone waited patiently to see if Ferroseed could still battle. Cilan gasped when Pin Missile pins shout from the dust cloud and pelted Maractus, causing her to tumble backwards a bit.

"Growth," Cilan nodded. Maractus steadied herself and flushed her body with power after absorbing some energy from the soil beneath her. Cilan saw a green glint in the still settling dust and the heard something fire.

"That's a Seed Bomb, Needle Arm, right back at him!" Cilan instructed. Maractus took aim and skillfully struck the seed. It sailed back through the air with the energy of Needle Arm around it and exploded against the form of a very surprised Ferroseed. The pokemon toppled over with swirls in his eyes.

"Excellent, pokeball, go!" Cilan spoke and tossed a sphere. It didn't shake more than once before Cilan had a new friend. He kneeled and petted Maracctus' head, "Thank you for the wonderful work."

Maractus trilled before she jumped and latched onto Cilan in a hug.

"YAAAAAH! AH AH AH!" Cilan yelped and cried out as the pins of Maractus dug into his waist. He pulled out her poke ball and returned her before heaving a sight of relief.

Chili was trying his best not to snicker and a comical glare from Cilan didn't help him.

"Let's keep moving everyone," Brock declared and caused the group to start moving forward again.

zz

They felt like they had been walking forever. If Brock hadn't been assuring them that they were heading the right way, then they would've long ago believed they had walked in circles for hours.

Iris noticed Cilan gripping his stomach in slight discomfort. She mumbled to him if he was okay and he replied stating that he probably just needed to bandage a few of the scrapes Maractus had left him.

"Ugggh," May whined leaning over with a large pout, "How much further, Brock?"

"A couple hours I think," Brock turned to look over his shoulder with a smile, "Just a little bit more."

"I could carry you," Drew smirked and cut his eyes over at May with sarcasm.

May huffed in annoyance and diverted her path slightly to stop in front of him. With a straight face she spoke, "Well?" She asked expectantly.

Drew paused and seemed slightly panicked, "I was just joking."

May smiled, "I know."

Drew grunted in annoyance and bent slightly as if to give her a piggy-back ride. She didn't move except to bend and plant a small kiss on his forehead. To his surprise she turned on her heel and continued walking. Drew stood back up to full height, just as Gary passed him.

"Soooo Whipped~" Gary sung out tauntingly. Drew growled and caught up with everyone.

It felt like an hour or so had passed when Gary started acting odd. Karma could really be prompt when it wanted to.

"Hm?" Ash mused and everyone seemed to notice that the researcher was wiggling about and grasping at his back, side, and various other places as though he was chasing something.

"You okay there, Oak?" Paul questioned and cocked his eyebrow at Gary's gyrations.

"What does it look like?" Gary growled as he continued to struggle, "I swear there's something in my shirt!" His hand shot to his back and he grinned after halting, "Ah ha! Got it!"

As soon as those words left the trainer's mouth, he was enveloped in electricity and crashed to the ground soon after.

"Ouch," Max murmured.

Gary groaned and opened his eyes to come face to face with large blue compound ones. He blinked.

"Joltik?" The pokemon chirped.

Pikachu smiled while Ellie cocked her head. Throughout their journey, Ellie had gotten the chance to meet kinds of pokemon she had never seen before, so she was more curious about the absolutely tiny electric type, than Pikachu.

"Oh so _that's_ what it was," Gary grunted and wiped some soot from his face.

"Jol?"

Gary's eyes widened when the bug crawled close to his face and shocked his nose.

"Ouch!" Gary snapped and clapped his hand over the effected area after sitting up, "You little…"

Joltik was simply hissing, but Gary soon realized that hissing noise was actually laughter.

"Think you're a funny guy, huh?" Gary smirked with determination growing on his features.

"Kinda like you. What do you know, you two have something in common, other than sometimes being a pest," Paul grinned devilishly causing Drew to snort and start chuckling.

"Everyone's a critic," Gary narrowed his eyes before standing up fully. He glanced back down at Joltik, "You are going to battle me."

Joltik cocked his head and started scuttling away.

"Oh no you don't! Don't start something you can't finish. Herdier, let's go!" Gary shouted and tossed the sphere. Herdier appeared in a flash of light shook his fur before scratching behind his ear.

Joltik continued his attempt to flee.

Gary smirked and crossed his arms, "Sick'em."

Herdier's demeanor immediately changed. His ears perked up as well as his tail. His eyes focused on the bug running off. The normal type barked once before dashing after the insect, which was now nervously crying waterfalls of tears as he fled the pooch.

"Oh Gary, you're scaring it!" Iris frowned.

"Seriously? It's faking," Gary huffed and sighed when he noticed the bug was still crying and running away from Herdier. "Fine, Heel." Herdier paused and trotted over to Gary before sitting at his feet.

Both trainer and pokemon only heard a hiss before they were coated with String Shot and toppled over with a yelp and a cry of shock.

Iris sweatdropped, "Oops. Maybe he _was_ faking it."

"Okay that's it," Gary grumbled as he pulled the String Shot from him. Herdier was growling at the laughing Joltik. Ash chuckled to himself at Gary's trouble.

"Work Up and follow it with Reversal," Gary nodded. Herdier barked and as red energy poured over him. He then dashed forward and head butted the tiny pokemon, causing it to fly through the air. It shot out a String Shot to catch the ceiling and lower itself to the ground, to lessen damage.

"Clever," Gary grunted. Joltik then shot out a net of web with electricity coursing across it. Gary smirked, "Dodge that Electroweb! Use the stalagmites and finish with Aerial Ace!" Herdier jumped to the right of the web, making his paws hit the side of a stalagmite. Before gravity could pull him down, he used his momentum to push off and attack Joltik with the white energy of Aerial Ace surging around him. Joltik whimpered slightly and rolled into the side of yet a different stalagmite.

"Pokeball, go!" Gary shouted and tossed the capsule. Joltik struggled a bit but eventually was captured. "Great work, Herdier," Gary said happily as the normal type barked and wagged his tail. He was returned shortly after and the group started walking again.

"Herdier really really cares about you Gary," Ash spoke randomly as they walked.

"Hm? Yeah I guess he does. He hasn't given me any trouble at all. I don't really know what I did to make him like me so much," Gary replied.

"Hmm… I think maybe he just understood you. Some pokemon are more sensitive to people's personalities than others. Then again, he might've just been happy that you just gave him a second thought," Ash smiled brightly.

"Hm, yeah maybe. He's a good little fella," Gary nodded with a smile and closed eyes.

Everyone continued on in silence after that until they breached the top of the last flight of stairs and could see light from outside as well as hear rain.

"Everyone have their rain wear handy?" Cress asked politely as a chorus of yeahs, and noises of affirmation answered his question. Everyone got their jackets and things ready so that they could brave the light shower outside.

zz

The grass squished beneath their feet as they jogged through the rain towards the Pokemon Center. Ash was keeping his aura on high alert, expecting the Triad to try and ambush them outside the cave, but was surprised when they didn't. He curled his jacket tighter around his stomach, where Pikachu and Ellie were being sheltered from the rain.

"Pika?"

"Nope I don't feel anything either, buddy. Maybe Ghetsis called them back for some reason."

They hurried into the center and shook some rain from themselves before Brock walked up to the counter to reserve their rooms. Everyone sat down and relaxed some as the rain continued to fall and splash against the windows.

As they chatted a bit and continued to dry off, they heard the jingle of the center's door and turned to see who had walked in. It was a teacher with about fifteen students and an assistant. One of the children was a boy with very dark orange hair, brown eyes, and freckles. He wore a blue t-shirt that was a bit damp, tan cargo pant shorts, and dirty white tennis shoes. He happened to glance up at the group when his teacher was telling the children to stay with her for their tour from Nurse Joy about the Pokemon Center and its workings. His eyes twinkled and he gasped before running away from his teacher's side and gaining everyone's attention. The boy dove into Ash's chest and hugged him tightly.

"It's you! It's you!" The boy cried out happily. Ash seemed confused at first, until the teacher called out the boy's name.

"Marty! Marty, good gracious boy what's gotten into you?" The teacher asked as she approached.

"Marty?" Ash mused and then seemed to have an epiphany, "Wait a sec, I remember now."

Marty looked up in awe as Ash smiled down at the boy who had to be no older than seven.

"You were the boy that had been cornered by that angry Zebstrika, last time I passed through. How've you been, pal?" Ash grinned and Pikachu waved from Ash's shoulder while Ellie chirped.

"Good! I've been learning lots just like you told me to!" Marty laughed happily. Marty turned and looked at his classmates, "This is the superhero I was telling you guys about!" Marty snapped back around and cocked his head, "Where's your cape from before?"

Ash smiled, "I was on duty then. This is what I normally wear."

"Ash, what's he talking about?" Misty asked in confusion.

Ash turned to her and chuckled, "Oh, you see… while I was in Unova during my year of training, I was given a mission by Queen Ilene. No big deal, but on my way to complete the mission, I stopped here in Mistralton. Marty here had gotten cornered by a Zebstrika that was defending his herd. I helped him out with Serperior's help."

"Oh, _you_ were that young man. Oh dear, a Knight of the Cameron Provence?" The teacher spoke. The other kids were looking over at Ash and subsequently, his friends, in awe.

"Yes ma'am," Ash nodded.

"So you're a knight, _not_ a super hero?" Marty asked.

Ash chuckled, "A knight. The cape is part of the uniform."

Marty gave a smile, "Cool."

"My word, you all must be in a group for that Master Challenge League event!" The teacher smiled brightly in realization. Some of the kids gasped again. The assistant smiled.

"Yep, that's right," Max replied and tried to make himself look proud. May rolled her eyes and Drew gave an amused smirk.

"Oh Ash! Can we watch you battle?" Marty asked in awe.

The students all turned to look at their teacher in anticipation when she spoke, "Wait a moment now everyone. We're about to be given a tour by Miss Joy and tomorrow we're suppose to visit the Celestial Tower."

Marty's face immediately fell. Misty glanced over and saw the slight alarm in Ash's face at the boy's sadness. She smiled, knowing what was about to happen. _With his heart, he'd make a great father. Whoa wait a sec, where'd **that** come from?_

"How about this."

Marty glanced at Ash in wonder as the teacher looked at Ash expectantly.

"I'll join you guys tomorrow for your field trip to the Celestial Tower, how's that sound?"

Marty turned and looked at the teacher, "OH please please please, Mrs. Sandra?!"

The rest of the kids looked up at her with large and pleading eyes.

She sighed, "Oh alright." As the children cheered she looked up at Ash, "Are you sure we aren't going to be burdening you?"

Ash smiled, "We can spare a day. It's no trouble."

Mrs. Sandra smiled, "That's very kind of you." She turned to address her group, "Okay let's go and see Miss Joy now. We'll see Ash tomorrow." With another curt nod, she led the kids and the assistant off the meet with Nurse Joy. Marty grinned happily and waved to Ash before following behind.

Gary smirked, "You're such a sucker."

Ash glared at his rival, "Are you saying you would've said no?"

"If it was still back in the old days, his convertible would've kicked dust into their faces," Misty jabbed.

"Ouch, harsh," Gary grunted, "I wasn't _that_ heartless."

"You _were_ a jerk though," Misty replied.

"Fine, whatever," Gary huffed.

"I know…" Misty smiled devilishly, "I was planning on going with Ash anyways, how about you come with us? To atone for your past misgivings."

"Aw come on," Gary sighed.

Misty only glared.

"Fine," Gary muttered.

After some more talking, it was decided that Ash, Misty, Gary, Max, and Ritchie would be joining the class, while everyone else would be doing other things for the day off.

They talked for a little while longer before heading off to bed.

zz-Unknown location-zz

"You made the right choice, my loyal subjects."

"We only live to please you, milord."

"We must wait until the dragon chooses him or denies him. After we know if he's a hero of a dragon, we can capture him regardless."

"Yes sir. We shall prepare a proper ambush next time."

"We will not fail."

"He shall belong to you, master."

"Excellent, you are truly wonderful servants."

"Thank you for your kind words. We shall take our leave now."

"Colress is approaching. He wishes to speak with you."

"Very well. Make yourself scarce."

The Triad vanished from their kneeling positions in the dark room. Ghetsis turned to look at the massive screen showing a large map of Unova as well as several other monitors and notes. Ghetsis was proud to have his ship rebuilt, after those meddlesome Nate, Rosa and… Lord N had lead the charge to stop his second attempt at power. After escaping for the second time from the police, he had taken care of Lord N… indeed he had. With hardly anything, but a few followers, he had tried to build again with a new plan to warp another child, but admittedly Ghetsis' knew his impatience to control Reshiram had been what had doomed his third attempt. The boy, _also_ known as N, for simplicity's sake, _like Ghetsis would care what the child's real name was_, had figured out his true nature prematurely and had indeed become a thorn in his side after that. However, it was the Guardian that had truly made him furious. The boy known as Ash Ketchum had truly been the one to destroy him and get him arrested the last time; him and that rat of his. If Giovanni hadn't come into the picture, he might've rotted in jail forever because of that brat. _I will make him suffer… Suffer dearly._ Ghetsis growled and slammed a fist on the console in front of him.

"Angry are we?"

Ghetsis huffed and turned to see Colress standing and looking at him with amusement.

"Cut to the chance, Colress. I'm not in the mood for your games."

Colress chuckled, "Very well. We are fairly certain we know where Kyurem's hiding."

"Where?"

"He's gone to hide in a place known as the Full Court. It's north of Roshan City."

"Hmm I see. We need to set course right away then."

"Of course."

Colress didn't make any motion to move though and Ghetsis narrowed his eyes, "Yes?"

"The boy… What do you have planned for him?"

"Is that any of your concern?"

"I suppose not, but I have my own curiosities to satisfy regarding this so called power of his. Perhaps it's this power that could give pokemon their full strength. To study such a _thing_ as him would be exhilarating. To be blunt."

"You almost speak of him as though he was inhuman."

"…"

"Good. He's more of a mistake than those previous tools of mine. He deserves your… tests."

"It's a shame Giovanni still needs him alive. I could learn so much about how his body works if I had no restrictions."

"Of course you could. No matter. Go. Tell our pilot to head towards Roshan."

"Understood."

Ghetsis turned and looked out of one of the portholes as the lands moved by. _It's only a matter of time… You're living on borrowed time, Ketchum._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So... was this chapter decent? Sorry if there was a lot of pokemon capturing :P It just kinda happened that way.**

**The only two things I wanna say are: Kyzekram. What did you guys think of my name for the Tao Trio's original name? It's a corruption of their three names mixed together. Ky[urem]zek[rom][Reshi]ram.**

**And second: Any manga referances past Black and White chapters [Black 2 and White 2/ X and Y] are guesses and slightly mixed in with the games. Bulbapedia doesn't have info for the plot of the manga past Black and White, so I'm kinda winging it. Kinda like I'll have to eventually for the Kalos Arc[regarding the Kalos Arc and anime cannon...ness]**

**Hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**Great: Anyway, what happened to Mewtwos' name? Did you decide on one for each of them? Looking forward to more!  
Is that Ducklett the same one from that episode of the anime?**

**NoSignal: I'm thinking that naming them Mewtwo X and Mewtwo Y would be good. No, Ducklett is not the one from the anime :)**

**Amber0522: Can you write another chapter when Ash and the group meet beginning trainers. I love how the rookies look up to the veteran.**

**NoSignal: Thanks for the input! The chapter after this should have just what you're asking for. There was a tad in this one though ;)**

**JordanMax: I like to make a guess that maybe misty gets captured and shes what TR will use as a lure to get Ash capture and inorder for ashs emotion aspect to be unlocked they play a cruel trick and get him to belive mistys dead or something and have him realize even more so that he loves her and he needs her to help him more than anyone else... Am i close or right? Lol you can PM the response if you dont want to mention it in the next chapter**

On a side note i re read everything up until now all over again, the character growth between everyone is really great. You manage to keep everyones personality pretty accurate along with showing theres such a bond in that group along with group 2, awesome job :)

**NoSignal: Ash's Emotion aspect won't be unlocked until Kalos. Tested? well...**

**So glad you still like rereading this story! Makes me so happy :) I'm so glad I could make their character's even close to cannon :D Twas my goal after all even for group two like you said.**

**SuperGV88: Will u incorporate the new mega evolutions in the later parts?**

**NoSignal: Yes, I shall :)**

**NightOfArceus: I reviewed on chapter 8 about young Riolu couldn't sense vacuum and some thing about primal reversion though I forgot what i wrote... I still remember that I reviewed on chapter 8 though. Can you please answer me?**

**NoSignal: Just in case I forgot to PM you: Riolu and Lucario can sense aura even at a young age. They can sense disruption, thought they may not be able to resist them or track them down without proper training. Most wild Lucario will train themselves enough to be able to sense anyone approaching as well as track people and pokemon after being in contact with them. Anything more than that requires more specific training. Primal Reversion is what Mega Kyogre and Groudon's type of Mega Evolution is called. :)**

**Kouji-wolf: though it does make me wonder what exactly happened to Iris. You've mentioned bits and pieces, but Kyurem's involvement isn't much to go on, really. By the way, I was reading one of the Sinnoh chapters again, the one with Lance right after Turnback Cave, when I realized that the group has never used the communicator Lance gave them. Ash handed it to Gary and that was the last time it was mentioned, even though Lance told them to keep him updated. Has Gary just forgotten about it?**

**NoSignal: Sorry if it's getting even more mysterious, but never fear. Things will be falling into place. Nope, I have a purpose for it. ;)**

**Okay I think that's all :) Thanks again for all your wonderful support :D**

**ZZZZZ**

**Number of People Interested in Prequel: 4 maybe 5 (I don't really care about exact numbers an estimate is fine)**

**Might put a Poll up and just have one possibility. Make it into kinda a counter of sorts, lol.**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga/Ducklett**

**Brock: Trubbish**

**Gary: Herdier(evolved)/Joltik**

**Ritchie: Timburr(Axis)/Tynamo*(?)**

**May: Surskit(hatched)/Liepard**

**Max: Elekid(hatched)/Cottonee**

**Paul: Riolu(hatched)**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus/Ferroseed**

**Chili: Litwick**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	11. Mistralton

******Okay Guys the Poll that decides if I will make a Prequel to the Master Challenge is up. It's not like a normal poll because it only have one answer(You're supposed to not click the Void option) Just go to the poll and click the right box so I can tally/count how many people want a Prequel(the Drabble-like Sequel will still happen regardless******

**Okay that's the only notice this time.**

Day Count: 133 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every two weeks at the very latest, maybe every week depending on school load.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Two doors clicked closed at the same time. The two people exiting turned and ran right into each other. Seconds after that, they both yelped out in embarrassment and surprise.

Ash stood wearing only a towel about his waist as water dripped from his still drying hair after his shower. Misty stood wearing also only a towel around herself with water dripping onto the floor from her longer hair.

"I uh um," Ash fumbled and blushed, "Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

Misty flushed as well and tried not to look at Ash's chest, "It's fine. I mean I did the same thing."

Ash nodded and had to shake his head again when his eyes tried to wander over his girlfriend. He did allow himself to innocently focus on her hair about her face, even being plastered there and wet as it was. They both blushed again when they realized they were still standing in the middle of the hall, practically without clothing and kinda staring at each other.

"I'm just gonna-"

They both started at the same time and almost ran right into each other again. They corrected and walked past to reach their respective rooms. Misty reached to open her door when she heard Ash's voice from the other side of his door.

"Darn shoe. Don't laugh, Pikachu. You neither, Gary!"

"What? You're the one whose not looking where they're going and tripping over stuff, _brave knight_."

Misty laughed lightly as she slipped inside her room. She was smiling to herself when she closed her door behind her.

zz

"_So you're saying that the disaster at Milos Island was from a natural cause?"_

"_Yes, we've got people monitoring the dangerous greyed zone and we're working on finding a way to reverse the damage."_

"_There are reports that something stopped the greyed zone from spreading to the whole island. Is this true?"_

"_That is classified information, but as far as we know, something might or might not have caused the event from being worse than it was."_

"_How many people and pokemon were claimed by the zone and what were their fates?"_

"_No humans were caught in the zone, but a few dozen pokemon were. They were wild inhabitants of the island. At the present time, they are frozen in what appears to be stone. I advise everyone to flee if they see a zone appear anywhere."_

"_Wait, so Champion Alder sir, you're saying more of these zones could pop up?"_

"_It's theoretically possible. We think certain sacred sites are being targeted by Team Rocket. While we aren't positive what they are doing, it's possible they are directly or indirectly causing the zones to appear."_

"_So Team Rocket's behind this?"_

"_We feel it's very likely. We advise most people to not battle or confront them. Leave them to the professionals. I made a vow to Unova when I became Champion and I intend to keep it."_

_The reporter turned towards the screen and nodded, "Well there you have it folks. Champion Alder's take on the disaster at Milos Island. Is Team Rocket planning something terrible? Will this turn into a full out war of some kind? How did Champion Lance allow for Team Rocket to grow so out of control? What is the science behind these zones? Let's go to our panel of specialists on the matter!"_

zz

"This is troublesome," Cilan frowned after the news went to commercial break.

"Mmmm. I'm just surprised that the League has been able to underplay how active Team Rocket really is." Paul leaned back in thought.

"It's been a long time since any evil Team actually posed a true threat," May murmured.

"Yeah, it was when the League wasn't as unified that there was real trouble," Drew added.

"Was it true? You know, that Lance and the Elite Four once almost allowed Team Rocket to rule and they didn't try and stop them? Some of the Gym Leaders even were apart of Team Rocket once, right?" Dawn asked worriedly, "I just couldn't imagine Lance being that way."

Brock sighed, "A lot of that is classified, but my dad told me a bunch about it once. He always believed there was someone that caused the Gym Leaders and Elite Four to turn sour for a period of time. Though technically the Elite Four wasn't in line with Team Rocket. They tried to destroy all people, supposedly."

"But what could someone have to done to taint someone's mind so well?" Cress questioned, "Obviously the League and other Government institutions ruled that those involved were not in their right minds at the time, otherwise they'd not be Champions, Gym Leaders, or free at all. They'd be in jail.

"I don't know…" Brock sighed.

"Oh look it's back on," May spoke and caused everyone in their group, waiting in the center's lobby, to look back up at the tv.

zz

"_Well, truth be told, Miss Gabby, Team Rocket has seemingly been dormant for many years. Quiet honestly they've only been acting out in small instances, most likely trying to keep their corporation from going under. Their boss is business savvy as well as very clever. He's been able to change company names and documents in order to keep Team Rocket's various businesses hidden for long periods of time before switching to another. The last large attempt to cause chaos was at the Undersea Temple."_

"_So, to be clear, Mr. Hisakawa, you think Team Rocket isn't behind the attack, regardless of their attack on Unova a few years ago?"_

"_No, They couldn't have rebounded so quickly. They would've needed to have received enough money to retry their endeavors."_

"_What's to say they __**didn't **__have a nest egg of some kind though?"_

"_You have something to say, Mr. Matsuoka?"_

"_Indeed, we mustn't assume we know everything. For all we know, some new developments have occurred and Team Rocket has indeed pulled out their nest egg to follow through. Whatever it may be, it has their full trust."_

"_Forgive me, Mr. Matsouka, but aren't you relying on a lot of assumptions yourself? A theoretical nest egg of hidden profit and some sort of super weapon or acquisition that would give the enemy the upper hand?"_

"_That's just it, Mr. Hisakawa. I would've agreed with you if the events as of late hadn't happened. I had my suspicions when it was confirmed that Team Rocket had absorbed several dead or dying Teams. We now have seen the possibly of this power we know nothing about. It took out a third of an island and froze if not exterminated any living thing within it's zone. It is imperative that we take as many precautions as possible. Lance was unable to act quickly enough because it snuck up on all of us. Team Rocket is like a predator waiting in the grass. It just had to wait for everything to come together before it was ready to strike."_

"_Mr. Matsuoka, it almost sounds like you're expecting war."_

"…_I do believe I am, Miss Gabby."_

**_-Silence-_**

"_Well… then. Let's ask Mrs. Yoshida, her take on the matter. She's a scientist from Unova's own League headquarters. Hopefully she can inform us on what exactly the science is behind the 'greyed' zone."_

"_Of course Miss Gabby. We are theorizing that an energy or more accurately an anti-energy of sorts was in some way released-"_

zz

Being some of the first people up in the Pokemon Center, Gary turned the tv off before the news could continue.

"Seems like they don't know much," Gary huffed as the rest of the group started absentmindedly coming from their rooms to discuss their plan for the day.

"It's probably for the better for now," Ritchie nodded.

Everyone started talking and eating some breakfast. They actually enjoyed quite a large breakfast and several people got elbowed in the chaos of grabbing for syrup, utensils, and other necessities. Laughs were shared from most before they cleaned up and got ready to depart. Ash, Misty, Gary, Ritchie, and Max were heading over to Mistralton Elementary to meet up with Mrs. Sandra's class, Brock, Cress, and Chili were heading to the outdoor market, and May, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris made their way to a building known to house a pair of move tutors. They said goodbye to each other and separated.

zzz-Market-zzz

It was a mostly pleasant experience for the three trainers walking through the open air market. They gathered supplies as they went from stall to stall. Being as calm and peaceful as it was, Chili inevitably started to get bored. He listened as Brock struck up a conversation with Cress about cooking that somehow eventually morphed into one about each trainer's experience with water pokemon. It was at these times that Chili could truly feel alone. He didn't have the patience that Cress and Cilan possessed. He was learning to do better, but at the same time he wasn't really ashamed of his passion. It was partially what made him who he was. He had a passion and zeal that his brothers didn't. As observant and intellectual as they were, they'd never match him in his fiery spirit. That's what he was for, to remind them to never give up and to keep marching forward. He was their fire, you could say. Never the less, he was indeed bored out of his mind by Brock and Cress' talk no matter how informative it was. They stopped at yet another stand and Chili absentmindedly looked over and down the row of booths only to see…

"Coronia," Chili murmured softly. He glanced over his shoulder at Brock and Cress and saw they were still busy. With that assurance he walked towards her. Her pale orange hair was being struck by the sunlight as he walked closer and her golden eyes looked up and locked with his crimson ones once he got close enough. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans with red and white sneakers.

"Chili?" She asked and faced him.

He snapped himself from a stupor and gave a giant smile, "Yep, the one and only!"

She smiled brightly, "I guess that means your group is here in Mistralton."

"Yeah, they're mostly goofing around somewhere. I was dragged to the market to do some shopping with my brother and a friend but got bored."

"I see. Oh! Did you here the news about Milos Island!? Terrible isn't it?" Coronia asked as her face fell.

"Oh yeah. Heard about that…" Chili trailed off.

"Well I'm sure the League will figure it out and handle it," Coronia nodded affirmatively. She looked up and smiled at him happily, "I'm done here, so I guess I'll see you later-" She waved and went to turn.

Chili's eyes widened as her back was now facing him. Before he could even process what he had done, his hand was on her shoulder and his mouth was forming words.

"Wait Coronia."

Coronia paused and turned back around with curiosity written on her face, "What is it, Chili?"

Chili glanced up at the sky and the right into Coronia's eyes, "You know, I still remember your laugh. It's the strangest thing. You'd think after not seeing someone for… I don't know seventeen years or so…"

She stared at him in what seemed to be shock.

He smiled, "You wanna go get a coffee or something? I mean…"

"Yes."

As the two walked away side by side, little did they know that they were being watched.

"Huh… not even one compliment?" Brock grumbled, "How'd he do that?"

Cress smiled, "She was touched by his thoughtfulness. She didn't need a compliment. The fact that he still remembers so much about her from when they were children is enough. I'm just glad he seems to be acting like a gentlemen as he should."

"Hmm, true. He's acting pretty calm for Chili standards. Who knows how long it'll last though," Brock replied.

A moment of silence passed after hearing Brock's last statement and the two glanced nervously at each other.

"Are you worried?" Brock asked.

Cress was very quiet until, "Perhaps we should follow them."

"Agreed."

The two snuck off after Chili and Coronia, both intent on making sure things went well for their brother and friend.

zzz-Move Tutor's House-zzz

"I've heard about this pair of instructors before. I'm pretty sure their from Sinnoh, but moved to be here with some of their family. The husband knows how to teach Frenzy Plant, Hydro Cannon, and Blast Burn to specific pokemon, while his wife teaches Draco Meteor to those she deems worthy," Cilan spoke as their group walked along.

"I think it's the same couple I meet when I had Torterra tutored," Paul added.

"Oh Really?" Dawn asked in intrigue.

"Draco Meteor…" Iris whispered. She could remember seeing Ash's Garchomp use it once and she had seen Cynthia's Garchomp use it as well. It was the ultimate dragon type move. Even her very strong Hydregion knew the move, but now was as good a time as any to teach Haxorus it too. Hydregion learning it had kinda not been _her_ doing. She had gotten the opportunity to receive a Deino that had already been tutored in the move by one of the men of the Village of Dragons.

"Oh It would be great to have Blaziken know Blast Burn… Hmm I wonder if he'd teach my Venusaur and Blastoise their type specific moves too?" May murmured.

"I suppose we'll have to see," Drew nodded.

"It's more important that the trainer is tutored in what to look for when trying to teach a pokemon the move," Paul added.

The six group members finally made it to the door of the house and Paul knocked. Moments later, a small girl opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Excuse us, we were wondering if the Move Masters were busy," Cilan explained politely.

The girl seemed irked and sighed before turning and shouting into the house, "Hey Grandma, Grandpa! There's some more people here trying to get you to teach them!"

Some garbled shouting from within answered the girl's call. She turned and looked at them, "Sorry, nope!" She went to close the door, but Paul stopped her. When she tried to crush his fingers he pulled out a poke ball and tossed it.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant. Don't let the door shut!"

Soon several vines shot from the ground beneath Torterra and lodged themselves between the door and the opening.

"Paul! Don't you think that's a bit much?" Dawn yelped.

Before he could answer, the girl had stepped back in shock as an elderly man walked up.

"Hmm, I know that Torterra."

He glanced up and locked eyes with Paul, "Ah yes… the angry one."

Paul sweatdropped while most in his group started to snicker. Drew chuckled, "Sounds about right."

The elderly man rose his brow at their reactions before a smile came to his face, "I'm guessing you wanted your friends to have the opportunity to learn from me and my wife?"

Paul nodded as Torterra pulled his vines away.

"Very well, follow me," He nodded and led them inside.

The house was calm and cozy when they walked in. Sunlight poured in from several windows. An elderly woman could be seen knitting and rocking in a chair in the back; she paused as they approached and gave a smile.

"My mommy and daddy are out right now so Grandma and Grandpa are watching after me!" The little girl smiled.

"So you youngins are wanting to learn the ultimate moves hm?" The woman smiled.

"Most of us. A couple want to come to learn Draco Meteor," Drew expressed.

The woman's face fell a bit and she seemed intrigued, "Oh you do, do you?"

The woman's eyes seemed to land on Iris and stay there a bit longer than normal before she spoke again, "Alright then, let's begin." She pulled herself out of her chair with the help of her husband and everyone moved to the back door.

Outside, there was a large field that connected to a more untamed wilderness beyond, which was part of route seven. A fence separated the property from the wild.

"Alright then, those who think they might be able to control Draco Meteor, follow me. My husband will help the rest of you who want to learn the ultimate elemental moves." The old woman nodded and walked off as Drew and Iris glanced at each other and followed her. The other four trainers turned to face the smiling man and little girl.

"Each of you release a region accepted starter pokemon. I will teach one Frenzy Plant, one Hydro Cannon, and one Blast Burn. If you own any other starters they can be tutored by the others, later." The old man nodded to Paul, "Think you're Torterra would be willing to help my pokemon tutor?"

Paul nodded and released Torterra once more.

May, Dawn, and Cilan nodded to each other and released, Blastoise, Typholsion, and Sceptile respectively.

The man released an Infernape, a Samurott, and a Venusaur and spoke with a slightly unnervingly bright smile,

"Let's get started."

zzz-Field Trip-zzz

The group of five trainers walked calmly down the path to the elementary school. Gary was walking with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. Max was looking about with intrigue, Ritchie was smiling calmly, and Ash and Misty were walking hand in hand peacefully. As they got closer, Ash and Misty released each others hands since they were going to be with young kids.

"Brighten up, Gary. This should be fun," Ritchie spoke out suddenly.

"Mm," Gary grunted in annoyance.

"You need to seem interested. You're a researcher, they may ask questions you know. Things that I don't know the answer to," Ash nodded and smiled back at his rival. Gary looked at him in surprise and then smiled.

"Alright, alright. I guess I was being a little immature."

"A little?" Misty smirked.

"Watch it, red."

Ash laughed a bit with Ritchie as the five entered the gate and saw the assistant from yesterday walking across the front area towards the building's doors. She paused when she spotted them, "Oh! It's you. Follow me, I'll take you to the class room. We'll do a little bit of saying hi and uh stuff before we go." The girl blushed in embarrassment for fumbling over her words. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and olive complexed skin. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse with white shorts and pink shoes. Also, she had a pink bag and a cream hat with a red stripe. "My name's Judy by the way, uh Judy Davis."

"Nice to meet ya, Judy," Ash smiled, "I'm Ash, this is Misty, Gary, Ritchie, and Max. It's okay if I brought them right? They wanted to help to."

Misty noticed Gary grumbled something, probably referring to the fact that she had roped him into coming. She pressed her heel on his foot and he quieted quickly. This caused Max to shake his head in embarrassment and Ritchie to sweat drop while Ash finished talking to Judy.

"That should be fine. We were kinda needing some help anyways since we do have to walk through route seven to get to the Celestial Tower. Who knows if there would be any wild pokemon attacking," Judy answered Ash's question before leading them inside.

They walked down several halls, filled with colorful drawings of trainers, famous and imagined, pokemon, wild, owned, and even a few legendaries. Magikarp paper fish hug from the ceiling.

"We're having a cultural festival this week so the halls are kinda busy with things the children have made." Jusy laughed.

"Wow, those Magikarp things are cool," Max murmured.

Eventually they reached a door in the hall that had a plaque over it that said, Mrs. Sandra's class. They entered and the children grew very quiet. Mrs. Sandra greeted them with a smile.

"Oh welcome!" She turned to the class and smiled, "What do we say class?"

"Welcome, Mr. Ketchum, Mrs. Waterflower, Mr. Oak, Mr. Jayne, Mr. Maple!" The children chanted together with bright smiles. Marty was wiggling in pure excitement from his chair. He was beaming.

"Hey there!" Ash grinned goofily and caused Misty to sigh. Pikachu and Ellie squeaked and waved from his shoulders. The children were wide-eyed at the sight of the two electric mice being around them again.

"We were just going over some important things and rules for the trip. I was hoping after I was done that you all would properly introduce yourself to the class and maybe give a little information about yourselves." Mrs. Sandra nodded.

"Sounds good," Ritchie agreed with a bright smile of his own.

Mrs. Sandra nodded again and turned back to the class, "Okay I want to hear everyone repeat our field trip rules. Ready? Now-"

"What do we do when we see a pokemon?"

"Don't approach it or pet it. Walk away slowly and tell an adult." The children chanted.

"Where do we stay?"

"With the group."

"If we stop for a bathroom break in the tower, what's the rule?"

"Buddy system!"

"What does it mean when I raise my hand?"

"Time to get quiet."

"Good very good. Now, because we have guests, there are a couple other rules. First do not overwhelm them with questions and do not touch any of their pokemon unless they give you permission. Some pokemon, even training under trainers aren't friendly to everyone." Mrs. Sandra explained to them and then turned to Ash and his friends, "Now which one of you want to go first?"

Before they could reply, Max marched forward with an air of superiority. Gary leaned forward and spoke softly into Ash, Misty, and Ritchie's ears, "Someone's ego has been supersized. The other three nodded in sync.

Max smiled at the younger children, "Hey there! My name's Max Maple. I'm the son of Petalburg City's Gym Leader, Norman. I'm a Hoenn Native. I started my pokemon journey three years ago and have competed in the Hoenn and Sinnoh Leagues. My starter pokemon was Treecko, but he wasn't the first pokemon I met that ended up on my team."

One of the children rose their hand and Max nodded to them.

"How's that?"

Max smiled, "I traveled some before I became a trainer. I traveled with my sister, a friend, and Ash here. During that journey I met a Ralts and we became friends. I promised that once I became a trainer, I'd come back and catch her and I did."

Ritchie walked forward and stood behind Max, "Hi everyone. My name's Ritchie Jayne. I'm from Frodomar city in Kanto. I started my journey almost nine years ago. I've been in several Leagues and my starter pokemon was Charmander. I have a Pikachu too that's a good friend of mine, his name is Sparky. I nickname all my pokemon."

Gary santered up after Ritchie had finished and smiled, "I'm Gary, Gary Oak. You might know about my grandfather, the Professor Samuel Oak-"

"Wow! You mean like the famous one!?"

"Ron…"

"Sorry."

Gary nodded, "That's right. He's my gramps. Anyways I started out as a trainer nine years ago and chose Squirtle as my starter pokemon. I entered the Indigo League and the Silver Conference and afterwards I came to the realization that I enjoyed learning about pokemon more than I did battling them. I'm studying now a days to be a high ranked researcher. My favorite subject is studying ancient and supposedly extinct pokemon."

"Have you ever-"

"Trisha."

"Oh oops," The girl winced and rose her hand. Gary smiled and nodded at her.

"Have you see an extinct pokemon? My momma says they can bring them back from rocks!"

Gary grinned, "Some fossils have enough of the pokemon inside them to bring them back. I own an Aerodactyl that was once inside an Old Amber."

Misty and Ash walked up next and Misty spoke first.

"My name's Misty and I'm the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto. Our gym specializes in water type pokemon."

One small boy with glasses rose his hand and Misty nodded to him.

"You're a Gym Leader like Skyla then."

"Yeah I guess so if she runs a gym here."

Ash nodded to Misty as a cue of affirmation.

Another child rose their hand and Misty nodded.

"Ash, have you battled Skyla?"

Ash chuckled, "Yes I have. She's a very strong battler."

Misty smiled at Ash as he then introduced himself, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, like Gary and Professor Oak. I started my journey nine years ago with Pikachu here. You could say that my start as a trainer wasn't exactly normal, heh. This here's Ellie too. I've been in seven regional tournaments, completed the Battle Frontier, and I am a Knight of Ilene's Guard. I have the ability to use the power of aura."

A small girl named Tina, raised her hand, "What's aura?"

Ash smiled and walked towards her. He kneeled and held his hand out. Tenatively, the girl place her smaller hand in his and at the touch, blue energy swirled around it. She yelped in surprise and looked up at him with large eyes.

"Aura is the energy that gives all things life. Some pokemon and very very few people can see, use, and sense aura."

Marty asked a question without raising his hand, but it was such a shocking question that Mrs. Sandra didn't speak.

"Have you ever seen a legendary pokemon? My dad has a bunch of old books and one of them is the story of Sir Aaron! Sir Aaron knew some legendaries, did you know that?"

Ash looked up at Marty calmly and nodded, "Yeah, Sir Aaron was… an ancestor of mine. We share a very similar aura."

Marty's eyes grew wider than Ash thought possible, "Then have… have you…"

Ash gave a mischievous smile, "I might have met a few. A glimpse or two."

Gary nodded to himself at Ash's answer. It was best for people not to know too much about legendary pokemon.

"Wow…" Marty whispered. He gasped when Pikachu leapt down onto his desk and started speaking happily and waving his arms.

"Pi pika chu chu pi pika chu!"

"He says legendaries are really mysterious and like to be left alone. Respect is the code they live by," Ash translated.

"My word, you actually understand his speech?" Mrs. Sandra interrupted.

Ash nodded at her as Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder, "Yeah, I've known Pikachu long enough that I can understand basically what he's saying.

_She'd faint if she knew you could talk to us like this._

_Yeah… that would be awkward._

_Awkward would be an understatement… I think. _Ellie added.

Ash gave a pleasant smile to show he was done.

Mrs. Sandra turned and motioned for the class to rise, "Gather your things and say in line. Ash and his friends will walk beside us, and Miss Judy will have the rear like normal. Let's head to the Celestial Tower!"

"Yeah!" The children shouted in glee and rose from their seats with a lot of noise involved.

Everyone prepared themselves and made their way out the door to start their field trip.

zzz-Chili and Coronia-zzz

"Well they seem to be doing alright."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"They're talking calmly and smiling to each other."

"But nothing's happening."

"Umm… What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh."

"Now Brock, didn't you learn recently how important it is to be honest. A happy couple doesn't need flamboyance-" Cress noticed that Brock was staring at him.

"You done yet?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love your brother?"

"Of course I-"

"Do you want him to live happily ever after?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then help me help you help him have a night to remember with a girl he loves!" Brock yelled almost too loudly and posed somewhat dramatically. Cress grabbed him and pulled him down when he had stood out from the bushes they were crouched behind at the cafe Chili and Coronia were at. Chili looked over at the bushes with a quirked eyebrow.

"Did you hear something?"

"No, did you?" Coronia asked and Chili shrugged but cast a suspicious glance.

"Guess not."

The two went back to talking and Cress sighed behind the bushes before releasing his hand from Brock's mouth.

"Sssh okay okay. What was your plan?"

Cress sweatdropped when he saw the strange smile on Brock's face.

zz

"Did you know, I can still remember playing ball at recess together?" Coronia asked softly after pausing from eating her salad and glancing up at the lazy clouds.

Chili paused from enjoying his snack of fried iapapa berry skins. "Really? That's neat. You remember that time we got in huge trouble for trying to get under the gate and check out the tall grass on the other side for pokemon?"

Coronia smiled calmly to herself, "Yeah."

"Did you ever catch that Blitzle you always wanted?"

She paused in slight surprise and looked up at Chili was he ate another skin after smelling it's aroma.

"You… you remembered that I wanted a Blitzle?"

"Well yeah of course! You talked about it all the time. Maybe one day I'll catch a Ponyta so we'd match!" Chili grinned, "I want to be a expert fire type specialist after all. So the more reasons to get fire types the better."

He didn't notice the faint blush on her checks after his words.

"That would be fun. I have captured one by the way. It's a strong Zebstrika."

"That's great!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a disguised Brock. He had on a waiter's uniform and a mustache as he approached. He made the mistake of looking back at a hidden Cress and gave his a thumbs up. While he was looking away he tripped on something and the bottle of sparking cider Chili had ordered started to fly towards Coronia. Chili stood up out of his seat in a rush, causing the chair to make noise against the ground. His hand shot forward as he braced himself on the table and intercepted the bottle, grabbing its neck.

"Whoa there! You okay?" Chili asked after making sure the bottle was firmly in his hand.

"Oh um yeah," Brock replied.

Chili nodded and then narrowed his eyes, "Glad to know you're okay, _Brock_!" After the sentence left his mouth, he ripped the mustache off his friend's face causing him to yelp in pain and slap a hand over the burning spot. Chili coughed, "I don't know where you are Cress, but you might as well come out."

"To be perfectly fair," Cress spoke as he rose from the bushes and dusted himself off, "He forced me into it."

"Hey!" Brock whined from the betrayal.

Chili sighed, "Did you two think I couldn't go off on my own or something?"

Cress frowned and glanced away, Brock did the same.

"Okay, I know I can act childish sometimes, but I am twenty two like you Cress. If Coronia wasn't twenty then we might have been enjoying wine instead of cider, if she had wanted."

"I'm terribly sorry brother, Miss Coronia," Cress spoke.

"Yeah, sorry. Cress' is right. It was kinda my fault," Brock smiled a bit sadly, "Forgive me?"

Chili smiled brightly, "Of course, you meant well." He turned swiftly to Coronia who was giggling a bit and smiling. "Come on Coronia, let's go check out the Air base and walk a bit, sound good?"

Coronia nodded happily and stood . She acted as if she was going to say something, but was stopped by Chili grabbing her hand quickly and walking away.

Cress and Brock looked after them in happiness.

"He's gonna do fine," Brock nodded decidedly, "He didn't need our help."

Cress rose an eyebrow but stayed silent before looking back at his brother talking happy to Coronia as they walked away. "It seems weird. One day me, Chili, and Cilan will be married. I wonder if our brotherly bond will be the same?"

"Maybe a bit different but not too much. Trust me, I'm a pro with the sibling department."

Cress smiled at his friend in return before he face palmed.

"What?"

"I forgot how passive aggressive Chili can be."

"What do you mean?"

"He purposely left us with his and Coronia's brunch bill."

"Dang it."

zz

"Are you sure it was okay to leave them with the bill like that?"

"Yeah, I'll pay them back later…"

She rose a brow at him.

"Maybe." He finished with a sneaky grin.

"No wonder I used to get into trouble so much in elementary. I was with you!" She laughed and elbowed him in side in jest.

"Drats, you've discovered my dark secret!" Chili replied in mock surprise.

Coronia laughed, "I like like your brother and friend though. They're sweet."

Chili smiled back at her, "Yeah, they're really great people. All of them."

Coronia moved her hand and grasped Chili's, which was at his side. He looked up at her content face.

"I'm so glad we got to see each other again. Most of the time you meet people in life and then they go their own way and you never see them again."

"Yeah me too Coronia."

"I want you in my life again."

"Then I will be."

zzz-Move Tutor's House-zzz

"TyyyyyyyyyyPHLOSION!" Dawn yelped and leapt back a bit when the fireball Typhlosion had been building in his mouth lost it's form and shot towards the sky as a torrent of fire rather than the sphere it was meant to be. Typhlosion started coughing a bit due to the smoke getting in his throat from the thrust of his failed attack.

Dawn walked forward and placed a hand on Typhlosion's back, "Are you okay? We could take a break if you want." Typhlosion smiled at her but shook his head.

Mr. Tutor, which was what the pair preferred being called when dealing with business, walked near and nodded, "Out of the three of you, Typhlosion's having the best luck with condensing the energy. Dawn smiled and looked to see what he meant.

May's Blastoise was having trouble keeping the water energy in a sphere. It would wobble and change shape before tending to burst. The first few times May got wet from this, she had gripped a bit, but after about five or six sprays of water, she had become much to focused on helping her pokemon learn than how wet she was. Paul was trying to help Cilan and his Sceptile. While all three techniques require the user to condense their natural typing's energy, how it was controlled and then released was what made the moves different, other than their type. For Frenzy Plant, the user had to create the sphere of energy in it's gut and then use it's own body like a lightning rod to push it into the earth to cause the growth of the large spiky vines. Mobility while using Frenzy Plant was near impossible if not very harmful to the user, which is why it was helpful that almost an innumerable amount of vines could grow after the attack was implemented, at least until the user wore themselves out. Sceptile was having trouble pushing the power from his body and into the ground. Torterra was trying his best to aid his fellow grass type, while Cilan and Paul talked and encouraged them both.

"Frenzy Plant is vulnerable to pokemon that can levitate or leave the ground, or at least it isn't as effective. Blast Burn and Hyrdo Cannon can be used while in motion, but they only get one shot before the user must rest, so accuracy is key. Variations of these ultimate moves can be used, but the user must train themselves constantly to alter them from their basic forms. I once knew of someone who could command his Charizard to use two Blast Burns in the row. That fire type was a marvel, they say it defeated the Elite Four of Kanto solo."

"Whoa wait, how?" Dawn asked in wonder and Typhlosion's eyes widened.

Mr Tutor chuckled, "Beats me, but its trainer never did battle the Master even though he was invited to. They say he gave his pokemon to his younger sister and they both opened up a sanctuary for retired battlers as well as a breeding center of sorts. Very few people know where it is though. I think the League and the Federation of Professors and Researchers know about its location… Anywho, take a bit of a break and then try again."

The man then walked off towards May and Blastoise to start up a conversation with them and Samurott.

Dawn blinked when she saw Mr. Tutor's Infernape smile at her and sit beside Typhlosion for a short break as well. _I wonder how Iris and Drew are doing?_

zz

"So you two think you should be allowed to know Draco Meteor, eh?"

Drew and Iris glanced at each other, "Um, yeah?"

Mrs. Tutor turned and eyed them carefully, "Very well, let's see what you got. I'll be the judge of whether or not you can master it."

Drew frowned in determination and tossed his poke ball that contained Flygon. Iris was frowning but not in determination. She released Haxorus, who bowed for a pet from her.

"Show me your strongest dragon type special attack move," Mrs. Tutor said evenly.

Drew nodded swiftly, "Flygon, Dragonbreath, max power!"

Flygon cried out and reared back his head as purple and blue flames started to flicker within his opened mouth. A blast of dragon flame shot into the sky, lighting up the field they were in.

Mrs. Tutor nodded and turned to Iris, "And you?"

Iris nodded and a bit more determination flushed her face, "Haxorus, Dragon Pulse!"

Haxorus opened his maw and shot a purplish beam of energy into the sky that had wind like wisps of energy spinning around in like a mini twister.

"Very well, your dragon types trust you greatly. Draco Meteor is similar to both Dragon Rage and the elemental ultimate moves in that the energy from the attack must be formed and condensed as a sphere. It is formed in the gut and is shot into the sky or at a target."

The two trainers and two pokemon nodded.

Mrs. Tutor pulled out a pokeball and released a Goodra, "Goodra here will help with practice. With that, they got to work.

After a few good hours of trying and failing, everyone but Mrs. Tutor was tired. Flygon had seemingly gotten the best hold of the attack though. He could form and shoot the sphere of energy into the sky, but the energy would always explode at it's peak into a cloud of smoke and stray energy instead of breaking apart to form the powerful meteors themselves. Haxorus, couldn't even make the sphere of energy in his gut. He would get very close to forming it, only to loose power.

Mrs. Tutor finally called it, "I believe I've taught all I need to. Now you only need to practice." She nodded but it seemed like she was talking more to Drew. She turned and frowned at Iris, "I would've expected better of a student of Drayden's."

Iris eyes went wide before she growled, "We just need practice."

"It doesn't matter how much you practice, you will not succeed."

Drew was taken aback by Mrs. Tutor's words and started to get mad and shout at her for saying something so cruel to Iris, but was partially halted by a glare from Mrs. Tutor that was thrown at him.

"You have no right to say that," Drew said simply instead of yelling. He grabbed Iris' shoulder, "Let's go."

Iris was touched by Drew standing up for her and turned to walk away. Haxorus huffed and walked off after his trainer. Flygon took to the air to follow.

"A dragon master is measured by their hearts. Dragon's can't be tamed by a show of skill, power, or domination, only by the heart. That is why few can train them and battle with them well. Until you're heart isn't in turmoil Iris Yuki, you will not grow any more."

Drew turned and glared back at Mrs. Tutor, while Iris' eyes opened wide at her words. _How… how did she know?_

Drew and Iris continued to walk away in order to join the rest of their friends.

zz

"I hope you won't be too angry with my wife. She's very blunt."

"It's alright, we understand this kind of training isn't easy," Dawn nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you for the help," Paul added.

After waving to Mr. Tutor and his granddaughter. The six trainers walked down the road away from the house.

"Don't worry about what that lady said Iris. She doesn't know you like we know you!" May nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. None of us really perfected anything today anyways," Dawn smiled.

Cilan had resorted to comfortingly squeezing Iris' hand in his own rather than talk. He could tell she was trying to work through something in her mind. Drew on the other hand was watching the dragon master in training closely. He hadn't mentioned to the others what Mrs. Tutor had said about her heart being in turmoil. Drew, being as analytical as he was, couldn't figure out what that could mean. Though she had been acting strange since early in their walk through Unova, she hadn't seemed to be a real turmoil. Something though, he knew now for certain, was bothering Iris deeply, otherwise no one would've really be able to pick up on it, especially a stranger like Mrs. Tutor. Though Drew didn't interact with Iris as often as say Gary, Paul, May, Max, Ash or some of the others in the group, he did quite honestly miss her more relaxed behavior. She was tense and he started to wonder if he had become more aware of how he friends were feeling. He couldn't imagine traveling without company like this anymore and couldn't remember how he'd done it before. He would watch Iris, just like he figured Cilan was. After all, Cilan was not only Iris' boyfriend but he was a very smart person in Drew's opinion. _I wonder if Ash has sensed anything off with her?_

zzz-Field Trip-zzz

Ash walked contently next to Misty on the left side of the group of children. They had entered route seven and were trying to find the path that would lead them to the Celestial Tower. Lucky for them, Mistralton's normally rainy weather wasn't bothering them yet and the sky was only partly cloudy. Ash smiled as he combed through the surrounding foliage with his aura, sensing various wild pokemon as they went along. He was so focused on the pokemon that he almost didn't notice Marty right next to him, reaching for his hand before it had happened. He glanced over and smiled at Marty as the boy slipped his hand into Ash's shyly. Ash was puzzled for a moment when he felt fear pulse through Marty until realization hit him. _He probably still is frightened by some wild pokemon. He still remembers how that territorial Zebstrika almost hurt him._

"I know I'm safe," Marty whispered under his breath. It would've gone unnoticed if Ash didn't have increased hearing from his aura. It was an understatement to say Ash was touched by the child's faith in him.

Ash paused in his walk which caused, Misty, who noticed, and Marty, who was still holding Ash's had, to stop walking as well. Ash called out to Mrs. Sandra and Judy, "Stop for a second. A flock's coming through. We wouldn't want to collide with them."

Before anyone could ask what he meant exactly, a flock of Tranquil and Pidove flew out in front of the group from the forest on their right. They were pretty low to the ground and would've at the very least surprised or scared the others if they had kept walking. They flew a bit before alighting on a few sparse trees on their left.

"Wow!"

"That was so cool!"

"Look at them all!"

The children started laughing and talking in excitement, while Marty only widened his eyes and looked back up at his silent hero. Ash's gaze shifted to Max a moment before the boy's voice rang out.

"I think I want to catch a Pidove," Max grinned and whipped out one of his pokeballs.

"I'll provide some protection," Judy nodded and released her Meowstic, who put up a Psychic barrier to protect everyone but Max from any battle debris or stray attacks.

"It shouldn't take too long, Mrs. Sandra. Sorry about Max not being polite and asking," Misty spoke and eyed the younger trainer who sweatdropped.

"Oops?"

"It's quite alright. I think it's a great learning experience for the future trainers in our class," Mrs. Sandra nodded.

"Just go on with it," Misty huffed and rolled her eyes at Max.

Ash laughed a bit, "Kinda reminds me of when we first met, Mist. So impatient for me to do things."

"You were hopeless, Max at least has brains," Misty quipped.

Ash grunted, "That hurts."

"And then there's exhibit A," Gary spoke and pointed to himself, "A real genius."

"You forgot the sarcasm," Misty smirked and Gary deadpanned.

Some of the kids were laughing at the interaction. Judy smiled and her Fennekin chirped from her shoulder after it stretched from the rays of the sun.

"I didn't need the peanut gallery to interfere," Max grumbled and yelped when Ash, Misty, and Gary all glared at him comically.

"Maybe you should just battle," Ritchie chuckled nervously.

"Fine fine," Max muttered before a happy smirk got stuck on his face, "Elekid, this is a perfect first battle for you! Remember everything, Lucario taught you!"

The little yellow and black pokemon appeared in the field in front of Max and sparked a bit of electricity through his horns.

"Which one of you Pidove would like to battle!?" Max called out. Not a single one budged. Max sratched his temple nervously, "Um if they won't come how should I single one out without angering the whole flock?"

"Unfezant, separate a Pidove from the flock."

Everyone but Misty, Gary, and Ritchie turned to Ash's voice as the bird pokemon emerged and cried out. She cooed and flipped before flying quickly towards the trees the flock were in. She picked the one on the far left and started chirping and flying about, trying to gain some followers. She was sorta acting like a Judas Ponyta.

"Unfezant evasive maneuvers, the leader has arrived and isn't happy," Ash snapped. His pokemon dropped altitude a bit, just in time to miss a Quick Attack from a Male Unfezant that had just arrived. He squawked and turned only to halt when he saw he was fighting a powerful female. He landed on a tree branch and started to stretch his wings out wide. He was trying to court Ash's Unfezant.

"What do you think, girl? Lackluster?" Ash chuckled. Ash's Unfezant chirped and seemed to ignore the alpha. This didn't sit well with the male.

"He's almost as cocky as you are, Gary," Misty giggled.

"Oh zip it, red," Gary replied.

The male Unfezant shot forward and into an Aerial Ace attack.

"Sky-wind," Ash spoke out. His Unfezant started to glow white as her opponent approached. Right before he could strike her, she flapped her wings, causing her to fly back a bit. Because of the power behind the flap of her wings, a Tailwind was created. She gained altitude at a very fast pace after that before turning sharply and beginning to nosedive into a powerful Sky Attack. The male Unfezant screeched in surprise only a moment before Ash's pokemon crashed into him and sent him to the ground. He cried out again and took to the air. He called out to the rest of the flock to make them follow. Only two thirds of the flock left with him however; the others not as confident in their leader's strength as they used to be. Ash's Unfezant chirped and flew up to the fleeing flock before cutting off one Pidove. The smaller bird flew in place as Ash's Unfezant circled it gracefully. When she dove out of her circling and back towards the group and Max, the Pidove, followed. Unfezant landed on the ground and the Pidove followed behind her. He cocked his head in confusion at her. She smiled slightly with her beak in encouragement before the red beam of her poke ball captured her and pulled her to Ash.

"Pidove, I want to battle you!"

The tiny pokemon shook itself from its surprise at Ash's Unfezant's sudden disappearance and faced Max and a very nervous Elekid. He eyed them blankly for a second before crying out and flaring his small wings.

"Elekid, Thunder Shock!" Elekid put on a determined face before starting to rotate his arms rapidly. The electricity built up before arching through the air towards Pidove. The pokemon flapped his wings and dodged the attack before darting forward and striking Elekid with a Quick Attack, causing his to fall on his rear. Pidove backed away.

"Darn," Max hissed slightly, but then gasped when he saw Pidove falter some, "Elekid's Static ability got him." He nodded and commanded Elekid to attack once more, "Elekid, Shock Wave."

The electric type nodded after standing back up and crossed his arms. He then uncrossed them, sending a wave of electricity out from his body. Pidove couldn't dodge even though it tried to. The bird cried out in pain before falling to the earth in exhaustion. Max pulled out a poke ball and tossed it, "Pokeball, go!"

The children held their breaths as the sphere rocked and finally dinged. The kids all started to cheer and Mrs. Sandra clapped politely. Max picked up Elekid and hugged him close.

"Great work, Max. Nice capture," Ash nodded with Ritchie and Misty. Gary gave a grunt of agreement.

"I was only able to because of Unfezant and Elekid," Max grinned and Elekid replied to him happily.

"Unfezant was really awesome, Ash."

Ash glanced down and saw Marty beaming up at him.

"She was very good wasn't she?" Ash smiled back and Pikachu and Ellie chirped.

"Alright then, let's keep moving then," Mrs. Sandra called out. Judy returned Meowstic and everyone continued on the way.

zz

They had eventually found the straight path that lead to the Celestial Tower. The group could in fact see the tower from where they were walking. Very tall grass grew on either side of the road. Mrs. Sandra nervously asked for the children to stay close, lest they get lost in the grasses. They were almost there before Ash gasped and looked around. Judy started glancing around right after.

"Tina? Tina! Tina where are you!?" Judy yelled out in worry as Mrs. Sandra turned.

"What do you mean? Is Tina missing?"

Misty glanced up at Ash as the teacher and assistant talked, "Did you not sense her leave?"

Ash frowned, "No I didn't. I think something must've masked her aura somewhat. Perhaps the illusions of a ghost type or…" Ash flinched hard and let go of Marty's hand. He dashed forward towards the tower at a rapid pace.

"Ash!" Marty cried out in concern as the veteran trainer got further and further down the road.

"The heck? What's with Ash?" Gary faced Misty.

"I don't know," Misty murmured.

"Let's go then, can't be good," Gary nodded and started to jog before running, but stopped when Misty did.

She glanced back and saw Marty staring at the place Ash had run off to. She looked back at Gary, "You go with someone else. I'll stay here with Marty and the others."

"I'll go! I'm supposed to be Mrs. Sandra's assistant. I can't let harm come to any child on my watch," Judy said hesitantly until more resolve came through.

"I'll stay here with Misty and Max," Ritchie nodded and Max copied him.

Gary nodded in return and started running towards the tower with Judy at his side.

zz

Gary and Judy stopped in front of the tower when they saw an attendant.

"Excuse me, did you see a young man with black hair enter the tower?" Judy asked politely.

The woman smiled, "Yes he did. I told him not to run through the tombstones and he entered."

Gary thanked her and he and Judy walked quickly inside. They heard a small bang and started rushing up the winding stairs. On the fourth floor up, they found Ash.

He was kneeling, holding the unconscious child close to his chest as his Shelgon stood in front of him, Pikachu and Ellie flanking him. There was a horde of Litwick on the other side of the room.

"It was Litwick," Ash spoke out suddenly, "They drained her aura enough before they took her so I couldn't tell she had vanished. We need to stop them and get away so I can try and help her. She's really weak."

Gary nodded at the information quickly and tossed a sphere of his own. His Sheildon appeared and growled at the ghost types. Judy snapped out of her stunned and slightly confused state after hearing Ash's explanation. She commanded her Fennekin to enter battle.

"Shelgon, fire off another Dragonbreath!"

"Sheildon, Rock Tomb!"

"Fennekin, Thief!"

Shelgon's draconic breath knocked away three or four of the ghosts and Ash felt their auras run off. Sheildon's rocks knocked two out and frightened off another two. Fennekin's Thief was able to harm and frighten off the last couple.

When the three trainers felt they were safe enough to run from the battle, they returned their pokemon and did. Pikachu and Ellie actually leapt up onto Gary's shoulders while Ash cradled the girl, Tina.

By the time they reached the bottom of the tower, the rest of the group had arrived and the manager of the tower was calling an ambulance. Mrs. Sandra got fearful when she saw how pale and cold Tina was. Marty stared intently at Ash as his hero placed the girl on the ground softly.

"Anyone know CPR?" Judy asked worriedly and Mrs. Sandra stepped forward but Ash stopped her.

"I've got one better." Ash placed both his hands on Tina's chest carefully and started to pulse aura into her. The blue light started to reflect off the surrounding people's faces and Marty's eyes grew wide though the rest of the children were just as shocked, not to mention most of the adults, even though both Mrs. Sandra and Judy had seen a little taste before. Misty, Ritchie, Max, and Gary watched silently as Ash worked. They started to hear the sirens of the ambulance after a few minutes. Ash was starting to sweat a bit at his hairline. He pulled his hands away when the paramedic's hurried forward and he smiled up at them as they kneeled. They were quite surprised when Tina's eyes fluttered open and she made a small noise. The paramedic's continued with procedure regardless. Judy offered to go with the girl to the hospital until Tina's parents had been informed.

Marty was more focused on Ash like Misty was than the ambulance driving away. The young boy could see slight strain in Ash's eyes.

"It hurts to do that, doesn't it?" Marty asked quietly. He'd never forget Ash's answer for the rest of his days.

"Better me than her."

zz

Several hours later, found the class back at the elementary. Ash's strength had gradually returned to him after aiding Tina and was almost fully recovered by the time they were back in Mistralton. Judy had returned after Tina's parents had taken her place at the hospital. The children and Mrs. Sandra thanked Ash and his friends for not only joining them on the trip but for rescuing Tina. Judy said goodbye as well and Ash was happy to hear that she was hoping to try and go back to her home region of Kalos to try again in the League there. She had enjoyed Unova, but was wanting to try and win her region's League more than any other. She missed her friend, Sally, too. Marty said goodbye as well and had a new light in his eyes when he looked up at Ash. No matter what Ash said, he was a super hero.

As Ash and his friends left, they could hear the kids yelling their goodbyes and waved back at them. They were walking towards the air base, where everyone had promised to meet back up, when a man came running down the road towards them. They stopped while he caught his breath.

"You," He spoke and looked at Ash, "Thank you so much. I heard from the paramedics what you did for my baby girl." He was in fact, Tina's father.

"Oh, I just did what anyone would do, sir," Ash smiled and Pikachu and Ellie nodded.

"I remember you though. You're the same young man that saved little Marty last time you passed through. Your a Guardian of Aura. My little girl might have died if you didn't revive her like you did."

Ash smiled calmly, "That's what I'm for, right?"

Gary smirked and put an arm around his rival's shoulders making Ash stumble slightly, "Yep just the biggest sap in the world. That's Ash for ya."

"Ah geez Gary," Ash grunted in bemused irritation. Misty only smiled and rolled her eyes.

Tina's father sighed and smiled, "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Go be with your wife and child," Ash said with a bit of a pained smile, which caused Misty to frown.

"Absolutely, thank you again!" The man then hurried off back towards the hospital.

The group turned and started back towards the Air Strip. Misty watched Ash the whole way. She saw the frown and distant look in his eyes. _He was thinking about his father._

zzz-Together/Near Air Strip[Skyla]-zzz

"So everyone have a good time doing their activities?" Cress asked happily as everyone gathered at the gate of the Air Strip.

"Yep!" Dawn said happily

After asking about Ash's group on their field trip and everyone going around with their own news, they were ready to head to the pokemon center since the sun was getting low.

"Whoa! It's Ash!"

Everyone paused and turned to look through the gate. Skyla was standing there with a large grin on her face.

"It's been a while, Ash, Cilan, Iris," Skyla laughed happily and opened the gate. Everyone was facing her now.

"It sure has been Skyla. Are you doing well?" Cilan asked politely.

"Better than ever!" She nodded and turned to look at Ash, "Hey how about we have a battle tomorrow for old times sake? I want to get a chance to rematch you before you leave, unless you're too busy with the Master Challenge. I didn't want to leave my gym and planes behind."

Ash smiled, "I'd like a battle."

"How about a Sky battle?"

Ash paused and grinned, "You bet."

"How about a one on one, tomorrow, okay?" Skyla smiled.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Pika chu!"

"Pika!"

"How about you guys?" Ash asked and looked at his group. The others agreed or smiled in encouragement, showing they had no issues with it.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Skyla," Ash went to turn and walk away with everyone before he heard Skyla's voice.

"Wait a sec! Let's show each other the pokemon we'll use!" Skyla grinned, "Makes it more interesting!"

Ash cocked his head as Skyla released a pokemon of hers from a pokeball.

"Bravvvvvaa!" The proud Braviary cried out and flapped its large wings.

Ash nodded and pulled his own choice from his belt. He released the pokemon and Skyla rose her brow.

"Shelgon?" The dragon type questioned.

"Um Ash, Shelgon can't fl-"

Before she could finish, a bright light engulfed Shelgon's form and he started to grow large. After the process was complete, the mighty Salamance roared powerfully causing a small shockwave of sound energy around him. The dragon lowered his large head after he was done and stared at Braivary and Skyla.

Ash smiled brightly, "You were saying?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Just in case you didn't see it on top:

******Okay Guys the Poll that decides if I will make a Prequel to the Master Challenge is up. It's not like a normal poll because it only have one answer(You're supposed to not click the Void option) Just go to the poll and click the right box so I can tally/count how many people want a Prequel(the Drabble-like Sequel will still happen regardless******

**ZZZZ**

**Okay just in case you were curious, the person with the Charizard that beat the Elite Four with only Charizard is the brother of an OC of mine. I just kinda got the chance to cameo them, sorta. :P**

**Anywho...(I say that a lot, don't I?)**

**ZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**Cba logging in: As for an anime rewrite: as long as it has Pikachu as the starter still, that sounds awesome!**

**NoSignal: It would indeed have Pikachu :) **

**SuperGV88: I like answer some reviews at the end of the chapter that show u care**

**NoSignal: That's what I aim to do! :)**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Question though what was with the comment about Ash being a good father from Misty?**

**NoSignal: Just her subconscious speaking :P**

**JordanMax: By the way will you let us know when you put the poll up for the prequel? Cuz its already a totall 100% yess from me lol im interested in how Ash became knighted and he mentioned a few times while he wad away how he missed misty more than others so if your up to writing it im up for reading it!  
Anywho as i just wrote a book as my review as always awesome chapter cant wait for the next :)  
P.S. Wheres Leaf?... Garys next to be "whipped"**

**NoSignal: The poll for the prequel is up! Leaf's group will appear a little later in Unova :)**

**harlemhyena: Just want to say, I'm really enjoying Master Challenge. I hope you're having as much fun writing it as us readers are reading it.  
Here's to the next chapter!**

**NoSignal: Indeed I am! So glad you like it**

**Somerandom: A prequel about ashs year alone would be awesome please do it! You're doing an amazing job you'd really make a great writer! Just wondering if we'll see other old friends from the series? When will leaf come back? And can we see more tracey?**

**NoSignal: Leaf is above ^ in previous question. Tracey... I think I can have him appear sometime soon. He'll be a bit more common after Kalos though. So so so happy you like my writing :D The poll for a prequel possibility is up.**

**Great: Let's see. I'll start through your author's note. Its interesting how you are thinking of doing a rewrite of the anime. I will read it regardless of pairing (although I would prefer an AAML, because, seriously, almost all rewrites are with Cynthia/Anabel/or other girl which I always thought were sisters or friends to him, not girlfriend material). Anyway, its how you decide to do it, how you will like to do it and everything in between, so looking forward to your new projects. Although I do have an advice, If you dont want to lose your ideas while you finish your story, write a word document or something in which you put your ideas about each fandom, kinda like a list of ideas.  
Anyway, for the chapter... LOVE IT! I mean, I think its the chapter with more captures than any other (Yah! A Joltik for Gary!). Also love the part of the origin of the Tao trio (the heroes are definitely Ash, N and Iris) and how Ash found out of the roots of a Tree of beginning. Wondering if there are Tree of beginning seeds? But such an idiot Ghestis, ha. Even if you could fuse those three together again, they will not be the same as in the beginning since they have been living separately for too long. Ghestis's the one living in borrowed time Im sure! But I do wonder, was the original N the father or the brother of N? Thanks for your answer and Looking forward to more!  
PS Im not sure why I suddenly thought this question, Do you have plans for the Orre Region? Like the Relic stone being an Aura Guardian artifact for purifying low level corrupted pokemon or something?**

**NoSignal: True a lot of rewrites do have those pairings... I may consider still doing AAML. It's my favorite afterall. I started thinking after you said that and my brain told me that if I could also make Misty more serious in some ways(who deecided Ash was the only character that had to be slightly different in rewrites? :P) then it would be fine. Regardless I'll think about it. It's still a long long way away.**

**Don't worry I've got a bazillion documents with ideas for various things. :P**

**The original N and the current N aren't related. Everything about that will be explained with time. Hmm... Yeah That's a good idea( even though I try to mention other regions/Orre/Fiore, etc. I tend to mentally forget their all supposed to be the same world. Hard to get away from the main series regions mind set.) Thanks for the reminder I'll do something about the Relic stone and some other things ;)**

**Totally Kowalski: Are Ritchie and Kraken on friendly terms or are they still sort of distant?  
Will the two groups meet up again soon? I like the adventures of both groups together. What happened to that girl that Ash met when he snuck into Team Rocket's base? How come Bonnie didn't travel with her brother? Will we see her in the Kalos arc?**

**NoSignal: Friendly but still not perfect. Yes they shall. Hmmm Everyone asks about her :) Cory will maybe be mentioned near the end of the story or in the Sequel's drabbles. Bonnie, in my age calculations for this story would still be too young to travel as a trainer. Though she'll probably have started by the end of the story. We will she her in the Kalos Arc ;)**

**Alright I think that's all. Again never be afraid to ask questions or remind me if I forgot your question. Thanks for all your support and kind words guys :)**

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga**

**Brock: Trubbish**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr(Axis)**

**May: Surskit(hatched)/Liepard**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee**

**Paul: Riolu(hatched)**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus**

**Chili: Litwick**

**zz**

**Clemont: Patrat**

**zz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	12. Silver Rocketto

****Okay sorry guys, but I was a derp and didn't make the poll, for the Prequel of the Master Challenge, visible on my profile. Now it is so go check that out if you don't mind :) And surprise! I got a chapter done super early :D and it's a pretty long and awesome one (I hope.)** _Also please everyone who can/ who has followed me as a writer/go to the poll (even those who are silent readers/this shall be the one thing I ask of you)_****

Day Count: 134 (Before the events of this Chapter)

**Mostly I'm trying to stay to one chapter a week, but sometimes that'll change slightly, like this time. It'll probably be another week or week and a half to the next chapter. And the longest will be two weeks for a chapter. Is that clear? Just ask if you're confused by my wording here. :)**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Great work, Salamance," Ash smiled and his feet touched the ground. He was wearing a sky battle suit without the helmet on. Ash could remember how to perform in the suit for flight, even though the last one he'd participated in was in Hoenn about a year ago during his travels. It had been in Fortree amongst the trees and it had been quite the challenge. This morning though, he had been flying on Salamace to see how the dragon was fairing with his new wings. To say the pokemon was delighted was a great injustice. Ash could easily feel the absolute joy and gratefulness that pulsed through his friend's being for being trained enough to evolve and, consequently, fly. Salamance was pretty good for a new flyer but he would definitely need work on his agility and skill in the air. If they were going to best Skyla, they would need to rely more on the dragon's raw power. Ash mused about all these things as he sat and leaned against his dragon's side, who was now laying on the ground. He stopped his train of thought when he saw a person he needed to talk to walk out of the center and towards a line of trees behind it.

"Stay here pal," Ash nodded and started to follow. It wasn't long into the forest that Iris picked up on his presence and darted off, trying to lose him. _Now who__'__s being a little kid? _Ash thought with an irritated huff. He climbed up a nearby tree swiftly and pursued his friend through the treetops. _She must be hoping she__'__ll be fast enough to get out of my range._ He paused and sat on the branch he was on. _She doesn't know how far my range goes though._ He would wait or her to stop and then he'd very carefully sneak up on her.

After a few minutes he sensed her stop. He stood and leapt from tree to tree again to catch up, being more careful not to hit leaves and things and make little to no noise. He landed on the branch above her. He was kinda proud of himself.

"Are you going to start talking or should I?" Ash spoke out. He could tell that after a couple moments, Iris had detected his presence with her acute senses. He would need more practice before he could fully outwit someone who had been raised in this type of terrain. The forest was like a second home to Iris.

"You did pretty good. I didn't notice you until a second ago. You know, for a little kid," Iris murmured the last part.

Ash frowned at his friend's obvious sadness. He didn't need aura to know she was upset. "I heard you crying the other morning. Why's that?"

Iris flinched as Ash made his way down to her and sat beside her.

"I had a bad dream," Iris replied quietly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I dreamed about the dragons of Unova. I don't know why. I mean I know about the origin of Kyurem and his dual creations. Most people don't know the legend, but it's a safely guarded tale in the Village of Dragons. My elder used to tell me about it long ago."

"Kyzekram… He really was sad, wasn't he?"

Iris seemed surprised and actually turned her head to look at him.

"What?"

"I think I had the same dream," Ash replied.

Iris slowly looked down at the ground beneath them.

"What's really bothering you, Iris? You haven't been yourself during our time in Unova."

Ash frowned when he thought he saw tears start to well up in Iris' eyes.

"Kyurem… I know he wants to claim me."

"Huh?"

"I escaped him once and he wants to get me back. He wasn't happy with just taking my little brother from me!" Iris yelled out in frustration as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Iris…" Ash murmured, "I didn't know you had a brother."

Iris hiccuped slightly, "It was my fault. They blamed me." She covered her eyes with her arms and rested her hand on her raised knees.

"Does Cilan know how much you're hurting?"

"He can't know! He would think I was a coward."

Ash frowned and Iris tensed when he put an arm over her shoulders. He barely touched her memories on accident and could see snow, frowning and crying people, and a young Iris crying.

"You know Iris," Ash started, "sometimes it's okay to be a little kid."

Iris then started to cry harder and Ash sat stone-faced as she did.

"Please don't tell Cilan… please…" She droned.

Ash took in a deep breath, "Only if you promise to tell him later, okay? He won't be mad, Iris, I promise. Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Sometimes people just need something or someone to blame."

"I… I…"

"You don't have to say it. Just promise me inside okay? I don't have to hear it. I trust you."

"Aster…" Iris sighed, "You always reminded me of my brother."

Ash smiled a bit, "Is that because I'm a little kid?"

"Yeah."

After that they sat quietly. Eventually Iris composed herself enough for them both to return to the center.

zz

"So do you really think that Salamance can handle a more practiced flyer?" Max questioned Ash as they group walked towards the Air Strip.

"I believe in Salamance. I think if we put a bit more emphasis on power rather than agility, then we'll be alright," Ash replied.

"Hello!"

Everyone paused and looked up at the building next to them to see Skyla leap from it and glide gently to the ground, using her sky battle suit. Braviary flew down and landed beside her.

"You ready to do this?" She grinned.

"You bet," Ash nodded.

Everyone made their way over to a part of the Air Strip as a field started to raise out of the ground. Two towers for the trainers rose so that they could get high enough to jump and glide while commanding their pokemon.

"Be careful up there," Misty nodded. Ash smiled and kissed her head.

"No need to worry," He grinned and started climbing up the ladder after releasing Salamance. The dragon came to face Braviary in the air as their trainers jumped and started to glide.

After a small greeting from Skyla's grandfather, he offered to be referee.

"A one on one battle, no mega evolution. Are both trainers ready?"

"Yeah!" Ash and Skyla called out at the same time.

"Begin!"

"Braviary, use Wing Attack," Skyla commanded.

Braviary called out and flew towards Salamance as white energy started to charge up in his wings. Ash was quiet and waited for Braviary to get closer. He faltered when he heard Skyla's voice again.

"Switch now, Thrash!" Braviary's feet shot out from under him and started to scratch and claw at Salamance, who hadn't anticipated the attack to come in a bit lower.

"Zen Headbutt!" Ash snapped. Salamance's head started to glow with a coating of pinkish energy. He then slammed his skull into Braviary's and caused the bird to squawk and back away.

"Braviary try a long ranged attack, Air Slash!" Skyla called out. Braviary pulled back his wings and gave a mighty flap. The blades of blue energy shot towards Salamance.

"Dragon Tail, destroy it," Ash responded. Salamance roared as his tail turned blue. He did a quick flip and had his tail slammed into the the attack and broke up the energy blades. "Double Edge!" Salamance used some of his flip's momentum to shoot forward into the Double Edge attack. He crashed into Braviary as Skyla shouted out her own command.

"Latch on and show your power, Superpower!"

Braviary's body started glowing red as he started to scratch and peck Salamance since the two were now locked in close quarter's aerial combat. The two pokemon started to plummet towards the earth until they eventually both struck it. Braviary was able to get up a bit quicker as Skyla tensed and commanded her pokemon to make the first move.

"Crush Claw."

Braviary cried out and in moments was griping Salamance's throat and right wing with his sharp talons. The bird slowly increased the pressure to increase damage as Salamance started to thrash about.

"Thunder Fang!" Ash crowed and Skyla gasped, when Salamance reared his head back, his mouth filled with sparking and crackling teeth, and bit Braviary's left shoulder. Electricity erupted across the bird's form and it screeched in pain. He eventually released Salamance and the dragon in turn let go himself. They backed up a bit, both panting slightly.

"You okay, Braviary?" Skyla asked worriedly. Her bird cooed to show he still had some fight in him. "Alright, let's finish it with a Brave Bird attack! All in!" Braviary crowed out as blue fire like energy erupted over Braviary's form. The bird jumped and started to fly rapidly towards Salamance. Ash remained completely quiet and didn't _say_ a word until Braviary was right in front of his dragon.

_Protect._

A green shield of energy shot up around Salamance and Braviary crashed into it, dispelling the energy of his Brave Bird attack.

"Hyper Beam!" Ash yelled out. Skyla gasped in surprise when she realized that she'd fallen into a trap. The orange beam built up swiftly in Salamance's maw and blasted over Braviary at fairly close range, sending the bird into the ground. Dust mushroom clouded from the impact.

Moments later, Skyla's grandfather spotted the fainted bird, "Braviary is unable to continue, Salamance and Ash are the winners!"

"Awesome work, Salamance!" Ash shouted. Salamance returned the praise with a loud and prideful roar. The battlers landed and Skyla returned her pokemon. Ash was busy looking over a few of the wounds Braviary's talons had left on Salamance. A few pulses of aura helped to seal them up at the very least. Salamance started to nuzzle Ash's face with his large head when Skyla smiled and spoke.

"Your Salamance is really great Ash. The best of luck to you guys."

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes to the Gym Leader and her grandfather before heading towards the pokemon center.

After Ash and everyone else got their pokemon healed and checked over, they gathered their things and started out of town. They were planning on making their way towards New Tork City so they could bypass Twist Mountain since Drew had started raving about, "If I have to go into one more cave. I'm going to have a freaking mental break down." Even though he was soothed by May and after a bit was willing to enter the caves, Brock had decided that it would be no better or worse to go through New Tork City instead to get to Icirrus. So they headed towards the city.

zz

"You know what would've been great?"

"Shut up."

"You know Oak, they make this neat thing called technology. You can check a Poketech, a Pokenav, any of those handy devices and know the weather forecast…"

"You're a real ass, you know that?"

"Great, now I'm a soaking wet ass!" Paul shouted.

"Enough!" Drew snapped.

The group was running through the tall grass as a full on deluge rained down upon them. Ellie and Pikachu had actually smiled when they clicked the buttons of their poke balls in Ash's backpack and escaped the less than comfortable weather.

"You two are out gripping us girls and we have very wet and messed up hair," Dawn grumbled.

"Ash can you sense any place for us to take shelter?" Brock intruded.

"A few hundred yards there's a log cabin I think. One person inside," Ash nodded.

The group continued to run that way and and reached the building. After Cilan knocked on the door, an old woman opened the door a crack to show a chain on it.

"Who is it, oh!" She exclaimed and saw all the dripping wet trainers on her doorstep. "You poor dears, come in, come in."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Misty smiled as everyone moved inside after the woman unchained the door.

After taking off their coats and wettest articles, they moved to the roaring fire to dry further. Ash let Pikachu and Ellie out as well. Brock offered to cook a meal, letting Cilan, Cress, and Chili pass this time. The woman, who identified herself as Louis, walked in after Brock disappeared into her kitchen and smiled as she showed a platter with a teapot and cups.

"Any of you want some hot tea?"

zzz- Dragonspiral tower-zzz

A few Pidgey, resting from migration shuttered and then took flight from the trees, trying to flee from something. Deep in the darkness of the forest they had left behind, a man walked quietly through. The other wild pokemon ran or hid long before he came by. He looked straight ahead but it was as if his eyes were seeing much more than the forest floor and the foliage around him.

"Zaruk, how badly to you want to tear into that Guaridan's apprentice, the blue mutt?"

The Zoroark beside him never paused.

**More than anything, Master. That Lucario scum and those foolish others aligned with the Guardian shall be torn apart by my teeth.**

"Very good."

The forest thinned out and Robles finally stopped to glance up at the tower that he'd arrived at. The large white tower was aged and worn. He placed a hand on the smooth stone and actually smiled.

"Chaos… chaos shall reign."

**Chaos shall reign. **Zoroark affirmed.

"Come, let's leave the the area, she has Icirrus covered," Robles added and let the smile disappear.

**Of course Master.**

Soon the pair walked back off into the forest and disappeared.

zzz-League HQ/ Unova-zzz

"I certainly hope you don't expect me to be held back by a bunch of amateurs."

"Lack-Two… We need to all work together."

"Tch, I'm more than capable of stopping their efforts until the real offensive team arrives."

"Nate."

"Don't call me that Looker."

"Sorry, of course sir. Please though, at least think about this."

"I have thought about it. What do we know about their intentions?"

"They're heading to Roshan City, most likely to try and capture Kyurem."

"Hm."

"We have a Top Ranger scouting the area. You're supposed to meet up with him once the others-"

"I don't need the others."

"But that was the order."

"So?"

Nate turned as his battle suit formed about his body, its thick armor protecting his vitals.

"Leave it to me." He finished.

"You're not going anywhere without us."

Nate flinched and turned to the opening of the HQ building for the Unovan sector of the G-men. Several people he knew were standing there. White, Hugh, Rosa, Cheren, Bel, and Black. Bel smiled brightly and adjusted her red glasses, "Hi there Nate! I'm going to be helping here at the HQ while the rest of you go to Roshan."

"I don't need you guys."

"Just shut up will ya? You aren't leaving us behind." Hugh grinned excitedly. He had on his typical outfit though his jacket had short sleeves now, "The nerve of those Plasma goons, trying to make a come back."

"It's not… not just them though," Rosa spoke out and was frowning. She was wearing her typical outfit, but had replaced her skirt with jeans. A gold chain was about her neck and disappeared beneath her shirt, where the pendant was hidden.

"Very true, they're merely pawns in Giovanni's game," Cheren added. He had removed his tie long ago and had on more travel ready clothing. Leaving the Gym had been a hard choice, but he knew he was needed. "By the way, what of the other Gym Leaders?"

The agent that had been standing and talking to Looker and Nate nodded, "They are having to remain in their Gyms right now. We're trying to not to make too many people panic. No offense but yours is a newer Gym. It won't be too alarming for you to be absent for a while.

"Fair enough."

"Can we stop wasting time and go?" Black snapped and started walking out the door.

Bel cast a nervous glance at White who only frowned back at her friend. White then turned and started to follow Black and Nate went right after. Cheren was next and Hugh turned to do the same, but paused when Rosa didn't move. The young woman was looking at Bel with what seemed to be worry.

"Are you not afraid for your little sister? She's with some of the ones who are being targeted. She could die."

Hugh flinched at the coldness of Rosa's words but frowned as if he understood her purpose for asking. The others had paused to watch.

Bel gave a fake smile, "I believe in my little sister and her friends. I'm sure everything will be okay." Bel turned and looked up at Cheren, "Do be careful." He smiled and nodded at her.

"Of course, who do you take me for?"

"Come on, enough flirting," Nate growled.

White frowned and then grinned, "You're one to talk, you womanizer. I wonder how Yancy even deals with you?"

"She's got a billion fans. You think guys don't fawn over her? Same goes for her brother, Curtis, and the girls."

"Yeah but she doesn't chase after them in return!"

"Hmph." Nate grunted in annoyance.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even care about her." White sighed.

Nate froze and a dark shadow covered his eyes, "What'd you say?"

"Uh."

Nate turned on her and pointed into her face, "Don't even go there. I'd give my life for her!"

Black walked by and batted Nate's hand away from White's face.

"Let's focus." He spoke emotionlessly.

Eventually those meant to leave, left through the door. As they walked closer to the exit of the HQ building, Hugh turned to look at Rosa.

"Are you okay, Rosa?" Hugh asked in a hushed voice.

Rosa turned her head away slightly and a shadow covered her face, "I'll be fine. As soon as Ghetsis is taken care of, I can begin to heal."

Hugh nodded, "Just know… just know I'm here, okay? If that means anything."

"I know."

Back in the inner part of the HQ building, Looker looked over at Bel who had started to busy herself with organizing some of the intel they'd received.

"You're more worried than you let on."

Bel froze and Looker noticed her tremble a bit, "It's okay. I'm not as strong as my friends, but my faith in them is enough. They'll handle things. I know they will."

Looker sighed and nodded, "I agree. I'm sure you're right. You all kinda remind me of each other. The dex holders… Ash and his friends… It feels all so much like deja vu for me."

zz-Pallet Town-zz

Tracey was completely worn out, all his pokemon too. For the past several hours, Professor Oak had been running him and his pokemon all over the lab looking for old research notes and dusty books about ancient times. Back and forth, back and forth. Yep, he was tired.

"Tracey!?"

"I'm coming -puff- Professor!" Tracey yelled and started down the stairs to a lower part of the lab. Oak had holed himself up in that place for a couple days. Tracey wondered if the man would've even lived if not for him bringing his mentor food.

He placed the books on the desk beside Oak and sighed.

"I'm starting to get more data from the other professors. They're sending the region's energy data, as we've called it, to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's troublesome."

"What do you mean professor?"

"Even though there's only one grey zone now, the earth's overall energy reading is declining slowly. I can't help but wonder if Giovanni is aware of this."

"Hm. Seems counter-intuitive."

"It is, unless he knows something we don't, which is very likely."

Tracey's face hardened. He was truly concerned for Ash and his friends. Oak had been informed about most everything that was happening. Tracey, being Oak's apprentice, had been trusted with the information as well, mostly by Oak's decision.

"But that's not all, is it?"

"No, very perceptive of you, Tracey." He smiled but then frowned quickly, "I feel like I'm remembering something important or well trying to. After hearing what happened to Ash's ancestor… I'm certain there's some kind of detail I'm forgetting."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

-Ring- -Ring Ring-

Tracey jerked slightly and looked down at his pocket.

"Go on my boy. I'm sure your girl is worried."

Tracey blushed fiercely and gulped, "Um yeah sha-sure. I'll just uh go call Daisy, like you said." The watcher turned and walked back up the stairs as he pulled out his cellphone to answer his girlfriend's call.

Professor Oak chuckled to himself and turned back to his work, "Now if only I can get Gary to put aside his pride and snag a good girl like Tracey has…" Oak paused for a moment and started to laugh a bit to himself, "Gary put aside his pride, hm I might finally be slipping." Oak laughed even more under his breath and smiled gently. He turned a page in one of the books he was reading through and gasped at a certain page.

"I need to find that news paper clipping and tell the others. This could be… oh my." Oak paled slightly and ran upstairs.

On the desk and within the book, there was a page of Dialga. His spines were larger, his skin a bit more greenish blue, and his markings were glowing orange along with his eyes. The writing below the picture read as so:

_Primal Dialga_

_I can only be said, being that there is no recorded evidence of this other than passed on word of mouth, which is very unreliable, that this form of Dialga is what he originally looked like during the times of chaos before the balance of the world had been created. Arceus was able to bring about balance between Time and Space, by commanding Giratina to interfere and rule over them. It is proposed by some theorists that this reason is why many precautions can be found that serve primarily to keep the balance between the titans of the earth and even some of the smaller legends. Perhaps there are various ways that this primal form can be revealed. More research must be done or, Arceus forbid, we must experience the presence of one of them ourselves._

zz-Ash's Group-zz

Everyone in the group walked happily through the woods and to the path they knew would lead them to New Tork City. In no time, they could see the looming form of the bridge, leading to the center of the Unova region and the city it held. They walked and walked until they reached the other side. There they saw three young trainers about Max's age arguing with a man at a toll booth.

"Look pal, we just finished walking across this bridge! You can't expect us to walk all the way back."

"Glenn, calm down. I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Yeah, maybe we should just head back."

"I'm really sorry, but you simply can't pass without paying the fee."

"We'll pay for them."

Glenn, Sean, and Mick turned and looked behind them to see none other than Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Cilan, and all the other people and pokemon whom they had never met before.

"Ash! Is that you and Pikachu too?" Mick asked in shock.

Ash smiled, "Yep, it's me! It's nice to see you guys again. You all new trainers?"

"We've been trainers for a few years now, for your information!" Glenn huffed.

"He means yes," Sean smiled politely.

'We're headed to New Tork City to find the new Gym that's opened up. It's supposed to be the first official dark type Gym!" Mick smiled in excitement."

"These friends of yours?" Misty smiled.

Ash nodded, "Me, Iris, and Cilan met them. Mick was trying to show Sean and Glenn here that he had a good shot of being a trainer and we helped them out."

Mick smiled and Glenn and Sean seemed relieved that Ash hadn't explained exactly how Glenn and Sean had acted towards Mick, prior.

"I'm guessing you three are traveling together," Brock smiled as he passed everyone's collected money to the toll collector.

"Yes, that's right," Mick grinned.

"We're passing through to Icirrus, but we'll probably check out this place for the day before leaving tomorrow," Ash nodded.

"Wait! No way, you guys must be in the Master Challenge!" Sean yelled in awe, causing Mick and Glenn to look at the quiet boy in surprise.

"Yep, that's right," Gary nodded as everyone started walking towards the city.

"That's really cool," Mick smiled.

Glenn eyed Max, "How'd he get in?"

Max grunted, "Because I'm the son of a Gym Leader and I have considerable skill."

"Oh do you?" Glenn huffed.

"Glenn…" Sean warned.

"Fine fine, whatever," Glenn grunted.

"We still need more time. We've been kinda training on and off and none of us even have a full team yet," Mick added.

"Really?" Max asked in confusion.

"Yes, my father is very protective. He also thinks that Montgomery has a better chance of being good at pokemon training, so I constantly have to prove to him that I can get better too," Sean frowned, "It's kinda my fault. These two refuse to leave me behind to get stronger without me. I'm holding them back."

Glenn smacked the back of Sean's head playfully, "We made a promise remember? I don't break promises."

"Mm-hm." Mick agreed.

"That's very admirable of all of you," Cilan smiled.

"If not a little stupid," Paul grunted and Dawn sighed.

"What was that?" Glenn growled. Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Just because it's stupid, doesn't mean it's bad," Paul explained. Dawn let a tiny smile come to her face and when she squeezed his hand he squeezed back.

"I suppose that's true," Mick nodded.

"Montgomery... You mean you're his little brother?" Ash asked with a smile, "He's been the Clubsplosion champion for years. Stephan beat him then he won the next year and recently Stephan beat him again."

"You know my brother?" Sean asked and then smiled, "Yeah him and Throh are pretty great together."

Ash smiled and nodded, "He's definitely a good opponent. I bet you can be just as good."

"Where is the Pokemon Center here, anyways?" May interrupted and started looking around.

"It's by the Pokemon Hills park. We should visit that place. It would be nice to see those pokemon again," Ash explained.

Everyone walked in that direction and eventually found themselves in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Could we hang out with you guys until you need to leave?" Mick asked finally, after everyone had reserved rooms.

"We aren't going to banish you from our presence, if that's what you mean," Drew smiled mischievously.

"Cool," Sean smiled.

They all sat down and simply chilled for a little bit and ate a good meal. It was late afternoon by now. They all headed outside because Mick, Sean, and Glenn wanted to train some before their battles in the next few days against the Gym Leader. The rest of the group ended up training too a bit. Mick showed he had a Skitty and Scraggy, Sean had a Palpitoad and a Woobat, and Glenn had a Sandile and a Growlithe. They were interrupted after a few hours, by an old friend.

"Well if isn't Ash and friends."

Everyone turned and saw the park ranger, Eric Paque. His blond hair and olive colored eyes were bright and bushy as always.

"Hey Eric, how's Pokemon Hills been fairing?" Cilan spoke out.

before Eric could answer, a pokemon appeared from behind his legs.

"Sable?"

Pikachu squeaked happily from Ash's shoulder and leapt down to greet his friend and Ellie followed soon after. It was the Sableye they had befriended when the Genesect had attacked.

"Everything's just fine. Better than fine really. A lot of the pokemon have reproduced and everything is running smoothly," Eric nodded.

"We'd love to see it," Dawn spoke out excitedly and clasped her hands.

"Alright then, we can go in a few minutes. Let me just get something from Nurse Joy that I came for," Eric replied.

zz

Everyone was amazed at the development of Pokemon Hills, even those who had been there before. During their tour, they saw a familiar Persian walking about with a few others and several small Meowth, the friendly Feraligator with a couple Totodile chasing him about, Ampharos herding many Mareep and Flaaffy, and a pack of Houndoom and Houndour.

They ended up releasing several of their own pokemon again for fun rather than training. Ash's and Ritchie's Feraligator hung out with the Feraligator and his Totodiles. Ash's was trying to teach the Totodiles how to dance while Kraken was more focused on watching from a distance. Ash's Houndoom was playing with some of his brethren. Drew's Ampharos talked with the park's, and many others of the group played about with all the others. Paul kept watching his Riolu carefully and Dawn kept giggling when she'd catch him watching like a worried parent. Pikachu was pretty practiced babysitting young pokemon though, so most of the others, especially Ash and Misty weren't too worried. Gary would say something about it and get a fist in his scalp via Paul. Ash had also let out Lucario since such a peaceful place was Lucario's favorite to meditate in.

"This place is great," May smiled brightly and stretched from her seat on the ground. Drew leaned into her and smiled too.

"Yeah you bet. It's almost too-"

**Master.**

Everyone turned when Lucario approached and interrupted Drew.

**Do you feel something is****… ****wrong?**

Ash cocked his head and pushed out his aura sense to it's furthest limit and felt no evil auras, "No, not really Lucario… No evil auras, huh wait what's… what's he doing here?"

"Who?" Misty asked, ignoring the confused looks from Sean, Glenn, Mick, and Eric.

"Paul… It's your father," Ash replied.

Paul stiffened, "What?"

"I said it's your-"

"I know what you said," Paul snapped and stood.

"What's going on here?" Eric asked, finally breaking his silence.

**My Master simply has great empathy with living things. Sort of like a psychic. I myself have developed my ability to use psychic abilities as well.**

Ash gave Lucario a curious looked but said nothing.

"You four head back to the Pokemon Center, okay?" Gary spoke to Sean, Glenn, Mick, and Eric, "We'll be there in a little while, but we need to handle this. Alright?"

Eric and the other three agreed somewhat reluctantly and the ranger turned to lead the younger trainers back to the center, while the group turned to talk.

"Lucario what was that you were saying to Eric about us being psychics?" Ash questioned and rose a brow.

**Forgive me for being dishonest, Master. It just that if we don****'****t plant some seeds of deception amongst the many people we meet, eventually they will give Team Rocket an easy trail to follow. I hope you understand I just want to protect you, Master.**

Ash nodded, "I understand."

"Paul?" Dawn questioned and everyone looked over at her and Paul who was staring at the city. Everyone had started to return their pokemon and Pikachu and Ellie got on Ash's shoulders. Lucario was at Ash's at his feet and Paul's Riolu was clutching his trainer's shirt under his jacket and looking at him intently.

**He feels your anger and sorrow. He worries for you.** Lucario suddenly spoke and caused Paul to snap out of his trance and look down at Riolu. He gave a half smile.

"I appreciate it."

"So what's the plan?" Ritchie asked.

"Well I think that maybe Paul should handle this. He's probably just passing through like we are," Brock expressed.

"Silver never goes someplace for no reason. This is no conscience." Paul almost growled. As soon as he said that, everyone heard a blast and a few sirens start to blare. Paul hissed and took off towards the smoke that had started to float into the sky. Dawn took off after him as a few more explosions happened in various parts of the city.

"Could this be an attack from Team Rocket? Are they already ready to attack major cities?" Cress asked.

"I dont know. It's possible." Drew replied.

"Ash you need to get out of here," Misty turned and spoke harshly to him.

"But Mist."

"No buts!"

"Let's go."

Ash turned and saw Gary looking at him, "Huh?"

"Look I see it like this: They're probably after something specific in the city, but if they come across you it'll be a bonus, understand? You and me are going to leave and find a decent place to hide." He looked at Pikachu, Ellie and Lucario, "You guys will need to be returned, got it?"

**But Sir Oak, I cannot abandon my Master if he is in peril.**

"You're going to be helping him by not drawing more attention," Gary explained.

**Very well.** Lucario sighed.

"But," Ash said and started to look over everyone with a bit more frustration present, "I can't just-"

"Look Ashy-Boy, unless there's a heart to purify in the damn sewers, there's no need to put yourself at risk. Trust your friends to take care of the problem, alright?" Gary spoke. Ash stared at him for a moment and when Ash's face relaxed, Gary knew he'd won.

"Fine…" Ash sighed much like Lucario had.

Misty smiled and kissed him softly, "You stay safe. We'll handle this, alright?"

Ash smiled and nodded, "Okay, kick some butt for me."

"Do you even have to say that?" Drew asked and grinned.

Ash smiled brightly and turned to return Lucario and then Pikachu and Ellie after assuring them he'd be okay. He glanced over his shoulder at them one more time before running off behind Gary. The rest of the group looked at each other and nodded before splitting into three groups and heading to the different explosions and plumes of smoke that were drifting skyward.

zzz-Paul and Dawn-zzz

Dawn ran as fast as she could behind Paul. She could see Riolu holding onto Paul's back and shoulders as tight as possible as his trainer ran. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen. _Was Silver really here? What was going on?_ All she could really hope for was that something bad didn't happen and Paul would get hurt. She was more afraid for his emotional state that his physical one though.

They ran through the massive streets as people hurried away from their destination or actually ran to it, trying foolishly to satisfy their curiosity. They eventually rounded a corner and saw Silver.

A hole was blasted through the jewelry store front and Team Plasma grunts were filing in and out with bags being filled with something. A few Team Rocket grunts were in the mix, though they appeared to be slightly higher than grunts. One in particular seemed familiar. Chas, the admin that had aided in the assault on Mt. Moon, was eyeing the two when they approached. A giant and almost maddened grin graced his face as he nudged Silver.

"Look who decided to show up, Silver," Chas sneered.

Paul noticed a slight bit of anger flash through his father's eyes when he glanced at Chas silently before looking over at Paul, "And?"

"Well we certainly can't have them interfering. Better yet, they might cough up where they're friend is… You know if we _persuade_ them." Chas glanced back over at Paul and Dawn who had already drawn a couple poke balls each. Riolu was glancing between Silver and Paul in confusion before he hissed and went into battle position beside Paul.

"I'll give you only one chance to run away," Silver droned and Chas seemed to frown in disappointment.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere, you damn lying coward," Paul growled and his knuckles turned white from griping the spheres.

Silver frowned, "Very well. A very stupid choice." He pulled out two spheres and released a Feraligator and a Rhyperior. Chas' smiled returned and he released an Arbok and Magmar respectively. A few other grunts let out some Koffings and Patrats.

Paul growled as he released his Gyarados, Torterra, and Aggron. Dawn released her Typhlosion, Mamoswine, Pachirisu and Piplup.

Silver shook his head and sighed, "That is not a Gyarados. This is a Gyarados." He released said creature as well and watched the look on his son's face as the massive water type roared. It was at least one and a half times the size of Paul's and was an angry red color instead of blue.

"Size doesn't matter," Paul replied.

"No, but skill does," Silver replied emotionlessly and commanded his pokemon to attack.

zzz-Brock, Max, Misty-zzz

"What could they be after?" Misty spoke out as the three in her group ran down a different street.

"Who knows," Brock replied

"Where are the police?" Max asked as he panted.

"They won't get there as quick as us. They have a lot more to do to get mobilized," Brock explained.

They found their way to one of the sites and spotted several Plasma grunts stealing from a different store. It appeared to be a trainer's depot of some kind.

"Misty calls Vaporeon, Starmie, Tentacruel!"

"Let's go Golem, Rhydon, Ninetales!"

"Beedrill, Gardevoir, Vigoroth, I need you!"

The grunts paused from what they were doing and a couple released several pokemon. A couple Conkeldure, a Lampent or two, and three Liepards as well as multiple Watchog made up their ranks.

Misty immediately commanded Vaporeon and Starmie to take on the Lampents, reserving Tentacruel to help against the Conkeldure with his tentacles working to try and restrain them. Golem and Rhydon were the two to actually lock arms with the fighting types. Ninetales jumped into a hissing and rolling fight with one of the Liepards. Vigoroth joined her while Max's Gardevoir and Beedrill double teamed the various Watchogs with Psychic and Twineedle.

zzz-Ash and Gary-zzz

Ash and Gary were running through the alleyways and darkest parts of the city, trying to find a place that no one would think to look. They didn't really speak for the longest time until they reached a dead end and started to look around for a better way.

"Do you even have an idea where you're going?" Ash asked in confusion.

Gary grunted in annoyance, "Of course I do."

"We should just go back and help the others scare them off," Ash expressed. The trainer was surprised greatly when Gary whipped around and snapped.

"No!"

Ash paused staring at Gary while his rival seemed to calm himself and rake a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay Gary?" Ash asked worriedly.

Gary sighed and looked over at his friend. He got a brief flash of Ash laying in the rubble of the crashed helicopter, tied and gagged. "Yeah…" He said, not even fooling himself.

"I've got to say that that was the weakest attempt at a lie ever," Ash grunted.

"Oh be quiet. We can talk about this later," Gary huffed and looked about.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you either," Ash spoke. Gary stiffened slightly. "And you didn't run into a door either. You aren't clumsy."

"Later Ash."

"Fine."

They started running down a new route when suddenly Ash skidded to a stop and yanked Gary into a different and darker alleyway. Gary almost spoke but then he heard footsteps and a beeping noise.

"Hmmm… Where oh where could he be? It seems we're getting hotter, Weiss."

"Indeed."

Gary realized that they must have some sort of aura detecting device. He glanced over at Ash and saw something he rarely saw in Ash's eyes, fear. He was going to ask what was wrong, when he noticed the blue swirling in Ash's eyes. For some reason, he was being prevented from hiding his aura. Gary had to do everything in his power to prevent completely losing his composure to anger. He went to click the button on one of his poke balls and about yelled out in surprise and pure frustration. His poke ball wasn't enlarging, something was being used to prevent poke balls from being opened. They were truly being trapped.

_Shit._

zzz-Drew, May, Ritchie-zzz

"I hope Ash and Gary are okay," May said suddenly as they ran.

"I'm sure they are," Ritchie answered with a nod.

"Yeah," Drew added.

They found their destination and saw they weren't the only people fighting. Several trainers ranging in experience were battling with a large group of Team Plasma Grunts. The bad guys had attacked a training gym and dojo, trying to steal as many pokemon as they could. Some of the trainers turned in surprise when May, Drew, and Ritchie cried out and released their choices.

"Zippo, Kraken, Sparky, Wyvern, come on out!"

"Blaziken, Altaria, Venusaur, Liepard, I need you!"

"Flygon, Roserade, Absol, Ampharos, let's go!"

Their pokemon jumped into the fray almost immediately and started swatting away tons of barely trained pokemon. The grunts were trying to wear everyone out before letting lose their strongest pokemon. Eventually a Tyrantiar, several Gardobor, Sawks, Throhs, and a Magnezone were used and started to really wear out some of the other trainer's pokemon.

Flygon, Zippo, and Blaziken started to really assault the new comers and though several nets were cast to try and steal some of the tired pokemon, only one, of every seven or so thrown, got something. Some grunts threw down some smoke pellets and the evil men and women escaped with some of what they'd come for.

May saw a young trainer near tears and she started to tear up as well. He happened to look up at her and she spoke, "I'm so sorry."

zzz-Cilan, Cress, Chili, Iris-zzz

The four trainers hurried as quick as possible to what they now learned, by signs and such, was a Laboratory that Team Rocket was attacking. They got there just in time to see a grunt shove a scientist onto the hard pavement before turning, eyeing them as they ran to him, and running towards a ship of some kind that was taking off. Iris and Chili released Hydregion and Combuskin as they tried to escape. Hydregion fired off a Hyper Beam and Combuskin started to glow as he crouched his legs. He leapt into the air like a blindingly white comet and got into the air as a Blaziken. Just before Blaziken and Hydregion's attacks hit the small ship, it disappeared. Hydregion started flying about in the air to look for any sign of it, while Blaziken leapt from building to building.

Cress and Cilan had run over to the scientist in the mean time and was making sure everyone was okay.

"I'm fine, and so is everyone I think. They took them though, they took the key stones."

Cress and Cilan exchanged worried glances before going inside with the scientist to check on everyone else.

zzz-Ash and Gary-zzz

_Gary I can__'__t power down my aura, they__'__re doing something to it._

_Wha-whoa Is that you Ash?_

_Yeah, we need to run._

_Right come on. They__'__ll hear us but standing still won__'__t help._

_Right._

Ash and Gary both took off at the same time down another alley.

"Running scared are we?" They heard Schwartz's voice, taunt.

"It's not like they'll get far," Weiss added.

They kept running from the voices as quick as possible, jumping over knocked down trashcans and avoiding dead ends. They turned a corner only to see their pursuers at the other end.

"Damn it! How'd I not…" Ash trailed off as something shot their direction. The two trainers tried to move only to have their arms pinned to their sides and their backs slammed into the wall behind them. The metal restraints dug into the cement of the wall, preventing them from just running away.

"Isn't this a nice reunion?" Weiss laughed as they came closer.

"Yeah, the only thing that would make this better is if that N guy was here," Schwartz replied.

Ash growled and his eyes flashed blue. Gary was staring daggers at them both and every now and then giving Ash a nervous glance.

"Let me see, you made us fail our mission with Braviary and ultimately you caused us to be arrested with our Lord Ghetsis. That officially puts you on our list."

"Stop playing around. You've got me, just let Gary go!" Ash shouted in anger and Gary gave his friend an angry and incredulous look. To be honest, this was the first time Gary and Ash had ever been in a true life and death situation together; Gary was a bit surprised that Ash would be willing to sacrifice himself for just him, Misty, his other travel buddies, the whole world? Yes, not surprising to him, but just Gary himself?

"Don't even go there!" Gary snapped, "If you think I'm going to run away like a coward, you've got another thing coming!"

Ash glared at Gary, "What's the good of you staying here!? They don't need you!"

"It's the principle!" Gary replied hastily.

Weiss and Schwartz looked at each other, while the two trainers argued, and smiled darkly before Schwartz pressed a button.

Ash screamed and that stopped Gary's words from exiting his mouth. Blue electricity cascaded over Ash's body and the Guardian yelled at the top of his lungs in pain.

"You could say I'm repaying you for that Thunderbolt your Pikachu used on my partner's pokemon. Karma's a bitch huh?" Schwartz sneered as Ash continued to thrash, almost banging his own head against the wall.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Stop that!" Gary yelled furiously.

"Turn it up you say?" Schwartz grinned, "Whatever suits you."

Gary's faced paled and Ash's screaming increased further, making the researcher wonder how no one was hearing it and coming to check in. Either people were too focused on the other attacks or the By-stander effect was in motion. _Damn psychology._

Gary shut his eyes as Ash's screaming grew weaker and he almost started to cry. His best friend… He'd failed again.

"Enough, Schwartz, we'll only get a bonus if the freak's alive," Weiss spoke.

Gary almost yelled at them to not call Ash that, but he literarily had to bite his tongue in fear Schwartz would repay his words with another button press. The pain for Ash stopped and his head slummed against his chest. His eyes were closed in pain and he was breathing slow and with trouble, he wasn't unconscious.

Weiss and Schwartz walked a bit closer as Weiss pulled out a communicator of some sort to start talking to someone. Gary then noticed that Schwartz was watching them both and had the controller to the rings. Schwartz grinned at him as Weiss talked and walked even closer. His face was very close to Gary's when he spoke.

"You don't know the meaning of pain… Don't worry though, we'll teach you good," Schwartz's grin got bigger at the pure hate in Gary's eyes.

"Pain? Whatever suits you," Gary replied and then head butted Schwartz so hard that he dropped the controller at Gary's feet and fell back onto the ground. Gary stomped the control into pieces and the rings released him and Ash. Ash fell to his hands and knees and tried to regain some strength as Gary ran at Weiss. Weiss dropped the communicator in his hand and took a swing at Gary. Gary deftly dodged it by ducking and gave Weiss an uppercut. Weiss returned with a punch to Gary's cheek which had been aimed at his jaw. Gary then let his anger get the best of him and he kicked as hard as he could at Weiss' kneecap. He heard a snap and Weiss screamed out before falling to the ground. He turned just as a grunt came from Schwartz.

Ash was holding him about his neck with one arm and had his hand over Schwartz's mouth. The grunt had tried to attack Gary while his back was turned but had been snuck up on by Ash in return, whom he'd thought was too weak to do anything. Gary saw a flash of blue through Ash's eyes and Schwartz's own eyes glazed over in unconsciousness. Ash placed the man on the ground.

"You okay?" Gary asked.

Ash wheezed a bit in response and walked over to Weiss. He placed a foot on Weiss side, since the man was in a fetal position and in pain and shot a wave of aura into him, also knocking him out.

"I'm… tired," Ash replied. Gary walked over to him and helped put his friend's arm over his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here alright? We need to find a hiding place still. Hopefully they won't have any more detectors," Gary expressed as they walked away.

A moment of silence passed between them and Gary was about to speak but Ash cut him off.

"Thanks Gary."

Gary thought of all kinds of responses but chose the simplest.

"No problem, Ashy-Boy."

zzz-Paul and Dawn-zzz

Paul had realized by now just how wrong he'd been about the importance of a spirit in a pokemon. He sort of wish he'd met Riolu years ago just so that this fact had been revealed to him sooner. His little guy was fighting like a worn soldier. Riolu was leaping about, dodging attacks and striking every Patrat with a Force Palm, that he could place his paws on. Sure they were only Patrats and weaker ones at that, but the shear number Riolu was taking down was incredible to Paul. He was so caught up with that, that he was completely taken off guard when his Gyarados crashed into the ground and slid into him. Paul was able to dig his feet into the ground and after a lot of sliding, Gyarados stopped. He was winded from the blow. He felt a spike of fear when he heard Dawn's voice.

"Typhlosion, no!"

He looked over to see Chas' Arbok wrapped around his girlfriend's pokemon and piercing it's shoulder with it's fangs.

"Aggron, Flash Cannon, Arbok!" Paul shouted in worry. He knew they were now fighting a loosing battle. He would've been confident if it had been just Chas and his lackeys, but his father… There was just no way. His father had battled the Master before and come close to conquering him. Then again, _Aren__'__t we all trying to be get to that level of experience with this tournament?_ Regardless, he knew they were simply being overwhelmed with the shear numbers and quality of their opponents' pokemon.

The attack blasted Arbok away, allowing for Dawn to properly return her tired friend. At the moment, they were down to Piplup, Torterra, Riolu, Aggron and Mamoswine against Gyarados, Feraligator, Magmar and a few remaining Koffing and a couple Patrat.

It was frightening and devastating to say the least, when Magamar took out a tired Aggron, Feraligator washed away Mamoswine, and Gyarados used Ice Fang to finish off Torterra. The three pokemon growled at Paul and Dawn after they'd returned their fallen friends. Riolu ran back to Paul and hid behind his legs, while Piplup jumped into Dawn's arms.

Silver walked a couple steps closer and Chas followed. Paul moved himself in front of Dawn and eyed them hatefully. Chas grinned and moved as if to command Magmar to attack them, but Silver slapped his partner's hand away.

Dawn's eyes widened when she thought she saw a familiar look in Silver's eyes.

"I guess I know what kind of person you are now, traitor," Paul hissed at Silver.

Silver didn't respond but turned and looked at Chas' Magmar, "Use Smog."

Magmar seemed confused at the stranger's request and glanced at Chas quickly to get approval, before turning and blasting the poison gas at Paul and Dawn. They both immediately returned their remaining pokemon and Paul whipped around while he took off his jacket.

"Take it, now! Cover your mouth and nose!" Paul shouted roughly and shoved it into Dawn's arms.

"But what about-" She began before Paul shoved it into her face a bit more.

"Don't argue," Paul replied before he started to cough. Police sirens started blaring and Silver turned, returned his pokemon and released a Skarmory. He took off as Chas and the other grunts made their escape. A few of the policemen's flying types dissipated the Smog. As soon as that happened, Dawn dropped Paul's jacket and moved closer to her coughing boyfriend.

"Paul, oh Mew. Paul are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly and placed a hand on his back and arm.

He coughed once more and glanced at her, "I'm fine, don't freak out. I'll probably just need a bit of antidote."

Dawn frowned slightly and walked back over to pick up his jacket. As the police started combing the scene, Dawn came closer to Paul and pushed the jacket into his chest. Before he could reply, she kissed him deeply but quickly.

"I might need a little antidote too now."

zzz-Together-zzz

Everyone but Ash and Gary gathered at the Pokemon Center. They had their pokemon healed and Paul and Dawn were both given a bit of antidote by the Nurses present. There were a few centers in the city and they were full with both injured pokemon and excess people. Officier Jenny gave the group a bit of a talking to, but was thankful for their help and realized that, compared to others, they were very experienced trainers. The news started to flash up on every tv in the city. Declaring that Team Rocket had seemingly only come to raid for things they normally stole, even if this was the first time they had ever so brazenly attacked such a large city.

Everyone in the group was a bit somber. Not even the evolution of Ritchie's Wyvern and Chili's Combuskin was effecting that. May, especially, was downtrodden. She, Drew, and Ritchie had been the ones to see people lose their pokemon and May was taking it the hardest. Paul was deathly silent for the most part, a combination of anger, pain, sorrow, betrayal and confusion was swirling inside him.

Brock explained that it would be best for them to try and rest here with so many people, especially since it was getting dark, and then start towards Icirrus tomorrow. Misty was pacing as it got darker and was quite afraid for Ash and Gary both until Lucario came into the Pokemon Center.

He drew a few stares until he ran over to the group.

**I was simply coming to see if the coast was clear. If so I shall return to Master Ash and Sir Oak and tell them it is safe now.**

"Yeah Team Rocket's gone for now," Misty nodded. She looked Lucario in the eyes, "Are Ash and Gary okay?"

**They were ambushed once and my Master was injured slightly as was Sir Oak, but both were able to work together to escape their clutches.**

Misty let out a breath and most everyone else did as well. Dawn noticed that at the mention of Ash and Gary being attacked, Paul's fist clenched tighter at his side. _Was he blaming himself for Silver__'__s involvement?_

"Bring them back here safe, Lucario," Misty nodded.

**As you wish, Mistress Misty.**

Lucario turned and darted out of the center.

zz

"I just need a bit of rest, honest," Ash smiled, "Thanks to Gary anyways."

"Hey Schwartz did half the work for me," Gary smirked as he rubbed the cold compress over his lower cheek.

"True, that headbutt had to hurt," Ash chuckled. Misty smiled and held his hand as she sat next to him. Everyone was staying up and it was at least mid-night. Eric had come by earlier to check on them and Glenn, Mick, and Sean had come to talk a while before going to bed when the group had promised to see them tomorrow. At least three hours had passed since Nurse Joy had come and called curfew for the younger trainers in the center. No one could really sleep, so they were mostly taking comfort in each other's presence.

"So this is something new we have to worry about. Not only can they detect Ash's aura, but they can force it out from hiding as well as disable our pokeballs within a certain range. It must be somewhat limited though since no one else had trouble using their pokeballs," Cilan mused worriedly.

"Well that just sucks," Chili grunted and ruffled his own hair in frustration.

"We just need to be more careful," Brock nodded.

Ash nodded as well and continued stroking the sleeping Pikachu and Ellie. Everyone finished the night talking about various things before heading off to bed to get what little sleep they could.

zz-Driftveil-zz

Two trainers walked down the road. One was a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing an orange tunic, jeans, hiking boots, and a black shirt underneath her tunic. With her was a man who was slightly shorter than her. He had blond hair shaped almost into a crescent shape, green eyes, a green long sleeved shirt, jeans, and had a green gem on his forehead.

"Do you… do you really think it's true?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Silver."

"Well, he was there, he was seen evading arrest, he was attacking civilians even-"

"Please, never mind… I don't want to know."

"Yellow, look I'm sorry."

"…He… I mean… It's Silver. He wouldn't do that."

"Yellow…"

"No! I know he doesn't got the best history, but you know him like I do. Something's wrong."

"Yeah. I know."

Yellow sighed and patted Emerald's shoulder, "Thanks Raldy for listening."

"Tch!" Emerald grumbled and knocked her arm off him, "Call me Rald if you wanna nickname me so bad, not Raldy, yeesh."

Yellow laughed a bit and looked off into the distance. Emerald grew solemn with her again.

"I wonder what Red would do right now…" Yellow murmured.

Emerald sighed, "Probably ask us why we're doubting Silver and be running head long into the situation to figure out what wrong and fix it. Typical Red behavior."

Yellow smiled slightly, "Yeah he would wouldn't he?"

Emerald smiled a larger smile, "Okay okay enough sad talk, we have a job to do."

"Where is this place anyway?"

"Next to the library."

"You think they'll help?"

"I think so."

They walked to the building they were looking for and entered. As they moved further inside, they saw a man standing in the middle of the lobby looking at them.

"Can I help you?"

Emerald nodded, "Rood of the Ex-Team Plasma syndicate, leader of the rehabilitation of ex-grunts and agents, my name is Emerald Ruse and this is Amarillo del Bosque Verde. We require your aid and the aid of any of your peers who would be willing. For their service, the League is willing to absolve all remaining criminal transgressions."

"Absolve them? Completely?"

"Yes."

"Why do you need our aid though?" Rood asked with slight worry as some of the other people in the building began to look at the interaction more closely. Their nervousness was disappearing when they felt they weren't going to be harassed.

"To be frank," Yellow began, "The League is afraid with all the people, resources, and dead Teams that Team Rocket has absorbed… that we might be out-numbered."

zz-League HQ/ Kanto-zz

"Yes, they attacked New Tork City. What do you think? Are they ready to go to war? Should we alert the public?" Grimsley asked. He and Alder were on a screen before Lance and the Master. Everyone else was busy with other important matters. The four present were figuring out the best action to take in response to the newest developments in New Tork City.

"Hmm. I don't know. It doesn't seem quite right," Alder mumbled.

"I agree," The Master's voice entered, "I'm not certain things have escalated that far yet. They only stole key stones, mega stones, and some pokemon. Even though the trainers loosing some of their pokemon is terrible, compared to what their goals could have been, it's hardly a major assault."

"True, they could've done a lot worse. I imagine Giovanni is having fun playing with us," Lance nodded.

The Master moved and got out of his chair, "Very well, for now… the plans we've laid out are the same. Thanks fellas."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So what'd you guys think? :)**

**Anywho, for New Tork City, I decided that that city's location could take the place of the Entralink area in the Black/White / Black2/White2 games.**

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**Totally Kowalski: Question I forgot about. If Ellie and Pikachu end up a couple, who will explain it to Dawn's Buneary?**

**NoSignal: Once they officially do become a couple, the pokemon themselves will explain to her.**

**mintlover360: Another fabulous chapter! I am excited to get more into the stuff with N. He is kinda one of my favorite characters to read on fanfiction. (Hardcore ferriswheel-shipper! XD) The field trip was fun but I kinda wished Gary would have had a bit more shine. I felt like ash up staged everyone else. Also why is telling everyone who he is! Shouldn't he be more on the down low!? I hope Iris will open up soon! I don't like seeing her unhappy. Gosh so much is going on! Love the story you are fabulous!**

**NoSignal: N will have a good deal of interesting roles in the story so I'm glad you like him so much. I hope Gary had more shine in this chapter ;) Mistralton already knew he was a Guardian from a previous visit the year before, there was no point to lie. And I'm so happy you think I'm fabulous :D**

**SuperGV88: i was wondering why did Ash reveal to the kids he could use aura? i thought he would try to keep it a secret. And the story is rated T, why don't u use some stronger language? like damn instead of darn, that makes it seem more realistic.**

**NoSignal: Answer in the response above and as for language, I try to make sure a use it at the right times. I feel like certain characters would be more likely to curse than others and with more frequency, so I try to pick and choose carefully :)**

**solotoon1321: in the Kalos arc are you going to say something about the blue Easter egg in x and y , if you don't know what it is , it's that blue traveled to Kalos to research and he is learning French , the npc says something along the lines of "he has got bonjour Down to the t but he still says smell ya later as goodbye"... I noticed that Gary will have like 3 pseudo legendarys by the time of the big tournament :))**

**NoSignal: I'll think about it :) As for the pseudos Ash and Iris also have a good amount too so I feel like I'll balance them as best as I can, but I mostly just go by my gut as to which pokemon fit the trainer's personality.**

**Okay I think that's all. Like aways, do tell me if I missed any questions :)**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga**

**Brock: Trubbish**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr(Axis)**

**May: Surskit(hatched)/Liepard**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee/Pidove(male)**

**Paul: Riolu(hatched)**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus**

**Chili: Litwick**

**zz**

**Clemont: Patrat**

**zz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	13. Frigate Part 1

_****Also a small warning, this chapter is the start of some more angsty stuff/ verging on torture but not ever going to be disturbing** Kinda me just being paranoid and trying to be thoughtful :)**_

_**zz**_

****Number of people who've answered the poll: 19 out of 125(author) 108(Unova Arc)**

**I really need a good chunk of my followers to answer this one :) so I'ma put this at the top of each chapter until I'm satisfied****

Day Count: 135

**Welp I think this is another early chapter. I'll try to work on the next one and finish before next Tuesday, but if it isn't up by then, you may have to wait until next Thursday or Friday since I have some tests and stuff next week due.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zz-Ash's Group-zz

The next morning, everyone got ready without as much enthusiasm as the morning before. They said their goodbyes to Glenn, Sean, and Mick and wished them luck on their Gym battles. They headed towards the far west part of the city and found the bridge that would lead them towards Icirrus.

zz

It was several hours later and everyone was relieved to see the houses on the outskirts of Icirrus come into view. They walked quietly through the snowy town until they spied a familiar group of people or more specifically some people they knew. Georgia and Trip were outside of a house, seeing to the pipes that ran from the home. She seemed to be explaining something to him and as they grew near to greet them, they caught some of the conversation.

"So yeah, if you forget to turn off the water before doing this, then you'll get leaks and stuff or get yourself really wet, that's always a possibility."

"Hm, that's basic stuff though."

"Oh whatever, the next step is to warm the pipe after figuring out which one is frozen. Dad's method is typically to use Darumaka's dung."

"Sounds fun," Trip replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey! It's what you've got to do in a cold place like Icirrus."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." After Trip had spoken, he noticed Ash's group behind them and turned, "Well look who the snow drug in."

Paul kinda glared at Trip, not really in the mood for any sort of joke, and moved towards the house.

"You guys been watching the news?" Ash asked as Dawn halted Paul from entering, sense they hadn't technically been invited in yet.

"Yeah Team Rocket attacked New Tork City, right?" Georgia asked.

"Excatly, we got caught up in that," Brock nodded, "Team Rocket's getting more aggressive."

Trip nodded as Georgia finished fixing the pipe. She clapped her hands after completing her work and turned fully to the new comers, "Let's go inside with everyone else. We also met a couple people who seem to know you guys. Some odd person named N and a girl named Touko."

"Yeah, they're friends," Ash smiled.

Everyone then walked inside.

zz

"That's terrible!" Zoey growled after Ash's group had finished telling their story. May had finished the tale by telling them about the amount of pokemon that had been stolen from the trainers in the city.

"How horrible, I just can't believe people could be so… so… terrible," Bianca sighed and Barry gave her a light side hug to try and cheer her up, even if he was frowning himself.

"They're sick," Kenny grumbled and leaned his back on Zoey's left shoulder, not noticing really what he'd done. Zoey seemed to blush the slightest bit but it was hardly noticeable.

"Yes, it seems as though I severely underestimated just how far Ghetsis was willing to go to get what he wants," N spoke emotionlessly.

"You know what's really terrible? He used to pretend he was doing the things he did for the sake of pokemon and their freedom from humans," Touko murmured, "Not much different from what you kinda do now, N, but of course he was lying."

N nodded, "I understand or at least I'm learning more about what the relationship between people and pokemon was supposed to be."

"The relationship between people and pokemon…" Ash murmured, "The balance of power and will."

"Just like the prophecy, right?" Clemont asked.

"Exactly," Gary nodded.

"Do you guys think they're almost ready to launch a full on attack?" Stephan asked with a serious look.

"No."

Everyone turned and looked at Paul who hadn't spoken until now. He hadn't even greeted everyone earlier.

"What makes you think so?" Trip asked skeptically.

Paul glared at the trainer again until Dawn's hand rested on his. He sighed, "First, they wouldn't let my father be leading petty missions for theft if they were ready. He'll be one of the key people to attack cities with all his pokemon. Second, what happened when Team Rocket took the orb of justice from the heart on Milos Island, before Ash purified it?"

"The island turned grey and basically died," Solidad said in realization as Paul continued his train of thought. Similar looks of realization had been dawning on the others. "They need Ash to purify those orbs, period. That means they're after the orbs from every heart we've been to."

"So… all this time… We've just been giving them the perfect opportunity to scoop up the orbs after we left?" Ash growled and clenched his fists, unable to stop a bit of aura from hissing in his hands.

"But I don't understand! Arceus said you just needed to purify the orbs! He didn't say anything about worrying if Team Rocket dug them up or whatever," Serena spoke out in both confusion and slight exasperation. They had worked hard to find those places and Ash had worked hard to purify them.

Everyone grew quiet, trying to figure out why Arceus wouldn't have warned them more.

"You know I'm pretty sure Arceus lost most of omnipotence when he sacrificed so much of his energy to create and maintain everything," Brock spoke and then gripped his chin, "Unless of course him being tricked by Damos was something he actually knew was going to happen. He may simply know what will happen and thus allows it to happen even if it seems like a terrible thing, regardless we need to change plans."

"Yeah cause if he doesn't know then we have to change our approach but if he does then he knows we're going to change our approach anyway," Max nodded determinedly.

Max had just finished talking when Georgia's father walked in.

"You kids sure are talking all in serious whispers in here," He smiled brightly as he carried in a pot of hot chocolate and stacked plastic cups. A Darumaka cheered from his right shoulder. He looked very much like his daughter but was a rotund man. He had on the under layers of snow clothes, his ski bibs still had tiny bits of melting snow on them. Everyone else had long ago also put on heavier clothes.

"Don't worry about it daddy," Georgia sighed.

He frowned and tilted his head, "Whatever it is, I believe in you pumpkin." He glanced down at Trip and gave a bright smile, "Take care of my baby, son, or you might find a ice pick in you head." He didn't skip a beat and turned to enter the kitchen.

Georgia started to laugh a bit at Trip's horrified expression and some of the others found it humorous too.

"Dad always comes up with the funniest threats," Georgia chuckled, "I remember when I was little he'd tell me all the things he'd do to my future boyfriend."

Trip blushed as Georgia did too when she realized what she'd insinuated.

"I've got to say, hun. Your father even creeps me out," Harley smirked, "And also stop blushing like little children. It official for you two in mind, you just haven't said it in words yet, til now."

"Just like you and Solidad!" Cameron grinned before he cried out in pain when Harley smacked the back of the boy's head. Solidad and Harley both blushed and looked away stubbornly. Nando smiled at them both quietly and said nothing.

"My so violent," N mused.

Touko chuckled, "It's normal for people who care to do that kind of thing. They don't hit hard."

"So is our plan to head to the Dragonspiral Tower soon?" Chili asked and finished picking at his ear.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I'm actually wanting to talk to a legendary. I need to know what they know. Hopefully the dragons are there waiting for us."

Everyone nodded to one another and sat to enjoy more hot chocolate. Drew and Georgia's Eevee got to see each other again and the two played on the wooden floors and Pikachu and Ellie shared a cup of hot chocolate together. Ellie flinched when Pikachu leapt to the ground and scampered off to the kitchen. She shook her head and closed her eyes as she continued lapping the warm chocolate drink. Suddenly she tasted a tangy favor and in confusion, opened her eyes to see red ketchup being poured into the drink. She squeaked and backed up and watched Pikachu continue joyfully put more of the condiment into the cup. She frowned and whipped her body; her tail slapped the bottle from Pikachu's paws. The male mouse paused and everyone was now watching them. Pikachu was frozen in place as if he was still pouring. Pikachu suddenly disappeared and then reappeared on the ground from using Quick Attack and ran to the bottle. Ellie gaped and zipped over to the bottle and somehow managed to snatch the ketchup before Pikachu. Thus, a game of keep away began. The two mice darted about the room. Ellie happened to glance back at one time and ended up running into a wall. The bottle broke open and the ketchup sprayed over Ellie, the floor and the wall.

Georgia glared over at Ash, who sweatdropped. Pikachu waddled forward and started licking the ketchup off the ground. Ellie's ears dropped when she looked up at her dirtied bow. Misty went to get up to comfort and clean the female rodent out of habit, but Ash stopped her. Ash nodded to Pikachu who had cocked his head at Ellie. Everyone watched as the rodent sniffed Ellie and then licked the ketchup from her left cheek. He ears went straight up and a bit of static fizzled out of her cheeks.

"Pika chu chu pika chu pi."

"Pika chu pi pi pika chu chu."

Ash walked over with a towel and scooped both mice into it, "Let's go get you two clean, okay?"

"Pika!"

Georgia offered to clean the ketchup from the wall and floor and Burgundy ended up helping her.

zz

Ash smiled down at his two friends in the small tub of water. He had filled it with warm water and it had instantly turned red from the ketchup. He took a washcloth and cleaned them carefully. Pikachu blushed slightly and froze when Ellie relaxed and ended up leaning into Pikachu as Ash moved the warm water around them.

"Come on, what are you two waiting for?" Ash smiled.

A second later, a wave of water drenched his face.

"Fine fine, never mind."

zz

After a few minutes, Ash came walking back into the room with two very clean mice on his shoulders, Ellie was missing her bow however. They talked for a little bit more and Georgia said goodbye to her dad before they headed out and started traveling to the Dragonspiral tower together.

zz

The thing that unnerved everyone when they arrived at the towering structure was how very quite everything was. The water beside the walkway didn't even seem to ripple from the wind.

"I can't hear any voice of any pokemon," N murmured. He flinched when Touko gripped his arm in anxiousness.

"Well, it isn't going to climb itself," Ash spoke and moved forward. Everyone else followed after in silence.

The inside was brighter than they had expected. The sun-bleached stones shone in the sunlight and the marble floors were worn from use. The silence was still unnerving however; it was as though time had frozen inside the building. They could all see the ramp they needed to get to to go into the next room, but had no clue how to get through the fallen debris in the large room.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Barry spoke out and scratched his head.

"Perhaps we'll just have to take our time and be careful," Solidad nodded.

Everyone looked over at Ash and N when they suddenly spoke.

"There's a pokemon coming." Ash spoke.

"It wants to help." N finished.

"Okay seriously, that's creepy you two," Georgia frowned. Right after she had spoken, a Golett appeared from behind a pillar and walked up to them.

"We need to reach the tower's top floor, can you help us?" Ash asked.

Golett nodded and turned after lighting up the lines in his armor. He started to walk and so the group followed behind him. They walked for what seemed like a long time through the columns and broken stones until they reached the ramp and entered the second room. It was here that they could see the stairs. They started their ascent. Light poured in from the outside and shot all the way down the spiral of stairs, striking some of the flight causing the group to pass through it at times. It was easy to see why this place had once been a place of prayer.

zz

They finally got to the top of the tower, the wind was whipping across the roof, taking with it dust and eroded debris.

"They aren't here."

Everyone turned and looked at Ash.

"Even in their stone forms, Zekrom and Reshiram give off an aura."

"Indeed, you're correct young man."

Everyone turned and looked at the other end of the plateau and saw a woman suddenly appear from thin air. Blue energy sparked out from her battle suit and she smiled calmly. She had grey eyes and purple hair in three spirals.

Ash narrowed his eyes and she spoke again after looking at him.

"You're wondering how you couldn't sense me, aren't you?"

Everyone tensed when they heard that and Pikachu and Ellie's fur stood on end.

"Team Rocket's been developing the technology to outwit aura users. Robles has been most helpful in the testing. Sadly we're still having issues. It only works for a couple hours at most so you can't stake out a target for extended periods of time. That can be dangerous if you don't know your target's aura sense zone."

"Why are you telling us all of this? It's only things that we can remember until you improve!" Clemont spoke out suddenly with a bit of uncharacteristic bravery and confidence.

She smiled, "Because I have nothing to fear. Chaos will reign."

"What?" Bianca asked with confusion.

"Chaos shall reign?" Dawn whispered.

"I have been a part of every evil team known to exist. Just recently I returned to the services of Giovanni. You see I don't care who rules the world or who defiles it, so long as it is. I am Aura Hunter, Sird."

Everyone stared at her in tense silence.

"Aura Hunter?," Max mumbled in fear.

"It's okay Max," Ash replied quietly, not taking his eyes off Sird.

"And he'll listen won't he? You're quite the little leader aren't you? Just like your father," Sird purred, knowing just the reaction that tidbit of info would receive.

Ash's fists tightened, "My father?"

"Yes, I know more about your father than I imagine you'd want me to. A happy young man that was poisoned by pain, lies, and responsibility… It was fun to cause such despair."

Ash growled, "What did you do!?"

Sird laughed, "Now why would I tell you that? I'm smarter than most people, I know how much more not knowing hurts compared to knowing. I _will_ say that I caused his illness even if it was indirectly. I wonder how much he hid it from people? The agony of ice trying to claw up his veins and freeze him from the inside out. They said the hot springs would save him, but it only prolonged the inevitable. Those foolish Elites thought they were out of my influence…"

Ash was breathing deeply, trying to calm the rage that was building inside of him.

"Let me guess, he left on trips often, saying it was 'League Business', right? Going to the Sevii Islands instead to try to heal himself. Yet he still went up Mt. Silver… I imagine the cold up there almost would froze him solid, no wonder he was so silent… He couldn't speak. I imagine the aura within him was the only thing keeping him from dying and yet it also caused his life to be in danger of failing in the first place. Most people would have to deal with the pain like arthritis, but the ice… it blocked the flow of aura, trapping it and weakening it slowly. A perfect fate for those of us who don't know what their purpose is, wouldn't you say?"

Ash grit his teeth, "Don't group me in with you and _you're_ the ones who don't know their purpose. We're supposed to help people, not destroy."

Sird shook her head, "Another brainwashed one, a waste of oxygen you are. Just like all the others."

"Shut up!" Misty shouted. She had both her hands in fists at her side in rage, "No one has the right to decide who deserves to live or die or who's a waste!"

"That's right! All life is sacred," Serena added angrily.

"Your speech is wasted on me you silly things," Sird huffed and looked away, "You shall see the labors of our work. One day, you will see. My brothers and sisters will purge this earth of the guardians and then purge the earth of the weak."

"Your sick!" Zoey growled.

"On the contrary, I can see the good of this plan perfectly well," Sird smiled and waved her hand.

"What happened to him? Where's my father?" Ash droned, still staring at the ground.

Sird smirked, "Who knows? He might be hiding somewhere in shame, he could be loving another family, or he might be six feet under after he died like a sick dog. You won't be learning which from me."

In a flash, Ash was running towards her, pouring aura into his hands, the light of his spheres trailing behind him as he ran at her in blind fury. A bit of red tried to thread itself through his blue aura, but something was holding it back. Ash didn't want revenge at that moment, he wanted justice. He threw a punch and Sird caught it, red aura crackled around her palm and Ash's fist.

"Is that all?" Sird smiled, "Here I thought Robles said you were a third rank aura user, only one aspect left. Back before my brothers and sisters wiped them out, third rank aura users were pretty rare. I'm disappointed in your-" She tried to finish but was cut off by Ash's aura. It was building up around his fist and eventually it broke through her energy, wrapping around her arm and covering her body. She screeched in pain and surprise before she forced out her own energy. It fought its way back but couldn't force Ash's aura completely away from her. "What is this!? I can't dispel your aura!"

"You said it yourself, I'm a third rank. I'm going to be Aura Master, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum of Pallet Town, so I can't be defeated by the likes of you!" Ash shouted and poured more of his aura into her. Sird growled in pain and frustration before she physically kicked Ash in the gut to force him back. He stumbled a bit but reclaimed his balance. Sird fell to a knee and her battle armor sparked a bit as though damaged.

"You little wretch! When you are purged from this Earth I will find great pleasure in your death!" Sird hissed before she tossed a poke ball. A Fearow emerged and she leapt to it and escaped.

Ash straightened up as everyone grew closer now that it was safer.

"Who does that lady think she is?" Barry growled.

"She sure is confident of herself even with that terrible outfit," Harley frowned.

"Hush," Trip hissed to the two of them and before they could ask why he'd hushed them, they noticed what he was looking at. Everyone was looking at Ash, who was staring out over the landscape around the tower.

"Ash, you shouldn't listen to her," Misty spoke out and touched his arm.

"She's just trying to torment you, that's what Aura Hunters do, not just kill," Brock nodded.

Ash nodded in return, "I know… I just… I can't help but wonder how much pain my dad was in."

Misty was a bit taken aback by Ash calling his father, dad, but she frowned, "Ash."

"I'll find out eventually, I guess." Ash nodded again and looked at N, "N… Your aura is reacting to the this place. I can feel it starting to drift around your body."

N's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Pardon?"

"Wait, do you think he's capable of being an Aura Guardian by Arceus' will?" May asked and looked at Ash.

Ash smiled, "Yes I do. N… If we can stop Team Rocket and set the balance of the world back on track, you have the option to become a full fledged Aura Guardian. I should've guessed sooner because of your ability to speak to pokemon and hear their hearts. Your empathy with them is greater than most."

N stared out over the landscape for a moment as well, before turning back to Ash with a smile, "I believe I will join your mission. Once Team Plasma and this Team Rocket you are talking about is taken down, I know my mission will be to continue to protect pokemon against abusive and evil people."

"You will be tasked with protecting innocent humans as well."

"I see. I will protect innocent humans too then," N nodded, "A new and greater mission, with friends by my side. I welcome it."

Ash smiled, "That's great."

"I hate to interrupt the cheer here-" Gary spoke up.

"You always do," Max chuckled and got a fist in his head in return. **(A/N: It kinda would've been wise for him to say that while he wasn't standing next to Gary, huh?)**

"As I was saying, we need to figure out the next step. No Zekrom and Reshiram here," Gary explained.

"I believe the dragons escaped. They must be waiting for us elsewhere, perhaps they know something is going to happen soon," N replied.

"Then where should we head?" Touko asked.

Ash frowned and looked about. A distance away, he noticed a large field and seemed drawn to it. He turned to the group, "Hey Georgia, what is that field over there?"

Georgia walked up closer to the edge and looked, "I think that's the Moor of Icirrus. They say that's where the Swords of Justice found their youngest member after a fire ages ago."

"You mean Keldeo?" Iris asked with recognition.

"I don't know, it's just the story the kids in Icirrus are told," Georgia shrugged.

"We should head there. Maybe the Swords of Justice are there and will be able to tell us where the dragons are," Ash spoke to everyone.

"Who are the Swords of Justice, by the way?" Clemont asked.

Cress smiled, "The Swords of Justice are a quartet of legendary pokemon that go about protecting wild pokemon from natural disasters and most humans. There's Cobalion, the old and wise, Terrakion, the bold and strong, Virizion, the mother and the romantic, and Keldeo, the young and hopeful."

"Wow, going around like vigilantes or something," Serena mused.

"What's to say they'll speak to us? Monsieur Cress said most humans, no? They may attack," Burgundy expressed.

Ash smiled, "We've met them before and now I'm a Knight of Arceus remember? The legends know me even better now."

"If you didn't already make an impact on them in the first place," Misty rolled her eyes and Ash chuckled.

Everyone then agreed on the plan and moved towards the stairs of the tower, surprised to see Golett still sitting there, waiting for them. He rose from a sitting position to start leading them back down the tower.

zz

The group found their way out of Dragonspiral tower and prepared to head towards the Moor, with Georgia leading them. They were surprised when they all noticed Golett still following them.

"We've left the tower though, why's he still following us?" Ritchie questioned.

The group stopped as the ghost type walked up to them. He got close to Brock and carefully reached up to grip the young man's hand.

"Hm?" Brock mused as the cold stone of Golett's hand touched his own.

Ash smiled, "Golett have a bunch of energy inside them. I don't know how it interacts with aura, but from what I've seen, for people who own Golett or Golurk, the pokemon's aura becomes almost a copy of the trainer's. They emulate an aura they like or something. It's kinda odd, but endearing."

Gary hummed and whipped out his third notebook, as he had finally filled the second full of notes and things and had to recently buy a new one, "Emulates the trainer's aura? That is unique. Something gramps could study, being an interaction between trainer and pokemon and all."

Brock happily welcomed the ground type to his family by capturing it and everyone returned to their travels. They also noted that this was obviously not the place where the next token was, even though it was relic like. With all this in mind, they continued.

zz

It was a few hours later that they found themselves walking through the Moor of Icirrus. The grass was fairly short for a place not maintained by humans. They walked further into the field and stopped. Ash smiled as a gust of wind blew against them and blew back everyone's hair.

"Swords of Justice, I know you're here. Please come and speak with us," Ash announced. After a moment, a gust of wind blew past again and with a rush of hoofed footsteps, the Swords of Justice stood before them. Before Ash could speak again, the four pokemon walked closer to him and N and bowed.

"Prince of Ideals and Prince of Truths, an honor," Cobalion spoke. Virizion glanced over at Iris who flinched but the legendary didn't speak.

"Hm?" N asked and surprise, "Prince? I thought they were known as the Hero of Truths or Ideals."

"Indeed, but to us they are our lords and ladies, thus we call you prince in honor," Cobalion explained.

"It's good to see you again, Ash, friends," Keldeo said proudly and stuck out his chest casually.

"Great to see you too, Keldeo," Ash looked back up at Cobalion, "We were wondering if you knew where the dragons fled. They weren't at the tower."

Cobalion frowned and nodded at Terrakion.

"I saw them a day or two ago resting atop the tower, then suddenly something they sensed spooked them and they fled. They went north, but that's all I know," Terrakion spoke.

Ash sighed, "I see, thanks for the help anyways."

"Wait."

Ash and the others had started to turn, when Virizion had spoken out.

"Are you not going to purify the orb of justice that lies here?"

Ash's eyebrows rose, "Oh? I wasn't aware there was one. Lead the way."

Virizion bowed to Cobalion slightly before leading the other three swords and the group deeper into the field. Everyone eventually reached a large rock with three long cuts in it.

"This stone has been used by the Swords of Justice for eons. From it we learn to practice Sacred Sword. There's another one like it in Pledge Grove, but that one is smaller. Both humans and pokemon have learned the technique here," Cobalion explained.

"Wait, humans?" Paul questioned.

Terrakion nodded, "Humans with enough aura, can use Sacred Sword. The Swords of Justice were originally inspired to protect the innocent because of the guardians. We simply became less and less trusting of normal humans after a while."

Cobalion glanced at Ash sideways as if accessing something, "You won't be able to reach the orb unless you use Sacred Sword to break the stone."

"But you only need to purify it, right?" Misty asked.

Ash shook his head, "No, I think we need to start taking the orbs so that Team Rocket doesn't just take them after we leave, remember? I need to break the stone."

Ash stepped forward and pulsed aura into his hands.

"Remember, it is not only spiritual power, but humility as well that must guide your hand."

Ash clasped his hands together as if his was holding a sword and focused. After a moment, a blade of energy formed there, but wavered and crackled before fizzling out. Ash continued trying to focus. Keldeo stepped forward as if to help, but Vizirion stopped him. Ash took a deep breath and tried again. The blade of energy formed and seemed to stabilize. He took the blade in one hand and slashed from left to right across the stone. Seconds later, the top of the stone, above his cut, started to slide off before striking the ground with a loud thump. The sword in Ash's hand dissipated and he stepped forward to wiggle the orb out of the bottom of the stone, regardless of Ash's attack, it hadn't been scratched. As soon as Ash held it in his hand, light shined brightly from the orb and the color in it brightened and looked healthier.

"Take it and protect it, until it can be returned, Guardian Ketchum."

"Thank you, I will Cobalion, with my life."

"I would suggest going to see Kyurem before you continue on your way. He is residing at the Full Court north of Roshan." Cobalion glanced over at Iris and gave her a strange look much like Virizion had before he nodded to Ash.

"Alright, we'll take your advice to heart, goodbye," Ash smiled and turned to walk away.

The rest of the group said their goodbyes and walked off too, Iris looking quite upset and nervous.

zzz-Nearby-zzz

"Did you see the spike on the monitor!? What kind of energy's in that twerp?"

"Who knows, but the boss wants it. Send the signal."

"Right."

A button was pressed and a red light started to flash slowly.

"The others will move into position to intercept them now."

"Checkmate."

zzz-Moor of Icirrus-zzz

Cobalion laid on the ground looking into the distance. Virizion laid next to him, watching him closely, while Terrakion was mock fighting with Keldeo behind them.

"I know you're worried, but like you told us before- you sensed the great power in him even when we first became acquainted. They'll be fine, their bond is strong," Virizion spoke.

"No. Something else is bothering me. Something's wrong, the forest is too still, the air too thick with tension. My instincts as a pokemon are telling me something is about to happen."

Before Virizion could reply, Cobalion rose and motioned to the other two, "We must go quickly and find the guardian and his friends. They are in danger."

The four took off wordlessly in the direction the group of humans had left.

zzz-Nearby-zzz

A Top Ranger dashed through the forest, running as fast as possible. She was supposed to be standing still, waiting for others to join her, but her decoder had picked up on a signal and a small message that to most would mean nothing, but to her, it meant they would be too late to stop what was about to happen.

She ran and ran and ran until she heard a soft beeping. She glanced around and saw a small green light flashing under some fallen leaves. Walking over, she bent and picked up the item, revealing it to be a communicator used by the G-men. They were too late, no… _she_ was too late. She had been the only one to pick up the info, but had been just a bit too far away to react in time.

"Summer?"

She paused and stood up, turning to face the people she was meant to meet. Black, White, Cheren, Hugh, Nate, and Rosa were looking at her. Nate marched forward and snatched the communicator from Summer's hand. After staring at it a long time he frowned.

"We're too late. This is the communicator that Lance gave them. The enemy has them."

"Then we must save them after we find them."

The humans all looked up in alarm, not expecting to have anyone near them and saw none other than the Swords of Justice.

zzz-Ash's Group/Earlier-zzz

They were mostly walking along quietly, only a bit of chatter every now and then. Some of them were noticing the lack of curious wild pokemon. Misty could tell that Ash felt something was up, Pikachu and Ellie were on edge on his shoulders as well. She kept a sharp eye out until Ash stopped. He turned with wide eyes before shouting to the others.

"Run! Now!"

No one questioned him. It was the Triad.

They ducked and dived under the brush, hoping to get away. Ash seemed overwhelmed, his eyes stained blue as he tried to pinpoint the Triad; they were much too fast like always and kept almost flashing from one point to the next. Ash couldn't follow them. Just when Ash started to wonder how the three were planning to corner such a large group, they heard a swift blow of air from behind and maybe above, it was hard to tell where from.

"Ahh!" Drew cried out and arched his back, when the dart struck him. He hit the ground before rolling several times. His muscles started to seize up almost immediately.

"Drew!" May yelled and turned back. Ash dashed towards them and made a barrier in front of them right before several darts rained down. Everone looked at them in fear and worry.

"I can't hold this forever, hurry!" Ash shouted. Pikachu and Ellie flanked Ash and kept their eyes on the forest for movement.

"Who the heck are those people!?" Cameron yelped.

"Trained warriors of Ghetsis," N responded.

Cilan and Paul ran up and got their arms under Drew's and lifted him up. Brock carefully pulled out the dart from Drew's back.

"Not good... This is defiantly chesto extract that's been altered. Drew's gonna fall asleep soon. It's like a natural anesthesia." Brock explained.

"May... You're... runnningggg..." Drew mumbled.

"Looks like it's already taking effect." Gary added.

"Guys!" Ash shouted

"You heard him! He can't do this much longer!" Misty yelled.

They all started to move again with Drew in their arms. After a moment, they were back running through the woods, if a bit slower than before. Ash could feel the Triad still near them.

"Take a right!" Ash shouted and tried to guide his friends away from the Triad and into a better place that would confuse them.

This seemed to work, as they were able to dodge a few waves of darts.

"Now left!" Ash went to turn with the group and then... he felt it, a dart struck his calf, "Damn." Ash cursed bitterly as he felt his leg seize. He struck the ground hard on his chest.

"Ash!" Misty shouted.

"No, run... Mist, guys, don't stop." Ash mumbled as his vision started to fade.

The others had stopped and Brock hissed when a dart struck his shoulder.

"Brock!" Dawn shouted.

The others tried to gather Ash and the now fading Brock, when Touko yelped and N started fusing over her. Soon the others couldn't run as they too were struck with darts, almost one after the other.

Misty gritted her teeth and pulled out the dart that had struck her waist. She had fallen near Ash and could see his face hidden under his dark hair. She reached out and tried to hold his hand. Pikachu and Ellie were laying limply near him. Misty heard only one voice as she started to loose consciousness...

"You never stood a chance."

zzz-Unknown Location/Present time-zzz

The rope bit at their wrists and the gags were rubbing their lips raw. They would've probably been more emboldened to try and escape if they're eyes weren't obscured with blindfolds, so that the location of where they were going wouldn't be known. The group of thirty were tied together in a long chain and were moved along by a jerk of the rope every so often. Their hearts were hammering in their chests, some more rapidly than others, but at least for the time being, they were still together. After a while of walking, they heard a few confused grunts as if someone had just now woken up. There was scuffling before all fell silent again.

Eventually they heard a door of some kind open and the ground beneath them turned to hard steel. When the door closed, a couple people whipped off the blindfolds on the captured trainer's heads. They immediately took in the sight of the HQ like building around them and the limp Ash in the arms of two larger men in front.

One of the nameless grunts smiled cruelly, "Welcome home."

zzz-Team Plasma Frigate-zzz

After being lead into the ship, the group had been placed in a large cage in a center room. It had several machines, computers and other containers of different kinds. As soon as they had been placed in the cage, their gags had been removed since the frigate was going to take off soon. Misty had immediately noticed that Ash had been separated from them and Max had seen that their poke balls were over in a small container. Each of their pokemon were looking at them through the top of their sphere in worry. Pikachu, Ellie, Ash's Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao, whom he'd gotten into the habit of having on his belt, were unconscious and in a separate container next to them.

A few grunts were keeping watch nearby and Misty turned to one of them in anger, even though her hands, like the others, were still tied together.

"Where's Ash!?" Misty growled. The grunts didn't speak. Misty tried to ask again as a couple tears tried sliding down her face.

Gary looked at Misty and then around at the room. _At least I purposely dropped that communicator with a panic signal. Hopefully someone will be able to find us if they know we're missing._

"Don't worry your pretty little head. He'll be here soon. The doctors are just… getting him prepared."

Everyone glanced up and saw a couple people whom some of the group hadn't seen in a long time, Cassidy and Butch.

"Cassidy!" Brock yelled.

"And Ben!" Dawn replied.

Butch growled and clenched his fists, "It's BUTCH! B-U-T-C-H! BUTCH Butch Butch! Don't you people get it!?" he paused and was panting. The two Plasma grunts glanced at each other with a questioning look.

Cassidy sighed, "Get over it."

"Yes indeed, save the excitement for the show later."

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice and saw Colress walk in looking at something in a test tube. The tube was filled with blood. Misty's face, as well as many of the other's faces paled slightly, others settled for looking slightly worried but angry.

"I wonder if there is anyway to measure aura within one's blood… or does it not flow through the body in that manner?" Colress mused.

"You can't test on a human being! Don't you people have any sort of principle!?" Zoey shouted.

Colress smiled calmly, "It doesn't matter to me. I just want to know what is the best combination of factors to make pokemon as strong as possible. If this aura substance can improve them, then your friend is but a small sacrifice in my eyes. Alas, I have been commanded not to go too far. The big boss wants him alive."

"Damn monsters," Trip hissed.

"Monsters, huh?" Butch smiled and waved to the two grunts. The two Plasma grunts walked to the door of the cage and opened it before grabbing Trip out swiftly. "First thing's first, we need you twerps to learn your place."

"Wait no, take me instead."

Everyone looked over and saw Georgia staring at Trip in fear. Trip felt the blood turn cold in his body. Not thinking, he suddenly started kicking and bashed his skull into the side of one of the grunt's faces. They immediately turned their attention from Georgia to him and worked to control him.

"You two make sure to show them they won't get away with anything," Colress nodded. The grunts walked off leading a slightly bloodied Trip into the darkness of a hallway.

"No!" Georgia shouted and leaned hard against the bars.

"Quiet! All of you, or you'll all end up making it harder on yourselves." Cassidy smirked and flipped her hair, causing her earrings to flash in the light. The room was eventually empty and deathly quiet.

"What should we do?" Clemont asked suddenly and looked over at everyone. They all were wearing solemn faces.

"There isn't much we can do, sadly," Nando answered.

"But we can't just sit here," Kenny grunted.

"We don't have much choice," Drew replied with a hard face.

Max frowned, "What are they doing to Ash and Trip?"

May looked down at her little brother with a sorrowful glance.

"They're probably beating the crap out of Trip and with Ash? Who knows?" Paul answered truthfully, if not brutally.

"Oh Paul, don't say that!" Dawn cried out in distress as tears started to collect on her lashes.

Paul frowned and his face softened a bit, "It's just reality, Dawn. I'm sorry."

Touko looked over at N and saw he wasn't responding to most of the talk.

"N? N are you okay?"

Everyone turned to the two as N glanced up and across the room.

"We aren't alone, there is another here with us."

Their attention was drawn across the large room to a massive tank. It was darkened and if one looked close enough, one could see frost forming on the glass.

zzz-Lab-zzz

Ash strained against the metal restraints on his wrists and ankles and let out a muffled grunt when Colress pushed the needle into Ash's arm and drew out some blood.

"Settle down, I'm just taking your blood for now. No need to get so upset," Colress spoke casually and then started to walk off, "I need to check on your little friends and run some tests on this, ta ta."

Ash glared at the man's back until he disappeared out of the room. He let out a sigh and rested his head against the cold metal table beneath him. He tested the restraints once more and found them to be as strong as previously. He tensed once more when he felt a dark presence enter the room.

"**So, the guardian has been trapped."**

Ash recognized the aura, but was surprised to hear a voice from the source. A Zoroark walked out from the shadows and came close to Ash's head by standing up to lean on the table. Ash looked at the Zoroark's red eye from the corner of his russet colored one.

"**I am Zurak, the partner of Master Robles. The Master isn't on the ship and is in fact busy helping sister Sird with something else, however he wanted me to keep an eye on you."**

Ash let blue flash through his eyes and he heard Zurak chuckle before the pokemon bit deeply into Ash's left shoulder. The young man let out a muffled wail of agony as Zurak took pleasure in putting more pressure into his Crunch.

"**It has been eons since I last tasted guardian blood. Ultimately I will take great joy in ripping you apart if my Master allows it. You, that blue mutt and those other dogs that follow you, too. The Zoroark… perhaps I can show her the error of her ways. She might just need someone to guide her."**

Ash pulled against the restraints again and clenched his fists until Zurak released him. The dark pokemon slunk out of the room after that without a word. Ash groaned under his breath as he felt his shoulder start to grow wet with blood.

zzz-Frigate Lobby-zzz

Everyone was silent in the room. Trip had been returned with a black eye and several cuts and bruises trying to form. The blood that had been trickling out of the side of his mouth had dried up. Pikachu, Ellie, Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao had also woken up in the meantime as well.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Georgia asked Trip with a slight numbness in her voice.

"I'm fine, just sore," Trip huffed and looked away slightly.

Gary was watching the trainer and could tell his confidence and pride had been damaged some from the beating he'd received.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the other side of the room when none other than Ghetsis walked in with Zurak walking beside him.

"Ghetsis!" N growled and stood closer to the bars.

The leader of Team Plasma smirked cruelly, "Ah yes, the inhuman, N."

"You be quiet! You're the inhuman one," Touko snapped and N looked at her in slight fear since he was unsure what would cause someone to get beaten like Trip had.

"You, the younger sister of that insufferable Whittney. Perhaps if I'm lucky, I'll get to break your soul like I did Blake's, pardon, Black's."

"What did you do to Black!?" Touko shouted again as frustration caused her to start crying.

"I punished him for interfering. Reshiram helped me."

"What? Reshiram would never do such a thing!" N declared fiercely.

"I didn't say he wanted to," Ghetsis smiled. Zurak walked towards the container with the pokemon inside.

"**I wish to speak to my breed."** Zurak spoke and glanced at Zoroark. She growled and looked down at Zurak's chops and smelled a bit of blood. **"Yes, it's your Master's. As soon as I am allowed to, I shall destroy him and his partners here, then it could be just you and me."**

**NO! I would never stay with a creature like you!**

Zoroark lunged at the bars and grabbed Zurak's ear and Zurak in turn bit her fur about her neck. They struggled for a moment and Zurak spoke again with a smirk. **"I do prefer a fierce mate."**

At that, Lucario snapped and flew forward. He'd been simmering in silence as the scene unfolded before him, but that last sentence had finally made him loose control. He blasted Zurak's face with a Force Palm through the bars, the dark type was flung back, causing him to rip some of Zoroark's fur out and for Zoroark to rip out the tip of Zurak's ear. Blood splattered across the ground and Zurak let out a roar of rage as red energy built up around him.

**I will defend my partners with my life! You will not come any closer!**

Zoroark looked up and over at Lucario with what seemed to be admiration before her attention was brought back to what was going on. Pikachu and Ellie's hackles were raised and Meinshao was glaring intensely at Zurak.

"**I will end you, mutt. I swear it. One day, I'll end you."**

"Enough Zurak, we can't kill them, yet." Ghetsis spoke and Zurak growled, not too keen on obeying someone other than his master.

A moment later, everyone turned to see Cassidy and Butch appear, walking behind Colress. The scientist was talking with none other than Professor Zager. Zager then spoke out behind him to two grunts.

"Over there, see that apparatus? It'll keep him properly restrained."

Two grunts walked in, carrying a limp Ash. He no longer was gagged or wearing his jacket, hat, or shoes. His wrists and ankles were a bit red from being rubbed by the previous restraints and rope before and his shirt was torn a bit near his left shoulder.

"Ash…" Misty whispered and started praying to herself that she would wake up from this nightmare.

The apparatus was a stage with two large gun shaped machines pointing at it. The gun-shaped parts had holes in them where hands could fit inside. On the stage there were chains laying about. The two grunts worked silently to place Ash on the stage. They put one arm in one slot and the other in the other. The two identical machines closed around his arms and hissed as though steam was coming out from them. The two grunts then shackled each ankle separately. After that, they backed away. Ash's head was resting against his chest.

"You that scared of him you cowards!?" Drew growled but jumped back when a guard near the cage lashed out with a baton and struck Drew's side. Drew yelled out in agony as he was electrocuted. The grunt sneered before pulling the baton away. Drew gripped a bar with his pinned hands and slid down it to keep from simply falling. He rested on his behind and took deep breaths. A bit of charcoal was smudged on his cheeks from the assault.

"Drew," May whispered and bent down, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, damn asshole," Drew glared up at the sneering grunt.

"Okay now, if we can continue without any more distractions," Ghetsis muttered and looked at Colress, "What do you actually need to test before we can move forward with further plans?"

"I'd like to study his healing abilities and overall energy output. I'm currently testing his blood sample to see if one's aura exists outside of the soul. Is it physical and running through the systems of the body or does it flow through something else?"

"Right right, just get to it then, so long as he lives through it," Ghetsis grumbled and sat in the nearby chair to watch the show. Zurak laid passively by his feet. Butch, Cassidy, and Zager backed up and Colress turned to Aldith and Barret as they walked in and saluted.

"Barret, fire up the machine to wake him up, then power it down," Colress commanded and shifted his glasses. Barret nodded and walked over to a nearby computer. After clicking a few keys and pulling one slider, the two machines attached to Ash's arms and keeping him from falling, started to light up and whir with light. Blue-green energy jumped across the circuits for a moment before finally striking Ash.

Ash's eyes snapped open with blue surging through them and he yelled out in surprise and moderate pain. Barret immediately stopped the machine by flipping a small switch.

"Ah, wonderful, have a good rest?" Colress asked casually and pulled out a notepad.

Ash glanced around and eyed his friends and pokemon as well as the various enemies around him. His eyes narrowed in Zurak's direction. Ash finally rested his gaze on Colress but didn't respond.

"Now, now, no need to be so rude," Colress spoke cheerfully and approached the restrained guardian. Using his pen, he lifted the ripped portion of Ash's shirt and looked at the bite mark Zurak had left. The repeated cuts were smaller and not bleeding anymore. Ash had a growl rumbling in his throat as Colress backed away and starting writing in his notepad. "Remarkable, those cuts should have taken a couple days at least to heal fully, but yours should be done by the morning, hardly any scabbing at all. Now, to test your healing abilities with an internal attack."

Gary shouted in surprise, "Wait, what!?"

Ash watched Colress quietly as though trying not to interact with anyone would help him deal emotionally with what might happen. Colress walked back over with a syringe filled with a pale purple liquid.

"Daturan extract from Daturan berries. They say this poison is very toxic to most people. I've deluded it so there's only a tiny bit in this serum, but it should be enough to test my theory."

"Gareth, if you don't mind making sure he stays still enough," Colress instructed.

The large grunt walked over to Ash and put him in a head lock and threw another arm around the smaller young man's waist as Ash started to trash, pulling against the machines that held him as well as the grunt's hold. The rattling of Ash's chains echoed in the room.

"I've never tried to heal myself of poison!" Ash yelled out, finally unable to stay silent.

"As good a time as any to try it out, hm?" Colress said calmly.

"No please, stop!" Misty cried out in terror as Colress stuck Ash with the needle.

Ash yelped a bit and looked away since he had failed to do anything to stop it. Gareth walked away after letting Ash go and stepped back into place.

Colress laughed with a joy that no one could understand and smiled, "Now we wait and see."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Whelp things are getting bad, hm? Unova Arc is kinda an important Arc, Kalos I think (emphasis on think) will be a bit calmer and then well... **

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**SuperGV88: Also I think u should add some pikachu and ketchup shipping moments. If u get what I mean.**

**NoSignal: How was this one? Sorta humorous, hm? Not overly so though ;)**

**dloold87: omg the league is a joke, seriously. They never do anything until its too late and then someone else has to solve the problem, I hope they decide to actually help Ash and not hinder him. This is why I never liked the league, they are either bad guys or they don't do shit.**

**NoSignal: I know I understand they're not doing much now, but I have to keep the Master Challenge running and such so I can't have the League getting trigger happy just yet. For the time being, they're doing a lot of undercover things that aren't mentioned as well as what has been. When the shit finally does hit the fan, the League and it's Champions are going to really kick some butt(At least I hope I will write it well enough to have them epicly kick butt) I hope you will have patience for it terribly sorry it can't come sooner, but Justice will be had! :D**

**Acorbe: Get omastar to strike again, can you give Ash a fifth aura partner since he is supposed to be one of the most powerful if not the most powerful aura guardian ever**

**NoSignal: I'll try to have him attack again, but as for a fifth aura partner... I can't really do that. The plot I have created calls for four at the most, but he'll kinda have something close to a fifth sorta kinda, but I'll explain more about that when it comes. Welcome to the Master Challenge by the way!**

**Okay I think that's it. Thanks for all your questions and support guys and don't forget to answer the poll :)**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga**

**Brock: Trubbish/Golett**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr(Axis)**

**May: Surskit(hatched)/Liepard**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee/Pidove(male)**

**Paul: Riolu(hatched)**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus**

**Chili: Litwick**

**zz**

**Clemont: Patrat**

**zz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	14. Frigate Part 2

*****By the way I forgot to mention this back in August, but it's oficially been a full year since I started writing this story (Not since I published it, but since I started writing it/before I even joined Fanfiction!)*****

****Number of people who've answered the poll: 31 out of 125(author) 108(Unova Arc) [[Wow! Thanks for voting guys, keep um coming we still got a ways to go/In celebration for so many votes I kinda worked on a sketeton outline for the Prequel should I really start to develop it]]**

**I really need a good chunk of my followers to answer this one :) so I'ma put this at the top of each chapter until I'm satisfied****

Day Count: 136 (not including events of this chapter)

**Sorry I couldn't get this out on Tuesday. I still feel like I did terrible on my test, sigh. I hate population equations. ****Anywho no more self-pity, on to the chapter!**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They had all been left in the room with only a few silent and unimportant doctors monitoring different things on nearby computers. They had on protective gear and face masks.

Gary kept looking over at Ash and could see him shivering.

"What is Daturan berry?" Misty whispered and watched Ash intently. Gary didn't want to answer even though he knew, so eventually Brock answered them.

"Daturan berry is a highly poisonous berry that can vary in toxicity depending on where it is growing. Common side effects are delirium, hyperthermia or fever, increased heart rate, dilated pupils, and extreme sensitivity to light for a time, even after the poison is gone. He might end up throwing up too. He needs better care though; there are drugs that can lessen the poison's effects as well as the agitation it causes."

Misty looked back over at Ash from Brock and saw that he looked flushed. She looked over at a doctor, "Hey, don't you see he has a fever!?"

The doctors looked at her and then each other before returning to their silent work.

"HEY!" Misty yelled again. Then she heard Ash. She looked over and saw him staring at her, leaning back against his restraints like he was afraid of her shout, pupils dilated wide.

It had happened slowly, but Ash had noticed it pretty soon. The confusion had started to seep into his consciousness. The people around him started to look like strangers, his ties with reality started to fade until he didn't know they had. The sensation creeped out through his body from his mind like cold fingers. His detachment from reality only helped to increase his awareness of his other physical symptoms though. His body started to heat and up and shiver with fever. It made his eyes water and his tongue dry. His heart started to pound like a Belly Drum attack in his chest, which made him feel it was harder to breathe. Nausea started to swell in his gut and throat. It was, after all this, that the light started to feel like a dagger stretching towards him. He pulled and strained against his binds, trying the get further from the perceived danger. He felt like a wild thing, his instincts controlling every reaction he had. The more panic he felt, the faster his heart pounded. He felt he was going to die. _Die… die… going to die_. Panic. The colors blurred a bit in the corners of his vision and he started to feel lost. _Was he already dead?_ No he still hurt too much.

They all watched in silence over time as Ash started jerking and pulling away from the light. His dilated eyes searching the room for something, his face starting to look more and more sweaty and pale from fever.

Ash felt like shit. His muscles were starting to cramp and he was having even more trouble breathing. It was during this time that he suddenly felt warmth and a great pain deep in his chest that seemed to take his breath away for a moment. He felt his aura waver and flicker like a disrupted flag in the wind. At first he was worried his center was... flickering out like a blustered candle. It twisted and tightened before bursting out and pulsing through him. Once it did that he felt control over it like normal and he pushed it into every corner of his body. Warmth that was different from the heat his fever was causing, washed over him and calmed him. Then he heaved once and then on the second heave, he threw up. The doctors stopped what they were doing at the sound. Ash's eyes looked less dilated and he wasn't quite as flushed anymore. His breathing started to settle out. For now, he was feeling slightly better.

Misty gasped with some of the others when Ash suddenly expelled what was in his stomach. She wanted to rush over to him and help him get over his illness. She wanted him to lay down and for her to bring what he needed, just like she had done in the Orange Islands with the Vileplume Stun Spore. She did however feel a bit of relief wash over her when she saw him raise his face as the doctors rushed over to clean up. He looked a bit better and not as frantic. Then he vomited again, right on the head of one of the doctors below him.

"Let me guess, they don't pay you enough?" Ash muttered with a drowsy smirk. As the doctor backed up, looking over herself, she growled and glared at him through her mask before walking out of the room to go clean herself.

"No way. Talk about karma," Kenny grinned maliciously as he watched the doctor stalk off, "Serves them right."

"Ash? Ash how are you feeling?" Misty asked softly as the other two doctors left with the trash.

He looked up at them and then glanced down and away with a grimace, "Sorry, the light… hurts some."

"That's normal, Ash. It's from the Daturan berry," Gary expressed.

"Pika chu pi pika PikaPi?" Pikachu called out.

Ash smiled though his hair hid his eyes, "Yeah, I'm feeling alright buddy."

**Master, your aura is pulsing strongly through you. You need rest after purging the poison from your body.**

"I know. Zoroark, did Zurak hurt you?"

**I'm fine, Master. He merely took some fur.**

"Trip? You okay?" Ash asked next, as blue floated around him softly.

Trip seemed surprised to be mentioned but nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Good," Ash sighed before looking up and into Misty's eyes.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll find a way out. We'll get everyone out of here. We won't go out like this and we won't let you either."

Ash smiled, "Yeah."

"As touching as this all is, I'm going to have to disagree."

Everyone scowled and looked over when Ghetsis, Colress, Zager, Cassidy, Butch, Zurak, Aldith, and Barret returned.

"Ah! Look here, fit as a fiddle already! You continue to surprise me," Colress expressed and walked over to take some notes.

"Unless you're blind or something, you'd notice he's not completely well yet," Stephan growled and frowned.

"Unfortunately, we have a time schedule to keep," Colress replied and and nodded to Aldith. She nodded silently and walked over to a set of monitors. Within a few moments, she'd turned on the machine. The blue-green energy surged through Ash and he started to scream and wail in torment. Everyone in the group gritted their teeth, and a few had to look away.

"Now that your aura is available, we can test it fully. Let us see if it will empower, KYUREM!" Ghetsis roared. The tank at the far end of the room lit up and just as Ghetsis had said, Kyurem was there staring forlornly at them. Two machines on either side of Kyurem started to power up before they zapped the legendary with blue energy. "Your aura shall power Kyurem and give him more strength then ever before! Then we will use Kyurem to take over Unova when the time is right!"

"You're out of your minds!" Drew yelled out.

"Stop! Stop right now! You'll never get away with this!" Serena shouted.

Cilan was too focused on Ash's body twisting, turning and jerking, trying to escape from the energy pulsing over him. The energy, working to store Ash's aura before forcing into Kyurem. Then Iris… He looked over at her and saw she was staring intently at Kyurem.

Ash had cut off his own screams by gritting his teeth. The tank on one side of Kyurem started to fill with light; a couple monitors showed a meter with a bar one third of the way up.

"He isn't providing enough power," Ghetsis growled and looked at Colress after grasping his cloak and pulling it closer to himself, "Are you sure the machine is running at maximum strength?"

"Yes, it seems that he isn't allowing all of his power to flow out, but I think I can fix that," Colress nodded and turned to several grunts that had entered the room. Gareth was with them. "Get the girl, Misty."

The small group of seven grunts whipped out batons sparking with electricity and entered the cage with the other trainers in them.

The pokemon shouted in rage and Ash yelled out a trembling threat through his pain, "No! Leave them alone!"

An unnamed grunt looked over at Misty, "Come on then, or are we going to take the hard way?"

"No way in hell!" Stephan grit his teeth and ran forward and in front of Misty. Plowing into Gareth. Gareth was taken off guard but was able to rebound before pushing back and crushing Stephan against the bars. Gareth punched the red-head in the face and Stephan pulled against the ropes on his wrists but could do nothing. The rest of the grunts lashed out randomly and electrocuted Gary, Paul, N, Brock, Zoey, and Bianca. N had charged with Stephan and ended up rushing into one grunt's chest. The grunt had, in a panic, placed his baton to N's neck. N had cried out and fallen to the ground before Touko ran over to him. She kicked the grunt in the butt when he turned away and was kicked sharply in the stomach in return, falling on her back next to N.

Gary, Paul, Brock, and Zoey had been some of the first ones to react in defense of their friend. Gary was struck in the side like Drew had but with a harder blow. Paul had managed to awkwardly smack one baton out of one of the grunt's hand before another jabbed him in the back and zapped him. Zoey had been trying to move Misty behind everyone else, when a grunt had struck her in the shoulder with his baton.

One of the grunts had originally tried to hit Barry for getting in his path when Bianca had taken the blow instead; she ultimately tripped over her feet after rushing into and knocking away Barry and fell to the ground on top of him. While everyone mostly was electrocuted and then left alone, one grunt seemed to have fun tormenting Brock a bit longer since Brock had been successful in kicking the grunt away from Misty's path and almost making the man fall.

"Ah! Rrrgh," Brock yelped then grunted as he was shocked.

"Stop! Okay just don't hurt them anymore!" Misty growled.

The grunts halted before Gareth grabbed Misty's hair and started leading her out of the cage.

"HEY! You don't need to pull my hair!" Misty cried out angrily. The grunts came out of the cage and locked it as the other trainers licked their wounds. Gareth shoved Misty to the ground.

"Sto-sto-stop it," Ash forced out since the energy was still surging through him.

Zager gave Cassidy a look and the Team Rocket admin walked out over to Misty and smiled, "What? Not liking us messing with your girl?"

"You're tormenting him enough!" Misty shouted and in turn, Cassidy stepped on her ankle which made her cry out in surprise and pain.

Colress nodded and turned before grabbing something from a nearby table, "Perhaps this will speed things up." The scientist turned back around and everyone watched wide eyed when they realized he was approaching her with another syringe of Daturan berry poison. The trainers started yelling out in protest.

"No. Don't… don't touch her."

Colress paused from his approach and looked over at Ash with everyone else. The Guardian was looking at the floor and red aura was pulsing around him. As the air around him became more saturated with energy, his hair started to stand on end with sharper angles to it.

"AAaaaaaahhhhHHh!" Ash roared and the red energy crackled across the machines holding him. The meters near Kyurem started to rise rapidly.

"Ah perfect!" Colress exclaimed.

Ghetsis let a smile to his face, while Cassidy, Butch, and Zager watched in awe. Zurak had a more contemplative look on his features and perhaps a bit of surprise. At that moment, Kyurem started to wail in pain as Ash once had.

Ash! Ash stop!" Misty cried out before Butch clamped a hand over her mouth. "MMghmGH!"

Ash started to thrash even more and the chains rattled again. Blood started to trickle out from his arms and ankles where he was being restrained. The machines started to vibrate slightly as though they could be overloading. Ash's crimson irises looked up at the machines and he growled before lashing out with a burst of aura. Red electricity jumped up the machine and started to make them smoke and spark themselves.

Zager's eyes widened and he shouted to Barret, "Turn off the damn machine! We aren't prepared to restrain _this_ kind of power! The engines will overload!"

Barret nodded fiercely and ran over to he computer and turned off the machine as an explosion rocked the ship.

"Get some men into the engine room, NOW!" Ghetsis roared as some grunts scattered to obey.

Colress was looking up at Ash. The Guardian's red irises were boring into Colress' blue grey ones. The scientist adjusted his glasses, "Incredible. Absolutely incredible. Not even at his peak yet. Close but not yet." Ash was taking deeper breaths and the red was dispelling from his irises. He let out a breath and his head slumped against his chest and a bit of blood trickled out the side of his mouth.

"**He still was unwilling to give up his center. He still had the control over himself to not let it erupt, otherwise he would be dead or dying."**Zurak mused aloud and to mostly himself.

Butch released Misty, tossing her to the ground, and turned to Zager, "Are we grounded?"

Zager grumbled, "Yes, go outside and guard the perimeter with the others until we're in the air again, understood, Cassidy, Butch?"

"Yes sir," Butch and Cassidy saluted and walked off.

"And you girl, shall rejoin your friends," Zager expressed.

Gareth grunted and walked over to her. He helped lift her to her feet and lead her over to the cage. Another explosion rocked the far side of the ship.

"Hurry," Zager commanded and hurried off with the rest of the grunts to check on the others.

Everyone was left alone in their prison. Misty started pulling and biting on her ropes to try and loosen them, desperate to find a way out and get to Ash. He was bleeding and completely drained.

"Misty."

"…"

"Misty stop."

Misty stopped and looked up at Brock who was kneeling next to her.

"What do you mean, stop? I need to get to him! Don't you see, Brock? He's bleeding and hurt! They'll kill him if they keep this up!" Misty growled.

Brock frowned and nodded down at her hands and she looked, noticing for the first time that her wrists were scraped and had started to bleed from her rash attempts.

Clemont was looking about and his eyes rested on Pikachu and Ellie and a light bulb went off in his head.

"Guys! I just thought of something!" Clemont spoke and drew everyone's attention. He looked over at Pikachu and smiled, "Pikachu use Iron Tail and keep it up. Reach it through the bars and I'll reach my hands through my bars. We can cut the ropes with your Iron Tail."

Pikachu's cheeks sparked as if he understood and he ran over and did as Clemont had instructed. The inventor crushed his face against the bars to reach far enough and was barely able to sever the ropes. He yelped when he realized he'd cut himself in the process though. He turned to every else and started to help untie them.

"Smooth, Clemont!"

"Gotta say you're a clever one, hun."

"Sweet!"

Eventually everyone but Serena's ropes were undone and Brock and some of the others were working on unlocking the cage. Clemont was blushing still from the praise everyone had given him as he worked on Serena's ropes. His hands started to fumble and slip as more of his own blood started to get in the way.

"You're bleeding pretty bad on your hand," Serena murmured as Clemont continued to fumble now with nervousness as well.

"Yea-yeah, I guess. But it's not that bad." He let out a sigh when he finally managed to get Serena's ropes of her wrists.

She rubbed her wrists and smiled, "That feels good." She looked up at Clemont who was eyeing his backpack amongst their things and pokeballs.

"If only my bag was with us. I have a lock pick in there for when I lock myself out of the gy-" Clemont stopped when he realized he was going to say something embarrassing and looked away from Serena. He flinched when he heard the tearing of fabric. Someone grabbed his hand and he looked and saw Serena was wrapping a bit of her skirt around Clemont's cut.

"It'll get really badly infected if you don't protect it a little, trust me. I used to refuse bandaids and such when I was younger and still trying to learn how to ride Rhyhorn. Then I got this really badly infected cut and learned my lesson." Serena spoke as she finished.

Clemont was blushing slightly the whole time and nodded silently. Serena happened to look up as well and blushed. Clemont had actually lost his glasses when they had been captured so they weren't obscuring his face at the moment. His blond hair was messed a bit.

"Huh, I should've guessed you could pick a lock, Paul."

"Oh zip it, Oak."

"I've got to say, picking a lock with a bent bobby pin though, impressive," Trip added.

"Nice work, keeping that in your hair, Bianca."

"He he, of course! One of a girl's best friends."

Serena and Clemont blinked at each other before smiling and turning back to the group.

Everyone moved out of the cage as Misty ran over with Gary and Brock to Ash, who was still unconscious.

"How are we supposed to free him?" Misty asked in frustration, as she looked up at the machines around Ash's arms.

"Use our pokemon or figure out the computer codes, but the codes will take to long," Brock expressed and looked over at Paul, who was trying to open Pikachu, Ellie, Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao's cage. "We've got our other pokemon now, but-"

"Yeah yeah, well bad news is I don't know if it'll work on the pokemon's cage. This bobby pen in broken and bent beyond even my use." Paul expressed and rested his behind on his heels.

"Good news is you won't have to."

Everyone whipped around and saw Nate and Rosa.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked worriedly. Nate looked a bit suspicious in his battle suit. His Samurott stood behind him and Rosa's Amoongus was at her side.

"I'm Agent Lack-two of the International Police. We're here to save your asses," Nate grunted as he walked over to the cage, pulled out a device and shot the lock with something like a nail gun. The lock broke apart and the pokemon ran out.

"And you?" Ritchie asked and looked over at Rosa.

She wasn't paying attention though. She was staring at N.

"Um, can I help you?" N asked. Touko looked at them both and spoke.

"Is my sister and Black, here?"

"Why do you want to know?" Nat asked as he walked over to the computers. A couple of mechanical arms came out from the back of Nate's suit and started to type the keys of the computer along with him.

"Tch, because!" Touko grumbled in annoyance.

Rosa frowned and looked away, "Ignore him… He's not very personable, except to women his age."

"Shut-up, Rosa."

"If you insist to call me Rosa, then I will call you Nate, Nate."

"Lack-two."

"Whi-two."

"You aren't an agent."

"I have my reasons…" Rosa replied and glanced at N one more time before walking over to look at Ash and stand next to Misty. "Your friend is really hurt. He needs rest."

"Yeah and he's my boyfriend."

Rosa frowned, "It's sad when the one you care about most is used and then thrown out like trash."

Misty gave the young woman a strange look until suddenly the machine's holding Ash's arms hissed and released him. Brock and Gary grabbed him quickly and he groaned.

"Brock? Gary?" Ash mumbled. Nate walked over and had Samurott break Ash's ankle chains with Cut, the water type pokemon was careful not to hurt Ash.

"Ash, it's okay. We're getting out of here," Misty pushed passed Rosa and placed a hand on Ash's face.

Ash nodded but then trembled, "We can't leave… We can't leave Kyurem behind."

Nate grunted in surprise and turned to notice the large dragon for the first time. It was laying still on the ground inside its tank.

Nate started to move forward when everyone heard noise echoing down the halls like many footsteps.

"We can't help it now. We have to go or we'll all be screwed again." Nate hissed and motioned to Rosa. She stood in front of the hallway that the trouble was coming from and released a few pokemon. A Stoutland, a Scrafty, and a Simipour joined her. Nate asked Samurott to stay with her too.

Everyone felt bad leaving Kyurem behind, but they started moving out, realizing that if the Frigate got airborne again, then they would indeed be in trouble. They left, though Iris, Cilan, N, and Touko lagged behind.

"Are you sure, you'll be alright miss?" N asked in worry and attracted Rosa's attention. She turned and looked at him as though she was seeing someone else. Her eyes seemed to soak up every curve of his face, the green hair that framed it and flowed down his back, and his greyed blue eyes.

"I'll be fine, Lord N," Rosa replied and then shook her head as if she'd caught her own mistake in words.

"Come on, we need to go. Whittney and Blake might be outside," Touko spoke and grabbed N's hand.

N nodded and turned to go, "You didn't call Blake, Black, like normal."

"I'm not often worried about him."

Cilan watched the other two run off and grasped Iris' hand, "We need to go, Iris. We must hurry."

Iris just stood looking at the limp form of Kyurem, until finally she followed numbly behind Cilan and disappeared into darkness of the other hallway. She wondered if it was bad that she didn't care they were leaving him behind… then she recalled her nightmare… the salty tears that slid down the titan's icy cheeks and sparkled against his prism like skin. The further she ran away, the more she felt like she'd made a horrible mistake by leaving his side.

zz

As soon as the whole group got out of the back of the Frigate, they could hear the explosions of pokemon attacks around and focused near the front. A larger explosion than all the rest almost shook them off their feet and Nate cursed.

"Damn Black and that Emboar of his, can't figure out moderation."

Nate shook his head and whistled loudly by using his fingers. Hoof beats came to everyone's ears and Virizion was before them.

"Guardian…" She murmured when she caught sight of Ash, not that the rest of the group weren't bloodied and battered as well, but she could feel Ash's lack of energy. Gary and Brock helped Ash up on her back since he'd passed out again.

"Come on then, get on some fast pokemon and follow me and Virizion. The others will distract them long enough and then back out." Nate explained and released an Arcanine. Everyone nodded and released pokemon they could ride and shared space on their mounts with others. Before long, they were off and being swallowed by the forest. Lucario, Zoroark, Meinshao, Pikachu, and Ellie were easily able to follow the mounts and their riders on foot.

zzz

It was early morning by the time they all got where Nate was leading them. The sun had risen a little time ago. They had spent a night, day, and second night as prisoners to Team Rocket. They ended up in a meadow and Nate dismounted. He motioned for them to stay mounted and walked to the center of the field. He moved a normal rock to the side and revealed a key pad. Nate typed in a code and then slid the rock back into place as a trap door started to rise out of the ground to show a ramp leading into the ground. Nate mounted Arcanine again and led everyone into the opening.

Inside was a small underground city of sorts. G-men were walking around and some Gym Leaders and Rangers were spotted too. The group got several stares and looks for not only being in this place but being with Virizion. People murmured and whispered as they went by.

Nat stopped and motioned to a large bunker with a cross on it, "The infirmary. You'll all get treated here. Some of the champions are coig after a while, they want to get a report on the state of Unova and talk with you all about any knew developments you know about."

A few nurses came out with a stretcher and helped load Ash onto it. Everyone returned their pokemon and watched Nate, Arcanine, and Virizion turn around.

"Where are you going?" Touko asked.

"To help my comrades, same with Virizion."

"Indeed, we'll visit once more before heading off," Virizion added and ran off after the retreating Nate and Arcanine.

Everyone else was ushered into the bunker to be treated.

zz

There were a lot of Nurses and Doctors. All had a serious air about them as if they were mentally prepared for future horrors. They were only surprised that the people they were first asked to treat in the possible war approaching, were much younger than they'd imagine for the G-men's base. After all, they were here to treat the G-men and their allies, not civilians. Then again, looking at the thirty people that came in, they didn't look like civilians.

The Nurses separated them up, trying to find out who had it the worst, other than Ash who had already been taken deeper into the bunker since he was the only one unconscious at the moment.

A good deal of the group only had to have lacerations and minor wounds cared for as well as getting a proper meal and hydration. Some, like Misty, had to have her wrists and hands wrapped in gauze for a bit, since she'd tried too hard to escape her ropes previously. Clemont had his cut fixed up as well. The others that were tended to more closely, included those who had been electrocuted as well as Touko, Stephan, and Trip. Drew only had a slight burn on his side, while Gary had ended up with a broken rib, which he knew would give Paul pleasure to know. Zoey's shoulder was burned a bit, Paul's back had a bit of a burn and slight bruising, Brock had a slightly larger burn than some of the others on his stomach, since his attacker had used more pressure with his baton. Bianca had a couple small bruises across her shoulder blades from the glancing blow she'd received helping Barry.

Touko had busted her elbow open from falling back after being kicked in the gut and to the ground. N's injury consisted of a burn on his neck, that had tried to start scabbing over and was now wrapped in bandages. Stephan on the other hand had a busted lip and couple nasty lacerations on his face from being punched. Cameron told his friend he looked like hell and had gotten a noogie for his trouble.

Then there was Trip. Other than the bruises he'd received and the lacerations he'd acquired from being beaten, there was one other complication. Their pokemon were being cared for by a few Nurse Joys and everyone who had been treated was waiting together in the open area at the entrance to the tent. A Nurse had walked past and Georgia had asked about Trip, since other than Ash, he was the only one not with them.

"Blood… in his urine?" Georgia had asked, somewhat in shock.

"I'm afraid so. It isn't too severe, just enough for us to know his kidney was damaged during the beating. He should be alright, but a couple days will help us know for sure. Can't be too careful about delayed bleeding. It's a common side effect with kidney injuries."

Georgia only nodded numbly as Misty approached and started asking about when she could see Ash. Georgia didn't hear anything she said though and walked out of the tent to get some fresh air.

She looked around at the underground city and the people walking about and doing things and she started to yell. That was what Georgia did when she was worried or unsure of herself. It's how she best dealt with stress.

"Damn them! I'll beat the crap out of them! Who the hell do they think they are! The assholes!" Georgia fired off at an invisible enemy.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Georgia froze at the familiar voice and whipped around angrily, "What the actual hell are you doing out of your bed, Trip!?"

And sure enough, there he was. He looked less than glorious perhaps, being in his now torn grey jeans and dirty purple shirt. She could see a few bandages sticking out from under his shirt hem. His black eye was still swollen a bit and she tried not to stare for his sake.

"It'll go away after a while," Trip responded more to her short stare than her previous question.

"I know. Why are you out of bed?"

"They were taking too long to come back. Don't freak out. I'm not running a marathon. Standing or laying down, I don't see much of a difference."

"They're the doctors though."

"Yeah yeah."

A pregnant silence then came between them, until Georgia gathered enough courage to ask a question that was bothering her.

"Why'd you headbutt that guy?"

If it had been any other scenario, Trip would've actually found the question somewhat funny out of context, but he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't shouted for them to take you instead."

"Tch, I didn't mean why literarily. I meant why didn't you let me take your place?"

He walked closer and tentatively hugged her, "I wouldn't have been happy with the alternative."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I'm kinda iffy about commitment, other than me being a dragon buster."

"I think I'd be fine if you just stayed near me. How's that?"

"Cheesy. Super super cheesy."

"Harsh."

"That's okay though," Georgia replied and finished the hug by hugging him back and placing both her hands on his back, "I think I'd like staying around you. You're… a good guy Trip McGonnigal."

"My surname's so dorky."

"Would it be okay for me to stay around said dork even after the Master Challenge?"

"Yeah."

"I could meet your mom… I'd love to meet your mom."

"If she even remembered you the next day…"

Georgia could tell by the slightly deeper frown he now wore, that it had saddened him to think about his mother's condition. Fortunately his camera and more importantly his memory card had stayed undamaged within his bag.

"I'm hard to forget. Besides, if I'm sticking with you for a while, then surely she'll get a lot of pictures of me."

Trip let a tiny smile come to his face, "Yeah I guess she will, won't she?"

Georgia smiled before looking back at the tent, "You think Ash'll be okay? I can't believe those guys tried to poison him."

Trip frowned, "Ash is annoying stubborn. He'll be okay. I know he will."

The two walked back towards the tent hand in hand.

zz

She had been lead back into the bunker when the Nurse had finally said she could visit him. She was very tired and definitely didn't look her best. Her ponytail was scruffy, a patch was on her cheek from a cut that was there and of course she had the bandages around her wrists and hands, not to mention how dirty her clothes were. She could really use a bath.

Walking into the plain room with a few bits of machinery and a cot, it was hard not to get depressed when she saw him. He was laying under the blankets of the hospital cot. He didn't have injuries like Trip or Stephan did, not many outside injuries. They said that for some reason, the air pressure in his chest had caused a few tiny blood vessels in his lungs to burst, which had caused him to cough up blood. He had bandages around his ankles and from his fingers to his elbows from the shackles and machines they'd used to restrain him. They couldn't detect any more poison in his system, but they were supplying him with fluids until they were sure his body had flushed everything out and replenished the blood he'd lost. She was pretty sure the air pressure in his chest had something to do with his aura when she thought about it but despite all that she knew, his recovery had more to do with aura recovery and emotional healing.

She placed a hand on one of his and sighed as she rubbed it waiting for him to regain consciousness.

zz

At least another day passed before he woke. In the meantime, everyone had cleaned up and started to get used to the facilities in the G-men HQ. Nate had returned before long with his team and the Swords of Justice. The guardian pokemon wished everyone luck and were determined to go patrol the surrounding area for a while. Truthfully they didn't want to go far away before they knew Ash was alright. Pikachu, Ellie, Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao had been healed and were as constantly found in Ash's room as Misty was.

Many were trying to take it easy and get a bit of light training in to pass the time. Not only were they waiting for Ash to get better, but the champions would be arriving today or tomorrow and were coming to talk to Nate and the others in the HQ and it was decided they needed to be present.

She was sitting there when he woke. All he did was slowly open his eyes and let blue light flow through them briefly.

"We got away."

Misty smiled and reached to stroke his cheek, "Yeah, just like I said. I can keep promises too you know."

Ash nodded and placed a hand over hers, which was still on his cheek. He then let go as Misty and his pokemon watched and he leaned up slowly and hugged her. She enjoyed the calming and sweet embrace until she felt Ash trembling.

"Ash are you cold?" Misty asked in concern. With his lungs still healing a bit from the bleeding, the last thing he needed was to get a cold. He'd get pneumonia sure as the world.

"Misty, Arceus… They were going to poison you. I hardly got that poison out of _me_," Ash muttered and clutched her tighter.

Misty had wanted to comfort him if he had been upset or afraid after what Team Rocket had done, but as soon as he had spoken, she started to cry. She couldn't remember the last times she cried so hard. She had truly been afraid for herself and him. Though the threat of his death had lingered in her mind from early on, ever since he'd promised to try and stick around on their date in Pallet, the idea of loosing him really became real after they'd poisoned him. She pressed her face into his chest and sobbed, while he stroked his hand through her hair. Past the grime from not bathing for a couple days, she could still make out his smell.

She tried to calm her breathing and gripped him tighter. She started to notice that he was still trembling and by looking up she could tell he was crying a bit himself, if a bit more softly. They had both been scared and hurt and took comfort in each other's embrace.

"They could've killed all of you and I wouldn't have known when it had happened. I lost touch with my surroundings after they threatened you… My emotions were out of control."

"Well duh sherlock. They were threatening your friends and practically torturing you, who wouldn't wig out?" Misty mumbled with a smile, still resting her head on his chest, listening to his breathing and heartbeat to comfort herself about his health.

"But me wigging out has greater consequences."

"Maybe… But really, you don't need to blame yourself."

"Why do I still feel bad then?"

"Because you're so good."

"Thanks Mist."

"No problem."

Ash relaxed his grip and rested his chin over her shoulder, "I will never let them hurt you. I swear it. I'd die before I'd let that happen."

Misty smiled and brushed a bit of his black hair back from the side of his face, "I'll watch over you too. We'll watch out for each other."

"Like we always have."

"Exactly. By the way, you need to cut you're hair. It's getting long."

"Huh, guess it slipped my mind."

A silence came after that and they simply continued to hold each other.

"Do you think I'm human?" Ash whispered.

Misty frowned into his chest, "Of course you are Ash. I think Arceus would've mentioned it you were a different species." She finished with a tease. She felt him chuckled a bit.

"I guess you're right."

"Those people are the ones that aren't normal. They've lost their humanity somewhere along the way… At least that's what I think."

After a while, they separated from their long embrace and talked about other things after Ash pelted her with questions about how the others were doing. She told him everyone was fairing better, even Trip seemed to be in the clear. Harley had been declaring that Georgia and Trip were officially a couple and had to escape Georgia's wrath afterwards.

Gary and Brock came by to see how he was fairing too. Everyone got the chance to eventually see how their friend was doing. Lucario kept telling them that Ash and his aura were regaining strength by the hour. It was getting late for the second day that they'd been resting in the G-men HQ, when Misty stood up to go and sleep on her cot. She knew Ash was over the hump. She stopped her move towards the door, when his voice reached her.

"Mist, would you stay?"

She stared at him for a moment before looking around nervously. She walked over to the side of the cot and smiled, "Okay."

She was warm in seconds after getting under the blankets with him. Ash surprised her by throwing an arm over her and drawing her a bit closer than he'd had before when they'd slept in the same bed. They both laid in the quiet, long after the pokemon had nodded off. When finally they started to calm and get sleepy, Misty heard Ash say something right next to her head.

"I need you Mist."

"I need you too." She whispered in return as they both slipped into dreamland.

zzz-Frigate/Grounded in forest north of Opelucid-zzz

"You're wanting us to retreat?"

"Yes. Come back with Kyurem. There's no need to get ahead of ourselves. They haven't won. No no, far from it."

Ghetsis glared down at the screen with Giovanni's face on it. His 'boss' was driving him up the wall. He was supposed to take Unova and Giovanni was beating around the bush. They needed to attack and attack now. Zager, Cassidy, Butch, Colress, Aldith, Barret, Zinzolin, and a number of grunts stood behind him.

"No."

Aldith raised her brow and Barret took a sneaky glance at Zager, Cassidy, and Butch and saw no sign of surprise on their faces, not even slight discomfort. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"No? Hmmm…"

"I will be using Kyurem and taking over the Unova region. The Ketchum boy was able to power the creature enough with his aura to make the legendary virtually unstoppable." Ghetsis turned his back on Giovanni and walked off. Giovanni didn't seem upset at all.

Ghetsis stopped and looked at Zager, Cassidy, and Butch, "I assume you are going to leave now?"

"That is correct," Zager replied with a monotone voice.

Ghetsis only looked over at Colress, Zinziolin, Barret, Aldith, the grunts, and the Triad who fell to his side from the trees at the tap of his cane. "Very well, let's go."

Ghetsis and his Team Plasma walked off and entered their Frigate. It powered up and after a few moments was gone.

"You aren't concerned about them boss?" Butch asked suddenly, now that they were alone.

"Not in the slightest. They will fail. This I am sure of."

"What would you have us do?" Cassidy asked.

"Find Jessie, James, and Meowth, they've been collecting some important data for me. They should be somewhere near your location."

"Understood sir." Butch nodded.

"And Zager?"

"Yes sir?"

"You have the data on the boy?"

"Of course sir. I would never fail you."

"Right… Fine then. Be off! I have things to attend to."

zzz-G-men Unova Secret HQ-zzz

The next day was pretty much the same as the one before. Everyone was still healing and waiting for the champions to come and have a chat with them. The older trainers and younger trainers were able to blend pretty well, especially Cheren and Summer since he had met Ash before and Summer knew Ben very well, whom Ash had also met. Only Black and Nate continued to be distant. Rosa would talk to everyone but N and White was trying to bring everyone together the best she knew how.

At some point during the day, Gary went to check on Ash.

zz

"Hey there Ashy-Boy, you awake?"

Gary wandered in after Ash replied. He had been resting again, trying to regain more of his lost energy. It was hard to tell when Ash was meditating and when he was napping. Lucario saw both activities as equally important to his master's health. Zoroark, Pikachu, and Ellie were curled up together in the corner of the room, Meinshao was meditating near them, and Lucario was sitting near the entrance to Ash's room as a guard in some sense.

"Yeah, Gary? What's up? Your rib feeling okay today?" Ash asked calmly and gave a friendly smile.

Gary nodded, "Yeah it's doing okay. Paul thought me having a broken rib was funny though since I'd teased him about his before."

"Karma's a bitch?"

Gary looked up into Ash's eyes and could see his hidden meaning in the reference. It was a little unnerving for Ash to seemingly know what he wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, karma."

The researcher wandered over and pulled up a chair beside Ash's bed. After a long moment of silence, Gary spoke.

"I was a real dick back in Sinnoh. You know? That argument we had before Hunter J-" Gary couldn't make himself complete the sentence.

"I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

Gary looked up at Ash in shock which slowly turned to frustration, "Tch, that easy huh? You're not supposed to forgive me so easy!"

Ash looked at him and frowned before letting a smile come back, "We fight a lot Gary-"

"I said things I should have never mentioned again. Do you know how horrible I felt when freaking Zach showed up? I had already verbally lashed you about those idiot kids that used to pick on you and then the physical manifestation of the definition of asshole had to trot right up to us in Undella!"

"They picked on you too, Gary."

"That makes what I said worse!"

Ash laughed, "I guess you were kinda an ass, but I was being stubborn. Besides, I could sense your irritation. I shouldn't have tried to interfere with everyone's fighting at that moment."

"So you really do forgive me?" Gary asked in an intrigued voice.

Ash nodded, "I told you before that I know you don't really and truly mean malice. Even when you said those things in Sinnoh… I knew you didn't mean them really. Sure it hurt none-the-less, but I'm pretty tough you know?" Ash finished with a smirk.

Gary shook his head and laughed, "Yeah. Hey Ash-" He began a new topic. "Do you still have that half of the pokeball?"

Ash nodded and looked over at his bag in the corner, "Yep in there, somewhere, heh. Though I think some of the metal on the broken clasp is rusting."

Gary nodded, "Good. We may always be rivals Ashy-Boy but I never wanna stop being friends, deal?" Gary smirked and extended his hand. Ash took it immediately and shook back.

"Deal."

They didn't even get their hands apart before an alarm went off.

_Message Incoming! Message from Champion Alder! Repeat, Message now in data bank. Please inform a computer assistant to come down and translate the encrypted message. Thank you._

Gary straightened up and turned to look out the door. He felt Ash shift in his bed and he turned back around, "Oh no. I'll tackle you myself if you try to go anywhere right now."

Ash was leaning up and he grunted, "I'd love to see you try."

The two paused from their talk when Barry wandered in with a semi-serious look on his face.

"It's Opelucid… It's been attacked and Iris freaked out and ran off."

zzz-Cilan and Iris-zzz

Though it was colder up in the northern parts of Unova, Cilan wasn't prepared for this. After the alert in the base had gone off, Lance and Steven had arrived to to inform them what the alert was about before the computer assistant had even relayed it. Opelucid had been attacked. The HQ had been sent into an uproar after they'd discovered that Ghetsis wasn't stealing anything but was blatantly trying to take over the major city. Nate had immediately sensed that it was odd behavior compared to how Team Rocket had been acting, especially if they had left New Tork City alone, but everyone knew regardless that they had to stop them. Iris had gone pale and ran out of the base, with Cilan hot on her trail. As soon as the connoisseur had gotten away from the shouts of his friends and had exited the base, he was met with more snow than he'd ever seen in this part of Unova. _What had Ghetsis done? _Only one word answered that for Cilan and also explained Iris' reaction. _Kyurem._ He was willing to bet that a lot of what Iris had been going through had something to do with the great dragon. Ever since the first time he'd laid eyes on the beast when it was after Keldeo, he'd felt it was an oddly symbolic creature for Iris. Dragon type and ice type? Iris had seemed fearful and respectful of his presence that first time, so almost more emotionless rather than one extreme emotion or another. When she had told them about what her elder had taught her regarding the dragons, he had seen deep emotion and thought in her eyes.

And Cilan knew he didn't know the full story. Then again, that had been one of the reasons he'd become enchanted with Iris not long after they'd met in Ash's company.

He had only gotten the chance to pull on a thick coat before going out and so he could feel so much body heat seeping through his legs in his slacks. He also couldn't see very well through the heavy falling snow. It would've been a beautiful and peaceful scene if so many bad things weren't happening at that moment.

Cilan was starting to get panicked and desperate to find his girlfriend when he caught the sight of the beige parka Iris had taken. She was trudging a bit sluggishly through the snow a ways away from him. It seemed she was heading in the general direction of Opelucid.

"Iris!" Cilan shouted through the veil of falling snow and picked up speed. He thought he saw her glance back and try to hurry away faster. Iris wasn't very good or used to moving through the snow though, so Cilan was gaining on her. When he got close enough he reached out and snatched her hand.

"Please let go!"

"Iris, calm down and talk to me. Where in Arceus' green earth are you going?"

"…"

"Iris, please. I want to help. What's been bothering you. I was thinking it was something I shouldn't bother with and let you decide when to tell me or even if to tell me, but I now see that it's much worse than I thought. You wouldn't be wading through _snow_ otherwise."

Iris turned to face him and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Iris…" Cilan soothed and pulled her into a tight embrace that made him blush slightly.

"Cilan… I… I'm a coward. I've been running from Kyurem for too long. He wants to claim me because I escaped him. If I can soothe him and let him have what he wants then I can help Opelucid, wether Ghetsis thinks he has control over the great dragon or not. I have to stop acting like a little kid and do right by my family. It's the least I owe Aster."

Cilan looked at her long and hard, "Iris, tell me what happened. Tell me your story."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

****I have a question here that's important for the next chapter: Should I start the chapter with Iris' story? Or should I make her story a oneshot and then have a time lapse in the next chapter. You would go read the oneshot to know her story and then come back to the next chapter. So oneshot or no?****

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**Totally Kowalski: Will we find out what happened to the Team Rocket Trio? (Jessie, James, and Meowth)  
Wobuffet!  
Okay, and Wobuffet too?**

**NoSignal: Yes! We shall :) Eventually... ;)**

**RevanKetchum: On another note, I'd love to see Ash add a legendary to the team ;)**

**NoSignal: Ash will eventually have one legendary by the end of the story in a pokeball... (Notice the wording ;) )**

**irritatedbookwor: Max: I believe it was mentioned in an earlier chapter with Riley that Max expressed an interest in training to become an Aura Guardian. Why not set up a situation where he finds out if he can actually follow that path? I've thought that a few others could potentially /be/ Aura Guardians, but choose not to for various reasons. I was thinking that even if the people in question don't, maybe their kids could? The other thought I had [more like a request.. if possible] is about those twisted so-called 'scientists'. Any chance they could meet a very painful end? Believe me, I wouldn't object to Colress taking an aura spear to the throat. Or worse. When my temper's up, my imagination tends to be nasty enough to impress even the Marquis de Sade. **

**NoSignal: First off, so glad to hear from you again and I'm glad you were able to re-find my story :) As for your mentions above, I've been brainstorming about that and have been considering some of what you've said. Other than the Phantom, Cyrus, the grunt, etc. That were mentioned in Turnback cave, there will be more character death... even maybe mention of two more in this Arc. You'll have to wait and see though ;)**

**Remisolleke: I am soooo inlove with this story! I hope you can update tuesday :) i really like the action btw**

**NoSignal: I am sooooo happy you're enjoying it! :D I like making people happy with my stories. and thank you for the compliment!**

**JordanMax: Btw someone mentioned about Ash possibly having a 5th link and you said sort of will happen but not like Pikachu etc are to him. By sort of is it a person that close to him? I wonder if maybe anyone in Ashs group may have the same opportunity?**

**NoSignal: The link I was referring to isn't the kind formed between humans, only between human and pokemon. As for Ash's friends having the same opportunity... I've been thinking about it and actually something in your questions gave me an idea :) So thanks!**

**XxRav3nxX: Couldn't be bothered logging in. Any who wow this chapter was awesome I'm sorry I haven't reviewed for a few chaps I haven't been reading. I really enjoyed what you did this chapter and I hope Ash kick Colress'? ass! :D**

**NoSignal: It's perfectly fine :) I'm happy you liked the chapter and eventually all justice will be resolved! We must all have patience... including me, lol.**

**Avatar Rikki and Amber0522: I believe this chapter answered your questions :)**

**Great: Interesting, aura hunter Sird. She was responsible, partially, for Red's illness. I do wonder what you mean by 'ice'? A curse or permanent poison that affects the aura? I wonder, what will they do after Kalos. Because by the timeline Im sure they will still have 6 months before the Master Challenge Tournament starts. Train, avoid Team Rocket and prepare for War? Anyway Looking forward to more!**

**NoSignal: She was, ice has to do with an event in the Manga were Red's wrists and ankles were shackled together with ice magic of sorts. A full explanation of what happened will come later. Yes they will have a good amount of time after the challenge most likely and they'll need it to train and stuff... :P**

**Okay I think that's it. Again I'm always here to answer questions! And thanks always for your constant support!**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga**

**Brock: Trubbish/Golett**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr(Axis)**

**May: Surskit(hatched)/Liepard**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee/Pidove(male)**

**Paul: Riolu(hatched)**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus**

**Chili: Litwick**

**zz**

**Clemont: Patrat**

**zz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	15. Opelucid

_*****Iris' story is published under the name Aster. I suggest you read that if you want more clarity for this chapter!*****_

****Number of people who've answered the poll: 40 out of 132(author) 112(Unova Arc) ****I really need a good chunk of my followers to answer this one :) so I'ma put this at the top of each chapter until I'm satisfied****

Day Count: 140 (Before events of this chapter)

**Phew okay this chapter was super tedious and turned out very long. Prepare yourself, multiple POV changes ahead! I believe I can keep up the one chapter a week thing still. I'll tell you if that changes.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"And that's what happened, or at least what I can remember. Kyurem is a man-eater. He didn't save Aster! He probably ate him! He was probably going to eat me too but got interrupted!" Iris exclaimed. She couldn't help but feel a slight bit of bitter nostalgia, seeing the snow drift down the way it was.

"Iris, it sounds like to me that Kyurem saved you though. You barely remember those moments in his arms, but you did wake up near your village," Cilan frowned, "I don't think you escaped. I think he saved you."

Iris was filled with loathing and frustration, "If he was so caring and so worried about people, then he would've saved Aster too! He didn't though! He let me go to suffer because we happened to explore his territory! He wanted me to suffer!"

Iris almost gasped at how hard Cilan grasped her shoulders. He looked her dead in the eyes, "Iris. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Kyurem's fault. It was no one's fault at all. It was an unfortunate turn of events and a terrible thing, but an accident. I'm not sure anyone will be able… or _I_ will be able to heal the part of your heart that was damaged by Aster's passing. You might hate Kyurem, but I love him. You know why? Because I think he made a hard choice, to focus on saving you since you were at death's door and Aster was too far gone. I love him, because he saved you. I would have never been able to have your spice in my life if not for him. I would have been a rather dull and bland recipe…" He trailed off when he realized he'd gotten more intimate than he'd originally intended, but ultimately he knew, no matter how much a gentleman he was, he couldn't deny he loved her, dearly. He started to lean towards her when she suddenly shoved her face at his and started to kiss him passionately. He paused for only a minute of doubt and restraint before giving in and returning her gesture. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders, a hand resting on the back of her head. Their frosting and visible breath tickled and stung each others faces each time they came up for air. Eventually they stopped and stood in each other's arms.

"I don't know Cilan… Aster… Aster…" She murmured as she continued to cry.

"You don't deserve suffering anymore than any person does."

"Maybe… but I still have to face Kyurem. I have to protect everyone, my friends and… you. And father… even if he ever came back… I don't think we could ever heal the break between us. I mean, just seeing each other would bring us both great pain."

"I understand, but let us be there with you no matter your next move. Let's go back and get better prepared," Cilan spoke and turned her around to start walking back to the hidden HQ, "And Iris?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to have mercy in your heart when you see Kyurem. My father used to tell me and my brothers that you never truly know another's perspective. We must have empathy."

Iris only nodded and didn't reply. She did however immediately think of her nightmare of Kyurem crying and then… she remembered her dream of Kyzekram. Though she was still wary because of her long held and not easily dispelled anger, she started to wonder on the way back, with how the dragon lost all _he_ cared for… if he and she weren't too different after all.

zzz-Unova HQ/Everyone together-zzz

After Cilan and Iris had returned and assured everyone that they were okay and would explain more about what had upset Iris, later, they sat around watching Steven, Lance, some G-men, and Nate's team talking in excited but hushed voices near the center of the circle in front of the infirmary.

Gary found himself standing in one of the rooms of the infirmary, listening to his friends talk outside about the leaders and the attack on Opelucid. Misty and Brock had disappeared into Ash room after Cilan and Iris had returned and were trying to keep him from getting too upset. Though Ash had been keeping a cool head since he'd returned from his year journey, Gary could understand why he felt useless at the moment. Even Gary, usually somewhat cautious, especially compared to Ash's famous rashness, was itching to fight. He was pretty sure it wasn't even a personal thing either. In fact, he felt it was his job. To go and stop Ghetsis, Team Plasma and as an extension, Team Rocket. It was the right thing to do.

Lance seemed to be trying his best to explain Ash and his friends' usefulness, but was being seemingly overpowered by Steven, Nate, and Black about the matter. Gary grunted in annoyance and a bit of pain after he tightened the bandages around his torso. He needed to bandages to help keep his rib still since, unlike before with Paul, he was expecting to be doing something stupid soon. He had to fight. As soon as they were left behind he'd go to Opelucid himself even if his friends refused to. Nate and Black, he felt were being a bit too prideful. Sure they were champions of leagues even if they never took the title officially from Alder since they had opted out of battling the elite four and have several years of experience over them, but they weren't giving Gary's friends enough credit. _I wonder how strong we really all are now?_ _Hmm only one way to find out I suppose, experimentation to test a hypothesis._

He walked outside as everyone watched a commotion between the older trainers.

"Damn it, Nate! You think I haven't been training by ass off? That I've been sulking on some Arceus-forsaken mountain somewhere!? I can handle this as much if not better than you can, _officer.__"_

"Black that's enough!" White yelled and grabbed his arm, prompting Touko and N to stand from their seated positions with the rest of Gary's friends.

Hugh stole a glance at Rosa who was watching with sorrow in her eyes.

"Keh, maybe sulking would've done something for you! The old Master froze his ass off up on Mt. Silver and his skill became almost god-like!" Nate sneered, "Then again, you might have lost your mind and wandered off like he did! You are emotionally compromised after all."

Nate hardly got the chance to try and move before Black's hand was clasped around his throat.

"Shut up."

"You do realize that I could turn your stance on you and break both your arms. I'm a-"

"_International Policeman_, yeah we ALL know! It's not like you spew your superiority everywhere you go!" Black growled with heavy sarcasm, "You don't have any right to talk about emotional pain… You have no idea what I've been through."

Nate narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond.

"Both of you should watch your mouths. Showing such disrespect for each other and towards the previous Master... Firstly you're doing Team Rocket's job for them by breaking down our unity. Secondly, you should hope Ash didn't hear your shouting because he might pick a fight with either of you for disrespecting his father," Lance spoke with irritation.

Nate blinked after Black let go of his throat, "You're telling me, that he's Master Red's son?"

"That is correct. It's one of the reasons that I wanted them to come, or at least the ones that are able. I realize a few are still healing. One of the things Ash inherited from his father is having the ability to gain and pull together a group of people who work well together and that might not have ever worked otherwise."

Before the talking could continue, a much younger voice spoke up. Drew had seen the movement and May had started gapping after she saw who had stood.

"Before we get too far ahead of everything and we predictably decide who's going and who's staying, I'm going," Max spoke resolutely, clenching his fists. "They went too far and they hurt Ash bad. They hurt us all and they want to hurt more people. I can't and won't watch everyone else fight for me and others! I have to help! I understand now… I understand why Ash could never stand still when things got bad. I used to chastise him for it, but the waiting, the not acting, is driving me crazy!"

"Max…" May murmured.

Stephan stood up and placed a heavy hand on Max's shoulder, "I couldn't have said it better my self, man."

"You bet!" Cameron agreed quickly and leapt up. Slowly everyone started to rise.

"Sister, please. My team is strong, my friends are strong. We want to fight," Touko spoke and stared at her older sister, "I've always been a bit more proactive than you anyways, right? I didn't join an agency, I became a trainer as soon as I could."

White nodded worriedly.

"Lance, I felt useless when Team Galactic almost took over the world. If Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Cynthia hadn't done what they did…" Gary huffed with determination, "I have to do better this time. I was a trainer and am still a trainer. I will fight with everything I have."

Lance nodded and Steven seemed to have a smile on his face as though he'd predicted something. Cheren chuckled, "I don't think we could loose them if we tried, Nate, Black."

Black looked at them all with a silent coldness.

"Whatever, it won't be my fault though if they get killed," Nate said and let a worried sigh escape his mouth.

"I only wish… that Reshiram would come and aid me. Zekrom to Ash as well," N mused.

"Reshiram… why in the world would you want that monster's help?" Black replied coldly.

N snapped his gaze over at Black with a deep scowl. N, being the normally calm person he was, surprised a few people there who didn't know of his more passionate side. His eyes cold, he spoke.

"Never call a pokemon a monster, like it is some unfeeling thing. It is dangerous to go deciding what is capable of feeling and what is not. I'd imagine Ash understands that perfectly."

"Reshiram is a monster. Pokemon are just as capable of abandoning their trainers as people are their pokemon," Black replied icily, "Even White can confirm that."

Paul flinched when he heard what Black had said and it had sounded familiar from somewhere and yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Friends come and go. There are good people, misguided people, good pokemon and misguided pokemon. I've never believed in evil people or pokemon," Touko spoke out tentatively, "I believe there is the hope of good in everyone. Some just choose to ignore it."

"That's naive thinking," Nate grunted.

"It's all a matter of perception and perspective," Rosa murmured loud enough for people to hear.

"That's something coming from you, Rosa," Nate sighed.

Hugh's fists tightened, "Lay off it! Rosa's taught me a lot you know! I thought I'd never get over my original hatred for Team Plasma, but… She helped me understand. She's right, sometimes people believe they're doing the right thing, same with pokemon."

Rosa glanced over at Hugh and a ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"Lord N always used to talk to me… Once he said he wondered if he should learn more about the other side… learn more about people. I told him that some people could be very kind and selfless. He wanted to learn more, but he never got the chance."

"What do you…?" N whispered eyeing the older woman. He knew for certain he'd never met her.

White smiled sadly, "N… The first time Ghetsis tried to control the dragons. He had… a different N, his son. He was much like you. He was worried for the welfare of pokemon and didn't like the ideas of battles or people being cruel towards pokemon. Ghetsis… he…" White trailed off as if she couldn't answer.

"He tried to use me as well, but I saw his treachery when Reshiram warned me. I saw the anger in the dragon's eyes when it gazed upon him and I knew. I knew he was a foul person. He had raised me and my sisters since we were very small. To be honest, he found us from different places. He told me I was wondering the forest… He gave us our names and raised us, then he had planned to use us. Me and my sisters escaped though." N looked into White's eyes, "I want to learn more about this other N. What became of him?"

White's eyes diverted to Rosa, who was glancing at the floor.

Cheren swooped in to change the subject, "I hardly think we should discuss the past at this time, perhaps later?"

"I agree," Steven nodded and looked at the two groups, "Gather yourselves and prepare. Ash, Trip, and any others who aren't willing, shall stay."

"Wait a minute!" Trip snapped and shot to his feet, "What do you mean, not me?"

"You're still healing, Trip. You could get barely bumped and you'd damage your kidney even more," Lance explained.

"Those jackasses beat me. You think I can just let that slide?" Trip snapped back impatiently, his usually calm grey eyes, flashing.

"We aren't after revenge, mind you," Steven added as an after thought.

"I know that," Trip growled and folded his arms.

"If you can decipher that, then understand this, you might be a hinderance to the rest of your friends as well as us. We'll trouble ourselves trying to compensate for you," Steven further explained.

Trip scowled but seemed resigned.

"Rest and get better so you can fight another day," Summer nodded encouragingly.

Georgia wrapped a couple fingers around Trip's hand to try and soothe him, but he simply continued to watch the older trainers.

"Get ready to head out in an hour. It'll take us about thirty minutes to get to Opelucid," Lance instructed. With that, the champion turned, whipping his cape, and walked away to talk with some other G-men who would be in charge once the uppers left for Opelucid.

Before everyone broke up to prepare, N spent a moment watching Rosa talk quietly to Hugh, while he himself was being watched by Black. N could actually pick up the feeling of being watched and turned to face the older trainer. Black didn't look away, but eventually he turned and walked off. N couldn't help but wonder if his aura that Ash had spoken off was becoming more noticeable. _Is that what he had used to understand the hearts of pokemon? Not quite. Perhaps perceiving the specific emotions from the pokemon, but he had somewhat learned the speech of pokemon long ago, before memory._ N watched Black disappear into the underground city with great pity in his heart. What had happened to Black to make his- N paused. _Was that an aura about Black__'__s form?_ N blinked and the mixed navy and maroon wisps vanished from his sight.

"N? Are you coming? We need to get ready. You need to have a talk with your pokemon and let them know what's going to happen," Touko spoke and tentatively grabbed his hand.

N smiled a pleasant and calm smile, broken from his previous thoughts, "Of course, forgive me, Touko."

Touko sighed, "You're so darn polite."

N cocked his head in confusion, "Is that bad?"

Touko laughed a bit, "Of course not N. I actually like that about you. You're very kind. Kinder than most people I've known."

N felt his face heat up slightly at her praise. Touko blushed herself after seeing N's reaction and started to fumble over her words.

"You know. I mean you're like my best friend and-"

Suddenly her smaller hands were wrapped in his larger ones, "I understand, Touko."

She didn't speak and felt her face alight when he leaned down and put his nose into her hair that was on the crown of her head. He inhaled deeply, "You're the most important woman in my life next to my dear sisters. I thank you so much for being there."

"N do you even know… do you even know what you're saying to me? How that sounds for you to say that?" She asked softly.

"It's simply the truth. You know me well enough to know I don't quite know all the secondary meanings to things yet. What do those words mean to you, Touko?" N spoke.

"They mean everything," Touko smiled and hugged him tightly, causing another new flash of red to cover N's cheeks and ears. He calmed himself and simply hugged back. After a few more moments, they moved off together to prepare with the others.

zzz-Ash and Misty-zzz

"Do you promise? Do you promise you'll stay right here? Please? Don't be so stubborn and dumb!"

Misty was leaning over the cot and also Ash's side to look into his eyes. The two had been arguing in Ash's room about whether he was able to go and fight yet. So far they'd been locked in a stalemate. Even after Misty had told Ash what Trip had been told, he refused.

"Misty, you know as well as I do that this is something I have to do. Zekrom could be waiting for me. Besides, this is my duty as a Guardian. I have to stop them."

In her frustration, Misty gripped Ash's left arm tightly before letting go and looking. She could still see slight bruising above the elbow joints and his wrists were healed but scarred slightly. Ash had told her that was the downside to having advanced healing was healing faster meant messier healing for the skin which meant more scars than most people.

"Sorry, they aren't still sore are they?" Misty whispered.

Ash smiled solemnly, "Not bad. Mostly from me pulling at the-"

"Yeah," Misty finished, saving him the tiny pain of speaking of his experience out loud.

Ash looked over and out the window in his room. He had ushered his pokemon out for a short time to talk with Misty.

"I have to Mist."

Misty finally couldn't contain herself, "You won't do Arceus, or your father, or I any good, dead, Ash!" She yelled loudly.

Ash turned to her slowly with a frown, "I won't die, not yet."

"That's easy to say, but doing is an entirely different story! Plus, if you haven't forgotten, I've basically seen you die a few times already. Especially at New island!"

Ash breath caught in his throat and he hummed in thought. He jerked his gaze up to Misty when he felt sorrow flush through her aura. she had an arm over her eyes and she was crying.

"I'm strong enough to fight. I'm brave. I'm tough, because I wanted to be, but I can't handle you dying Ash. Please do this to me. Please just stay here and rest. Then when you're stronger… you can… you can-" She didn't get to finish before she felt herself wrapped in a warm embrace. Ash was out of his cot and standing in front of her. He held her in a large hug and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I can feel your sorrow. Oh Mist, I'm sorry. It goes against everything I feel, expect my worry for you, but I'll stay. I'll wait here and rest some more and I won't leave with you guys now. I won't promise I won't come though. Something's not right about this attack. I can feel it. It doesn't seem to fit Giovanni's methods so far. It may only be a gut feeling though."

Misty nodded against his chest as her tears started to dry up, "I guess I'll take what I can."

"Be careful okay? This isn't a one sided deal after all. I might wig out majorly if you don't come back to me safely."

Misty nodded, "Gyarados will eat them before that happens."

"That's my girl."

"Since when does Ash Ketchum say something so possessive?" Misty quirked her eyebrow after pulling a bit away from him some.

Ash's cheeks lit up, "Uh sorry I didn't mean-"

He was cut off by a kiss that he quickly reciprocated. She giggled against his mouth at his previous reaction. Ash simply smiled in return.

He gave her a final chaste kiss on the lips before Brock came in with Ash's pokemon, to retrieve Misty.

"Rest up, big guy. We'll need ya later," Brock smiled reassuringly, "Let your good friends fight hard for you some."

"Yeah, take care guys, tell the others I said the same thing. Remind Max he's still young and Gary not to get himself killed. I can tell he's upset. And-"

Misty laughed, "You sound like a fussing mother, Ash."

Ash froze and then chuckled as Pikachu and Ellie leapt up onto his cot to sit with him.

"I guess now I understand why I always thought my mother was nagging me so often. I owe her an apology."

"Tch, you don't know the half of it," Brock smirked

"Oh yeah! That's right _mama_ Brock," Ash grinned cheekily as Brock's face fell into a deadpan expression.

All too soon they were gone. Ash was left with his pokemon and Trip sulking somewhere.

zzz-Ash and Trip-zzz

For lack of more eloquent words, Trip was pissed. He walked stiffly about the city after the others had left and Georgia had said her parting words to him. He wanted badly to help the others and it honestly had nothing to do with revenge for the pain he was in now. When those grunts had taken him off, they'd thrown him to the ground and kicked him; he just remembered trying to protect his head the best he could with bound hands.

He shook the thoughts away once he found himself back at the infirmary. Perhaps he should go talk to Ash. He couldn't really remember the last time the two had had a talk trainer to trainer, except for a few when he wasn't as kind about it. He really regretted his behavior as it had been. He hadn't really meant to be an arrogant ass, he had simply had a dream and a goal and after studying everything he thought he could about being a champion, he thought he knew everything; boy had he been wrong. He did know though that he was grateful to know these people now. He released his most recent addition, a blue-furred Electrike, and walked inside. This was his first electric type he'd ever owned and so he thought a talk with Ash about electric types and training them would get his mind off the idea that his friends could be in trouble.

zz

Ash was resting in his bed with his eyes closed. He was holding his pendant loosely in both hands. The crystal carving and the rainbow feather were glowing brightly. Truth be told, Ash was communicating with his pokemon at the tree. Now he wasn't actually able to talk with them like normal since they were much too far any for his concentration abilities to handle, but he was more like flashing emotions and such through the pendant and all his pokemon were trying to make him feel positive again and encourage him.

**You do sense Sir Trip approaching, right Master?**

Ash didn't open his eyes but answered, "Yes, Lucario. I'll be done soon." Ash grew silent again with Pikachu and Ellie nestled on his lap.

Zoroark turned to Lucario, **I wonder what he wants?**

_**If I know anything, he**__**'**__**s probably trying to distract himself from being left here like Master Ashton was. **_

**Indeed. Although I want Ash to rest, he must get there soon. It****'****s an Aura Guardian****'****s duty after all, no matter what the cost.**

Zoroark frowned, **You don****'****t want to see Lady Misty cry do you?**

Lucario grunted, **Sadly it****'****s has no relevance. If my Master is to die, then I can only hope that I too die an honorable death alongside him.**

Meinshao noted Zoroark's surprised and slightly sad look on her face.

**Me too. I must honor my Papa-san and all those that came before him.**

Lucario glanced behind himself to take a look at Zoroark. **No, you would need to stay behind so that someone would know the stories and so that the legacy of the Guardians wouldn****'****t die.**

Meinshao was going to say something, but realized what Lucario was indirectly insinuating. A small, knowing smile graced his face. He would wait.

**But Lucario-**

**You must have the strength to go on even if your comrades fall.**

**Mmm.**

Meinshao smirked, _**What am I? Chopped liver?**_

Lucario and Zoroark turned to face Meinshao swiftly. Lucario acted as if he was going to open his mouth and reply but Meinshao beat him to it.

_**Is it just me or is there some sort of bond forming between my two dear comrades? Hm?**_

Lucario's pupils dilated in slight panic and Zoroark's did as well though that was accompanied by a small tinge of pink on her cheeks

**What would make you think that!?** Both Lucario and Zoroark shouted at the same time. **I mean- We****'****re just-**

**Would you stop that?**

**Pardon, but it was you that was copying me.**

Meinshao deadpanned and started to laugh loudly. _**Now where have I seen arguments like these before?**_

Lucario and Zoroark looked back at their friend.

_It__'__s sad isn__'__t it, when two people or pokemon can__'__t see what__'__s right in front of them?_ Pikachu butted in.

_**Forgive me, dear comrade, but you are in no position to say such a thing with miss Ellie laying right next to you.**_

Lucario snorted in amusement at the blush on Pikachu and Ellie's faces.

_Hey! Who decided we were talking about my problems, huh? I thought this talk was about Lucario and Zoroark?_ Pikachu replied hastily.

_**Very true.**_

_I think you to would be a great pair. _Ash jumped in after halting his meditation. His pendant's light died down and he had opened his eyes.

**Master.** Lucario almost whined.

Zoroark was finding something on the floor to be very interesting.

_We__'__ll talk later, Trip__'__s here._ Ash smiled at his links and Ellie before looking up at the door as Trip walked in. There was a different colored Electrike at his feet.

_Hey Trip._

Trip jumped and stared at Ash, "Shit, the Hell!?"

The blue in Ash's eyes faded, "Oops, sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that to you."

Trip looked at him a bit longer before feeling safe. He walked forward and took a seat in a nearby chair. "So that's your aura stuff?"

"A part of it. I was talking to some of my pokemon, then you walked in. Again, sorry for the scare."

"It certainly felt odd. You were in my head. You really can see people's memories?"

"Yeah."

"Did you-"

"No. I'd never do that without permission. Even my pokemon understand I won't. I guess that's what I'm most afraid of is using these powers in the wrong way."

Trip nodded as Electrike leapt to his lap and started nudging his hand for a pet. Trip paused when he saw Electrike stare at Ash for a moment before the pokemon started to pant and wag his tail.

"Wanting some tips for raising electric types, huh?" Ash smiled.

"How'd?"

"I asked Electrike."

"Oh."

A pause came between them again.

"Always beware for signs of over-charging. That's the most important thing."

"Hn?"

"For raising electric types. They can get over-charged and die from the condition if not treated. It starts like a nasty cold, so it can be deceiving, but then they start to hallucinate without the presence of a fever. Electricity will jump out of their bodies against their will and they may attack their trainers. So be careful of it."

Trip nodded and scratched a tiny bit behind Electrike's ear, earning a pleased grumble from his friend.

"You can super charge an electric types before battle, but that's usually banned in most official League matches. Low level isn't so bad, but the higher you go though the more picky they get about it. Electric types tend to like a bit of spice in their treats and foods, but not as much as fire types. And don't be too afraid to get shocked. It's going to happen. At least once if not more, heh."

That got a smile out of Trip, "You sure that isn't just you?"

Ash frowned in mock hurt, "Ouch. No, it isn't, for your information."

Trip chuckled, "Does it hurt much?"

Ash smiled, "Not really, just kinda a bit of tingling afterwards… unless they really give you a full power shock." His hand stroked over Pikachu's fur as his partner's ears drooped in slight shame. "That's only happened a couple times though and it wasn't Pikachu's fault. Those hurt. It makes you feel like you're on fire and your muscles kinda spas out a bit afterwards, contracting a bunch and stuff. I haven't suffered any lasting burns though, so I guess Pikachu was always holding back some even the times he was being controlled." He smiled and petted Pikachu proudly making the mouse chirp.

"I see."

"Hey how about I give you a cool battle trick I learned last year? I can trust ya with one. Of course I won't tell you all my electric type tricks, but this is a cool one."

Trip rose his brow, "You'd do that?"

"Sure! I mean, swapping strategies… I've been doing that since day one practically! That's one of the coolest parts of being a trainer. Swapping ideas and putting them together to make your own style. Then again, I tend to come up with a lot of things on the fly."

"That's for sure. Well alright. We got nothing better to do," Trip replied a bit bitterly, which wasn't missed by Ash.

"Electric types can increase their potential during battle. The most common form of that is the ability motor drive, but you can use it on almost any electric type. The difference is that motor drive ability makes a pokemon faster and stronger from the enemy giving them more power. My tactic uses the pokemon's own power to switch priorities. If you need more speed, you have them concentrate their electricity in their legs and arms, you can even make armor if done right. It doesn't last the whole battle like motor drive does, so you have to be careful. It can also wear your pokemon out quicker too."

Trip listened closely and nodded after Ash was done, "Not bad. I have to say, an impressive concept."

"I had experimented with it before in various battles, but last year was when I thought about really perfecting it and learning it's nuances."

Trip nodded in return but remained silent this time. The only sounds that could be heard were people walking and talking outside, Pikachu and Ellie cooing at Ash's petting and Electrike snoring on Trip's lap.

"How can you just sit here?"

Ash looked up and wasn't really surprised to see Trip kinda glaring at him. He'd knew this could happen, since Trip had walked in with a bit of anger in his aura to begin with.

"I told Misty I'd rest some more. I don't plan to stay until the danger's gone though, if that's what you were worried about."

Trip kept his gaze, "I thought you were supposed to be some protector or something? Shouldn't you be on the front lines?"

Ash frowned, "I want to be. I'm only human though."

Trip seemed to lose a bit of his anger at that one, "Sorry."

Ash smiled, "It's fine. Sometimes we all get mad that we're only human. We want to be able to do much more. I used to not know the meaning of the word limit. Now though, I understand the balance between growth and overworking."

"Yeah."

"We'll go soon, Trip."

"Hm?" Trip looked up and into Ash's eyes, "Wait, you're inviting me?"

Ash tilted his head, "Of course. I'm certainly not going to be the only one that gets called an idiot for being reckless."

Trip let a broad smile come to his face before he let out a laugh, "Fine then. Just keep up, Ketchum."

"Tch, you'll have to be keeping up to _me._" Ash smirked, "Getting into people's heads isn't the only thing my aura can do you know. It's like my own little motor drive."

"How will we get there in time? I'm not sure my Rhyhorn would be fast enough for me."

Ash started to think before he paused and stared out the door, "We could go with them."

Trip turned and locked eyes with Cobalion first before he looked over the four Swords of Justice now standing at their door.

"Have you ever ridden on a legendary before, Trip?" Ash grinned.

zzz-The Others-zzz

Everyone was mostly quiet as they ran through the forest or flew low. A few jeeps, filled with G-men, crashed through the forest.

Gary had his hand wrapped tightly in the mane of his Arcanine as it deftly leapt over bushes and avoided his nearby pokemon friends. Clemont was seated behind him, since the inventor didn't have a fast moving mount. Gary could see Flygon, with Drew and May, Zippo with Ritchie and Misty on board, and he could hear Brock unground with Steelix. Steven seemed to be causally lounging on top of his Metagross, Black was flying on Braviary, and N and Touko were on Touko's Zebstrika galloping nearby. Each of the people there, minus most of the G-men, were mounted on their pokemon or the pokemon of a friend.

The snow had met them when they'd left, just like Cilan and Iris had said. Now though, Gary could feel the cold air start to seep deeper and deeper into his coat, the closer they got to Opelucid.

Solidad was the one to break the silence from her Pidgeot, Harley sitting behind her.

"Why do you think they'd attack Opelucid of all places?"

"The first time they did this, was because they wanted the DNA Splicer from Drayden. He and his ward, Iris, were able to keep them away but only for so long. Ghetsis used Kyurem last time too and fused him with Reshiram. That was the first time, the old N stood up to his father. By then, he'd realized what Ghetsis really wanted. The good news was we got Black back. To fuse Reshiram with Kyurem, the stone had to awaken and with Reshiram, Black came back to us. N tried to fight Kyurem and his new form with Zekrom, but he was overcome. Long story short we all were able to work together and stop him. Kyurem found a new home to hide at north of Roshan instead of near his two haunts near Lacunosa and The Village of Dragons and N left… Other than that, Opelucid may not be the largest Unovan city, but it's a symbol of our history." Nate trailed off.

"There's another Iris?" Cress mused.

"She's my age. She's from Blackthorn city like Lance and Clair. Drayden trained her for a while and she's really a strong dragon type trainer like them," White spoke.

"She's named after the Iris rainbows near Blackthorn. I'm named after the flower… like Aster. She was meant to take over Drayden's place at the gym when he retired but-" Iris explained.

"Alder's taken a likening to her," Black answered.

"So is that why Drayden wanted you to become a gym leader, Iris?" Cilan asked and looked at his girlfriend, who nodded.

"Are we going to ignore the tiny detail about Black getting absorbed into the light stone?" Misty asked and glanced at Black.

"I was trying to warn that boyfriend of yours not to get involved. I was Reshiram's hero before… After everything happened I kept him, even after all the emotional trauma and pain I endured inside the stone with Reshiram, I didn't abandon him… but he… he left one day. My poke ball suddenly broke open and Reshiram was free."

"He no longer saw you as the hero?" N asked.

"Apparently not."

N glanced down at Zebstrika's back in thought, "Does that mean the balance was lost? Kyurem chose it's hero and chooses it separate from his counterparts, but because of the very binary nature of the two other dragons, if one hero is…"

"…is what?" Touko asked.

"If one hero falls, the other dragon leaves its hero. For whatever reason, the heroes must both be chosen at the same time. I believe it has something to do with their binary nature. Lord N never… told me," Rosa murmured.

"You mean he's…" Dawn whispered.

"How?" Drew asked.

"We don't know…" Hugh replied.

Before any more could be discussed, a G-man's voice broke their chatter.

"Holy mother of Mew."

Opelucid was covered in snow and ice, more so than the first attack by Kyurem with the older trainers. It scarcely looked like anyone could be alive in the frozen wasteland. They had to assumed most of the civilians had taken cover inside buildings. Pillars and large spikes of ice rose from the ground and punctured various buildings and objects. They heard an explosion in the distance.

"Let's go," Lance ushered as his Dragonite bellowed and flew on.

zzz-Leaf's team(earlier)-zzz

"Jimmy! That is not how it happened!"

"It's totally how it happened."

"Ugh! Sometimes you're so so…"

"Amazing?"

"Annoying!"

"Oh."

"Yeesh, how do you handle it, Vincent?" Calem chuckled as Marina and Jimmy continued to argue.

"I don't… She should be lovingly arguing with me…" Vincent moaned in sorrow.

"We don't _love_ each other!" Jimmy and Marina snapped.

"You will later, you're just pissed at each other right now," Astrid smiled.

"Grrr."

"I find their arguing to be pointless," Alain sighed.

"I think it shows just how much they care, Senpai," Mairin giggled.

"Uh, could you stop calling me Senpai already?" Alain grunted.

"Nope! You've taught me so much!" Mairin replied cheerfully and Alain rolled his eyes when Astrid laughed at his discomfort.

"I think there are some interesting pokemon in the route north of here," Trevor smiled, "I'd love to check them out."

"The League used to be up that way, but due to some accident several years ago, they had to reroute a new path to the League," Assunta explained.

"So that's where the Elites and Champion hang out, right?" Brendan asked.

"Officially, yes," Assunta replied.

Everyone turned to Brendan when his Pokenav started to vibrate in his jacket pocket.

"Huh, I wonder whose calling?"

_**-Click-**_

"Hello?"

...

"Whoa, slow down Sapph! Wait, who told you and Ruben? You mean… but nothing's happened."

...

"Your League connections?"

...

Before anyone could ask him what was being discussed, a massive blast of cold air came from the sky.

"Look!" Shauna yelped.

Everyone followed her gaze and saw the large Frigate of Team Plasma moving overhead.

"That's Team Plasma's no doubt. Xavier told me that one of the other dex holders told him about those guys. They weren't nuts like wanting to destroy the world, but they, or more specifically their leader Ghetsis, wants to rule it."

"Where could that cold air be coming from though?" Leaf asked and rubbed her arms as snow started to fall.

"Snow?" Samurai questioned.

Alain narrowed his eyes and suddenly he felt a massive rush of energy through his body. He gasped in shock and stumbled back a bit.

"Alain?" Astrid asked in worry.

"Senpai? Senpai are you okay?" Mairin asked, "Alain?"

"I… I… They have something with them… It's hurting."

"Alain…"

"What?"

"You're eyes are glowing blue, like actual glowing," Astrid expressed and Alain turned to the rest of his shocked team in confusion.

"What do we do?" Marina asked fearfully.

Right after that question, Brendan yelped in pain as a Bullet Seed attack shot his Poke nav out of his hand and broke it before he could finish talking to his sister and Ruben.

"You surrender."

They turned to see a very large grouping of Team Plasma Grunts.

"By orders of Master Ghetsis, the commander of the great dragon, Kyurem, release your pokemon and surrender."

"Tch, as if," Alain growled. His eyes were still glowing slightly, but the grunts couldn't see it very well with the ice and snow reflecting in everyone's faces.

"Big mistake."

"Oh no, you're the ones that have made the mistake," Leaf huffed angrily.

And the battle began.

zzz-Damian's team(earlier)-zzz

"Come on! I know you people are in there!"

-Bang- -Bang- -Bang-

"Hey open up already!"

"Enough, they aren't going to open," Greg grunted and looked away. He, Dingo, Shamus, Ursula, and Damien had separated from their group a while ago to find some places to battle and train. The others in their group had been all wimpy and wanted to rest at the pokemon center, but they had found the house of the Triple/Rotation battle pros.

"Yeah, might as well go someplace else instead of waste time," Dingo sighed.

"The Battle Club should be open," Shamus expressed.

Damien, who had been the one banging on the door, whipped around and pointed in Shamus' face, "Why the hell didn't you tell me that?"

"Tch, you wouldn't have heard me over that loud banging you were making, idiot," Shamus snapped back.

"Boys, as much as I find your fighting over me to be flattering, let's go and find that battle club," Ursula sighed in a disappointed way before turning to start walking off.

Greg and Dingo sweatdropped.

"Since when were they fighting over her?" Dingo whispered to Greg.

"I have no clue," Greg grunted.

"Fine, whatever," Daimen relented and started off after Ursula, like a scorned dog. Shamus walked a bit more casually.

They only got a few steps before a large gust of wind blustered them and snow started to fall randomly.

"Huh, didn't know snow could up and come on ya like that," Dingo mused as grey clouds started to gather overhead. A snowflake landed on his nose and he sneezed.

"It doesn't. This isn't natural snow. It's from a pokemon," Greg explained.

"How do you know?" Shamus asked.

"Well mister fire warrior, I actually know about more than one type of pokemon. Pokemon snow is heavier so it falls faster than normal flakes. See how it's almost raining snow instead of it floating down?" Greg expressed.

"This supposed to be some kind of prank?" Damien sighed, "Because it sucks. Where's the fun in just giving everyone a runny nose?"

"I assure you. This is no game, boy."

The five trainers whipped around to see a large group of Plasma grunts. Barret was leading them; he had been the one to speak.

"Ew, those jumpsuits you're wearing are really ugly. How do you expect anyone to take you seriously in those outfits?" Ursula sighed.

"Let us show you why you should be afraid."

"Bring it on, losers," Damien hissed and his teammates readied to fight.

zzz-Lucy's and Coronia's teams(earlier)-zzz

"So you're really a leucistic?"

"Yes. I've been this way since birth."

"And there aren't any side effects?"

"I have to be careful in the sun, but mostly no."

Lucy, Casey, Anabel, and Macy had parted from the rest of their group to get some lunch at a place Lucy had heard of in Opelucid. There, they had bumped into Coronia and one of her teammates named Maeve. After talking, they'd discovered not only were they in the Master Challenge together, but they and Coronia even had mutual friends in Ash's team.

Maeve had been explaining how she wasn't an albino, but a leucistic. She had very dark green eyes, but everything else was very pale. Her hair was white, her skin pale but not completely white. She wore a light brown v-neck and a mid-length flat black skirt finished with brown loafers. An Eevee sat in her lap, lightly singing. She had taught the normal type how to Sing.

"How interesting," Anabel smiled and looked down at the Eevee in her new friend's lap, "She likes you very much."

Maeve nodded, "I like her very much too. She's my dear friend." Eevee chirped at the mention of her name and rubbed against her trainer's chest.

Casey shivered and looked up at the sky, "I didn't know it was supposed to snow today. I would've worn something warmer than this tiny jacket."

"Snow?" Lucy questioned and looked up. Sure enough, snow was falling.

"That can't be right," Coronia furrowed her brow, "It's not the right time of year for Opelucid to get this amount of snow."

"The temperature also changed a bit too quickly," Maeve added.

"Brr. I hate the cold," Macy grimaced and held herself.

"What the-" Casey yelped and pointed at the street where ice was starting to creep over the ground and even the walls of some buildings.

"This is defiantly not normal," Anabel nodded.

An explosion suddenly rocked the earth and the girls braced themselves until the tremors stopped.

"Let's go," Lucy nodded and all six girls ran the direction the explosion had come from. They rounded a corner-

"Chili?"

zzz-Elites and Gym Leaders(earlier)-zzz

An explosion went off as an Absol, a Liepard, and Alder's Druddigon's attacks all collided. The Triad stood tall on a spire of ice as their pokemon attacked the elites'. Hundreds of Plasma grunts' pokemon attacked as well, while Kyurem clutched onto the edge of a building, blasting Glaciate attacks on any pokemon not belonging to Team Plasma. The legends' eyes were red and a few patches of ice on its body had melted, not that anyone really noticed much.

Alder, Grimsely, Marshal, Caitlin, Brycen, and Drayden were battling with everything they had. Alder's Bouffalant was stampeding through hordes of weaker Liepard. His Volcarona was trying its hardest to land powerful fire attacks on Kyurem, but was having issues dodging Dragon Pulses. His Escavalier was plowing through Cryogonals. Grimsley's Bisharp was dueling with one of the Triad's Bisharp while their Absol were fighting tooth and claw. Caitlin had her Gothitelle and Musharna were flinging away groups of the enemy's pokemon with Psychic. Marshal's Throh and Sawk were tag teaming the other Bisharps that belonged to the Triad. Brycen's Beartic and Dewgong were using Brine to finish off pokemon that had been struck by other attacks. Drayden's Haxorus and Flygon were sent to try and help Volcarona attack Kyurem.

"So what do you think? We outnumbered, friend? What are our odds?" Alder laughed heartily, as Grimsley jumped back from a few flying shards of ice.

"Don't have any spare change with me, sorry pal," Grimsley said in mock sorrow.

"Are you both seriously making this into a joke, now of all times?" Marshal snapped.

"I must concede. I'm not certain we should be taking them lightly. Something's definitely wrong with Kyurem. His eyes are never supposed to glow red like that, only yellow," Drayden expressed.

"Shall we be getting any assistance soon?" Caitlin asked softly.

"Wasn't Shauntal supposed to have contacted the rest of the League? That's why we left her in charge at the League building," Grimsley grunted.

"Yes, she contacted me and said Lance and Steven along with some of the original dex holders should be coming to aid us soon," Brycen answered.

"That a girl! I knew she could find the right phone in my office. She knows it well enough," Alder bellowed.

"First off, that's slightly disturbing. Secondly, she must be amazingly persistent to find anything at all in that pigsty you call an office," Grimsley mocked.

"I didn't think Shauntal was into older men," Caitlin almost whispered out without much emotion to it.

Alder's face turned blue, "I wish she liked me like that…"

"Perverted old man," Grimsley sighed to himself.

"And just who are you calling old, missy!?" Alder shouted comically at Caitlin who merely blinked calmly.

"You are old," Marshal grumbled.

"Don't fear much about it, partner. Being old has its benefits, even if they're hard to remember sometimes," Drayden chuckled.

"Look out!" Grimsley yelled as a massive spire of ice started to fall towards them after a defeated pokemon had slammed into its base. It was too late for Alder to move though, Grimsley could see that after he, Brycen, and Marshal had leapt away.

"Alder!" Drayden yelled.

The champion only stared at the object that was going to cause his death; he wasn't afraid to die. It was too late to run. At least he'd be with his old partner now…

"Metagross, Psychic!"

Alder inhaled a sharp breath when the spire stopped inches from his face.

"Ja miss me, Dracula?" Steven grinned at the stupefied look on Grimsley's face.

"Really? That's my nickname now!?" Grimsley barked, in slight irritation, "That's the best you've got _mister Titanium_?"

"Ladies, ladies, enough bickering, please," Drayden smirked.

"I knew I liked you, other than the dragon master part," Lance nodded.

"If it isn't my first pupil, what have you brought me, boy?" Drayden smirked through his beard.

"The Calvary," Gary nodded as the rest of Lance's army came into view.

"Thank Arceus," Alder sighed.

"You think you can stand before the might of Master Ghetsis' new found power?" One of the Triad suddenly spoke.

"You will remember this moment and remember that you knew you didn't stand a chance," the second added, which caused Misty to clench her fists in anger. She knew that particular line all too well.

"Kyurem, show them your fury!" The third Triad member commanded.

Kyurem's eyes flashed red anew and lifting his head, he roared. Spears of ice, knocked down Volcarona, Flygon, and Haxorus while a spiral of light grey clouds started to swirl overhead at a quicker pace. Lighting flashed and then ice started to rain down faster and harsher. Ice spires erupted from the sides of buildings, from the ground, and even in midair before they would plummet and break into bombs of flying icy shards.

Everyone ducked or held up their arms to protect themselves from the assault. A few near the front were knocked off their feet from the gale winds before scrambling behind cover. Eventually most found refuge behind their pokemon, who were hardly barring the damage themselves.

In flashes of light, they all let out more pokemon and started to battle a fierce war with the grunts, the Triad, the enraged Kyurem, and even the ice around them in the midst of a semi-blizzard.

When a shard of ice shot out from a nearby building, Chili heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Chili?"

zzz-Other Rangers(earlier)-zzz

The wind whistled and howled around them as the Rangers present worked with a few extra G-men to hide some of the civilians that had been caught outside during the assault.

"Oh what's happened to Opelucid?" A older woman asked in distress.

After a captured Sawk broke up some more ice in front of Spenser, Luana answered the woman.

"We think Team Plasma's attacked again," Luana murmured. As another blast of wind came by, it was times like this she was happy to have short hair over long. Her black bangs didn't even get into her eyes.

"We're almost there everyone!" Spenser yelled out to the small group, flanked by four G-men. He turned to look at his communicator he had on his wrist, "Hey Murph, how much time do you think we have until it gets too cold for anyone to stay here?"

"One momento, Spence." Spenser rolled his eyes at Murph's nickname. Everyone got one from the cheery PR chief. Murph's voice crackled back to life from the gadget, "If the temperature keeps dropping at the rate it is, at best you've got five hours. The electricity being supplied by wires will even freeze up eventually and that means a big N-O for anyone wanting to use a heater connected to city power."

"Perfect," Spenser muttered back with sarcasm. He was about to ask another question when someone screamed. A small heard of Boufallant that had been spooked from the route north of the city were stampeding towards them, slipping on the ice and lowing in distress. Luana and Spenser shared a glance before running out in front of the small group and readying their styluses.

"Capture on!" Luana and Spenser shouted at the same time as their capture discs shot from their styluses. Spenser shouted into the communicator.

"Do we have permission to use Legend Guardian Signs!?"

"One moment…" "No! I repeat you do not have permission granted to use Legend Guardian Signs!"

"Why the hell not, Murph!" Luana growled.

"I'm getting the info now…" "They say its because the energy they produce from being used, is a form of aura energy. using that now would cause Kyurem to run right to you. You would endanger the civilians you're trying to protect."

"I thought the signs only worked for their respective pokemon?" Spenser questioned.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but Kyurem is purely enraged and infused with some extra aura energy somehow and won't obey that rule like most instances," Murph replied.

"Never mind then, it's usually a fifty fifty shot they'll show up to help anyway. I prefer the old fashioned way personally!" Luana shouted and started to loop her disc about two of the five normal types, "Vatonage!" She cried and tightened her loop, making her two Boufallant calm.

"Right behind ya!" Spenser nodded and started to loop about the last three charging. At the last moment, one turned and Spenser had to pause his loop to prevent from loosing the other two, "Vatonage!" He shouted and captured two before turning and shouting to group, "Look out!" The last Boufallant cantered swiftly towards the rest of the group and one G-men hesitantly pulled out a pistol and kneeled to aim. It was the final line of defense if the frightened pokemon didn't deviate from its course.

"Momma! He isn't going to hurt it is he?!" A young girl cried out at the sight of the gun.

"Hush child, he's only trying to protect us," Her mother soothed, though she too had a troubled look on her face. The young girl closed her eyes and buried her face in her mother's waist when the Boufallant got very close. Suddenly a Graveler rolled in front of the group and caught the stampeding pokemon by the horns.

"Capture on!"

Spenser and Luana had been just about to fire their styluses again before the Graveler, but would've been just a tiny bit too late. Summer landed on the ground after jumping from the back of a Staraptor. She walked to the front of the group of civilians looping her stylus.

"Vatonage!" She pulled back as the light ring around Boufallant tightened and the bull was calmed. Graveler let go. "Thank you so much, Graveler! You saved Boufallant here and these people. You're work is done."

"Graaha!" Graveler cried out in earnest before balling up and rolling off.

"Talk about the nick of time there, Summer," Luana sighed.

"Hey, take what help you can get! Better than me not getting here at all!" Summer replied cheerfully, "Hopefully now that Lance and his army is here helping the elites, Kyurem can be calmed and Ghetsis stopped."

"First bit of good news I've heard all day," Spenser sighed.

Luana nodded and turned to the group as the unnamed G-men holstered his gun, "Let's go!"

Everyone started off towards a designated safe house that was farthest from the epicenter of the attack. As Summer walked she felt a hand pull on her uniform. She looked down and saw the little girl smiling at her.

"Thank you for saving Boufallant. He didn't wanna hurt us. He was scared like we were."

Summer nodded, "It's my job and you know what? Talking like that, you may end up a Pokemon Ranger yourself. Maybe I'll see you at the Academy one day when I visit it again."

The girl giggled happily and nodded before falling back to walk with her mother.

zzz-Everyone(present)-zzz

Chili's legs moved without consent. In what seemed like a millisecond, his arms were around Coronia and he was throwing himself and her to the ground to avoid a spike of ice from striking the corner of a nearby building.

He then leaned up and held out a hand to her, "Coronia, are you alright? That ice shard almost got you."

Coronia nodded, "Yeah, thank you Chili."

"Whoa! Now that's an ice type!" Macy called out when she locked eyes with the massive Kyurem.

"Lucy?" Brock questioned from atop his Steelix.

"Think you all could use a few extra hands? About six?" Lucy smirked as her Seviper materialized around her feet.

"Make that twenty!"

Gary whipped around and saw Leaf running towards them from another alley way, her team right behind her.

Alain clutched his head and looked over to notice N doing the same thing, "The heck is going on?"

"You could bring an army of veteran trainers and it would do you no good! Kyurem is one of the strongest of titans! Legends aren't normal opponents, especially enraged ones!" The first Triad shouted.

"Aw would you give it a rest already!? Sheesh! Bad guys and their monologues!" Barry shouted while his Empoleon stood behind him.

"You fiends shall fall to us! By my honor!" Samurai shouted and pulled out a pokeball.

"It's all over, Shadow Triad," Cheren declared.

"We shall see," The second one replied and waved his arm. Another barrage of Kyurem's ice and a new wave of fresh opposing grunt pokemon leapt at his command to strike down the heroes.

Leaf being one to have a bunch of types of pokemon from her trying to fill the pokedex tossed out her Rapidash, Metang, and Bronzong to help deal with Kyurem and the other ice types there. Everyone else sent out their signature pokemon to take down as many opponents as they could. At this rate, Iris knew she wouldn't get the chance to get close enough to the enraged dragon.

A blast of smoke bellowed out from down the road. A Blaziken, Garchomp, Machamp, Emboar, and a Scolipede came running out from the smoke followed by Dingo, Ursula, Damien, Shamus, and Greg.

"Damn! What is THAT thing!" Dingo yelped and almost tripped over backwards. Greg studied it for a second and grunted.

"It's Kyurem."

"The legendary pokemon that now belongs to our Master," The third Triad spoke.

"Tch, so what? Your pal has a legendary, big deal," Ursula sighed, "You will regret threatening me though. All you little weirdos."

Some of the grunts looked at each other and down at their clothes in confusion and slight embarrassment.

"Enough! Kyurem, obliterate them!"

The dragon turned to face the five knew comers and started to charge up an attack. Gary paused in fear. Even though he didn't like Damien and his group at all… Not even they deserved to be frozen and die that way. _Whelp here comes that stupid move I was anticipating._

zzz-Ash, Trip, and the Swords of Justice-zzz

"Guardian, how are you felling?" Virizion asked politely.

"Much better, thanks Virizion," Ash smiled.

"Uh…" Trip paused.

"So is this one of your friends?" Keldeo questioned and walked up to look over the other trainer.

"That's right, Keldeo. He's trustworthy," Ash nodded. Trip looked up at Ash in slight surprise but remained quiet as Keldeo walked about him. Cobalion shook his head in exasperation at the youngest Sword.

"I think he'll do. Don't you think, Terrakion?" Keldeo grinned.

"Ha ha! I think he'll be splendid!" The largest Sword boomed.

"Elec?" Electrike questioned and looked up at Trip who shrugged back at his pokemon.

**I****'****m guessing you****'****re wanting to take us into battle, correct?**

Cobalion nodded, "That's right. I have a feeling that the other two dragons are coming from sensing Kyurem's great pain."

Ash nodded in determination and got out of bed. He walked over to his backpack and started to change into his travel clothes since he'd been in sweats and his black t-shirt while healing.

"You ready, Trip?" Ash asked as he finished and put his hat on his head.

Trip grew determined as well, "Yeah."

"Pikachu, Ellie, guys, you think you can keep up?" Ash asked.

**Of course Master.**

**You bet.**

_**A simple task compared to what is before us.**_

"Pika! Chu!" The mice nodded.

"Here then," Cobalion spoke and turned his back towards Ash, "Let us go, Guardian."

Ash nodded and mounted the steel and fighting type.

"Sir Trip, here," Virizion spoke softly and turned her back to him like Cobalion had for Ash. Trip nodded a bit more hesitantly, but after returning Electrike, he mounted the lither grass and fighting type.

"Alright! Time to run!" Keldeo shouted and took off. Trip made a slight surprised grimace when they all started to run, but got used to the pace quickly. He eyed Ash's Lucario dashing beside him, Zoroark galloping beside Keldeo, Meinshao running beside Terrakion, and Pikachu and Ellie sprinting next to Cobalion.

Before they knew it, they were out of the sight and shouts of the G-men in the base and dashing through and snow covered forest towards Opelucid.

He saw Ash's eyes alight with blue, "They're coming. I can feel them too, Cobalion."

zzz-The Sages-zzz

_Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand what will sell._

Rood thought about his favorite quote as he marched with his gathered group towards the other side of Opelucid. He could hear the thunder and feel the cold winds whipping his robes into a flurry. The Ex-Plasma grunts in their old uniforms walked behind him, Ryoku, and Bronius. Of all of seven sages, only they had turned their lives into something he could say was good. Though Giallo wasn't in league with Zinzolin and Gorm, he wasn't _doing_ any good. Giallo watched and waited to see if his questions would ever be answered, rather than seeking them himself.

When he had spoken his favorite quote all those years ago to Black and White in Lord N's castle, he would've never guessed how ironic it would be. What he had thought was right, following N and Ghetsis, stealing pokemon away… The idea of Pokemon liberation could be sold… and some had bought it. His face turned determined. Ghetsis was the inferior man that his quote had talked of. It made him consider that there was maybe some omnipresent being watched over them… the irony was just too great. Perhaps Arceus indeed existed beyond their eyes in another realm. He had never known of anyone to see the creature that supposedly created all worlds though.

"I will not forgive them. I will not forgive any of them for using Kyurem like this," Bronius grumbled and several grunts said aye in agreement.

Rood and Ryoku didn't reply. Rood suddenly heard a scream and stumbled back when an Ice Beam struck the arm of a grunt next to him. The red-haired and freckled man feel to his knees and whimpered slightly, when a fellow grunt kneeled next to him to look.

"Oh Rood… Ryoku and Bronius… so wonderful you traitors could be here."

The three sages looked up to see Zinzolin and Gorm standing before them with several Neo Plasma grunts behind them, masks over their nose and mouth. A Cryogonal floated next to Zinzolin.

"You find honor in an attack like that?" Rood hissed in disgust.

"I find honor in fighting for my lord Ghetsis. Don't you see dear brother sages? He only wants to rule over a better world," Zinzolin sighed.

"No! He's fooling you, Zinzolin! He only wants to rule the world with an iron fist."

"I know."

Rood was left speechless. He supposed somewhere inside he'd hoped his sage brothers all just needed to see the light and that Ghetsis was the only tainted one… But reality was here now… Zinzolin and Gorm… they were dead to him. He had to let go and bring them to justice.

"Then you leave me no choice! I and my comrades of the _True_ Team Plasma shall bring you to justice!" Rood yelled and tossed his poke ball.

Bronius released his Bisharp, Ryoku released his Sigilyph, their grunts released all sorts of pokemon from their spheres having rounded up all the pokemon they were still trying to return to their owners after stealing them years ago. Those pokemon had been just as willing to fight against their enemies as they were. Scraftys, Galvantulas, Blitzles, Watchogs, and Gurdurrs charged at the hordes of Liepard, Krokorok, Zangoose, Golbat, who were lead by Zinzolin's Cryogonal, Weavile, and Gorm's Scolipede.

That's when Rood's Gallade appeared and crossed his arms, "Gallaaah!"

"Gallade! I need your full power!" Rood shouted as a keystone keeping his robe on started to glow. Gallade's form shifted and grew slightly. His blade got longer, his head spike grew more, and he was given a cape. Gallade had become Mega Gallade. It jumped into the fray.

The two masses of pokemon fought long and hard. Gallade was taking down several Liepard at a time, when suddenly Bronius' Bisharp was thrown back by an attack. He was stumbling back towards a grunt, head first, which meant, blade first.

"Young one, look out!" Rood shouted and pushed the younger man out of the way. Bisharp's blade and body slammed into the sage and they both slid back and to a stop.

"Rood!" Bronius and Royku yelled.

"Master Rood!" The other grunts shouted.

"Galla!?" Gallade wailed in worry before having to shake off some still attacking pokemon. A couple grunts were able to pull Bisharp away from Rood and Bronius kneeled before his sage brother.

"Brother, where does it hurt?"

Rood pulled his hand from the left side of his chest to show a deep gash running from above his heart to his shoulder, blood was soaking into his soft brown robes.

"Brother?" Rood asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe I have done enough to redeem myself? I have served these forgotten soldiers and these lost pokemon… Do you think that will be enough?"

"Of course brother, but do not talk such a way! Gallade! Come aid your friend with Heal Pulse!" Bronius shouted.

Rood placed a hand on Bronius' shoulder, "My sunset is nye." With those last words, Rood's hand slipped to the ground and a shuttering breath signaled his end.

_Come now and rest, redeemed child__…_ Were the last words that his mind understood.

"Master Rood! Oh Master Rood!" The young grunt wailed, "Thank you... You shouldn't have done such a thing for me."

"He died an inferior man it seems. Lived his own saying, hm?" Zinzolin spoke even though a thoughtful frown crossed his face at the sight of his deceased sage brother.

Bronius growled and turned to face his opponent after plucking the keystone carefully from his brother's robe, "Gallade… will you obey my commands?"

"Gallaaaaaah!" The pokemon roared.

"Very well, let us finish this," Zinzolin nodded. The battle began anew with the Ex-Plasma members fighting for not only their world, their honor, but now their fallen leader.

zz

Up on a hill behind Opelucid, a robed man stood as a Pidove flew and alighted on his arm. He unclipped a small camera from it's neck and watched the footage.

"So, Rood has fallen…" Giallo sighed. He rewound to the part were Rood shoved the grunt out of the way of the Bisharp's path. He shut off the small device and let the Pidove fly off into the wilds. "You're free from you're prison Rood. You have given me the answer I sought."

With that he turned and walked into the shadows of the snowy forest.

zzz-Ghetsis, Adlith, and Colress-zzz

Up in the Frigate, Ghetsis, Colress and Adlith were watching the battle below from the observation window.

"How are Kyurem's stats?" Ghetsis asked.

"Stable still. It actually seems we'll get away with this," Colress smirked in amusement.

"Good… We need to find that boy though. This aura… this power… I could only imagine having a power source like that permanently. A living battery that one. It's a shame that we didn't know his worth the last time we faced him."

"Hmm. Still so many things I could learn…"

"No, he's more use to me alive until I run him dry."

"Tsk, what a crime. I scientific injustice."

"Enough of your muttering, Colress." Ghetsis grunted and walked away from the large windows to talk to Adlith at a set of monitors she was looking over.

"I can only wonder by Kyurem's example… Perhaps I was right about aura being the key to the ultimate strength in pokemon," Colress murmured under his breath.

At that moment, a siren started to go off.

"Blast it, what's that monitor showing?" Ghetsis asked Adlith and pointed to the red blinking sonar like device.

"Five things with a powerful aura are approaching… Wait… two more… and two weaker…"

"Spit it out, Adlith!"

"There are seven powerful aura signatures approaching and two weaker points, but those are hardly showing on the radar."

"What does that mean?" Ghetsis asked.

"It means that our advantage may have just been lost," Colress replied and didn't even flinch when he heard Ghetsis bang his fist against something. The scientist just smiled as he watched the show below, after all… he didn't care about teams… he just wanted the truth at whatever cost.

zzz-Ash, Trip and SoJ/Entrance-zzz

"No…" Trip murmured as the city came into view. The Swords leapt over a fallen log and entered the city; snow crunched under the Guardians' feet as they ran towards the sounds of battle. Ash could feel the concentration of peoples near the center of the city and directed the Swords in that direction.

They were halted by a small wall of grunts. Cobalion almost faltered when Ash slid of his back and hit the ground in the roll.

"Go on and help the others. I'll be right behind all of you," Ash smiled as his pokemon gathered about him.

"Bad idea, kid. We've got some tough pokemon in our arsenal. There are no longer normal grunts in Team Plasma," One of the grunts sneered as they started to release large groups of evolved pokemon.

Trip gave Ash a look.

"Please let me at em," Ash smirked.

"Go easy on them, pal," Trip grinned broadly as the Swords charged off with him still on Virizion.

"You shoulda let them stay."

Ash turned and saw none other than Schwartz.

"I don't need them to trouble themselves with you."

Schwartz growled, "Here's what's going to happen… We're going to beat you, take you back to that chamber where freaks like you belong and make you scream."

Ash's eyes darkened and his links tensed in fury, "We'll have to see what my friends say about that." With a swift movement, Ash tossed three more poke balls. Charizard, Venusaur, and Espeon materialized next to their master and friends.

Ash couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face when Charizard's roar caused several grunts to faulter backwards. Ash's eyes glowed a bright blue.

_Espeon, Psychic._

_Oh boy, this is going to be fun! _Espeon yipped as his eyes turned blue.

zz

Just as the Glaciate attack shot towards the five new people, Gary ran in front and released Alakazam.

"Psychic!"

The attack stopped in midair and trembled as Alakazam struggled against the raw momentum behind the attack.

"Damn!" Damien shouted in fear when a Dark Pulse barely missed him. His Machamp fell at his feet as Gary's Alakazam was finally able to toss the ice into a nearby building.

"Did you fools honestly think you could take us on?" The first Triad member declared as Kyurem let out another mighty roar.

"Back down while you still have the chance!" Lance yelled.

"Ha!" Barret laughed and caused many of the grunts to laugh as well. Even though they were laughing though, truthfully the two armies were about even, with the exception of Kyurem. The legend was slowly wearing down even the strongest pokemon among the heroes forces.

"Greater than one is two!" One voice rang out.

"Greater than two is three!" A second voice added.

"Greater than three is four!" A third voice came in.

"When the strength of friends is combined into one-" a fourth voice began.

"Then true power and courage are created!" All four voices cried out together.

Virizion then appeared as Trip leapt off her back. Magical Leaves shot through the air and slammed into a few of the grunts' pokemon. Terrakion's Stone edge, Cobalion's Flash Cannon, and Keldeo's Focus Blast flew through the air and blasted Kyurem's middle, head, and flank, actually causing the titan to fall onto its side.

"Conkeldure, Chandelure, let's go!" Trip snapped as his poke balls flew.

"Trip!" Georgia yelled out.

"That's me," Trip replied as he ran over and stopped on his friends' side of the war zone.

"But if you all are here, where's Ash?" Misty asked.

As the question left her mouth, a powerful roar echoed from a bit away. A few shouts of fear and surprise came right after. A grunt ran from behind a corner and barely dodged a Zangoose that had been tossed against the side of a building.

A large Charizard, which several people knew to be Ash's flew around the corner carrying a screaming Schwartz. "Love of Arceus! Let me go you monster!" The panicked man shouted at Charizard, who rose his brow and dropped the man five feet to the ground, making him cry out in pain.

Next came Venusaur lumbering around the same corner, with Espeon riding on his back. Lucario struck the side of a nearby building with his feet and ran along the wall before flipping and landing at the ready, Meinshao walked calmly, and Zoroark appeared from the shadows as if she had once had no physical form, finally Ash came, eyes glowing blue and Pikachu and Ellie flanking him.

They glowed a brighter blue and Kyurem rose his head to look at the Guardian.

_Charizard, Fire Blast on Kyurem._

Charizard took off from the ground and shot a massive Fire Blast attack at Kyurem. The legend let lose an Ice Beam which caused the two attacks to battle for a moment before the Ice Beam very very slowly started to eat at the fire attack.

_He__'__s still running on my aura__… __and he__'__s a legend._

_Tch, I__'__ve battled legends before._

_Not one like this pal. I can only hope that-_

Ash cut off his mental communication and flared his aura to a fever pitch.

"I'll be damned. No verbal commands… just like _him_," Steven murmured to himself.

As Ash's hair started to float in his heightened state, a duo of roars reverberated across the city. With two tremors, the two dragons, Zekrom and Reshiram landed on two different buildings. The dragon of Ideals locked eyes with Ash and the dragon of Truths locked eyes with N.

"Master," They both rumbled.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Phew that chapter was a doosey huh? I wanted to finish the whole battle in this chapter, but it would've been too massive of a chapter. That and my temporary patience with writing war scenes was fizzled out. I think this is a good stop anywho.**

**(earlier) : means that the event happened before everyone was gathered in the center of Opelucid.**

**(present) : means the event was happening as the groups were gathered in the center of the city.**

***The rest should be easy to follow, but of course tell me if anything confused you. It can be tricky when you've got the POV switching so much.**

**ZZZZ**

**OH my Gosh guys! twenty reviews for one chapter! It'sa new record! Thanks guys :)**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**Ruben Samra XD: Dear NoSignalBlueScreen I love this story and can't wait for C15. I love the whole idea of 'Aura' and I'm also in love with the storyline... P.S Are you going to be writing story's that are NOT about 'The Master Challenge'? From Ruben.**

**NoSignal: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, as for your question, the answer is yes. Check out my Profile to see what I have planned for the future. It'll be a while before I finish everything I want with the Master Challenge though :)**

**Aprotny:Hey. I haven't reviewed in a while (I think) but I wanted you to know I am always looking forward to your chapters. You're such a great writer. I sometimes take ideas I have for fanfiction and incorporate them into original stories. Do you do that? Change names and personalities a little and use the situations for original writing. If not, I think you should. You have great ideas and could incorporate them into a book you can actually publish. That's how I feel about your story. Attracting thousands of fans online gives you pride, but I think you could make a lot of money by doing as I said above. It's your ideas, and by changing character personalities and all, it wouldn't count as fanfiction. My mom was telling me this morning about a book called fangirl which is about a girl who writes fanfiction, starts writing her own work, and gains an award for the change. I think you could be like that girl. I can tell that much about you through your writing. :) Reach for the stars! You can do it!**

**NoSignal: Aww thanks so much! I hope to write my own book someday. I feel like fanfiction writing has defiantly taught me some great lessons about plot, organization, and deadlines. I hope to be on the shelves one day. :D**

**Amber0522: I think Misty would make a good potential guardian, can we have her as one. I can just see her now, be coming close to all the pokemon and having her furry attitude to help them. You should do something we're misty would be come one in Arceus eyes? Please?**

**NoSignal: I'm considering it sense so many of you want some if not all of Ash's friends to become Aura Guardians. I'm certainly thinking about it and trying to see how to make it a natural alteration. :)**

**Intensity215: So some questions: is unova the climax region of the story? It just kinda seems that way to me. And also, will the war be resolved/confronted before the end of the second part of the master challenge? Last, wasn't it an elite four member that froze Red? Okay just one quick question. Is red alive?  
Okay I'm done :) Thanks so much for continuing to post these amazing chapters!**

**NoSignal: No Unova is a Crisis point in the story though. Giovanni's plan hasn't and won't yet come to fruition yet and Robles' part in all this hasn't been revealed either :) The war with Giovanni will end before the Master Challenge resumes. Yes an Elite Four member did freeze Red, Sird's part in that will be revealed later. Last, I can't answer whether Red's alive ;) And you're welcome! I enjoy writing for you all!**

**guest: Okay awesome chapter like always but I got question when you do the Kalos arc will you put that odd mirror world in it since everyone says that Diancie lives in the Reflection Cave in the game**

**NoSignal: The mirror world will be in the story (it'll be fun) and Diancie's Diamond Country will appear as well. :)**

**Great: One question, what happened to the Orb of Justice? Its still with Ash and friends or does Team Rocket have it?  
This arc has been more intense than the others, I hope Ash's and co get to rest in Kalos, but at the moment, I insist that Ash needs an Aura Hidder, because that's how they find them so easily. And it would be good that they stay in G-men HQ for 2 or 3 weeks so that they learn more self defense, they NEED it and WILL need more for the other arcs. Oh well just a suggestion, Looking forward to more!**

**NoSignal: The fate of the Orb will be mentioned eventually. They will be getting much more of a rest in Kalos. And Aura Concealer or Ash makes his range farther. So far only Sird has something to hide her from an Aura User. They will be staying at the underground base for about a week or so, until the events in Opelucid blow over.**

**JZuCuadra: Holy Sh!t, this story, I can't believe how well written and in depth it is. Each an every character has it's own specific personality and it's great to see how they all merge together. Really good job, and I can't wait to see what else you come up with in the future, keep up the awesome work.**

**NoSignal: Wow thanks so much! I'm so happy that my work is successful :) Welcome to the Master Challenge!**

**LDR: Ack! I've finished reading everything you had posted of this series! Now I have to wait for updates... :( Oh well, better than the series being abandoned. Don't do that, by the way. Do. Not. Abandon. This. Series. It is great, the best Pokemon fanfics I have ever read. And I've read a lot of Pokme fanfics. I am absolutely DYING to find out what happens next, so please update soon! And I vote that you just time skip and start the next chapter after Iris's story, making her story a separate one-shot. Keep up the awesome work! _Legolas Dragon Ranger._**

**NoSignal: Don't fear. I do not plan to abandon this series :) I think I'm much to far along to stop now. I'm a tiny bit worried that I've done good building up the tension and intrigue but will then goof it up in the remainder of the story! The pressure is real! :D I'm honored though that you think this story is the best you've read :)**

**I think most of the other minor questions were answered by the chapter itself. Remind me though if I forgot anybody! :)**

**Thanks again guys for the amazing support! **

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Venipede/Archen**

**Misty: Tirtouga**

**Brock: Trubbish/Golett**

**Gary: Lilpup**

**Ritchie: Timburr(Axis)**

**May: Surskit(hatched)/Liepard**

**Max: Elekid/Cottonee/Pidove(male)**

**Paul: Riolu(hatched)**

**Dawn: Vullaby/Munna**

**Cilan: Maractus**

**Chili: Litwick**

**zz**

**Clemont: Patrat**

**Trip: Electrike (revealed)**

**zz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


End file.
